I am a pirate,  you are a princess
by Krx.BlackRoses
Summary: Ella es una joven que logra escapar de un saqueo pirata y por cosas del destino termina metida en el barco del más buscado, el capitán Antonio, el más temible y según ella el más idiota de todos los piratas... Universo alterno EspañaxFem!Romano
1. Lo que trae la Marea

I am a pirate, you are a princess

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, pero si a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Lo que trae la marea

Por todo el puerto se oían gritos de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos gritaban ante la amenaza que estaba en el pueblo...

- PIRATAS! – gritó un hombre advirtiendo a las personas que se hallaban tranquilamente en aquel pacífico puerto ubicado al sur de Italia...

Con aquellas palabras todo había comenzado, ahora el puerto era un caos donde nadie sabía que hacer o donde esconderse, los piratas saqueaban y destruían todo a su paso, entre la multitud dos chicas corrían para esconderse, su casa estaba apartada del puerto, los piratas no llegarían hasta ella, lastima que ellas tampoco, o querían poner en riesgo a su abuelo, su único pariente aún con vida ante la amenaza de algún sanguinario pirata, se metieron a un callejón atrás de unas cajas, creyéndose a salvo al fin de las bestias que andaban por las calles...

- Crees que estaremos a salvo aquí? – preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, un flequillo separado al medio y un rizo saliendo de un lado...

- Estaremos bien, Felicia, no te preocupes... – dijo la chica a su lado, esta poseía el cabello más oscuro y ondulado, el flequillo a la derecha y el mismo rizo sobresaliente...

Se sintieron seguras por un momento, solo por un momento ya que Felicia vio a dos que entraban por el callejón y se aproximaban...

- mierda... – exclamó en voz baja la chica...

- qué haremos, hermana? – preguntó afligida Felicia, con las lágrimas a flor de piel...

- No importa lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí... – sentenció la chica, tenía que admitirlo era una cobarde, pero sabía tener coraje cuando veía a sus seres queridos en problemas... – No te preocupes estaré bien, siempre lo estoy, no?... Te quiero Felicia... – dijo lista para levantarse rápidamente, tal vez sería la última vez que vería a su hermana así que dijo algo que rara vez menciona, el hecho de querer a alguien...

- Lovina! – dijo en voz baja, pero era tarde su hermana se había levantado y corrió delante de los dos piratas en el callejón... – Hey! A que no me atrapan, idiotas! – Gritó Lovina lo más alto que pudo, captando la atención de ambos piratas que salieron corriendo tras ella claramente molestos...

Corría a más no poder, los piratas aún iban tras ella y no los podía perder, al menos su hermana y su abuelo estaban a salvo, de todas formas ella daba igual, siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia, no la extrañarían tanto como a Felicia, así que daba igual todo, lo único importante era correr...

- Y Felicia que me convenció de venir con vestido, maldita sea! – dijo molesta.

El vestido de verano que usaba si bien solo le llegaba un poco sobre las rodillas no le permitía correr con toda libertad, luego de un rato creyó perderlos, se detuvo, agotada a más no poder...

- Creo... que... los perdí... – dijo agotada...

- Crees mal, preciosa...

La chica volteó, muerta de miedo, estaban atrás de ella, uno la tomó de un brazo, tenía el cabello platinado y ojos rojo escarlata… el otro pirata lo imitó, este tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y los ojos azules...

- Creo que vendrás con nosotros preciosa...

- Si, te haz ganado el premio de venir con el awesome yo... kesesesese – dijo el otro riendo en algo que parecía ser lenguaje extraterrestre...

- SUELTENME IDIOTAS! NI CREAN QUE IRÉ CON USTEDES! CHIIIIGIIII!

La chica gritaba escandalosamente, pero sus gritos eran opacados por los gritos de las demás personas y nadie podía ni tenía el tiempo de socorrerla...

- Como que está lastimando mis awesome oídos... – dijo uno molesto – y si se la damos al capitán?, tal vez nos recompense con algo... kesesesese...

- Mmmmm... No sé... yo quería darle un poco de mi amour~ - dijo el otro con una sonrisa lasciva y acento claramente francés, cosa que dejó aterrada a la chica...

Lovina dejó de moverse, estaba estática por el miedo... los piratas la encaminaron hasta el barco, muchos la miraban sonrientes, _"que mierda piensan hacer conmigo?"_ pensaba la chica del rizo con un profundo terror, lo único que la reconfortaba era el hecho de haber dejado a salvo a su familia, los piratas abrieron una puerta y se adentraron en una habitación bastante espaciosa, era la habitación del capitán eso era seguro, Lovina se imaginaba a un sucio pirata con barba, aros por docena, tatuajes y una pata de palo… la mente de Lovina sólo pensaba en eso y en como rayos saldría de ahí para volver con su hermana, porque una cosa era segura, ELLA NO SE IRÍA EN ESE BARCO CON UNA MANADA DE SUCIOS PIRATAS, ESO JAMÁS!...

- Hey, capi… Te trajimos algo para que no te aburras…

- Apúrate sino yo me la llevaré… - dijo el otro pirata…

- Ya voy un momento! – se oyó detrás de una puerta…

Lovina se extrañó un momento, ¿Qué tipo de voz es esa?, ella pensaba en una voz fuerte, gruesa y lujuriosa, pero en cambio esta sonaba alegre, sencilla y… ¿española?, _"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_, se preguntó la chica… Los piratas se miraron sonrientes, ya sabían que hacer…

- ¿Qué cosa me trajeron? – dijo la persona que acababa de salir del… ¿baño?

El capitán al salir no vio a nadie en su habitación, se extrañó por unos segundos pero lo dejó así, más tarde les preguntaría, hasta que su vista se fijó en la cama donde yacía una chica atada y amordazada con un cartel que decía **"feliz cumpleaños, jefe"**… Lovina quedó a cuadros en ese momento… ¿Esa cosa era el capitán?, pero si apenas y tenía 25 años, ¿Dónde dejaron al pirata de su imaginación? Este era más alto que ella, tenía los ojos verdes, la piel algo más tostada que ella, su cabello era castaño y desordenado… y por más que buscara no encontraba ni los aros, ni los tatuaje y mucho menos la pata de palo…

- vaya… se esmeraron este año – dijo sonriente el capitán…

Se acercó a la cama, Lovina se tensó en aquel momento, por un segundo había olvidado que ella era el "regalo" para el capitán…

- hola… soy Antonio, tu capitán…

Continuara…

* * *

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado, se que es cortito pero es el comienzo solamente ^^u Si les gustó esta historia por favor dejen reviews, se aceptan criticas y tomatazos ^^


	2. La primera impresión

Voooolví! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo del fic ^^

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio (por desgracia ¬¬)

* * *

La primera impresión…

Lovina estaba en un dilema, aquel pirata de nombre Antonio se le acercaba… demasiado para el gusto de ella… Se comenzó a mover algo desesperada… Antonio en su creencia de que sólo estaba jugando avanzó aún más…

- No te preocupes no muerdo…– dijo agrandando más su sonrisa- … tan fuerte

Fue cuando Lovina se alarmó y usando su último recurso levantó las piernas dándole de lleno al miembro del capitán…

- JODER! – gritó el capitán cayéndose de la cama…

Antonio se revolcó en el suelo en un vano intento de calmar el dolor en su entrepierna, Lovina por su parte intentaba decir cualquier cosa,

- Creo que primero te desataré…- dijo adolorido el español…

Mala idea, en cuanto le quitó la mordaza a Lovina esta comenzó a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana…

- IDIOTA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, BASTARDO? EN CUANTO ME SUELTE TE VOY A PATEAR EL … !

En ese mismo instante Antonio le volvió a poner la mordaza, bastante asustado y extrañado… ¿Por qué actuaba así?, Antonio no entendía… ya que ella era… bueno… eso… ya saben…

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó finalmente el español…

Lovina lanzaba improperios aún con la mordaza puesta…

- Si te calmas un poco tal vez te entienda… - dijo sonriendo el capitán…

Lovina después de 3 minutos lanzando cuanto insulto conocía se calmó… algo… Antonio le quitó la mordaza con la esperanza de que ya estuviera tranquila…

- Ya? Mejor?... Ahora dime que pasa contigo…- comenzó el español…

- Desátame idiota… - dijo cortante – no creas que por ser un pirata te tengo miedo, bastardo…

- Muy sutil para una dama… - dijo desatándola por completo…- si Francis y Gilbert te trajeron aquí creí que sería porque eras… bueno… - comenzó a divagar en como decirlo

- ¿Qué era que? - dijo Lovina sin entender pero aún molesta…

- Bueno creí que eras… una… dama de compañía por decirlo así… - dijo riendo nerviosamente el capitán, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho con una pero la verdad es que NUNCA HABÍA HABLADO CON UNA… Ya que siempre desaparecía junto con los primeros rayos del sol…

Lovina se quedó callada unos segundos, procesando lo que aquel idiota le estaba diciendo… creyó que ella era una…

- ¡¿UNA PUTA? ¡¿ME CONFUNDISTE CON UNA PUTA? – gritó con todo el aire que poseía en ese momento, esto era el tope de su paciencia, UNA PUTA, DIOS, UNA PUTA! …

Lovina se levantó de la cama furiosa… Aquel idiota se las iba a ver con ella, mira que creer que era una "mujer fácil" más cuando… AÚN ES VIRGEN!... Esta no se la iba a llevar gratis aquel idiota, podía ser el mismo rey de España y aún así no se salvaría del golpe que le venía… hizo tronar sus dedos, el capitán por su parte sólo la miraba algo sorprendido "¿tanto así le afectó?" pensó en un flash de segundo ya que no tuvo más que eso cuando sintió una mano cargada de ira sobre su cara, no le sorprendió que lo hiciera realmente ¡sino que lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo botó al suelo!

- AUCH! – gritó Antonio sobándose el trasero y la cara

Lovina lo miró por un segundo y volteó, ahora se iría esperando que nadie más la detuviera o que los piratas buscaran venganza por su capitán herido, en cuanto salió por la puerta todos la miraban, algunos se sorprendieron por el hecho, unos de los piratas, más bien, el maldito pirata francés fue el primero en hablar…

- ¿Aún estas con ropa, cariño?... – preguntó expectante… - ¿tan mal lo hizo el jefe?

La chica lo miró con odio por unos segundos, fue cuando todo comenzó a dale vueltas por un momento… "ACASO EL MALDITO BARCO ESTA EN MOVIMIENTO?" pensó asustada Lovina, ignorando al francés y empujando a un pirata que estaba en su camino se encontró con la cruel verdad, el barco había zarpado con ella dentro, estaban alejándose cada vez más del puerto que era su hogar… "No puede pasarme esto a mi…" pensó estática… pero ella no se iba a quedar ahí para ser la puta de nadie…

- NO! – gritó desesperada, entonces tomó impulso y corrió dispuesta a lanzarse por a borda y nadar hasta la orilla, tal vez con algo de suerte un barco pescador la encontraba y la llevaban a casa…

Nunca se extrañó de no oír a nadie hablar ni reclamar, claro, luego se dio cuenta, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba impidiendo así su maravilloso escape…

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – le preguntó una voz, hubiera jurado que era el capitán quien hablaba, pero esta voz era decidida y altanera… no podía ser él… verdad?

- Estas ciego o qué? Me lanzo de este barco de mierda – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lanzarse por la borda de un barco…

No recibió respuesta, sólo sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo y la depositaron sobre un hombro, como si de un saco de papas se tratara…

- Hey tu! SUELTAME! –gritó fuertemente mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre

- GILBERT!, FRANCIS! A MI DESPACHO… AHORA! – gritó la voz, fue tan brusco que la chica dejó todo intento de huir y se dejó llevar hasta la puerta de donde venía, al estar mirando hacía atrás veía la cara de los susodichos, si bien no se veían asustado traían una cara de "me van a regañar"… esto la tranquilizó… algo…

La dejaron en la cama sentada mientras el capitán que ahora SI podía ver se volvía hacía sus hombres… "ahora sí parece capitán" pensó la chica del rizo…

- Se puede saber de donde la sacaron? – preguntó suave pero firme…

- Ella… pues… - comenzó Gilbert – nos hizo burla en un callejón y la perseguimos porque Francis quería darle de su "amour~" pero era tan chillona que decidimos traértela capi… por tu cumpleaños, era nuestro awesome regalo para ti…

La chica lo miró sorprendida… "Y LO DICE ASÍ COMO ASÍ?" pensó frustrada, al menos podría tener algo de culpa por raptar a una chica para que "satisficiera" a su capitán…

- Algo que decir, Francis?

- Que si no la quieres yo me la quedo… - dijo sonriendo Francis – no me vendría nada de mal tenerla esta noche… - sonrió lascivamente…

- No… retírense… - dijo más relajado el capitán, para luego sonreírles…

Lovina quedó enrabiada… "Y YO? Y MI JODIDA OPINIÓN?, A NO… ESTE IDIOTA ME VA A OÍR!" pensó furiosa la chica… pero Antonio le habló antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca…

- No volveremos al puerto, no ahora, tendrás que quedarte aquí… no te preocupes… nadie te tocará en el barco… - dijo aún de espaldas a la chica…

- Yo… - comenzó a divagar… - no quiero estar cerca del francés ese…

Antonio volteó, para sorpresa de la chica todo rastro de seriedad se la había llevado el viento al parecer…

- Francis?... no te preocupes, es inofensivo… a veces, pero no te hará nada… creo – dijo algo dudoso de su respuesta, mientras reía nerviosamente… - por cierto… aún no conozco tu nombre… si vas a quedarte con nosotros un tiempo tengo que saber como llamarte…

- Me llamo… Lovina… Lovina Vargas…- dijo algo desconfiada…

- Bien, yo soy el genial, único y uno de los tres piratas más buscados… Antonio Fernández Carriedo! – dijo emocionado y sonriente…

Antonio le extendió la mano a Lovina, esta se a dio aún desconfiada, después de todo él era un pirata… pero en cuanto Antonio recibió su mano se agachó y le beso esta de manera cortés, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Lovina…

- Así que desde ahora seré tu capitán también… -sonrió para luego volver a erguirse…

- Eso no!, no pienso unirme a tus hombres ni nada por el estilo, ¡¿me oíste? – dijo molesta pero aún sonrojada…

Antonio sonrió aún más… " será divertido convivir con alguien como ella" pensó Antonio, el amaba los retos y frente a él había uno muy grande, estaba decidido… él era el jefe, era el capitán Antonio, el NUNCA había perdido un reto y esta no sería la primera vez, se ganaría el respeto y aprecio de la chica…

- Lo siento… mi barco, mis reglas…

- Tu y tus reglas pueden irse a la mierda – dijo hastiada hasta la coronilla… - y… dónde voy a dormir… mientras estoy aquí? – dijo algo avergonzada la chica…

El español lo meditó durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló…

- tienes 2 opciones… la primera es que compartas camarote con Elizaveta…

- Y la segunda? – preguntó por inercia la chica…

- Que duermas conmigo! – dijo felizmente, aunque lo único que logró fue que recibiera un cojín en toda la cara…

- La 1, elijo la 1… - dijo molesta Lovina – Y ni se te ocurra acercarte demasiado, bastardo!

- Esta bien, esta bien… - dijo sobándose la nariz… - ahora ven, te presentaré a todos…

Lovina se levantó se la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin esperar al capitán… no lo podía creer, ¡¿de verdad tenía que quedarse en ese condenado barco con aquel idiota del capitán y ese pervertido francés?... no creía poder soportarlo… si estos eran así no quería imaginarse al resto de los tripulantes del barco del Capitán Antonio…

* * *

Otro más! Gracias por los reviews, lamento no haber actualizado antes es que no estuve en mi casa en todo el fin de semana n_n Espero que les haya gustado... Ah! y casi lo olvido!... si van a haber otras parejas pero irán saliendo con el tiempo ^^... Nos vemos!


	3. El primer día

La inspiración me había dejado pero la hice volver a golpes! ^^

Aquí traigo otro cap. aunque no tiene mucha relevancia con la historia, es más como "un día con Lovina!" desde el próximo se sigue bien la historia xDDD!

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio (aún xDDD!)

_"Cursiva" _Pensamientos

* * *

El primer día…

Lovina salió de la habitación junto con Antonio, donde notó a todos reunidos a su alrededor, se sintió algo cohibida por este hecho y retrocedió un paso chocando levemente con el español, que le tocó el hombro sonriente…

- Bien chicos, ella es Lovina y será desde ahora parte de este barco… - comenzó diciendo alegremente, mientras Lovina quería sólo golpearlo ¡¿Qué parte de NO ser uno de ellos no entendía aquel idiota? – Eli, ¿te importaría compartir cama con ella?

- No para nada - Contestó alegre una chica de cabellos castaños claros y largos, ojos verdes y ¿lo que tenía en la mano era una sartén?... – Soy Elizaveta, Eli para todos… un pacer…

- Hola… - dijo rápidamente Lovina, estar de centro de atención no le gustaba nada, ese era el trabajo de Felicia…

Y de la nada saltó el pirata de cabello platinado…

- Antes de que te preguntes quien es este hombre tan sexy me presentaré… Soy el AWESOME GILBERT! – gritó eufórico por hablar de sí mismo, Lovina lo miro molesta, aquel idiota la arrastró al barco y ahora hace como si no pasara nada… - Y este es el AWESOME GILBIRD! – dijo señalando al pollo sobre su cabeza, este al sentirse llamado comenzó a piar…

Lovina se acercó a Gilbert…

- Un placer Gilbird – Dijo cortésmente mientras le ponía un dedo sobre la cabeza en señal de saludo, este pió en respuesta, luego volvió a su lugar, Gilbert quedó algo molesto con la acción…

- Rencorosa… - dijo malhumorado…

- Creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla! – Dijo alegremente Elizaveta al notar el desprecio de Lovina…

Y Continuaron las presentaciones, Lovina prestaba sólo la atención suficiente ya que no tenía planeado quedarse mucho tiempo… El siguiente fue un tal Vash, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era el encargado de las armas y la organización en caso de ataque, le siguió un chico muy efusivo que se lanzó prácticamente sobre ella para abrazarla…

- Hello! Me llamo Feliks y como que estoy súper emocionado porque estés aquí! – dijo contento mientras Lovina le decía adiós a su respiración

- Oye, oye… suéltala que ya no respira la pobre – dijo un chico sonriente, alto y de cabello desordenado castaño y ojos azules… - Yo soy Den, mucho gusto! (Sí, es Denmark ^^)

Rápidamente sujetó a dos chicos, uno con cada brazo, estos sólo pusieron cada de fastidio ante la acción del más alto…

- Y ellos son Nor! (Norway) – dijo señalando a un chico inexpresivo con una cruz en el pelo castaño claro y ojos azules - Y Ice! (Iceland) – Señalando a un chico de cabello casi plateado y ojos violetas…

Estos sólo la miraron con cara de "y eso es todo", una chica se acercó a Lovina le extendió la mano…

- Soy Bel… un placer… - dijo como si buscara las palabras, a Lovina le dio un leve escalofrío pero no le prestó atención, la voz de la chica no sonaba como si le diera gusto conocerla realmente… (Bélgica)

- Me perdí de algo? – dijo alguien de atrás que venía con cara de recién haber abierto los ojos… y ella? – preguntó algo confundido

- Como que es Lovina! La chica nueva!... – Gritó Feliks

- Ahhh… - Dijo hablando a la velocidad de la tortuga… - ya… veo… soy… Heracles… un placer…

- Igualmente – dijo rápido antes de que siguiera hablando y se quedara dormida…

En ese instante Elizaveta tomó a Lovina por la mano y se llevó del circulo que la rodeaba, cos que internamente agradeció, ya que un poco más y sale corriendo maldiciendo a toda cosa que se le cruzara… La llevó hasta una pequeña habitación donde había un camarote y dos veladores…

- Ehhh… ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo? es que Bel duerme en la de abajo… - preguntó algo nerviosa Elizaveta… - No te preocupes – dijo amablemente Lovina - prefería dormir contigo a dormir con aquel depravado del capitán idiota ese…

Eli sonrió… nadie supo como el día había pasado tan rápido, para ellos, ya que para Lovina fue el día más largo de su rejodida existencia, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, pero aún así el sueño no parecía afectarle en absoluto, todos se fueron a dormir, menos Vash que estaba de guardia aquel día, estaba en la habitación con Eli y Bel, esta última se acostó de las primeras sin esperar a nadie… Al rato se acostaron ellas, Lovina fácilmente dedujo que eran más de las dos de la mañana y Morfeo aún no se la llevaba… "Maldito seas Morfeo" susurró para sí… _"A la mierda iré afuera, tal vez con suerte veo como un tiburón se come a un pájaro"_ pensó hastiada para luego levantarse haciendo el menor ruido posible y salir a cubierta, se llevó el susto de su vida al sentir una mano en su hombro…

- qué haces despierta? – dijo una voz fuerte y levemente amenazante, logrando que la chica pegara un leve grito – Idiota! No me asustes!

- Los siento, pero que haces despierta? – dijo más bajo…

Lovina esperó recobrar el alma que había salido huyendo cobardemente de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de insultarlo si no fuera porque el tipo le daba más miedo…

- No podía dormir… sólo eso… -

Vash la miró un segundo, molesto...

– estuve a punto de dispararte, ten más cuidado la próxima vez… - y se fue dejando a una más que aterrada Lovina sola en la cubierta del barco…

Se apoyó en la baranda y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido en el día, en toda su vida creyó que terminaría en un barco pirata, había tardado varios años en "adaptarse" al puerto donde ha vivido toda su vida y ahora termina aquí, sin conocer a nadie ni saber de sus intenciones, en especial las de aquel francés degenerado…

- Mierda… quiero volver a casa… - susurró la chica del rizo…

- No te preocupes, volverás… - dijo una voz a su lado…

Lovina saltó un poco, no esperaba que Elizaveta estuviera a su lado _"¿Y cuando mierda llegó?"_ pensó confundida Lovina…

- No quise ofenderlos ni nada… - dijo más tranquila…

- Lo sé… pero… ¿Que haces aquí si no te gusta el lugar? – dijo Eli intentando no sonar muy directa…

- Verás… - comenzó a relatarle la historia a la pirata, ella le daba seguridad en ciertos aspectos…

Eli escuchó atentamente, para cuando acabó nadie nunca supo de donde sacó el sartén y lo empuñó hacia el cielo…

- Esos idiotas se las verán conmigo mañana! – dijo molesta la chica de los ojos verdes, para luego mirar a la chica – aquí no te preocupes, somos como una familia… algo disfuncional… pero una familia al fin y al cabo – dijo sonriendo – y por Francis no te preocupes… él va tras todo lo que se mueve, no se mueve y lo que se arrastra también…

- Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto… - dijo algo traumada Lovina - aunque en cuanto lo intente se llevara un golpe que lo dejará en coma por el resto de sus días… - dijo recobrando su compostura…- Gracias…

Lovina bostezó de la nada… _"Hasta que llegas Morfeo Bastardo"_ pensó Lovina molesta…

- Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día – dijo la ojiverde…

- Claro, Elizaveta… vamos… - Dijo Lovina

- Eli… sólo Eli… - corrigió la otra chica

Se fueron a dormir… A la mañana siguiente Lovina podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, _"Maldición bullicioso Puerto de mierda"_ pensó en su mente…

- Por la mierda Felicia cierra la puta ventana! – dijo sin reaccionar en donde estaba, ya que al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos chicas que la miraban extrañadas…

- Lovina… ¿estas bien?... – dijo preocupada la ojiverde…

- S-SÍ! – dijo algo avergonzada Lovina…

Se levantó maldiciéndose a ella misma por ser tan idiota, se puso las sandalias que traía y estaba lista…

- ¿No tienes más ropa? – preguntó algo curiosa Bel…

- Ehhh… no… vine con lo puesto…

- Mmm... Déjame ver si tengo algo que te sirva… - dijo dándose la vuelta, al cabo de tres minutos dejó unos pantalones, un polera rayada, calcetines y botas a la disposición de Lovina…

- Gracias – dijo esta, tal vez lo de ayer fue sólo un tonto presentimiento…

Se vistió y salió con Bel a cubierta, para su sorpresa todos hacían algo, Feliks se le acercó rápidamente moviendo los brazos…

- Lovina! Lovina! Como que te llama el capi, es como que súper urgente me dijo!

Lovina se encaminó a aquella habitación conocida por poco en "profundidad" o al menos la cama… abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso…

- Lovina, estas aquí… - dijo el siempre sonriente Antonio

-_ "Ni modo que esté en otra parte imbécil"_- pensó algo molesta - ¿Qué quieres?...

- ¿Qué sabes hacer, Lovina? – preguntó con simpleza…

- Ah? – dijo confundida la chica…

- Me refiero a que si estarás aquí y serás una de nosotros… - comenzó Antonio que fue interrumpido por un reclamo…

- TE DIJE QUE NO SERÍA UNA DE USTEDES! ¡¿ERES SORDO O QUÉ?

Antonio se llevó una mano al mentón en pose de pensamiento… Lovina lo miró con rabia ¿Era sordo, idiota, o ambos?... _"posiblemente eso y más" _pensó fastidiada a más no poder, ¿Qué parte no le entraba en la cabeza?...

- sabes cocinar? – preguntó de la nada rompiendo el silencio y los no lindos pensamientos de Lovina

- Cocinar?... Sí, ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa

- Decidido! Ayudarás a Francis en la cocina!

Lovina lo pensó durante unos segundos, no es que le importara cocinar, lo malo es que aquel depravado del demonio estaba ahí… _"mierda"_ pensó, pero tampoco podía contradecirlo, a fin de cuentas y por más que odiara la idea, él era el capitán y fácilmente la podía lanzar al mar si así lo quería…

- Bien – dijo a regañadientes… - ¿Dónde queda la condenada cocina?

- Ven conmigo…

Antonio la guió hasta su "nuevo lugar de trabajo", donde se veía un Francés muy atareado con un sartén en una manó y una cuchara de palo en la otra…

- Hey Francis! Tengo la solución a tus problemas! – dijo sonriente Antonio

- Trajiste Strippers? – dijo esperanzado el francés…

- No – dijo Antonio con una gotita en la frente… - te traje una COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO – dijo con énfasis el capitán…

- Bien – dijo molesto el francés, este sabía que cuando el jefe decía "compañera de trabajo" esta no se tocaba, ya lo había hecho con Eli y con Bel, razón por la cual no pudo siquiera acercarse con malas intenciones a ellas tampoco…

Lovina se quedó sola con el francés una vez que el capitán se fue a ver a los otros tripulantes…

- Y qué sabes preparar? – preguntó Francis esperando iniciar aunque sea una conversación…

- Comida italiana – dijo cortante… - haré pasta si no te molesta…

- Claro que no, la cocina está a tu disposición…

Y así la chica comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para hacer su famosa pasta, pasó años de su vida esforzándose por lo menos en cocinar mejor que Felicia, ya que en lo demás siempre su hermana se llevaba los elogios, practicó y practicó hasta que su abuelo de dio el visto bueno… Estaba tan enfocada en su trabajo que por más que Francis intentaba entablar una conversación decente esta no le respondía… Pasó cerca de una hora cuando el capitán volvió a bajar a la cocina…

- Y como va todo? – preguntó Antonio sonriente…

- Aterradoramente silencioso… - respondió desanimado Francis…

Antonio se acercó a Lovina que se mantenía en silencio con la vista fija en la olla…

- Eso huele bien! – exclamó quizás demasiado fuerte para Lovina, lo que provocó que esta gritara y le diera con la cuchara de palo en la cabeza...

- Idiota! Como se te ocurre gritarme así de repente? – gritó molesta Lovina, mientras el capitán se sobaba la cabeza…

- Duele… - dijo Antonio con la mano en el sector afectado…

- Te lo mereces… - dijo para volver a mirar la olla y apagar el fuego… - Esta lista…

- parfait, ahora ya podemos servir... – dijo complacido el francés... – jefe, nos llamas a la tripulación...

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa el ojiverde...

Al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban comiendo, se sirvió el plato de pasta de Lovina el cual fue aceptado con elogios y palmadas en la espalda, ella no podía negarlo, se sintió bien ser ella la elogiada, al terminar de comer de mala gana lavó los paltos junto con Francis, encargarse de la cocina no era tan fácil como esperaba, en la tarde paseó por la borda, examinando el barco... se preguntaba por su familia, ¿la estarían buscando? ¿Felicia había podido escapar? ¿Alguien en el pueblo notaría su ausencia?, ante lo último miró con trsiteza el océano, no, seguramente nadie notó que Lovina Vargas había sido raptada en el saqueo, en cambio si hubiera desaparecido Felicia hubieran mandado a toda la marina en su búsqueda, con la ayuda de todos...

- La marina – pensó en un momento al recordar algo de golpe...

- Los ves acaso? – preguntó algo alterado el capitán que se había puesto a su lado mientras ella pensaba...

Lovina pegó otro gritó seguido del segundo golpe del día para el capitán...

- Bastardo! Qué te dije de aparecerte por ahí gritándole a la gente? – dijo molesta la chica del rizo rebelde…

- No es mi culpa, dijiste "marina" y me preocupé – dijo sobándose su "tercera cabeza" ya tenía bastante con la "segunda" que le creció en la cocina… - debes dejar de lanzar golpes por ahí…

- Me importa una mierda, es tu culpa bastardo… - dijo Lovina olvidando por completo aquel pensamiento anterior a la interrupción de idiota de Antonio… - no te metas donde no te llaman y déjame tranquila!

Lovina se encaminó molesta hasta las habitaciones, donde Eli y Bel hacían las camas…

- Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó por cortesía pero en su interior anhelaba que le dijeran que no…

- No te preocupes, Lovina, ya acabamos – dijo Bel mientras se iba de la habitación, Lovina se alegraba un poco internamente, la verdad nunca fue buena en las cosas del hogar…

Eli terminó al segundo después y conversaron de temas sin importancia, se hablaron un poco la una de la otra, supo que Eli venía de un lugar extremadamente pacífico y se fue de ahí en busca de aventuras, un día en un puerto se peleó con un sujeto insoportable, que resultó ser amigo del capitán Antonio y este sorprendido por su forma de pelear la incluyó en la tripulación que sólo tenía en ese tiempo a 4 personas…

- Vaya… - dijo Lovina algo asombrada por el coraje de Eli, ella en su vida había siquiera pensado en dejar el puerto – Eso significa que fue hace mucho, no?

- Fue hace dos años, cuando llegue sólo estaba el capitán, Francis, El idiota de Gilbert y Bel… - dijo la ojiverde

- Eso me hace suponer que al que golpeaste fue a Gilbert – dijo Lovina al ver el trato de esta con el peliplateado

- Sí… y nunca había disfrutado tanto golpear a alguien hasta hacerlo sangrar! – dijo riendo Elizaveta – hasta lo hice llorar!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO! NO ESTABA LLORANDO!... me había entrado algo al ojo, pero el awesome yo NUNCA lloró! - dijo un ofendido recién llegado Gilbert… - Sólo mientes porque no eres ni la mitad de awesome que el awesome yo!

En ese momento lo único que se oyó fueron las risas de Elizaveta y Lovina, por primera vez en el día se había reído y no muy sutil que digamos, muchos curiosos se acercaron a mirar incluido el capitán, pero se encontraron con la escena de Gilbert gritando ofendido, las chicas riéndose de él y Gilbird piando en defensa de su amo… Gilbert finalmente se fue ofendido con su pollito, a un lugar donde no hubiera "gente poco awesome", las chicas dejaron de reírse al rato después, muchos siguieron con sus tareas…

- Creo que encontraste a alguien con quien burlarte de Gilbert, eh? – dijo riendo Den…

- Como que fue como que muy gracioso verlo tan así! – dijo entusiasta Feliks… - Como que lo que digo es cierto, verdad Heracles?

- Mmm… …. Es cierto…- Fue el único aporte del somnoliento pirata

Se quedaron conversando un rato, luego todos volvieron a sus cosas, aquel día no había sido tan malo como Lovina creyó que sería, al menos se rió un buen rato… aún extrañaba su hogar y quería volver, pero al menos la estadía no sería tan mala…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Se aceptan tomatazos o lo que venga! :D

Prometo que subiré lo más pronto que pueda, pero el rejodido colegio me consume el tiempo y hasta parte del alma! D:


	4. Preludio a la Tormenta

Perdón se que tarde pero estaba llena de trabajos!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta tsundere historia xDDD!

Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...

* * *

Preludio a la tormenta

Había pasado ya una semana desde que vivía con la tripulación del capitán Antonio, para Lovina fue un tanto complicado adaptarse, aunque extrañamente parecía más fácil que en su propio hogar, estaba moviendo una caja cuando una voz extremadamente alegre la detuvo…

- Hey Lovi! – gritó feliz el capitán

Lovi… Así había comenzado a llamarla aquel idiota, al tercer día en aquel barco ya se dio la confianza de llamarla así… "qué se cree este bastardo?" pensó furiosa Lovina

- Que no me llames así, maldición! – dijo molesta – que quieres, bastardo?

- Quieres comer un tomatito Lovi~?

- Mmm… Bien – dijo ante lo único con lo que se le podía convencer… un rojo y delicioso tomate…

Terminó de mover la caja a una velocidad impresionante y con Antonio se sentaron en la orilla del barco, menos la vista era buena aún con el cielo gris, se veía el amplio mar hasta que desaparecía… algo muy relajante para Lovina era perderse en la inmensidad de la nada…

- Y qué tal el tomate, Lovi?

- Está bueno – dijo mientras saboreaba su tomate – y deja de llamarme así, bastardo…

- Y dime, Lovi… - dijo sin siquiera prestar atención a lo último dicho – te gusta estar aquí?

- No esta tan mal… sólo hay un problema…

- Cuál?... Sólo dime que el jefe lo solucionará – dijo sonriente…

- Tu… idiota… - dijo para luego sonreír sarcásticamente…

Antonio la miró un segundo, luego volvió a sonreír…

- no te gusta como soy? – Preguntó inocentemente – bueno, dije que lo solucionaría así que…

- A qué te refieres, bastar…?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su insulto cuando se encontró entre Antonio y el mar, ya que al estar sentada en la baranda sólo bastaba un leve empujón y caería…

- Qué? Vas a lanzarme al mar? – preguntó desafiante, aunque por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina…

- Dije que lo solucionaría, no te gustaba mi yo normal?, ahora confórmate con mi "otro yo" (me refiero a su "yo seme") – dijo con la voz más seductora que logro sacar…

La voz de Antonio la hizo estremecerse… "desde cuando tiene la voz así este imbécil?" pensó Lovina, porque claramente ella NO encontró su voz rejodidamente sexy, claro que no, eso nunca, sólo que era… diferente, sí, eso, diferente…

- Idiota, para con eso -dijo con la voz levemente temblorosa y un leve color carmín en las mejillas…

- Con qué, Lovi? – dijo acercando su cara a la de Lovina, ya que para su mala suerte al estar sentada quedaba a su altura…

"Y ahora que mierda hago?" pensó nerviosa, ¿acaso pensaba besarla frente a todos?, aunque la verdad nadie parecía estarles prestando atención en absoluto, ¿y ahora qué hacía?, lanzarse al agua no era tan mala idea en esos momentos, era eso o… CLARO!

- NI SE TE OCURRA! – dijo fuertemente la chica

En ese momento Antonio se alejó debido a un cabezazo dado por Lovina, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?, ese cabezazo que la había sacado de tantos problemas antes, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?, Antonio por su parte rió…

- QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO, EH? – dijo molesta

- Así tampoco te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo…

- Prefiero que sigas siendo el mismo idiota – dijo con simpleza mientras intentaba que el rubor desapareciera de su cara…

- Como quieras, Lovi… - dijo riendo – por cierto, el próximo puerto está a un día… así que tu… - comenzó a decir Antonio

Lovina lo miró rápidamente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que Antonio iba a decirle, ¿acaso al llegar al puerto la dejarían ir?, ¿la dejarían sola en un puerto extraño? ¿Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el norte y pensaban dejarla sola a la mitad de la nada?... Lovina frunció en ceño en acto de enfado… la dejarían sola, siempre era así, ella terminaba sola…

- Entiendo… Haz lo que quieras, bastardo, me da igual – dijo con voz monótona mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las habitaciones, dormiría un rato…

- Hey! Lovi! – dijo confundido el capitán…

- QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES, BASTARDO? – gritó eufórica

- Que en cuanto lleguemos al puerto te compraré ropa, noté que sólo traías ese vestido así que al llegar iremos los dos, para que no te pierdas… te parece? – dijo sonriente Antonio…

Lovina se quedó quieta, "así que era eso, no me dejarán allí" pensó con alivio, la verdad no quería quedarse sola, odiaba estar sola…

- Sí, lo que sea – dijo mientras seguía caminando

Después de eso el día pasó con total normalidad, al día siguiente el barco tocó puerto, Lovina estaba totalmente perdida "¿Dónde mierda estamos?" pensó al pisar tierra firme, pero tan pronto como lo pensó una mano la sujetó y la jaló haciéndola correr…

- Vamos Lovi!

- Que mierda crees que estas haciendo, imbécil? – gritó Lovina mientras hacia fuerza para detenerse…

- Vamos a comprarte ropa, lo recuerdas? – dijo sonriendo Antonio…

- Pero no sería más normal si fuera con Eli o con Bel?

- Eli esta haciendo algunas compras para el barco y tardará varias horas y Bel simplemente desapareció en cuanto tocamos tierra… así que no tienes otra opción que venir conmigo – explicó para volver a jalar a la chica pero sin correr esta vez…

Lovina suspiró, no tenía otra opción, sintió la mano del capitán jalarla de nuevo, lo que la hizo reaccionar y soltarse avergonzada…

- puedo caminar sin guía…

- Como quieras, Lovi – dijo con simpleza el capitán…

Caminaron por el pueblo y Lovina como si fuera un juguete nuevo o más bien una Barbie nueva estuvo obligada a entrar a todos los locales de ropa femenina, por su "querido" capitán que sólo sonreía, al final terminó con más ropa de la que pensó, la mayoría innecesaria, "¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con un vestido de fiesta en un barco pirata?" se preguntó internamente luego que el español pasara diez minutos diciéndole que se lo probara y luego comprarlo, iba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando una voz relajada la interrumpió…

- Ehhh Lovi…

- Qué quieres, idiota? - preguntó prestándole casi nada de atención…

- Aún falta que te compres algo importante…

- Ah? Y qué cosa es? – preguntó, rogando que su capitán no pensará en comprarle zapatos a juego con el jodido vestido…

- Ehhh jejeje – comenzó riendo nerviosamente – te falta ropa interior, Lovi – dijo el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa

Lovina quedó quieta, sabía que se le olvidaba algo pero no se acordaba que era, ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ha estado usando la ropa interior de Eli desde hace una semana?

- Mierda es cierto! – Soltó de golpe – bien, iré…

- iremos…

- No! No me compraré ropa interior contigo presente idiota! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre algo como eso? – dijo una muy roja Lovina, si hay algo que no aceptaría era dejar que el capitán viera su ropa interior…

- Vamos no es tan malo, hasta te puedo ayudar a escoger! – gritó con una gran sonrisa Antonio, lo que se ganó un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lovina – AUCH!

- te lo mereces por pervertido… - dijo una molesta Lovina – te digo que no así que NO!

Veinte minutos después ya estaban en la tienda con un sonriente Antonio a su lado, Lovina en cambio traía el ceño fruncido, el capitán no le dejó de decir "vamos, Lovi" durante diez minutos y ella cansada terminó aceptando de mala manera, antes de poder mirar siquiera una prenda Antonio ya tenía tres en la mano y se las mostraba sonriente…

- Mira Lovi esta tiene tomatitos! Tienes que llevártela! – dijo emocionado el capitán, lo cual ganó otro golpe en la cabeza…

Lovina no dejó de estar roja hasta que salieron de vuelta al barco, escoger ropa interior con Antonio había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en la vida, y lo peor… SE HABÍA LLEVADO EL JODIDO CONJUNTO DE TOMATITOS!...

- Y te divertiste, Lovi? – preguntó Antonio sacándola de sus avergonzados pensamientos…

- Diversión no es la palabra que usaría… pero no estuvo del todo mal supongo… - dijo recordando que se estuvo riendo al menos treinta minutos cuando a Antonio lo salió persiguiendo un perro antes de entrar en el primer local de ropa…

- Quieres comer algo? – dijo Antonio, habían comprado toda la tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y ellos aún no almorzaban…

- Ya era hora que lo dijeras – dijo Lovina, la verdad no se había acordado hasta que lo dijo Antonio pero en cuanto lo hizo su estómago hambriento hizo acto de presencia

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante a comer, pidieron paella a petición del español…

- Los extrañas?... tu sabes… a tu familia? – preguntó Antonio para hacer un poco de conversación y al mismo tiempo conocer un poco a Lovina…

- Sí, espero que estén bien… - dijo con voz seria

- Crees que tus padres te estén buscando?

- No…

Antonio quedó pensativo "¿Qué clase de padres son esos?" pensó el capitán algo preocupado…

- Ellos ya no pueden hacer eso… ya no pueden hacer nada…

- Qué quieres decir?

- Están muertos… ambos, sólo tengo a mi abuelo y a mi hermana, ellos supongo que me están buscando…

- Lo siento, yo…

- Olvídalo, no importa… - dijo Lovina dando así por finalizado el tema

Más tarde volvieron al barco junto con el resto de la tripulación, partieron esa misma noche, Lovina fue a acostarse temprano, durmió sola aquella noche, Eli tenía que hacer guardia… A la mañana siguiente se levantó como de costumbre, se colocó parte de su ropa nueva y se fue a la cocina con Francis a hacer el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este ya estaba listo, cortesía de Francis y Eli, que al estar aburrida decidió ayudarlo, comieron algo rápido ya que el cielo según los tripulantes pronosticaba tormenta casi segura… "¿Y cómo mierda se sabe eso?" se preguntó Lovina en cuanto lo dijeron, "Bueno, ya sabrán ellos si se creen meteorólogos" pensó finalmente para dejarlo por la paz… Estaban guardando algunas cosas para la "Tormenta", aunque Lovina creía que si lloviznaba iba a ser mucho…

- Seguro que va a llover? – cuestionó Lovina

- Seguro! – dijo Den – Tanto tiempo siendo piratas nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, verdad Nor?

- Cierto – dijo secamente el chico de cara inexpresiva…

- Nunca has estado en una tormenta, verdad? – preguntó tranquilo Ice que se encontraba al lado de Nor…

- No, el puerto era muy tranquilo y rara vez llovía fuerte en aquel condenado lugar…- contestó, era cierto, nunca en su vida había visto una tormenta y menos estar en medio de una, sería algo completamente nuevo para ella…

- Sólo espero que no seas de las que se resfrían rápidamente… - dijo Nor

- Creo que no – dijo Lovina "Esa es Felicia" pensó a su vez…

Terminaron de guardar las cosas indispensables, Lovina se puso en la borda del barco a esperar la tormenta, a lo lejos divisó algo que se les acercaba, parecía ser otro barco… "¿Qué mierda….?" Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarse antes que un fuerte movimiento en el barco la hizo alertarse…

- NOS ATACAN! – se escuchó decir a Vash – Tomen sus posiciones!

Fue ahí cuando enfocó la vista y distinguió al barco enemigo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver a parte de sus tripulantes, en número estaban más o menos equitativos, Lovina estaba temblando de miedo mientras los veía acercarse más y más, estaba estática todos los gritos no parecían llegarle a ella, sólo reaccionó cuando una mano la jaló haciéndola caer al suelo para luego sentir algo sobre ella… era el capitán, escuchó disparos de fondo, iban a ella, lo sabía…

- Ve a mi cuarto y escóndete… Me oíste? – Le gritó para levantarse y correr en dirección a su cuarto con ella…

Más otro movimiento los hizo tambalear, ahí se dio cuenta, los barcos estaban uno al lado del otro y el capitán del barco contrario no se hizo a la espera, todos se callaron, Antonio soltó a Lovina para encarar al otro capitán…

- Antonio, he venido por lo que me pertenece – dijo el capitán del otro barco, este tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y una cejas bastante pobladas, su mirada expresaba odio y su sonrisa lo verificaba…

Lovina lo reconocía, lo había visto en una cartel de "se busca", más no lograba recordar el nombre…

- Ya te dije que no lo tengo, Cejotas! – gritó colérico Antonio, su rostro ya no era tranquilo ni menos sonriente, se veía serio y enojado…

- No caves tan pronto tu tumba Bloody Git!... – gritó furioso el capitán enemigo…

- Arthur! Te dicen que no lo tenemos, no estamos mintiendo! - gritó molesto y algo temeroso Francis, él sabía lo que venía y no era bueno…

- Wine bastard… los traidores como tu nunca dicen las verdad! – gritó – Devuélvemelo Antonio y evita todo el resto…

- JODER, QUE NO LO TENGO POR LA MIERDA!- gritó más fuerte…

- Tú lo quisiste así… ATAQUEN!...

Lovina no supo como comenzó la batalla, en un segundo todos estaban callados (menos los que discutían) y luego todos tenían armas en las manos y peleaban unos con otros, divisó a Antonio peleando con el otro capitán, de nombre Arthur… "Arthur… Kirkland!" pensó, ahora lo recordaba, era otro de los más buscados por la marina, y como si todo estuviera en su contra una gran lluvia comenzó, mojándolos a todos e impidiendo la visión, por unos segundos Lovina se desorientó por completo, todos peleaban, se escuchaban gritos tanto de dolor como de insultos (la gran mayoría eran insultos), comenzó a caminar como podía, no se quería quedar ahí, por primera vez haría caso a la primera y se escondería, algo rozó su cabeza, algo que nunca supo ni sabrá que fue, si se hubiera movido solo un paso más le hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza, se desesperó y corrió sin siquiera darse cuenta que iba en sentido contrario, escuchó un grito y volteó, alguien estaba a su espalda e iba a darle con un palo, gritó aterrada, fue cuando vio a Heracles con otro palo, dejando a su agresor inconsciente…

- Corre! – Le gritó Heracles, por primera vez su voz no se oía cansada…

Lovina corrió haciendo caso, esperando encontrar la maldita habitación de Antonio, fue cuando chocó con alguien que supo que estaba en la dirección equivocada, ya que chocó con la caja que ella misma estaba moviendo hace unos días, miró a quien la había chocado, no lo conocía, eso lo hacía enemigo, pero no le causaba miedo, pudo distinguir unos lentes el cabello casi en melena y un rulo caído sobresaliente…

- No me lastimes! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban aterrados, ¿era por eso que no tenía miedo entonces?...

Se miraron por un segundo entre la lluvia, más su concentración se disipó al escuchar que algo venía hacía ellos, como un látigo, ninguno supo nada más luego de eso, sólo sintieron un gran golpe, la extraña sensación de caída y luego el agua…

* * *

Chan! Perdón por dejarlos así pero quería dejar el suspenso xDDD! para los que no me entendieron, era Canadá! ^^

Se aceptan criticas y todo lo demas! ^^ y les dejo con una encuesta ¿que prefieren... Hungría/Austria, Hungría/Prissia o Prussia/Austria? Se los dejo ^^


	5. Intercambio

Hi! Se que me demoré más de lo usual pero el cole me tenía sin tiempo para nada!

Daré a conocer el resultado de la encuesta... EMPATE! enserio, ya que AustriaxPrusia y PrusiaxHungría tuvieron la misma cantidad de votos cada uno (si es que no conté mal)... Así que tengo una solución, el final de la pareja será alternativo, me explico, habrán dos epílogos de Prusia (Uno con el señorito y otro con la marimacha xDDD!) y así todos ganan! (menos el voto por AustriaxHungría que si no me falla fue 1 n_ñ)

Puse un poco de UsaxUk! es mi segunda pareja favorita xDDD!

Así que sin más demoras los dejo con el capítulo ^^ Prometo escrbir lo más que pueda, tengan paciencia por favor!

Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...

* * *

Intercambio

La batalla en el barco se hacía extensa, ambos capitanes peleaban como si no hubiera un mañana, y la verdad si se desconcentraban no habría uno, se movían por todo el barco, atacando y defendiendo, nadie se metía en su pelea, ya que los pocos que lo hicieron en el pasado no salieron con vida, nadie supo como terminaron peleando entre las cuerdas, las espadas que sonaban eran confundidas por los truenos, poco se veía en ese condenado campo de batalla, Antonio en un ataque con todas sus fuerzas contra Arthur terminó cortando una cuerda que por la tensión salió disparada, la cual golpeó abruptamente a dos chicos que no tenían ninguna intención de pelear… lanzándolos al mar…

- MATHEW! – Se escuchó un grito desesperado…

Solo dos personas notaron este hecho, un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azule y lentes que gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de quien había caído al agua y Ice que de momento no estaba peleando con nadie, ambos se lanzaron al mar con la esperanza de no ver morir a su compañero de barco, la maldita lluvia no dejaba ver nada, el mar estaba negro como la noche, finalmente el chico de ojos azules encontró algo, un cuerpo, pero de inmediato supo que no era a quien buscaba, era una chica, _"¿Qué hago? No es Mathew pero tampoco puedo dejar que se ahogue, no es heroico… Y yo soy un héroe, pero…"_ pensaba el chico mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Lovina fuertemente… _"Soy un héroe, NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI HERMANO EN ESTE MALDITO MAR!"_ terminó pensando, nadó lo más que pudo buscando a su hermano con Lovina a cuestas, pero se estaba cansando y la corriente los estaba alejando lentamente del barco, pasaron diez minutos y aunque le dolía en el alma siquiera pensarlo, lo más probable es que el cuerpo de su hermano estuviera en el fondo del mar…

- No, no, no, no, NO! – Gritó exasperado – MATHEW!

- Alfred! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos seguidos de una cuerda que fue lanzada desde arriba…

Alfred tomó la cuerda con una mano mientras sostenía a Lovina con la otra…

- SUBANME! – gritó en una orden, estaba molesto, frustrado, dolido…

Cuando lo subieron muchos se extrañaron al ver a Lovina en sus brazos, en especial cuando vieron que la chica tenía los labios morados por el frío y la piel parecía casi transparente, todos abrieron paso cuando el capitán llegó hasta Alfred…

- Berwald! – dijo fuertemente llamando la atención de un chico rubio de cara seria e intimidante – Llévala a la enfermería y dile a Tai (Taiwán) que le cambie la ropa…

Este obedeció rápidamente quitándola de los brazos de Alfred, este por un momento se negó a soltarla, se veía perdido y sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse rojos por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, el capitán lo levantó cuidadosamente y se lo llevó a su cuarto, lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarlo con una toalla…

- Matthy… - susurro Alfred shockeado

Le dolía… era su hermano, su mellizo, él fue el único que lo apoyó al momento de unirse a la tripulación… Y ahora estaba muerto, su cuerpo ahora debía situarse en el fondo de ese jodido mar… no supo cuando Arthur terminó de secarlo, tampoco le había importado realmente hasta que sintió un abrazo por parte del capitán…

- Hey, estoy aquí… desahógate… - le dijo suavemente el capitán mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza tranquilizadoramente…

Y Alfred correspondiendo el abrazo comenzó a llorar, gritar y tiritar al mismo tiempo, estuvo así un largo rato hasta que cayó dormido en los brazos de Arthur…

* * *

En el barco del capitán Antonio las cosas no habían sido tan diferentes, todos se quedaron helados al saber que Lovina había caído del barco y que Ice tampoco la había podido encontrar, en cambio había llegado con un chico en brazos, el único que reaccionó fue Francis que prácticamente corrió hacia él…

- Petit Mathew! – gritó asustado, lo conocía, cosa que asombró a algunos…

Llevaron a Mathew a una de las habitaciones, exactamente a la que Francis compartía con Gilbert, estos dormían en camas separadas a diferencia de otros que dormían en camarotes, lo recostaron en la cama de Francis, dónde este con una delicadeza increíble comenzó a secarlo, lo que menos deseaba para Mathew era que le diera pulmonía, _"No te preocupes, petit, no dejaré que nada malo te pase"_ pensó más como una promesa que como afirmación… Mientras Francis cuidaba del chico el capitán no salía de un trance encerrado en su habitación…

- Lovi… - susurro perdido en sus pensamientos…

¿Cómo rayos había pasado algo así? ¿En qué momento se cayó? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en ese momento?, esas preguntas atormentaban al capitán, él odiaba perder camaradas, pero… ¿Ella era uno de ellos?, Lovina siempre insistió en que nunca lo sería, pero, él sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría con ellos en el barco por su propia voluntad, ¿Intuición, Tal vez?, a la mierda la intuición, ella estaba MUERTA, se ahogó en el mar y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? No era la primera vez que alguien moría, entonces, ¿Qué es ese pequeño vacío en su interior? Dios, sólo la había conocido hace un poco más de una semana, no era nada del otro mundo, eso, lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y respirar…

- ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó, era Ice…

- claro – respondió por inercia el español…

Ice entró ya seco y cambiado de ropa…

- Mira, no fui el único que salté del barco, junto conmigo saltó otro sujeto, tal vez él la encontró…

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó de golpe sin saber si lo había oído o no…

- Disculpa?

- ¿Cómo cayeron al mar?...

Ice hizo algo de memoria, él lo había visto, más intentaba ver si encontraba algún detalle…

- Fue una cuerda, una cuerda que se cortó los empujó fuera del barco, si no me equivoco era del lado este del barco… - dijo para luego retirarse

Antonio se quedó callado ¿Lado este?, ¿no era ahí donde el y Arthur estaban….? ¿No fue él acaso quien cortó esa cuerda?, luego de esos segundos de raciocinio simplemente se quedó mirando un punto fijo, había sido él, por su descuido ella cayó a agua… Joder, debió haberla asegurado antes de comenzar con todo, ella nunca había estado en ninguna pelea pirata, no sabía defenderse y menos usar una espada, luego de pensar en ello meditó lo que le dijo primero Ice, "Mira, no fui el único que salté del barco, junto conmigo saltó otro sujeto, tal vez él la encontró" recordó mentalmente, con esa pequeña esperanza sonrió, tal vez había alguna oportunidad, tomó una hoja, su pluma y comenzó a escribir… **"Arthur, Esta vez SÍ tengo algo que te pertenece"** listo, conociendo a Arthur sabría a que se refiere, llamó a Gilbert al poco tiempo…

- Qué sucede, jefe? – preguntó Gilbert al entrar…

- Necesito que me prestes a Gilbird… Le mandaré un mensaje a Arthur…

- Pierre no sería más rápido?

- Pierre no volvería a menos que fuera servido a la olla… - dijo con simpleza, Arthur odiaba a Francis, no sería extraño que mandara a cocinar a su fiel paloma…

- Cierto… - Tomó el pollito que estaba sobre su cabeza… - Bien, Gilbird, necesito que uses tus awesome habilidades de mensajero para mandarle un mensaje al cejón ese…

Gilbird pió en respuesta, Antonio le amarró la nota a la pata y lo dejó ir…

- Y yo que creí que los pollos no volaban… - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- Es que el es awesome, claramente todo lo mío es awesome – dijo orgulloso Gilbert

- Y Francis?

- Con el chico que encontró Ice, se ha esmerado cuidándolo y no deja que se le acerquen mucho, es extraño que no le haya corrido mano en todo este tiempo – dijo reflexivo Gilbert…

Antonio se dirigió a la habitación de Francis, donde lo encontró sentado al lado de la cama, probablemente esperando a que el chico recobrara la conciencia, rogó porque Arthur estuviera en las mismas condiciones, cuidando de Lovina, fue a darle un poco de charla a Francis, era raro verlo callado y quieto…

* * *

Arthur, mientras, estaba aún en su cama con Alfred durmiendo en sus brazos, mentiría si dijera que la muerte de Mathew no le afectó, pero el debía ser fuerte por Alfred ahora, después él podría sufrir la muerte del gemelo, sintió algo proviniendo de su ventana, miró como pudo y divisó un pequeño pollo, lo reconocía, era el pollo del prusiano (En esa época Prusia aún era un país!) el tal Gilbert, se levantó como pudo tratando de no despertar a Alfred, al llegar a la ventana tomó la nota enganchada a su pata y la leyó, el rostro se le iluminó de sobremanera, se alegró, Mathew estaba vivo, Antonio lo encontró, rápidamente tomó otra hoja y escribió su respuesta **"El intercambio será en el puerto de siempre en cinco días"**, le amarró la nota a Gilbird y lo devolvió, ya era de noche, mañana le diría a Alfred, volvió a acostarse a su lado para finalmente conciliar el sueño… Lovina por su parte estaba en la enfermería inconsciente, estaba al cuidado de Tai una chica asiática, por suerte Lovina había recuperado su color lentamente, el único moretón que tenía era el de la cuerda al hacer contacto con su piel, el moretón le había golpeado tan fuerte que hasta había sacado sangre en pequeñas heridas, estaba en el brazo y parte del abdomen y tardaría un tiempo en curarse por completo… Una chica entró a la enfermería con una bandeja en las manos…

- Te quedarás aquí toda la noche? – preguntó una chica de rasgos africanos y dos coletas en el cabello…

- Sí, al menos hasta que despierte – dijo Tai sonriente

- Te traje comida, quieres que te acompañe?

- Claro, gracias Sey…

Ambas chicas se quedaron conversando toda la noche, esperando que la chica desconocida despertara…

* * *

La situación tampoco variaba para Francis, Antonio se había ido hace horas, luego de recibir la respuesta de Arthur el ambiente se había calmado, su capitán se había ido a dormir y Gilbert estaba de guardia, un leve quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fijó su atención en Mathew, al parecer estaba despertando…

- Mathew? – preguntó esperando una respuesta por parte del chico

- Fra… Francis? – Preguntó confuso… - eres tu?

El chico intentaba enfocar la vista, más todo era borroso, claro, no tenía puesto sus lentes, torpemente comenzó a buscarlos por las cercanías de la cama, Francis viendo el gracioso intento de Mathew rió, para luego ponerle sus lentes, lentes que él había estado sosteniendo desde que se los quitó al recostarlo…

- Ten, mon petit... – dijo amablemente Francis

- gracias – dijo Mathew – Qué me pasó?

- Caíste al mar, Ice te trajo al barco y ahora estas a mi cuidado… - dijo con simpleza…

Mathew se dedicó a mirar el lugar donde se hallaba, sabía que era la habitación de Francis, por aquellos adornos Franceses que estaban por la habitación…

- Cómo has estado, Francis?, digo… después de la última vez que nos vimos… - dijo Mathew esperando alguna respuesta del francés…

- He estado bien – dijo por inercia – y tu? – preguntó evitando así que el tema se prolongara, sabía que Mathew esperaba que le contara que había hecho por estos casi 3 años sin verlos…

- Bien, sabes… desde que te fuiste me han dejado abajo cerca de 100 veces… aunque siempre se acuerdan antes de dos días…

Mathew suspiró con tristeza, siempre lo olvidaban, parecía ser invisible para el resto, Francis lo miró compasivo…

- Sabes que no voy a volver… - dijo suavemente

- Aún no perdonas a Arthur, verdad? – preguntó triste, el otro asintió – no crees que es hora de dejar atrás el pasado?

Francis no respondió, sí, él había sido parte de la tripulación del Capitán Kirkland, estuvo con Arthur desde la infancia, así que cuando este se fue con la edad de 19 años a buscar aventuras al mar este lo siguió, con el tiempo comenzaron una tripulación, se integraron Alfred y Mathew, sintiendo un gran aprecio por este último, más un día hace ya casi 3 años en un puerto de Francia conoció una chica de 19 años, su nombre era Jeanne, se enamoraron más había un problema, ella iba a casarse con otro, él iba a impedir esa boda, más la marina los encontró primero y tuvieron que irse, contra su voluntad lo encerraron en su habitación y partieron, aún recordaba ese día 30 de Mayo, él día que había perdido a Jeanne en manos de otro, a los dos día recibió una carta de ella pidiéndole que no la buscara, ya que ahora era una mujer casada y no engañaría a su esposo, fue cuando Francis comenzó a odiar a Arthur y en cuanto pudo dejó la tripulación, no sin dejarle un ojo morado y dos costillas fracturadas a su capitán, tenía 22 años cuando se unió a la tripulación de Antonio, un chico que apenas estaba comenzando algo parecido a una tripulación, al inicio sólo por irritar a su ex – capitán, pero pronto inició una gran amistad con Antonio y con el tiempo con cada uno de los tripulantes… Miró a Mathew un segundo, mientras volvía de sus memorias y pasados dolores…

- deberías dormir… te hará mal desvelarte… - dijo cortando el tema – además… - tocó la frente del menor – tienes algo de fiebre, debe ser por haber caído al frío mar en medio de una tormenta…

Mathew sabía que Francis no le diría nada ahora, así que decidió hacerle caso, de todas formas se había comenzado a sentir algo mareado, cayendo al poco tiempo rendido ante el sueño…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lovina despertó, estaba desorientada, no recordaba nada más allá de haber caído al agua, lo primero que vio fueron a dos chicas durmiendo cada una en una silla, no las conocía ni siquiera de vista… _"¿Dónde mierda estoy ahora?"_ se preguntó a si misma molesta, lo que le faltaba, más gente ¿y dónde estaba el resto? ¿Dónde estaban Eli, Bel o el idiota de Antonio?, las dos chicas despertaron al oír una pequeña maldición proveniente de Lovina…

- Despertaste! – dijo Sey sonriente

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – preguntó algo agresiva - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo mierda llegué aquí? – preguntó de golpe

- Yo soy Tai y ella es Sey… - dijo la chica asiática – y estas en el barco del capitán Kirkland, Alfred te encontró en el mar y te subió al barco… - explicó lo más resumido posible…

Lovina se quedó asimilando la nueva información hasta que cayó en el detalle que no estaba usando su ropa, ahora usaba un vestido asiático casi igual al de la chica llamada Tai, _"¡¿para qué mierda me compré ropa si al final siempre uso la de alguien más?"_ pensó molesta, iba a seguir maldiciendo su suerte cuando un pequeño detalle la hizo reaccionar…

- ¡¿Dónde mierda dijeron que estaba? – preguntó rogando porque ella hubiera oído mal…

- Estas en el barco del capitán Kirkland – dijo Sey algo confundida con la improvista reacción de Lovina… - por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

- Lo… Lovina… - dijo algo nerviosa, mierda, ahora estaba en otro barco… ¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre le pasaba a ella?...

Maldición, _"ahora estoy en el barco enemigo"_ pensó, para luego retractarse, _"Idiota, no es el barco enemigo ya que tu NO eres parte de la tripulación del bastardo ese, creo que tragué mucha agua salada y ahora hablo estupideces"_, se regañó mentalmente…

- Iré a decirle al capitán que despertaste – dijo Sey para luego levantarse y salir por la puerta…

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que un ruido, más bien un gruñido del estómago de Lovina resonó…

- Lo siento…- se disculpó…

- Si tienes hambre te puedo traer algo para comer… te parece?- dijo tranquilamente…

- Sí, grazie – dijo, la chca sonrió para luego levantarse e ir por comida…

Se quedó mirando la habitación, se notaba que era una especie de enfermería, este tipo era precavido, _"Antonio no tiene una de estas"_ pensó por un segundo, siguió examinando _"¿y qué clase de locos habrán en este barco?, espero que no sean como aquel idiota… un momento Lovina Vargas, ¿Te has dado cuenta que has nombrado a ese bastardo cerca de 4 veces?, maldición, de verdad tragué mucha agua de mar, sí, debe ser eso " _debatió internamente dejando de lado su inspección a la enfermería de aquel nuevo barco…

* * *

Una luz se filtró por la ventana dándole de lleno a los ojos, no quería abrirlos más el sol parecía estar en su contra, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo suavemente a lo que él respondió aferrándose más, conocía aquellos brazos como la palma de su mano y nunca se aburriría de ellos, notó que el cuerpo a su lado comenzaba a despertar y unos ojos jade lo miraban sonriente…

- Buenos días… - dijo Alfred sonriendo…

- Hola – dijo un recién despierto Arthur – tengo una noticia que de seguro te animará…

Alfred lo miró interrogante…

- Estas embarazado? – preguntó con un leve brillo en los ojos…

Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de "¿Qué mierda estas pensando idiota?"

- I-idiota… no es eso… además, SOY HOMBRE! – dijo hastiado el capitán… - es sobre Mathew…

A Alfred se le heló la sangre… ahora podía recordar más claramente las cosas, sus lágrimas, todo…

- ¿Qué… pasa con… eso? – preguntó como pudo, con un tono afligido e inconscientemente apretó un poco más el abrazo…

- Lo encontraron… está en el barco del idiota de Antonio y lo intercambiaremos por la chica en cinco días… - dijo sonriente el ojiverde

Alfred tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, su hermano aún vivía, alguien lo había sacado del mar, una gran alegría lo invadió de repente abriendo paso a una de sus mejores sonrisas…

- ESTA VIVO! – gritó feliz…

Arthur no se explicó como en una fracción de segundo se pudo encontrar bajo el cuerpo de Alfred mientras era besado eufóricamente en todo lo que tenía por cara, tampoco le dio demasiada importancia realmente…

- Capitán, la chica despertó y… - se calló inmediatamente al ver a Alfred sobre su capitán – Lo siento! No quería interrumpir! – y se fue corriendo…

Arthur estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mierda, él era una persona de respeto, era el capitán maldición!, y con el momento de "felicidad" totalmente arruinado miró al causante con el ceño fruncido…

- Es tu culpa – dijo falsamente molesto Arthur…

- ¿Y yo qué hice ahora? – preguntó inocentemente Alfred mientras sonreía, aún sobre su capitán…

- Idiota – dijo evadiendo la mirada de Alfred – bien ahora muévete, hay que ver como sigue la chica…

Alfred en otra circunstancia se abría negado para seguir con su mañana feliz, pero sabía que este problema era importante así que se levantó y se encaminó con él a la enfermería, al entrar se encontraron con Lovina comiendo, esta al verlos se tensó un poco, no los conocía, así que no les tenía ninguna confianza…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Arthur antes que nada desde el marco de la puerta…

- Lovina Vargas…

- bien, Lovina, esto es lo que pasará, en cinco días volverás a tu barco, serás intercambiada por uno de los nuestros que cayó también al agua y terminó con aquel bastardo… ¿alguna duda? – preguntó altanero el capitán, debía ser firme e imponer respeto, sino, ¿Cómo mierda podría ser capitán?

Lovina estaba callada, no pensaba hablar ya que su tono hubiera revelado lo aterrada que estaba, otra vez no conocía a nadie…

- No te preocupes, lo que te pase a ti le pasará a Mathew así que no temas – dijo Alfred al ver a la chica tiritar levemente…

Lovina se calmó un poco luego de eso, al menos sabía que volvería al barco de Antonio en cinco días, ahora sólo debía sobrevivir hasta ese entonces y luego irse…

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, siento que me quedó algo flojo, pero el siguiente será mejor! ^^

Se agradecen los reviews, ellos me ayudan a seguir! Bye~~!


	6. La Tripulación del Capitán Kirkland

HI~~!

Al fin pude actualizar! he estado semanas escribiendo de a poco por los trabajos y ahora por fin lo logré terminar, el colegio me odia! D:

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, pero quisiera! xD

* * *

La Tripulación del Capitán Kirkland

Lovina se mantenía en enfermería, ya que salir le asustaba y no quería llamar ninguna atención, con el tiempo se comenzó a aburrir de tal manera que lo mejor que le quedó por hacer fue mirar el techo y ver que figuras se hacían...

- Esa parece un tomate - dijo para ella misma - en poco tiempo terminaré con amigos imaginarios, maldición...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Alfred apoyado en el marco de esta, Lovina dejó de mirar el techo _"ya pasaron los 5 días?"_ pensó extrañada de ver a aquel sujeto ahí...

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? - preguntó incorporándose en la camilla...

- Que ruda!, al menos se amable con quien te subió al barco - dijo dramatizando para luego reir - soy Alfred... no te aburre estar aquí?

- mirar el techo no te dice nada? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, este tipo no le daba miedo ni desconfianza, pero se veía a leguas que era un idiota de aquellos que rien todo el día, por un momento recordó a su "muy querido" capitán, lo que hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño...

- Debería tomarte una foto!... eres la primera que puede fruncir el ceño tanto como Arty! - dijo como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo, haciendo que esta lo frunciera aún más...

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí idiota? - gritó molesta, ahora creía que estaba mucho mejor mirando el techo...

- Vine a sacarte de estas 4 infernales paredes! - dijo contento - además estoy aburrido y Arty está de mal humor así que no me voy a acercar en un buen rato...

Alfred tomó a Lovina de una muñeca y se la llevó fuera de la enfermería...

- ¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA! - gritó molesta...

Lovina era arrastrada por el barco por un idiota que reía igual que un psicópata... _"primero la risa extraterrestre de Gilbert y ahora la psicópata de este, hay de todo en este maldito mundo"_ pensó molesta sintiéndose fuera de lugar, finalmente sintió que la dejaban de jalar, el americano se había detenido a conversar con alguien…

- Ah! Enserio? – preguntó como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo Alfred

- Hai, Alfred-san, en mi país es muy frecuente ese tipo de cosas – dijo un chico de cabello negro y rasgos claramente asiáticos que se encontraba hablando con un chico rubio, ojos castaños y una pequeña sonrisa…

Lovina al ver al idiota distraído se soltó rápidamente, cosa que el asiático no tardó en notar, claro, por la cara de pocos amigos de Lovina…

- Veo que ya despertó – dijo tranquilamente – Me llamo Honda Kiku, y usted? – preguntó cortésmente…

- Lovina Vargas – dijo secamente ante tanta cordialidad – un placer, Honda – disimulando un poco de cortesía que claramente no poseía…

- Su nombre es Kiku – le dijo poco disimulado el americano – Honda es su apellido…

- Ah? Es disléxico o qué? – dijo cortando de golpe la poca cordialidad que había logrado sacar…

- Disculpe, es que vengo de Japón y ahí solemos decir primero nuestro apellido seguido por el nombre, Lovina-san…

- Es Vargas no San, idiota – dijo algo molesta de que no se aprendiera bien su apellido…

Luego de que el pobre japonés le explicara bien la forma en la que se expresaba Lovina creyó aprender algo nuevo… _"Los japoneses son unos idiotas muy complejos" _pensó ante sus nuevas enseñanzas, y prosiguió a mirar al otro chico, ese rápidamente le sonrió...

- Hola!, yo soy Tino! - dijo amablemente el chico, a lo que Lovina respondió con un saludo rápido

Había algo que no calzaba ¿Qué no debería estar encerrada en algún calabozo por salir del barco de Antonio? ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a estos piratas tan confiados?, mientras Lovina pensaba Alfred parecía tener una conversación de lo más interesante con el japonés... _"terminé en otro barco de locos"_ pensó finalmente, durante mucho tiempo pensó que los piratas eran malditos sanguinarios que sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y las riquezas que podrían sacar, desalmados y sin piedad, mas ahora se hayaba en que no todos parecían ser así, y algo de lo que se alegraba era estar en aquellos barcos, claro que nunca lo diría, esperó a que el americano terminara su "gran" conversación para seguir su recorrido por el barco, se parecía un poco al de Antonio, pero este practicamente gritaba que era un barco inglés, en una de sus caminatas tropezó con un chico, ojos azules, extremadamente alto, rubio y con una cara que intimidaría a cualquiera, más si se trataba de ella, gritó, quiso esconderse y no salir nunca más, el americano sin notar en miedo evidente de Lovina se lo presentó y supo que su nombre era Berwald, no parecía mala persona, _"pero tampoco me voy a quedar a averiguarlo"_ concluyó, se quedó en proa mirando el mar al lado del americano que estaba aburrido...

- ¿Por qué eres pirata? - preguntó Alfred intentando sacar algún tema antes de que su organismo le exigiera dormir por el aburrimiento...

- No lo soy - dijo sin siquiera mirarlo - terminé en ese barco en un saqueo al puerto...

Alfred la miró un segundo ¿Acaso fue secuestrada? ¿Se la habrían llevado como rehen?

- No entiendo...

- Por evitar que se acercaran a mi hermana les grité y me llevaron al barco contra mi volvuntad, me dieron de regalo al capitán para que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera, lo golpee y cuando me quise ir me di cuenta que el barco de movía - lo dijo pausadamente...

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿No debería odiarlos por lo que le hicieron? La habían secuestrado y casi violado... entonces ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no se sentía capaz de aquello? ¿Por qué confiaba en ellos si ella era su prisionera?... _"Tal vez porque nunca me trataron como una"_ pensó perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que el americano se llenó de coraje, no creía que aquellos malditos fueran tan desalmados como para andar secuestrando y violando a su jodida voluntad...

- ¡Entonces no volverás con ellos! - gritó - ¡El hero no puede quedarse quieto mientras ve injusticias en el mundo!

- Y tu hermano? - dijo captando la atención del otro - soy el intercambio, lo recuerdas o eres más idiota de lo que creí?

Aquello era cierto, no que él era un idiota, eso era imposible ya que ERA UN HÉROE y los héroes son geniales, pero tenía razón con lo del intercambio, si ellos no la entregaban Mathew no volvía pero si lo hacian quizas que tipo de cosas le esperaban a la pobre chica...

- Tienes razón, pero... ya sé! Arty nos dirá una solución! - dijo feliz

Tomando a Lovina por la muñeca la jaló hasta la oficina del capitán...

- Arty! - gritó llamando la atención de este que lo miró con una cara de "Y ahora que quieres, idiota?" - necesitamos tu ayuda!

Arthur lo miraba moloesto, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no lo llamara así? ya había perdido la cuenta, era inútil hacer entender algo al americano, su vista se fijó en Lovina que tenía también una cara de fastidio hacia Alfred...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó para que Alfred continuara - Estoy ocupado así que habla rápido...

- Mira... lo que pasa es que ella no es pirata ni nada del otro barco, la secuestraron de un puerto ¡y casi la violan! - Arthur miró algo desconcertado a la chica, no veía mentira en sus ojos ni nada, pero se veía incómoda al ser el tema de conversación... - no podemos devolverla! quizás ahora si la violen, soy un hero y los heros no dejamos pasar estas cosas y no hacer nada! Pero tampoco quiero dejarles a Matthy... qué hacemos Arty?

Arthur quedó analizando la situación, si ella no era parte de la tripulación, entonces... ¿Por qué Antonio la quiere de vuelta?, no era lógico, fácilmente podría haberse conseguido a otra y tener a Mathew de rehen por conveniencia, pero quería el intercambio ¿Qué estaba pensando Antonio? ¿Qué interés tenía en tenerla de regreso en su barco? ¿Terminar con la violación que nunca pudo tener o algo así?

- Mmmm ya pensaré en algo... Alfred, déjame con ella un segundo - dijo pensativo, no había que descartar la posibilidad de un engaño...

- ah? por qué? - replicó el ojiazul, pero no tuvo de otra, salió con la puerta con cara de fastidio al ver que lo excluian de la conversación...

Una vez cerrada la puerta Arthur miró a Lovina...

- Así que no eres pirata... - comenzó - de dónde eres entonces?

- del puerto de Nápoles, en Italia del sur...

- Cómo conociste a Antonio? - dijo sin siquiera mover un músculo...

- Fui su regalo de cumpleaños... - comenzó a relatar su "extraña llegada" al barco del español...

Arthur oía atentamente, no le extrañaba que aquella rana traidora llamado Francis tuviera algo que ver con aquello...

- pero... - Lovina se detuvo en su relato, como si estuviera pensando en algo... - dijo que me regresaría a casa y no me ha intentado tocar después de eso...

- Es esa una forma de decir que quieres volver al barco de Antonio?

- B- Bueno, digo, es eso o tienes otra pelea con él... - dijo volteando el rostro...

- De todas formas planeo hacerlo, él tiene algo que es mio - dijo simple el capitán de aquel barco, a lo que Lovina sólo lo miró confundida... - él tiene un mapa muy importante para mi...

- Eso es todo?, un mapa? por eso nos atacaste? - estaba molesta, muy molesta - sabes que hay más de mil mapas en el mundo? ERES UN...!

- NO ES CUALQUIER MAPA! - gritó en su defensa antes de que Lovina cabara su frase - es muy importante que lo tenga y él lo robo...

- dijo que no lo tenía... - se estaba enojando, que terco era este idiota...

- MIENTE! - vociferó molesto - mis hombres lo vieron hacerlo, no lo conoces así que no lo defiendas...

Lovina estaba furiosa, pero no podía decirle nada, tenía razón, no lo conocía, pudo haberlo robado como puede que no... Alfred guiado por los gritos tanto de su capitán como de la chica decidió entrar sin permiso notando de imediato la mirada furiosa de ambos...

- Eh... Es hora de comer! hay hamburguesas! - dijo el otro en un intento de alivianar la tensión, se devolvío hasta afuera y le gritó al primero que vío que se acercara, este era Berwarld - Lovina! ve con Berwald a comer! las hamburguesas estan deliciosas, las hice yo!

La chica del rizo se fue con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo en su idioma natal mientras seguía al chico de rostro serio, Alfred cerró la puerta tras sí mirando a Arhutr que estaba maldiciendo al igual que Lovina...

- Por qué es tan importante ese mapa? - preguntó sin quitar la vista del capitán...

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... - cortó el otro para comenzar a caminar a la salida, pero fue detenido por un brazo...

- Arthur...

El aludido lo miró por un instante, se veía serio y él no era así, ese mapa lo había buscado por todos lados y cuando al fin lo encontró después de tanto buscar en secreto... el maldito español se lo roba... estaba furioso con el español, estaba seguro que el otro no tenía idea de lo importante que era, y más aún para él, la mirada de Alfred lo calaba cada vez más hondo, odiaba cuando eso pasaba pero más odiaba tener secretos con él, pero nadie podía saberlo, no aún...

- Por qué no puedo saberlo? - preguntó ahora algo afligido, le dolía que Arthur, SU Arthur no confiara en él, sobretodo en las cosas importantes...

- Lo siento, Al... por ahora no puedo decirte... - bajó la mirada triste mientras sentía como se aflojaba el agarre en su brazo...

Arthur siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación dejando a Alfred solo, con un vacio dolor en el pecho...

* * *

Mathew mientras ya estaba mejor y en pie en aquel barco desconocido, le extrañó ver que todos eran muy unidos, como una familia, Francis le había presentado a todos diciendo que eran amigos de antes, aunque muchos lo miraron con cara de "y te violó?", cosa que ofendió a Francis mientras él negaba con la cebeza, no era un mal lugar, ahora él dormía en la cama de Francis y el susodicho en la Gilbert, aquel día fue muy violento, ya que Gilbert tendría que dormir o en la proa del barco o en el cuarto de Bel y Eli, esta última lo amenazó todo el día con su sartén advirtiéndole que si pasaba algo lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida, ella y Bel durmieron arriba juntas mientras que Gilbert durmió abajo, atado y amordazado por "precaución" según Eli, él ayudaba en lo que podía porque no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada mientras los otros trabajaban, una de las cosas que más le gustaban era hacer las comidas con Francis, que era el trabajo de la chica que ahora debía estar en su barco, siempre se preguntaba si ellos se acordarían de él como este lo hacía con ellos, esperaba que sí y que no lo hubieran olvidado al segundo día de haber desaparecido, para Mathew los días pasaban rápido no supo como llegó al cuarto día de su estadía en aquel barco ya no tan desconocido, se levantó con todo el animo posible para hacer el desayuno con Francis, donde preparó un delicioso desayuno, luego de lavar los platos el capitán del barco bajó sonriente para hablarles un rato, con el paso de los días este sonreía más y más, y la intuición de Mathew decía que mañana, el día del intercambio, lo haría aún más, pero sabía que no era porque él se fuera, sino por la llegada de la chica que ahora estaba en el barco de Arthur...

- Y cómo has estado Mathew? - prguntó sonriente el capitán...

- Bien... - respondió suavemente, luego recordó algo que quería preguntarle hace unos días pero no había hayado la oportunidad - Sr. Antonio...

- Sólo dime Antonio, me haces sentir viejo con lo de señor - dijo alegremente...

- Bueno, Antonio... Arthur dijo que usted había robado algo que era suyo y... no sé ofenda pero... quisera saber... si lo tiene en verdad - dijo tímidamente esperando que la pregunta no hubiera hecho enojar al ojiverde...

- La verdad... ni siquiera sé que demonios se le perdió al cejas ese, de seguro lo que busca está bajo su cama o algo así y no tiene nada mejor que hacer que culparme a mi de su descuido... por cierto, cuándo lo perdió?

Mathew intentó hacer memoria, no le costó demasiado ya que a su mente vino de inmediato el gran alboroto que su capitán había hecho al no encontrar aquello que buscaba, le preugntó a todo el mundo y estaba pálido como un fantasma...

- Fue, si no me equivoco cuando nos encontramos en el puerto de Londres hace unas cerca de un mes, después de que se pusieran a pelear en el bar mientras estaban ebrios, uno de los nuestros dijo ver a alguien de cabello castaño y máscara salir con algo entre sus manos por la ventana de la oficina de nuestro capitán, nos hizo un bosquejo de él y se parecía mucho a usted por la espalda por eso Arthur crees que usted lo tiene - relató Mathew esperando la contestación del otro...

Antonio intentaba hacer memoria como podía, aquella noche de licor y pelea no la recordaba del todo pero estaba casi seguro que nunca pasó por el barco de Arthur ni mucho menos sacarle algo, ese no era su estilo, si él hubiera ido al barco sería para reirse de las cejas del otro para buscarle más pelea, pero eso y nada más...

- que yo sepa no le saqué nada al cejudo, creo que ni siquiera pasé por ahí luego de la pelea, lo más probable es que me haya quedado dormido en la playa donde recuerdo que desperté, dile al idiota ese que está buscando al equivocado y que revise bajo su cama - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar al británico - pero en fin... quieres un tomate? - preguntó recobrando su sonrisa...

* * *

Lovina en aquel barco terminó por conocer a toda la tripulación del capitán Arthur, un día caminando se encontró con el tipo que casi le pega con el palo en el barco, su nombre era Saquid Annan y era turco, se le fue el alma al suelo aquel día, pero este no la recordaba, al parecer él le pegaba a todo lo que se movía y también conoció a un chico bastante callado de ojos y cabello oscuro, era el hermano de Tai y se llamaba Xian (Hong Kong...no se me ocurrió otro -.-), por su caracter Lovina no hablaba mucho, pero solía discutir bastante con el capitán debido a la igualdad de caracteres o "tsunderismo" como le había dicho Kiku una vez y cuando que todo se comenzaba a poner mal Alfred debía intervenir para evitar que ambos se mataran, para algo era el Héroe de todas formas, para evitar que "su damisela cejuda" matara a la chica del rizo o vice versa...

- Te dije que yo iba a cocinar hoy! - Gritó el capitán furioso...

- Pero prefería comer pasta a algo que de seguro me matará! - gritó aún más furiosa Lovina

- Eh... Arty, Lovi... ya dejen de...

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MALDITA SEA! - gritaron ambos hacia el americano...

- Arthur-san, Lovina-san, onegai, cálmense... - suplica el nipón - cocines ambos y no habrá problema...

Era una solución razonable que terminaron por aceptar a regañadientes, los dejaron en la cocina solos, nadie quería estar con ellos en especial si habia cuchillos cerca, ni siquiera Alfred, era el hero pero tampoco quería morir jóven, nadie se explicó como de entrar completamente enojadados al salir se reían y hablaban con total naturalidad, por lo menos aquello los tranuilizo de sobremanera claro que casi toda la tripulación comió pasta, incluido el mismo Arthur, el único que tuvo que comer la horrible comida del capitán fue Alfred bajo las palabras "lo hice para tí" y no pudo negarse, los días pasaron hasta llegar al cuarto, Lovina estaba mirando el mar desde proa donde el capitán hizo acto de presencia...

- ya es de noche, ve a dormir...

- se lo dirás? - preguntó como si no lo hubiera oído... - le dirás lo que está en el mapa...

- sí, pero primero quiero el mapa en mis manos... es lo mejor...

- entonces suerte, la necesitarás... - comienza a irse a su cuarto, el que estaba compartiendo con Sey y Tai...

- Lo mismo para tí... - dijo sonriendo...

Arthur se quedó solo en proa ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a contarle su vida y sus problemas? "Ah... después de que le grité torpe y ella me gritó idiota, sí, fue luego de eso" pensó divertido, es cierto ella sabía el contenido del mapa y ahora contaba con todo el apoyo de la chica, ella le diría si Antonio lo tenía o no, rogaba que así fuera y se lo devolviera, lo necesitaba y el tiempo no estaba a su favor...

* * *

Amaneció soleado aquel día ambos barcos tocaron tierra con una diferencia de dos horas, Arthur llegó primero y dejó que su tripulación descansara, Antonio hizo lo mismo, esperarían al atardecer, siempre era así, Lovina caminaba por aquel puerto, no le gustaba para nada, estaba lleno de borrachos y mujerzuelas, en ese momento se maldecía por no haber aceptado ir con Tino y Berwald a pasear, pero la cara de Berwald aún la asustaba y no quería estar gritando todo el día, caminó cerca de un bar, maldito sea el momento en el que tomó ese camino, no tardó mucho en aparecer un ebrio con sonrisa lasciva frente a ella...

- hola presiosa, quieres pasar un buen rato? - rió

- no - cortó

El sujeto la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, fue cuando Lovina comenzó a exasperarse, quería correr pero el maldito era fuerte, lanzó un grito, era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, el tipo le tapó la boca con su asquerosa mano, quería patearlo, molerlo a golpes, pero no podía, era presa del miedo y la fuerza de aquel bruto le ejercía presión en su herida, esta aún no podía cicatrizar bien, tendría suerte si no se le abría alguna de las pequeñas heridas que seguían pese a los días, se removió como pudo, pero no era suficiente...

- vamos presiosa sé que quieres... - dijo aquel hombre de edad sobre 40, barba más que insipiente y se notaba que estaba bebiendo desde hace días.

Lovina esta asqueda, no quería estar cerca de aquel imbécil y mucho menos estar en sus brazos, el hombre no iba a ceder pero en cuanto comenzó a bajar la mano más allá de la espalda de la chica alguien gritó...

- ALÉJATE DE ELLA, CABRÓN! - conocía esa voz, la recordaba perfectamente... aunque había algo, no estaba feliz...

Sintió un impacto que hizo tambalear a su captor, luego unos brazos ajenos que la apartaban de aquel martirio alcoholizado, se sintió segura y reconfortada aquel que la había salvado no era nadie más que Antonio que la sostenía con fuerza con un brazo mientras que el otro se mantenía el alto debido al golpe contra la cara de aquel sujeto, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Antonio comenzó a caminar con ella hasta un pequeño callejón entre dos tiemdas, la dejó en la pared y la miro serio...

- te tocó? - preguntó listo para ir y romperle un par de huesos...

- no - dijo algo intimidada...- no alcanzó...

- Le voy a partir el... - hizo ademán de volver

- Espera!

Lo detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo, Antonio la miró, estaba furioso con el idiota por querer aprovecharse, con Arthur por dejar que andara sola, con él por lanzarla del barco y no llegar antes donde estaba ella, no había que ser experto para saber que Lovina aún era virgen, bueno sí, pero el punto era que no iba a dejar que cualquiera la tomase así como así, ¿por qué? ni él lo sabía, sólo quería ir y partirle algo más que la cara...

- I-diota no es nada, ya estoy bien - dijo para tranquilizarlo, ¿dónde estaba la sonrisa de tonto que tanto recordaba?

- Lovi, sabes lo que te pudo haber hecho?

- No lo hizo y ya! déjalo por la mierda Antonio! - gritó, no le gustaba, un Antonio sin sonrisa no era lo mismo - creí que al menos te alegraría un poco verme, bastardo... - dijo molesta, ella esperaba algo más de afecto por parte del español, claro que no lo diría, pero una indirecta no le hacía mal a nadie...

- Lovi... - y su sonrisa volvió, se abalanzó sobre la chica que se quedó estática - sabía que me habías extrañado!

- I - idiota! s- suéltame! no ves que estamos en plena calle? - dijo con las mejillas de color carmín...

- Lovi - dijo mirándola - pareces un tomatito Lovi! - sonrió, ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica...

- ya está atardeciendo, vamos bastardo - dijo comenzando a caminar...

Antonio no tardó en seguirla, al principio caminaban en silencio, pero Lovina encontró que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle por el mapa...

- Hey, idiota...

- Qué quieres, Lovi? - preguntó tranquilo...

- Tu no tienes un mapa de Arthur. verdad? - preguntó mirándolo esperándo la respuesta...

- De qué hablas?... - luego entendío - Ah! eso era lo que el idiota de Arthur perdió?, no, de seguro el idiota lo perdió por ahí y me echa la culpa, Mathew ya me había preguntado y le respondí que no tomé nada, además para qué demonios quiero 1 mapa si yo mismo tengo muchos? - dijo algo hastiado que lo creyeran ladrón de mapas, si hay algo que no le hacía falta era presisamente eso...

- Ah... bueno - le creía, no tenía cara de estar mintiendo, claro, él era un pirata maestro del engaño y todo eso, pero le creía y eso era suficiente...

El sonrojo de Lovina conoció un nuevo nivel al sentir la mano de Antonio aferrarse a la suya...

- Q-qué crees que haces, bastardo? - dijo roja y molesta...

- Nada, es sólo que no quiero que te separes de mí y que te agarre otro imbécil... - dijo sonriendo logrando un nivel casi olímpico en el sonrojo de Lovina...

- E- esta bien idiota, pero sólo por esta vez! ni creas que se volverá a repetir! - dijo volteándo la cara para que el español no la comparara con otro tomate, aunque fue imposible...

Al llegar al puerto donde ambos embarcaron Arthur no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos llegar de la mano y más aún cuando vió la cara de odio de Antonio hacia su persona, bueno, la cara de odio siempre estaba pero esta vez era diferente, ahora parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, Lovina se soltó de Antonio y caminó hasta Arthur, estaba lista para el intercambio, se acercó lo mas que pudo a Arthur para que Alfred no los oyera...

- No lo tiene - dijo en un susurro...

- segura? - preguntó temiendo lo peor...

- segura, Mathew también le había preguntado y no tiene interés en los mapas...

- Holy crap - dijo desganado - estoy acabado...

Lovina no pudo evitar sentirse mal, es especial luego de ver como miraba a Alfred con tanta tristeza, no era justo, "maldito el que tenga ese jodido mapa, che palle!" pensó molesta...

- Dónde está Mathew? - preguntó algo inquieto Alfred hacia el otro barco...

- Está en el barco en un momento sale... - dijo el español tranquilamente...

* * *

Mathew estaba triste, nuevamente dejaría de ver a Francis durante quizás quien sabe cuanto tiempo, en estos cinco días se había vuelto a encariñar con él y ahora no quería dejarlo, no cuando los sentimientos de hace más de tres años volvieron a florecer al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azules, los mismos por los cuales salió de su seguro escondite en el barco de Arthur para aventurarse en media pelea contra el barco de Antonio, sólo para verlo una vez más, ver si había cambiado o si aún era el mismo, aunque agradecía enormemente a la cuerda que los azotó, la marca en su brazo no era nada comparada con la felicidad que sintió al volver a ver a la única persona que siempre le decía palabras reconfortantes, aquel que nunca dejó que lo olvidarán en algún puerto, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, lsito para despedirse y tal vez no volver a verse... Francis por su parte también estaba trsite, desde siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio al menor de los hermanos américanos, era el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón ya fuera ebrio o sobrio, fue él quien lo sacó de la depresión profunda que tuvo luego de Jeanne, lo hizo comer, levantarse y salir, regresar a su vida normal, y todo eso sin ni siquiera gritarle, lo único que le había dolido al irse de aquel barco fue dejarlo a él porque sabía que nadie lo tomaría enserio, pensó en su momento en llevarlo con él pero no podía hacerle eso, tenía un hermano y un lugar más o menos estable, no podía llevárselo a la suerte como había hecho él, lo quería mucho para eso...

- Bueno, petit, creo que es la despedida... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el francés...

- oui, merci pour tout Francis (Sí, gracias por todo, Francis)- dijo en un perfecto francés, idioma que había estudiado sólo para entender a Francis...

Se abrazaron con firmeza y cariño, era el adiós...

* * *

Mathew salió del barco y se puso con Antonio...

- Listo? - preguntó el británico...

- sí... - dijo el español...

Tanto Mathew como Lovina comenzaron a caminar cada uno acompañado por un tripulante, Mathew iba con Heracles mientras que Lovina iba con Kiku, se toparon en medio, Kiku lo reconoció de inmediato, era el peor enemigo de su amigo Saquid, Heracles, enfocó su vista en el pequeño gato que traía consigo y maullaba tranquilamente, no parecía alguien violento, más bien alguien que está a punto de caerse de sueño, más aquella observación no duró mucho ya que ambos chicos ya habían cambiado de lugar, cada uno volvía a su barco, el primero en zarpar fue el barco de Arthur que se veía decaído, pero no se daría por vencido, buscaría el mapa y si las cosas llegaban más lejos le contaría a Alfred, no antes... Mientras Lovina volvió a su barco donde fue recibida por Eli y Feliks con un efusivo abrazo, estaba de vuelta en el barco donde comenzó y donde sabía que pertenecía, le deseó toda la suerte del mundo a Arthur y fue a dormir, había sido una agitada semana...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el encuentro con Iggy, pero no se preocupen volverá!... el que sepa que es lo que esconde el mapa lo hago aparecer en el fic! xDDD! sé que es un mal premio, pero es lo único que se me ocurre a esta hora de la noche... ^^

Actualizaré después de mis pruebas ya que si no tengo buenas notas muero... Se agradecen los reviews que me ayudan a seguir! Bye~~!


	7. Más allá de tu sonrisa

Hi!~~

Se que me demoré en actualizar pero no es mi culpa!, me ponía a escribir toda inspirada y cuando ponía "save" la cosa me pedía la clave de nuevo y perdia todo! D: y me pasó dos veces! quería asesinar a mi compu!

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap... ^^

Ahora que acabó el rejodido cole podré actualizar más seguido^^

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, pero me encantaría que si -.-

* * *

**Más allá de tu sonrisa...**

La historia del Capitán Antonio…

Lovina aún permanecía dormida, estaba cansada y pobre el que se atreviera a despertarla porque le llegaría un golpe que lo recordaría hasta que esté tres metros bajo tierra, Eli y Bel la dejaron dormir, Francis tuvo que hacer el desayuno con Feliks que estaba feliz con su creación, un panqueque con forma de pony, fue tanta su emoción que hizo otros treinta y hubiera hecho más si no fuera porque se le acabó la masa, la hora de desayunar se aproximaba y solo Lovina estaba durmiendo...

- Y Lovi? - preguntó curioso el capitán...

- Durmiendo - dijeron Eli y Bel al unisono

- Aún?... pueden ir a levantarla? - preguntó esperando la afirmación de las chicas...

- Si quieres anda tú - dijo Eli para que Bel se le uniera - en cuanto le hablamos nos gruñó así que no nos arriesgamos de nuevo - finalizó...

Antonio al recibir esa respuesta se encaminó hasta la habitación donde se suponía que Lovina dormía, ¿así que para qué tocar, no?, abrió la puerta de par en par dispuesto a despertar a la chica, pero se quedó quieto en el acto, al igual que Lovina que se encontraba cambiándose de ropa cuando el español entró, Lovina quería enterrar la cabeza en la tierra, o en este caso lanzarse al mar y ahogarse ahí, el español la estaba mirando, en sostén y eso no era lo peor... tenía puesto aquel rejodido conjunto de tomates...

- Lovi...

- IDIOTA! NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA? VETE! LARGO! TIRATE DEL BARCO Y MUERE, MALDICIÓN! - gritó eufóricamente...

Pero Antonio no se movió, la puerta se cerró tras él debido a que dejaron de sostenerla, Lovina estaba roja, Antonio comenzó a caminar hasta ella, lo que provocó que la chica se alterara, aún más...

- VETE! NO TE ACERQUES O TE GOLPEARÉ! - gritó...

- Lovi...

Llegó hasta ella, pero contra todo lo que se hubiera pensado no se lanzó para violarla, no, con una cara seria tocó el abdomen de Lovina, marcando con sus dedos las cicatrices de la chica, siguió con su brazo y volvió al abdomen...

- Lo siento, es mi culpa que tengas eso... - dijo triste el capitán... - todo es culpa mía, perdóname, Lovi...

Lovina se quedó ahí, ¿qué rayos debía decir ahora?...

- Ya pasó, no te preocupes, Bastardo... - le dijo con su mejor tono de "no es tu culpa"...

Lovina tomó su polera que estaba en la cama y se la colocó rápidamente, el español aún tenía la mirada fija en donde estaban sus heridas, no le gustó aquello, frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de mano no tan suave le levantó la vista...

- Dije que ya pasó - lo miró seria, la mirada del chico aún era triste - MALDICIÓN ANTONIO NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

Estaba molesta, sonará egoísta pero para ella Antonio no podía estar triste, ¿razón? ella también se ponía triste, aunque claro que no lo diría JAMÁS en voz alta...

- Yo corté la cuerda...

- Y eso que? me da igual si fuiste tu o el monstruo del lago Ness!- y se exasperó - NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE PORQUE ME PONES TRISTE MALDITA SEA!

Bien, tal vez SÍ lo diría en voz alta...

- Lovi... - dijo sorprendido...

- Cállate, no digas nada y lárgate de aquí antes que meta mi zapato en tu... - comenzó a decir roja de la vergüenza...

Aunque no pudo terminar de hablar porque un MUY emocionado español se le lanzó en un MUY apretado abrazo, si ahora Lovina estaba roja ahora tenía un color irreconocible por el mundo, genial, lo había dicho ¿en qué mierda pensaba? "no pensaba, ese fue el rejodido problema" pensó molesta con ella misma "aunque al menos ya esta sonriendo"...

- Lo sabía! Te preocupas por mi, Lovi! - dijo más que feliz el español

- QUE?... N-no es cierto!, es sólo que... no te dije que te largaras? - grunó al no encontrar una excusa lo bastante buena

El español rió mientras tomaba la mano de la italiana y la encaminaba a la puerta...

- Vamos a desayunar, Lovi...

Desayunaron todos juntos, la mayoría le hacía preguntas a Lovina sobre su estadía en el barco de Arthur, esta las respondía sin problemas, a Antonio al principio no le molestaba que la italiana hablara bien del británico pero luego de un rato comenzó a impacientarse, además, ESTABA SONRIENDO!, sonreía recordando a ese maldito cejón!...

- veo que te llevas bien con él - dijo con una sonrisa falsa

- Ah? Bueno, al principio nos llevabamos mal pero...

- solucionaron sus diferencias luego de una noche de amour~~ - dijo sonriente el francés

En ese momento el tenedor de Antonio se partió a la mitad mientras este se atoraba, claro que este gesto fue opacado por el plato que voló directo a la cara de Francis, cortesía de una furiosa Lovina...

- CLARO QUE NO FRANCÉS PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!- gritó con todo lo que su pulmón pudo dar...

Dicho esto se levantó ofendida de la mesa, era su deber lavar los platos pero ahora Francis tendría que hacerlo solo porque ella no movería ni un dedo por ayudarlo, que se joda y lo partan tres truenos al mismo tiempo, Feliks se le acercó para conversar un rato, ella nunca fue de muchas palabras así que no duró mucho, le informó que en tres días tocarían tierra para abastecerse... y que los ponys rosas eran los mejores del mundo, ninguna novedad por parte del rubio... esa tarde en el barco no se volvió a hablar de la otra embarcación, algunos para no hacer enojar a Lovina y Gilbert por no enojar a Antonio, el prusiano era el único que notó el final del tenedor en las manos del español, los tres días pasaron volando, Lovina supo que estaban en algún puerto español por dos motivos, el primero era que todos en el puerto tenían el acento de Antonio y el otro era que este se veía extrañamente feliz, se quedarían dos días allí, para reponerse de todo el tiempo que pasaron en el mar, lo primero que hicieron fue abastecer el barco, aquello les tardó casi todo el día, al caer la noche todos se fueron a una posada, Lovina quien compartía habitación con las dos de siempre no lograba conciliar el sueño, un ruido sobresaliente llamó su atención, miró hacia afuera por la ventana y vio claramente a su capitán saliendo de su cuarto, solo y cauteloso, como si no quisiera que nadie lo siguiera, Lovina no supo lo que hacía hasta que se encontró afuera de la posada, ¿Lo estaba suguiendo? ¿desde cuándo?, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió el camino de su capitán siendo lo más sigilosa posible, caminó durante una media hora más o menos, hasta que Antonio se detuvo en lo que parecía una casa abandonada, no entraba, sólo la miraba, Lovina vio como la eterna sonrisa de su capitán desaparecía para formar una cara inexpresiva, como un muerto viviente, pero lo que vio luego la dejó algo desconcertada...

- una lagrima... - susurro sorprendida...

Ahí estaba su capitán, con una cara sin expresión mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, se sintió impotente por estar lejos, sin saber de donde sacó valor caminó hasta él, Antonio al notarla no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿tan sumiso iba en sus pensamientos que no notó que lo seguían?, se deshizo rápidamente de sus lagrimas y abrió paso a la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar...

- Lovi... hola, qué te trae por aquí? - dijo como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado...

- cínico... - dijo con una mirada seria...

Antonio al verse descubierto borró su sonrisa y sólo la miró...

- por qué me seguiste?...

- no tengo ni idea - dijo sincera...

Antonio simplemente miró la casa...

- quieres pasar? - preguntó dejando a Lovina algo confundida...

- quién vivía allí? - pregunto la chica

- yo...

Lovina estaba soprendida ¿era la casa de Antonio?, se veía descuidada, como si nadie hubiera vivido allí desde hace años, movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, el pirata abrió la reja con una de las tres llaves que poseía, con otra abrió la puerta y entraron, nada había sido movido, se veían un par de muebles en lo que tal vez hace un tiempo fue una sala de estar, aunque no había tanto polvo que se esperaba, como si alguien hubiera limpiado un par de veces en aquellos años de abandono... el español le hizo una señal para que se sentara en un sillón mientras este se colocaba en el sofa...

- ahora dime porque llorabas - dijo una vez sentada la chica...

- sólo recordaba, es todo... - dijo con simpleza - estabas preocupada por mi acaso? - dijo sonriendo levemente...

- idiota - murmuró - recordaste algo triste?...

Antonio pensó lo dicho por Lovina, estuvo así varios segundos...

- sí, creo que se le puede llamar así...

Luego de eso vino un silencio por parte de ambos, que el español rompió al poco tiempo...

- Lovi... cómo fue tu infancia? digo, feliz? triste?- preguntó mirando a la italiana...

- ah... no fue mala si es a lo que te refieres... por qué lo preguntas, bastardo?

Antonio simplemente calló, aquello ya estaba hartando a Lovina, el pirata se negaba a decirle aquello que lo entristecía, pero ella lo descubriría, no sabía ni porqué había salido de su cuarto a esa hora de la noche para seguir a su capitán de ojos esmeralda, pero estaba decidida a ir hasta el final y hacerlo hablar...

- como fue tu infancia? - preguntó ella al capitán...

- para qué quieres saberlo?

- porque sí, ahora habla - cortó...

Pero nada servía con Antonio, no hablaría, no le gustaba hablar del pasado, siempre fue de aquellos que miraban al presente dejando el pasado atrás, Lovina al ver eso, no le quedó de otra que callarse y esperar a que amaneciera o que se durmiera en el sillón, pero un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, tal vez la forma de hacer hablar a Antonio...

_FlashBack_

_Felicia lloraba en silencio a la mitad de la noche, hace días que no estaba comiendo bien y se veía deprimida, Lovina harta de la situación se levanta y va hasta ella, dispuesta a que hable o al menos deje de llorar..._

_- ahora dime que demonios te pasa... - dijo seria..._

_- n-no es nada Lovina... - dijo quitándose torpemente las lágrimas..._

_Odiaba ver a su hermana así, no soportaba verla llorar, era su abuelo quien siempre la consolaba ya que ella no servía para ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez lo haría ella, caminó hasta la cama de su hermana y se recostó a su lado..._

_- oye... vamos, dime - dijo lo más suave que pudo..._

_- no te preocuoes por mi, hermana, estoy bien..._

_Pero las lagrimas de Felicia se negaban a parar, aquello llegó hasta lo más profundo de Lovina, quien simplemente dejó salir lo que sentía..._

_- por favor dime, odio verte así sin poder hacer algo, eres mi hermana, te quiero, Feli, así que... dime, te lo pido..._

_Nunca supo de donde habían salido esas palabras pero fueron suficiente para que Felicia se abrazara a su hermana y comenzara a contar lo que le atormentaba hacia ya varios días..._

_- se va, Lovi, se va! - dijo mientras las lagrimas salían libremente - Ludwig se va en tres días! lo enlistaron en la marina y no lo veré en mucho tiempo, tal vez jamás!..._

_Esa noche Felicia dejó salir todo y pudo dormir tranquilamente, abrazada a su hermana quien estuvo a su lado hasta que amaneció..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Lovina rompió aquel silencio, con su última opción...

- Antonio...

- qué, Lovi? - preguntó esperando que continuara...

- por qué no me respondes? digo... por qué no quieres que sepa de tu infancia?

- no me gusta hablar de eso, además ya estoy bien, así que no te preocupes, Lovi... - sonrió

Maldita sea, no tenía ninguna palabra que le ayudara a hacer hablar al español, no le gustaba verlo así pero tampoco tenía las palabras exactas como con su hermana, se maldijo por ello, pero aún así decidió seguir...

- si mantienes el dolor contigo nunca se irá... - ¿de dónde rayos sacó eso?, ¿lo dijo ella? - es mejor si lo compartes con alguien, te sentirás mejor...

¿Quién demonios hablaba? ¿Felicia? ¿Su abuelo?, porque ella no era, al menos no sabía que tenía un lado sensible o algo así... ¿y si estaba poseída? ¿qué especie de fantasma llorón se había atrevido a meterse en su cuerpo? ¿y si...?

- sabes porque me convertí en pirata, Lovi?

La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza, ahora poco le importaba si estaba poseída o no, ya que al parecer había logrado hacer hablar al castaño...

-verás...

_FlashBack_

_España, Puerto de Barcelona, 20 años atrás..._

_Un niño de grandes ojos esmeralda caminaba junto a su madre por la playa, más algo captó la mirada del menor, se soltó de su madre y corrió..._

_- mamá, mamá! ven! - gritó el pequeño..._

_El pequeño se detuvo frente a lo que llamaba su atención, era un hombre, un hombre tirado a la orilla del mar... luego de unas horas el extraño despertó, no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, esta totalmente confundido..._

_- mamá, despertó! - gritó el pequeño ojiverde..._

_A los pocos segundos una mujer entró junto a un hombre un par de años mayor..._

_- se encuentra bien? - preguntó con una amable sonrisa..._

_- ah sí, grazie... cómo llegué aquí? - preguntó el extraño_

_- lo trajimos, lo encontramos a la orilla de la playa - dijo la mujer - es de alguna embarcación?_

_- sí, yo... soy capitán de un barco... o más bien lo era... - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia - iba camino a casa cuando una tormenta arrasó conmigo..._

_- cómo te llamas? - preguntó el pequeño de no más de 4 años_

_- mi nombre como tal no te lo puedo decir pero... dime Roma..._

_Aquel hombre no era otro que el capitán pirata más buscado en el mundo entero, el capitán Roma, pero aquella familia no le tuvo miedo ni mucho menos el pequeño infante que se paró en la cama para quedar a su altura..._

_- yo soy Antonio Fernéndez Carriedo! - dijo sonriente - es un placer conocerte, Roma!_

_La familia de Antonio lo acogió en su casa y no pasó mucho para que se encariñara con el pequeño..._

_- Roma! Roma! - gritó el pequeño al ex-pirata_

_- qué pasa pequeño?_

_- un tomate! quieres?..._

_Aquel pequeño siempre sonreía, al igual que su madre, Isabel Carriendo era la mujer más hermosa y amable de todo el puerto, quien a los 19 años se casó con Diego Fernández, un buen hombre pero algo reservado, el tiempo que Antonio pasó con Roma fueron los momentos más divertidos que tuvo y no tardó mucho tiempo en volverse parte de su familia, más un día casi dos meses después de llegar a la casa de Antonio recibió un carta..._

_- de quién es? - preguntó el pequeño ojiverde_

_- de un amigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el ex-pirata - un viejo amigo... - reconociendo la letra..._

_Pero tanto Antonio como su madre fueron testigos de la cara de Roma al leer el contenido de aquella carta, para luego decir que debía irse lo antes posible a su casa, la noche antes de irse Antonio vio en el comedor a sus padres hablando con Roma, se quedó atrás de la puerta para escucharlos..._

_- qué sucede? es algo malo? - preguntó preocupada Isabel al lado de su esposo..._

_- mi hija... acaba de fallecer - dijo con la voz apagada - Laura... mia figlia... tuvo un accidente con su esposo y... ambos murieron..._

_- Roma, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuentas con nuestro apoyo - dijo Diego al ver lo delicada de la situación..._

_- Grazie, saben? Ella estaba embarazada de mellizas..._

_Isabel lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado, tapando por completo el mismo gesto que había hecho Antonio..._

_- pero... ella fue fuerte y dio a luz antes de morir... por eso yo... también seré fuerte y cuidaré de ellas, mis nietas me necesitan... - dijo decidido..._

_- Roma... no dudes en venir a visitarnos, las puertas de estas cada siempre estarán abiertas para tí y tu familia - dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras algunas lagrimas surcaban su rostro..._

_Roma partió a la mañana siguiente luego de despedirse de Antonio, durante los siguientes meses recibieron cartas de Roma e incluso una foto donde salía él junto a sus nietas, ambas de no más de tres meses, más la tragedia vino después, la marina buscaba a Roma y alguien en el puerto les había dicho que ellos lo ocultaban, los padres de Antonio se negaron a decir el paradero de Roma, él era un buen hombre que ahora cuidaba a sus nietas, Y así ni Isabel ni Diego dijeron nada... jamás..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- por eso decidí que sería pirata, ellos no eran malos y los bartardos de la marina sí... - dijo con cierto odio en sus palabras...

- qué... pasó con tus padres? - dijo algo preocupada Lovina al ver que Antonio finalizaba su relato...

- Los mataron por traición... y a mi me mandaron a un orfanato creado por la marina, para hijos de traidores... - dijo mirando un punto fijo con odio...

- Antonio...

- Ellos no merecían eso... eran buenos padres y... Roma era una buena persona... pero esos... hijos de... - no pudo seguir debido a que las lagrimas fueron más fuertes...

A Lovina le partió el alma ver a Antonio así, no podía ver a Antonio llorar, le dolía, no podía verlo triste porque ella se ponía igual... era la misma debilidad que tenía por su hermana e incluso con Antonio era peor... se levantó del sillón, se sentó a su lado en el sofa y lo abrazó...

- L-Lovi? - preguntó algo extrañado por la acción de la castaña...

- no digas nada... - dijo suave pero firme...

Antonio correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así, lo único que se oía eran los lamentos de Antonio, los que con el tiempos se fueron apagando hasta que todo quedó en silencio, el capitán se durmió en las piernas de Lovina mientras esta le había un que otro cariño en el pelo, aún no amanecía cuando Antonio despertó, notando que la italiana aún estaba despierta se reincorporó...

- Gracias, Lovi, ahora me siento mejor... - dijo sonriendo ahora sinceramente...

- de nada, bastardo...

- quieres oír la otra parte de la historia? mi vida en aquel infierno...

- si eso te hace llorar otra vez, no... - dijo mirando para otro lado...

Antonio sonrió negando con la cabeza...

- no lloraré, sólo quiero compartir esto contigo, me hace sentir mejor...

Lovina asintió algo sonrojada y esperó a que Antonio continuara...

_FlashBack_

_España, internado en algún lugar clandestino, 19 años atrás..._

_Un pequeño de cinco años es escoltado por dos guardias, se ve triste y sus ojos estan rojos de tanto llorar, lo llevan a una habitación donde estaba un chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules..._

_- este es tu cuarto ahora niño, así que adaptate... - dijo cortante el guardia cerrando la puerta..._

_Antonio miró al chico frente a él, este le sonrió al menos ya tenía a alguien con quien conversar..._

_- Hola... soy Den, y tu? - preguntó el ojiazul_

_- soy Antonio... - dijo algo cohibido el castaño..._

_Luego de un rato Antonio se instaló en aquel cuarto, Den tenía un año más que el solamente y estaba en aquel orfanato desde que tenía tres años, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía bien que habían hecho sus padres para que los mataran, debido a ambos caracteres se llevaron bien desde el principio y uno le daba apoyo al otro, al día siguiente fue con Den a desayunar..._

_- quién es él? - preguntó un pequeña de cerca de cuatro años..._

_- él es Antonio... - respondió Den con una sonrisa - mi nuevo compañero de cuarto y amigo..._

_- Hola... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_- hola, soy Bel... - a su lado aparecieron dos chicos - y ellos son mis hermanos Neth (Netherlands) y Lux (Luxemburgo)..._

_- hola - dijeron los dos al unisono..._

_Después de eso se hizo amigo rápidamente de Bel, pero por alguna extraña razón no cayó bien a los hermanos de esta, los tres chicos siempre jugaban cuando podían, más de una vez fueron castigados por ello, incluso más veces de las que deberían castigar a cualquier niño, le encantaba estar con sus amigos pero odiaba ese lugar en el que estuvo obligado a estar hasta que cumplió diez y ocho años, Den se había ido hace un año y a Bel aún le quedaba otro, sus dos hermanos ya se habían ido hace más de dos años, claro, no por su voluntad debido a que no querían dejar a su hermana sola, además un guardia la miraba demasiado y al menos antes Antonio la cuidaba, así que cuando fue su turno de irse se llevó a Bel con él, o más bien dicho, se raptó a Bel de aquel infierno, tampoco hicieron ademán de buscarla, ya que sólo le quedaba un año y tenían mejores cosas que hacer... vivieron juntos hasta que sus hermanos fueron por ella, pero ella se negó a dejar a Antonio, lo que provocó que tuvieran que vivir cerca, pero todo cambió cuando Antonio a sus 20 años decidió volverse un pirata y recorrer el mundo..._

_- si quieres irte, vete... - dijo sin importancia Neth recibiendo el apoyo de Lux..._

_- Yo voy contigo! - dijo Bel, impactando a sus hermanos..._

_- Eso jamás! no lo permito! - Neth estaba furioso, nunca le cayó bien Antonio porque según él era una mala infuencia para su pequeña hermana..._

_- no te lo estoy preguntando, me voy con Antonio... - dijo altanera..._

_- eh... - y Antonio sólo quería salir de aquel lugar..._

_Finalmente Antonio se fue con Bel pese a todo lo que dijeron sus hermanos, incluso lo amenazaron para que la cuidara, su primara tripulante fue Bel, más adelante conoció a Gilbert, le siguió Francis y Eli, para un par de meses más tarde reencontrarse con su gran amigo Den... quien llevaba consigo al par de hermanos, Nor y Ice, al parecer los conoció luego de salir de aquel lugar y así la tripulación fue creciendo hasta ser lo que ahora era..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- así que a Den y a Bel los conoces de hace mucho - dijo algo incómoda Lovina...

- sí, casi desde siempre... - dijo tranquilo el español...

- y... tu y ella... - no sabía como seguir, habían estado juntos toda una vida, no? lo más probable es que ellos...

- nunca... es como mi hermana y yo como su hermano - dijo sonriente - por qué? estas celosa?

Un golpe voló directo a la cabeza de Antonio...

- Idiota, claro que no! - dijo molesta - sólo quería saber si no habías abusado de la pobre... con lo pervertido que eres no me extrañaría en lo absoluto...

- No soy un pervertido ni ando abusando de mujeres! - aclaró en su defensa...

- quieres que te recuerde el día que te conocí?, pervertido violador de mujeres italianas! - gritó molesta

- no sabía! no es justo! además no te hice nada... - dijo haciendo un puchero...

- eso no te quita lo desgenerado... - atacó la chica...

Luego de eso hubo un pequeño silencio, Antonio en un movimiento volvió a recostarse en las piernas de Lovina...

- o-oye - iba a comenzar a reclamar la castaña...

- gracias, Lovi, siento que al fin me quito un gran peso de encima...

- n-no hay de que, idiota...

- me haces cariño en el pelo? - preguntó

- no te aproveches de mi buena voluntad, bastardo - dijo algo molesta, pero aún así lo hizo...

- quiero encontrar a Roma - dijo de pronto...

Lovina dejó lo que hacía al ver que el español se levantaba del sofa y se iba hacia unas escaleras, lo siguió, aquella casa de noche se veía aterradora y le daba miedo, aunque todo estaba oscuro y con suerte algo podía ver...

- Idiota donde estas? - dijo en el pasillo del segundo piso, ya que sintió al español subir la escalera, entró en el primer cuarto que vio, chocó con algo y cayó al suelo...

- maldita sea - se quejó...

Tomó el objeto de su caída y con lo poco que veía intentaba ver que era, se trataba de un juguete y no era el único, había más por toda la habitación...

- Lovi? dónde estas? - escuchó la voz del español...

- acá bastardo! - dijo

Antonio llegó con un candelabro encendido, dejando ver a Lovina aquel cuarto, era un cuarto de niño, tenía juguetes, una cama, velador, más juguetes, típico de un niño pequeño...

- qué haces en mi cuarto, Lovi? - preguntó extrañado al ver a la chica en el suelo...

- yo... me perdí, es tu culpa, imbécil, me dejaste sola abajo y vine a buscarte - dijo mientras se levantaba - por cierto, a qué fuiste?

- por esto... - dijo sonriente a lo que parecía ser una foto... - luego de contarte lo que absolutamente nadie sabe de mi, decidí que quería volver a ver Roma, saber como esta o como esta su familia, esta es una foto que envió, estaba junto a una carta...

Lovina se acercó a Antonio, no quería decirlo pero tenía cierta curiosidad por el tema, había algo familiar en aquel asunto, no lo había notado antes pero, algo en su vida calzaba con la versión de Antonio... el español tomó la carta que venía con la foto y la abrió, a pesar de tener algunos anos aún era comprensible, Lovina sintió un leve escalofrió, la letra se le hizo familiar...

_"Queridos amigos:_

_Hola! Cómo estan? Yo me encuentro bien, las pequeñas han crecido en este último tiempo, espero que pronto podamos vernos, tal vez cuando las pequeñas tengan la fuerza suficiente las lleve para allá, saben? es divertido la mayor tiene el caracter de su padre y la pequeña es muy parecida a mi hija, ambas son hermosas y otra vez les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi, tal vez no tendría esto si no fuera por ustedes..._

_Se despide con un abrazo_

_Roma_

_Ps: Hey Antonio, si algún día estas buscando novia feliz te presentaré a mis nietas, por ahora eres el ÚNICO que tiene mi bendición para ser el novio de una de ellas, sólo una tampoco te aproveches pequeño"_

Antonio rió bajo al leer la carta, Roma siempre fue un buen tipo, mientars Lovina no pudo evitar tensarse... ¿no será que él...?

- Puedo ver la foto, Antonio? - preguntó sudando frío, mirando la carta detenidamente...

- claro, aquí tienes, Lovi - dijo mientras le pasaba la foto...

Lovina enfocó la vista en aquella imagen, se podía ver claramente a un hombre con dos bebés en brazos, una sonreía mientras la otra se veía ¿molesta?, volvió a enfocar la mirada en el hombre " _cabello castaño, multiples rizos, de contextura musculosa, muchos años menos, barba insipiente y sonrisa de tarado... mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces MIERDA!_" pensó Lovina, sabía que el mundo era pequeño pero esto ya era el colmo, ¿cómo de Italia se llega a España o de España a Italia? ¿cómo? exigia una explicación...

- El es Roma y ellas son sus nietas, aunque no escribe sus nombres en la carta... - dijo al ver a Lovina ensimismada viendo la carta...

La chica en ese momento no sabía si decirle, bueno no había nada de malo en ello, eran amigos, no?

- Felicia y Lovina... - dijo en respuesta al capitán...

- Qué? - preguntó extrañado el español - no entiendo Lovi...

- Sus nombres son Felicia y Lovina Vargas... El de la foto es mi abuelo... mi abuelo... él, era Roma - dijo lo más calmada, aunque aquello solamente era debido al shock de la impresión...

En ese instante todo calzó en el interior de Lovina, el ex-pirata salido de la nada, sus padres muertos en un accidente, un abuelo sin pasado alguno que se hace cargo de sus dos nietas... ¿Cómo demonios no lo había notado mientras Antonio lo contaba?

- era un pirata... el pirata más buscado del mundo... - susurró...

Ahora era Antonio el que estaba sorprendido, ¿Lovina, la nieta de...? ¿osea que estuvo tan cerca de Roma y no dio cuenta?... y lo peor de todo... HABÍA SECUESTRADO A SU NIETA!, nunca se lo perdonará! lo odiará!... lo más probable es que cuando regrese a Lovina lo parta en dos con su espada como lo había hecho en las fascinantes historias que le contaba antes de dormir... ¿Y SI SE ENTERA QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE... HACERLA SUYA SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU QUERIDA NIETA?... "_me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará, me matará_" Pensaba como disco rayado... más otro pensamiento le llegó... "_eso significaba que Roma estaba en el puerto donde encontraron a Lovina, podría ir a verlo y hablar del pasado! claro, del lado bueno de ese pasado_"...

- Tu, no lo odias, cierto? - preguntó Lovina casi en un susurro...

- a quién? - preguntó sin entender ni una palabra

- a mi abuelo... por él tus padres y tu... - no logró terminar la pregunta, debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta...

- por supuesto que no... - dijo sonriendo - él era una buena persona, sí era un pirata, pero no es lo mismo que yo soy ahora?, dime Lovina, soy un mal sujeto? - le preguntó a la chica del rizo

Lovina negó con la cabeza...

- no... - dijo aliviada - eres un idiota, pero no una mala persona...

- que cruel eres, Lovi! - dijo sonriendo aún más... - bueno, creo que mi vida esta resuelta!

Lovina colocó cara de no entender lo último...

- A qué te refieres, idiota?

- Roma escribió claramente que si buscaba novia tenía su bendición... me preguntó como será Felici...?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando algo desconocido le llegó en plena cara y le quitó el candelabro de la mano...

- por qué no te quedas aquí y te mueres, Antonio? - dijo molesta mientras bajaba las escalera sin miedo aparente con el candelabro, de todas formas comenzaba a amacener...

Lovina se alejó del lugar dejando a Antonio tirado en el suelo, sonriente...

- me preguntó como será mi futura cuñada, Felicia... - dijo agrandando aún más su sonrisa, para luego levantarse e ir tras la italiana - ESPERAME LOVI!

- MUERETE ANTONIO! - se escuchó a la lejanía...

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el cap con la historia de nuestro querido Toño ^^

Ahora anuncio que alguien si le dio a la respuesta del fic! y es... Reiko-honey-kiss-xD! ^^

Así que saldrás en uno de los caps que siguen ^^ porque la verdad no se en cual me quedará esa parte ^^u

Ahora me despido, gracias a todos los que leen y los que dejan reviews, ellos me ayudan a seguir ^^

Son las 4 am! creo que tengo una mania por subir de madrugada -.-u

Ah! por cierto... FELICES FIESTAS! ^^

Bye~~!


	8. El Girasol Teñido de Carmesí

Hi~~!

Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap... ahora es cuando la cosa se pone interesante... creo n_n

Subí lo más pronto que pude porque al parecer me iré a la playa por un par de días... y deberé escribir en cuaderno al estilo medieval xDDD

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mío...

* * *

El Girasol teñido de Carmesí

.

.

Antonio logró alcanzar a Lovina en el primer piso, comenzaba a amanecer lo que significaban que debían volver a la posada para no preocupar a sus tripulantes... o en el caso de Francis que no creyeran que tuvieron una noche de amour~ desenfrenado... Salieron de la casa, este la cerró con las llaves que traía, la contempló por unos segundos mientras recordaba lo dicho por su madre hace ya muchos años: "_Roma... no dudes en venir a visitarnos, las puertas de estas cada siempre estarán abiertas para tí y tu familia_"...

- Quien diría que la primera persona en entrar después de eso sería tu nieta, Roma - susurro sonriendo...

Lovina iba caminando más adelante, mirando el paisaje que el puerto de Barcelona le ofrecía, era un lindo lugar debía admitirlo, la gente ya comenzaba a levantarse y lentamente la calle comenzó a llenarse de personas, Antonio se acercó a ella para evitar que se perdiera...

- Así que sabes a donde vamos ahora, ¿verdad?... - comenzó hablando el español

- Volvemos a Italia supongo... - dijo mirando al frente - verás a mi abuelo, se irán y yo me quedaré en casa con mi familia...

Lo último le supo mal al ibérico, ¿dejarla?, sinceramente nunca había pensado en eso, de hecho pensaba que ella se iría de nuevo con ellos y de vez en cuando visitarían al viejo Roma... Mientras que Lovina hacía de todo para mostrarse indiferente, porque simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de quedarse con ellos, ¿la razón? una que no quería recordar... En medio del camino se toparon con algo que Lovina había estado evitando hace mucho y que no quería recordar...

- Mira Lovi! Una tienda de novias! - dijo sonriente el capitán a ver que la chica se detenía de golpe...

- Mierda... - murmuró por lo bajo - Vámonos... - dijo en tono cortante...

No quería... no quería ver vestidos de novia, la hacían recordar aquel día, aquel estúpido día en el que creyó que su vida sería monótona por siempre... Llegaron a la posada y para su suerte nadie había despertado, en cuanto Lovina puso la cabeza en la almohada cayó dormida profundamente, durmió casi todo aquel día, si no fuera porque debían irse de vuelta al barco claro está, fue la última en salir de la posada, estaba oscureciendo y la tripulación debía partir y así hubiera sido de no ser porque Lovina quedó estática en plena calle con la vista fija en un callejón, más bien en quien estaba en aquel callejón...

- ese chico... - susurró...

Lo conocía, bueno no, lo había visto en un boceto, el que tenía Arthur en su barco, aquel dibujo hecho por Kiku quien lo había visto salir del despacho de su capitán, era un chico de cabello castaño, ondulado y una máscara muy extraña, con razón creían que eran Antonio se parecían bastante por la espalda, aunque en el dibujo se veía claramente agachado debido a que se encontraba a punto de saltar por una ventana la verdad era que no pasaba de la altura de un niño, un pequeño de no más de 14 años, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo lo siguió, no le había dicho a nadie y bien podrían zarpar sin ella pero no le importó, tenía que ayudar a Arthur y aquel chico era la pista que no podía dejar ir, por una suerte increíble no fue descubierta por el chico, se detuvo en un extraño callejón y ella se quedó escondida detrás de una caja, otra persona llegó, podía ecuchar claramente los pasos y se aproximó un poco para mirar...

- ¿Cómo te fue, Raivis? - preguntó una mujer, se veía joven, un poco mayor que ella pero aún así no pasaba los veinti tantos, cabello corto platinado, ojos azules y tenía un leve toque maternal en cada palabra...

- B-Bien Señorita Yakaterina... conseguí la información que el capitán Iván me pidió... - dijo algo temeroso el chico...

- Eso es bueno, pequeño... Iván de seguro estará feliz... - dijo tranquilamente - ahora, ¿qué te parece si te compro un dulce por tu gran ayuda? - dijo sonriente...

- Sí!... muchas gracias, señorita Yakaterina... - dijo sonriente el pequeño...

- pero primero tienes que quitarte la máscara, llamaremos mucho la atención... - dijo divertida la chica...

- bien... - dicho esto se quitó la máscara... - por cierto, ¿a qué hora zarpamos?, no quiero que el capitán me regañe...

- A media noche pequeño aún falta mucho, son apenas las nueve

Lovina usaba toda su memoria para recordar aquello, de verdad aquel era sólo un niño, pero sus ojos eran de un claro color azul y al salir a la luz vio que el cabello se hacía más claro, al menos unas tonalidades más que el español, el cambio provocado por la luz era sorprendente, dentro del callejón podría jurar que veía a Antonio más pequeño, seguramente allá también lo vieron de noche... aquellas dos personas se perdieron a su vista, pero ya tenía lo suficiente y corrió rápidamente al puerto, rogando a los cielos no perderse debido a que ya era de noche, por suerte llegó al puerto donde un molesto Antonio la esperaba...

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?, no salgas sin avisar que... - pero cuando se dio cuenta la italiana ya iba varios metros lejos de él, subiendose al barco - ¡Lovina!...

Ella corrió directo al despacho de su capitán en busca de hojas y pluma, el capitán entró extrañado y preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de la chica...

- Lovi, ¿qué pasa?...

- necesito hojas y pluma - dijo sin siquiera mirarlo...

- ¿para? - preguntó extrañado

- necesito enviarle una carta a Arthur, ¿dónde las tienes? - preguntó evitando hablarle mucho no quería olvidar nada de lo que acababa de ver, quería ayudar a su amigo...

- ¿necesitas?... ¿por qué? - aquello no le estaba gustando, ¿hace menos de una semana que salió de su barco y ya necesita hablar con él de nuevo?... sencillamente aquello no le gustaba...

- ¡maldita sea Antonio, es urgente!... ¿tienes o no? - se estaba exasperando...

- sí... - dijo de mala gana metió la mano en sus cajones y sacó aquello que la italiana buscaba...

Lovina sin perder tiempo se puso a escribir, dejando al español en segundo plano...

.

.

_Arthur:_

_Hoy vi al chico de la máscara, no era Antonio, era un niño de nombre Raivis... dijo un nombre... Iván... ese tipo es su capitán y zarparán a medianoche, estoy en el puerto de Barcelona, ven lo más pronto posible, te esperaré de ser necesario..._

_Lovina._

.

.

En cuanto terminó aquella corta nota puso una mano en la mesa y miró a Antonio...

- ¿tienes sobres?

- sí... - dijo sacando uno...

Pero Antonio pudo ver parte de la nota mientras sacaba el sobre, más bien la parte que la mano de Lovina no cubría... Antonio abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño por un segundo... _"estoy en el puerto de Barcelona, ven lo más pronto posible, te esperaré de ser necesario"_...definitivamente aquellas palabras fueron como arena en la garganta del joven capitán... ¿para qué demonios quería verlo? ¿lo esperaría para qué?...

- no puedo usarlo si no lo sueltas, idiota - dijo con el ceño fruncido...

Antonio lo soltó y Lovina metió la nota en el sobre, luego le puso remitente, pensaba salir del despacho corriendo pero el brazo del capitán la detuvo...

- ¿Qué significa esto, Lovina? - dijo serio...

- ¿De qué hablas, idiota? - frunció el ceño al ver que le impedían el avance... - déjame, que estoy apurada...

- ¿Apurada para hablar con el cejotas ese? - bien, lo aceptaba, estaba celoso... y de verdad MUY celoso...

- sí... ¿algún problema con eso? - miró molesta a Antonio ¿qué no entendía que aquello era importante? ¿qué estaba perdiendo tiempo que básicamente no tenía ni muchos menos Arthur? ¿qué cada segundo que pasaba era valioso?

Le había agarrado cierto afecto al británico, se parecían mucho, Kiku decía que era "Conexión tsundere", quería ayudarlo, más aún después de sus palabras en la cocina

_"No quiero dejar a Alfred y haré hasta mi último esfuerzo para permanecer a su lado"_

Con aquel pensamiento se liberó de los brazos del ibérico para salir corriendo en busca de una persona, Francis, sabía que su paloma era muy rápida y podría mandarle un mensaje a Arthur...

- ¡Francis! ¿Dónde estás? - gritó en cubierta esperando ver al susodicho...

- ¿Pasa algo, mon cher? - preguntó extrañado el francés...

- necesito a Pierre... préstamelo para mandarle un mensaje a Arthur...

- ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE ES SUICIDA?, no pienso mandar a mi pobre paloma a ese lugar para que no vuelva - dijo dramatizando - sé que no te cae bien pero... ¿tanto odias a mi querido Pierre?

- Francis, es urgente, te juro que volverá sano y salvo... por... - suspiró - por favor, Francis

El francés ante esto no se pudo negar...

- bien... pero quiero que vuelva entero...

- gracias...

Lovina corrió de vuelta al despacho, tomó otra hoja y escribió un "Lovina" en él, esperando que el británico captara el mensaje, fue a su habitación y tomó un cordel, a los pocos segundos tenía un pequeño cartel, al llegar Francis con el ave se lo colocó y le dijo que lo encontrara lo más pronto posible, el ave voló y Lovina deseó que no se encontrara muy lejos, no tó que tenía la pluma aún en la mano y ya con menos stress se volvió al despacho para dejar la pluma, el ibérico estaba en su silla, con el ceño fruncido...

- tu pluma...

- zarpamos en cinco minutos... - dijo serio

- ¿qué? - dijo sorprendida, es cierto, iban a zarpar...

- nos vamos Lovina...

- p-pero no puedo... yo...

- dije que nos vamos...

- no...

Antonio se levantó, ¿qué no era ÉL el capitán? ¿no tomaba ÉL las desiciones?, pues esta era SU desición...

- ¡te guste o no vamos a zarpar!

Lovina se sobresaltó ¿le estaba gritando? ¿aquella fría mirada iba para ella?¿Qué mierda le habían hecho a Antonio?, aquello lo único que logró fue que tomara coraje, no le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas, si bien Antonio era el capitán del barco no era nada de ella, ella no era tripulante ni nada de eso, no podía exigirle nada...

- ¡Pues lo harán sin mi en ese caso!... - se hartó

- ¡Tu te quedas aquí! - gritó molesto...

- ¡ME NIEGO!

- ¡No me importa! te quedarás aquí y nos iremos...

- no soy tu maldita tripulante, no puedes obligarme a estar aquí y NO me voy a quedar... - desafió...

Antonio la miró, no quería quedarse para ver al maldito cejón, él nunca había sido celoso, pero con ella era diferente, odiaba ver que se preocupara tanto por el otro pirata, sólo la había visto preocupada por él... además ¿y todo aquello que pasó en su casa?, le dijo sus más profundos pensamientos, cosas que a NADIE le había dicho, dios, ni siquiera Bel sabía porque estaba en aquel orfanato... se sintió desplazado y eso no le gustaba, a nadie le gustaba sentirse a así...

- te vas a quedar... y si no es como tripulante... será como prisionera... - dijo mirando el suelo...

- ¿q-qué? - ¿sorprendida?... más que eso, la iba a retener en contra de su voluntad, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a Antonio?

- te quedarás aquí hasta llegar a Italia...

Dicho esto se fue y cerró la puerta, de haberse quedado un poco más la habría mirado y desistiría, miró a la tripulación agrupada frente a él, al parecer lo habían oído todo, mierda, ahora sólo tenía que seguir firme...

- zarpamos ahora... - dijo para encaminarse hasta el timón del barco, los demás obedecieron, no querían molestar a Antonio en ese estado, más Gilbert fue hasta él para hablar con su amigo, Francis estaba en su cuarto rezando por lo más sagrado que su fiel paloma estuviera viva y no en un mal cocinado estofado hecho por el británico...

- Oye, jefe... ¿qué pasó? - comenzó Gilbert..

Antonio suspiró dejando salir todo aquel stress y molestia...

- oye, Gilbo, ¿eres celoso? - preguntó de la nada

- Mmmmm... no sé... creo que depende... - dijo confundido el prusiano...

- Si un día cualquiera Eli encontrara a otro con quien pelear, otro con quien hacer bromas o con quien conversar... ¿cómo te sentirías?

El prusiano lo meditó, Eli era una persona importante para él, desde que la conoció no se habían llevado precisamente bien, pero, era divertido estar con ella, molestarla o hacerle bromas a la gente... además era la única que conocía sus verdaderos estados de ánimo, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre...

- creo que me sentiría mal... - dijo sincero... - pero nada que el awesome yo no pueda superar - mentía, lo sabía, pero su imagen de "soy awesome" debía mantenerse... - ¿por qué preguntas Antonio?

- Verás... tu sabes que no soy celoso, pero Lovi... no quiero compartirla y menos con el estúpido de Arthur - dijo decaído, todo rastro de molestia se había ido junto con aquel largo suspiro... - ¿raro, no?...

- ni tanto, supongo... - dijo sonriendole - por cierto... ¿a dónde mierda nos vamos?

- Italia, Italia del Sur... - sonrió...

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su despacho, tranquilo, más allá estaba Alfred jugando con una pequeña pelota, cuando un ave entró piando, aquel sonido infernal lo conocía...

- ¡Tu, maldito animal de demonio! - gritó sacando su pistola, más de detuvo al ver el cartel... - ¿Lovina?

Tomó la nota que traía el animal y la leyó, Alfred se acercó por la curiosidad...

- ¿Qué pasa Arty?, ¿nos manda saludos o qué? - preguntó mirando la carta...

- Iván... - susurro - ¡Iván, you moterf*cker! - gritó molesto...

Alfred se echó para atrás en aquel instante, vió a Arhtur salir del despacho y gritar a toda voz que irían a España, al puerto de Barcelona...

- mandaré mi respuesta, menos mal que no estamos lejos...

- Arty... ¿qué pasa?...

Más fue ignorado por completo por el capitán, quien tomó hojas y pluma...

.

.

_Lovina:_

_Estoy cerca, no tardaré más de dos horas, gracias por la información, nos vemos en el puerto..._

_Ps: De verdad gracias, esta es mi última esperanza de estar con Alfred y no la dejaré ir..._

_Arthur Kirkland  
_

.

.

Acto seguido tomó al ave y le colocó la nota...

- tienes suerte pájaro idiota, ahora vete... - dijo con el ceño fruncido...

Y Pierre voló, será un ave pero no era idiota, sabía que debía volar rápido de vuelta con su amo, más sintió que era llamado por una suave voz, voló de vuelta y vio que era el joven Matthew con una pequeña carta...

- Pierre, que bueno que eres tu... - dijo feliz - en cuanto te vi escribí esto, dáselo a Francis de mi parte, por favor... - dijo dejando la nota colgada de su pie...

Antes de irse Matthew le hizo un pequeño cariño y lo dejó ir, el ave voló lo más rápido que pudo, no por la primera nota, si no por la segunda que iba dirigida a su amo...

* * *

Lovina aún no salía de ese pequeño shock... ¿Prisionera? ¿Hablaba en serio?, Antonio la dejaría allí encerrada, no se lo creía...

- veo que no le importo... sólo quiere regresarme para volver a su vida de antes... - susurró sentida... - bastardo, creí que si te importaba aunque sea un poco...

Un golpe en la ventana la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos, era Pierre, pero traía dos notas...

- ¿Qué mierda...? - pero Pierre le entregó su carta, decía claramente "de Arthur Kirkland"... - gracias Pierre...

La paloma se fue y ella leyó la carta...

- mierda... ¿y ahora cómo llego? - dijo angustiada...

Miró la ventana, la única salida, tendría que lanzarse y nadar hasta el puerto, enfocó la vista en la puerta y luego al piso...

- bueno Antonio... te lo haré fácil... - cerró los ojos con fuerza...

Tomó hoja, pluma y comenzó a escribir, dejó la nota sobre la cama junto con el sobre de Arthur ya que no lo podría llevar con ella, vió que no estaban muy lejos del puerto y se subió sobre la ventana...

- adiós, Antonio... - susurró antes de lanzarse al mar sin saber si saldría con vida o no...

* * *

Arthur estaba inquieto en su despacho, caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras Alfred lo miraba...

- Arty, vas a hacer un agujero y después yo tendre que repararlo...

Pero sus palabras no parecían tener efecto en el británico, bien, suficiente, tenía que dejarlo quieto aunque sea por un par de minutos, se levantó de su silla y tomó al británico quien comenzó a gritarle que lo soltara, más este no le hizo caso y lollevó a su cama, lo recostó y se colocó encima...

- o-ye! bájate! - gritó el capitán algo sonrojado...

- Arty... ¿qué decía la nota? - preguntó serio - estás tenso, preocupado y nos dirigimos a un puerto español cuando tu ODIAS a los españoles... ¿qué sucede?...

- no... no es nada, Al... nada...

- mientes... - dijo triste...

No quería decirle y aquello le dolía, además ¿por qué Lovina si podía saberlo?, no era justo... se dejó caer sobre el capitán...

- ¿Al?... - preguntó extrañado el capitán al no ver más insistencia por parte del americano...

- ¿por qué no confías en mí? ¿No me quieres?...

- ¡no es eso! - dijo rápidamente - es sólo que... yo... no quiero... que... tu... no... no quiero...

La voz del británico se fue apagando, de la nada Alfred sintió como era abrazado muy fuertemente por parte del británico mientras este lanzaba pequeños sollozos...

- ¿A-Arty? - dijo sobresaltado, se reincorporó un poco para ver a su capitán... - ¿por qué lloras? ¿qué pasa?

- Al...fred... - dijo en un sollozo, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, no de él por lo menos, Lovina tenía razón, debía decirselo y ese era el momento...

- No llores Arty... - dijo mientras le quitaba un par de lágrimas a su amante...

- Alfred yo... tengo que decirte algo... es... importante... - dijo intentando reponerse...

- te escucho... - dijo suavemente...

Bien... era ahora... debía decírselo...

- Alfred... me estoy muriendo... - dijo mirándolo tristemente...

- ¿q-qué? - susuró - Arty, no es gracioso, no bromees conmigo de esa forma...

- no es ninguna broma... Alfred, tengo Lupus*... me voy a morir... - lo dijo de la forma más suave que encontró...

Alfred no repondía, estaba en shock con la mirada fija en el británico, Lupus... por la mierda ¿no podía ser algo menos grave?... vio una lagrima pasar por la mejilla de Arthur, pero estaba más que seguro que no era del ojiverde...

- por eso no quería decírtelo... no quería que sufrieras... yo... - comenzó a decir al ver las lágrimas del americano...

Pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos, fue sólo un roce, pero significaba mucho para ambos...

- gracias por decírmelo... - dijo susurrando...

- de nada... si... si crees que lo nuestro... bueno, no deba... seguir yo...

- no lo digas - corto... - te amo, Arthur y no me quiero separar de ti... nunca...

- ni yo... gracias...

Arthur se abrazó a Alfred como pudo y este correspondió...

- así que vamos a España... ¿qué hay ahí? - preguntó sin soltarse del británico...

- la única oportunidad de curarme... Sé que no creerás en esto pero, hay una especia de... líquido... que se dice puede curar cualquier enfermedad del mundo... tu sabes al igual que yo que esto no tiene cura, así que es mi esperanza pode encontrarla...

- ¿Eso era lo que tenía el mapa?

- sí...

- ¿Lo tiene Antonio? - preguntó molesto, pobre de él si lo tuviera...

- no... lo tiene Iván...

- ... Mierda... - fue todo lo que pudo decir al respecto el americano... - no te preocupes Arty... lo recuperaremos, juntos... y todo estará bien... el Hero hará hasta lo imposible por su damisela, te lo juro Arthur...

Y alfred sonrió, sería un idiota sino reconociera que estaba aterrado, no quería perder a Arthur, pero mentras hubiera una esperanza aunque sea remota la seguiría hasta el fin, no importaba si tuviera que enfrentarse él solo con Iván y toda su tripulación, lo haría... por Arthur...

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora y Antonio se estaba preocupando por Lovina, tomó un par de tomates de la cocina y fue a su despacho para hacer las pases con la chica, más al entrar lo único que vio fueron las hojas sobre la cama...

- ¿Lovi? - preguntó esperando que la chica saliera de alguna parte... - si quieres asustarme esta bien... lo lograste ahora sal... Lovi, ya no es divertido...

Comenzó a buscar en todo su despacho, en todos los lugares, pero nada... fijó su vista a los papales no lo podía creer, tomó el primero, era la caligrafía del cejón sin duda, quizo romperlo en mil pedazos, pero primero lo leyó, no quedó más que sorprendido al leer la última parte de la nota...

- De verdad gracias, esta es mi última esperanza de estar con Alfred y no la dejaré ir... - dijo en voz baja...

¿Arthur ya tenía a alguien? ¿y no era su Lovi? ¿ella sólo le había dado información? ¿de qué?, quería saberlo, así que tomó rápidamente la otra carta, estaba dirigida para él...

.

.

_Antonio:_

_Creo que ya notaste que no me encuentro en el barco, ya no busques idiota, me lancé por la ventana... sé que no te debe importar lo que haya pasado conmigo pero fui a ayudar a Arthur, si te preocupaba el hecho de que dijera algo acerca de tu pasado, tranquilo, no diré nada, nunca pensé en decirlo, si quieres odiarme estas en tu derecho, de todas formas sólo soy tu prisionera en este barco... quiero que me despidas del resto de la tripulación, aunque no lo creas los supe apreciar... esto es el adiós, Antonio..._

_Lovina Vargas..._

.

.

Antonio leyó la carta varias veces, no lo quería creer, no quería que se fuera y fue él mismo quien la orilló a irse, sola, se lanzó al mar... tal vez le pudo pasar algo, tal vez no pudo salir del mar...

- ¡por la puta madre! - gritó molesto con él mismo...

Salió de su despacho lo más rápido que pudo...

- ¡CAMBIO DE PLANES, NOS DEVOLVEMOS AL PUERTO AHORA! - gritó...

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Bel extrañada...

- Lovina... ella... se lanzó del barco y...

- ¿Que hizo qué? - preguntó Eli molesta...

- se lanzó, yo... - pero no pudo seguir...

Eli mantenía la mano en alto bajo la mirada atenta de varias personas, lo había golpeado en la cara...

- la retuviste en el barco pese a que ella no quería... ¿y ahora que puede que ella este muerta te preocupa?... eres un...! - hizo intento de golpearlo de nuevo pero Gilbert la detuvo...

- reserva ese golpe para mi... - dijo intentando calmar a la impulsiva Elizaveta...- ahora, tenemos que volver...

- Exacto - Apoyó Francis - de vuelta!

- ¿qué? ¡no te oí! - gritó Den desde arriba donde se encontraba el timón...

Recibió un golpe por parte de su acompañante...

- idiota, dijo que volvamos al puerto - dijo con tono molesto Nor, ya que su cara no expresaba nada...

- ah, gracias, Noru por estar atento para mi - dijo sonriente el chico a loq ue recibió otro golpe...

- idiota... sólo da vuelta el barco...

- esta bien, mi Noru- dijo recibiendo su segundo golpe por parte del noruego...

* * *

- Gracias por todo! - gritó

- De nada señorita! - le respondieron...

Por suerte para Lovina un barco pesquero la encontró y la subió a bordo, hasta una manta le dieron para el frío...

- De verdad los españoles son amables... - dijo en voz baja...

Pero la imagen de Antonio llegó a su cabeza, la movió erráticamente para quitarse aquellos pensamientos y esperar a Arthur, se acercó a unas señoras que le dijeron que eran las once y media de la noche...

- maldita sea, Arthur... apúrate...

Luego de unos diez minutos el barco de Arthur fue distinguible y tardó otros diez en tocar tierra, el primero en salir fue Arthur junto a Alfred, se acercaron a Lovina, quien tiritaba levemente por el frío...

- Hola... eh... - dijo algo incómoda por la presencia de Alfred, quizás Arthur aún no le decía nada y no quería meter la pata...

- Lo sabe... - dijo el capitán, se lo conté hace un rato...

- así que no te preocupes, el Hero salvará a su damisela... - dijo sonriente el americano...

- Ajá...- dijo intentado disimular sus temblores...

Pero ambos lo notaron casi de inmediato...

- Vamos con Sey para que te preste ropa - dijo el británico...

- no hay tiempo, sólo tenemos diez minutos...

- yo voy con ella, quédate mirando si zarpan, pasa algo y me gritas, ¿okay? - dijo el americano

- claro...

y así los otros dos fueron al barco por ropas para la italiana, el barco de Iván se encontraba un tanto alejado pero al menos era visible, pero Arthur quería estar cerca y ver donde tenían el mapa, así que se encaminó solo hacia la embarcación enemiga sin avisar a nadie... Lovina y Alfred salieron a los cinco minutos, este último al notar la ausencia de Arthur se alarmó...

- ¿Dónde esta Arthur? - preguntó preocupado...

- lo dejamos solo un momento y se fuga, maldita sea... - dijo la chica molesta...

Lo esperaron dos minutos, los más largos para el americano en toda su vida...

- se acabó, voy por él... - dijo dispuesto a irse...

- Espera... ¿esa cosa que viene corriendo no es él? - dijo Lovina al ver algo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad...

- ¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS? ¡SUBANSE AL BARCO QUE IVÁN ACABA DE ZARPAR! - gritó un apurado Arthur a la distancia...

Alfred por su parte no se movió y frunció el ceño...

- se supone que ahora dices: hi sweetheart, perdón por salir sin avisarte, estoy tan avergonzado, ¿me perdonas?... - dijo molesto con el británico

Pero este lo único que hizo fue tomar de un brazo a cada uno y correr al barco...

- ¡maldita sea, Arthur, me arrancas el brazo, imbécil! - gritó moleta la italiana...

- ¡sigo esperando mi disculpa, Arty! - prosiguió el ojiazul...

Zarparon de inmediato, ahora lo único que debían hacer era seguir al barco de Iván...

* * *

Antonio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no se lo perdonaría nunca si algo le había llegado a pasar a Lovina, en cuanto llegaron al puerto fue el primero en bajar, aún habían personas, se les acercó a unas señoras...

- disculpen... ¿no han visto a una chica de cabello castaño, italiana y con un rizo en el flequillo? - preguntó nervioso...

- una chica... con un rizo... ¿no fue la que nos pidió la hora? - dijo una...

- ¡ah! ¿la que venía empapada?... sí estuvo aquí hace un buen rato... creo que cerca de una hora...

- ¿y no saben a donde fue? - preguntó ya aliviado al saber que al menos había llegado bien...

Las mujeres se quedaron pensativas por algunos segundos...

- si no me equivoco se subió a un barco, con un tipo de lentes y otro cejón que gritaba como si no hubiera mañana... pero zarparon hace un rato...

- ¡muchas gracias, de verdad! - dijo mientras corría de vuelta al barco...

Ahora sólo tendría que encontrar el barco de Arthur, no sería tan difícil, los barcos tardan su tiempo en moverse y lo podrían seguir a la distancia, pero... era de noche, aquello dificultaba bastante la visión... ¡a la mierda! no dejaría ir sola a la italiana... llegó al barco y verificó que no faltara nadie, acto seguido dio la orden de zarpar y buscar el barco de Arthur, Gilbird fue enviado junto a Pierre para ratrearlos, solo debían esperar... Antonio se fue a su despacho, necesitaba relajarse un poco, al poco rato alguien toco la puerta, era Eli...

- ¿puedo pasar?

- claro...

Elizaveta entró con cara de arrepentida y se colocó frente al español...

- lo siento, no debí pegarte... - dijo sincera...

- no te preocupes, me lo merecía... pero evita hacerlo de nuevo, por favor... tienes la mano de hierro - rió...

Eli sonrió diciendo que trataría y Antonio se preguntaba como Gilbert no había caido en coma por las palizas de Elizaveta, de verdad su cabeza debe ser ser de titanio o algo por el estilo... se echó en la cama y se durmió, sería lo mejor por ahora...

* * *

Un pequeño caminaba camino al despacho de su capitán, al estar frente a la puerta pidió permiso para entrar y una vez adentro el capitán fijó los ojos en él, esperando que le dijera lo que venía a decirle...

- Capitán... un barco nos esta siguiendo... - dijo el pequeño tembloroso...

El capitán quitó la mirada del pequeño mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, a simple vista se diría que era una sonrisa inocente, pero los que de verdad conocían a aquel hombre sabrían que significa todo menos eso...

- así que Arthur nos encontró, bueno, sería aburrido si lo consiguiesemos todo tan facílmente... - dijo con su habitual tono infantil... - si eso es todo puedes retirarte, Raivis...

- Sí... capitán - y se retiró

Se acercó a una jaula donde habían tres pajaritos, la abrió y sacó a uno...

- quiero que envies un mesaje al barco de Arthur... - dijo sonriente...

Luego de dar su mensaje dejó ir al ave, contempló el cielo por unos segundos y luego fijó su vista en la cama, en esta se encontraba un chico de pelo oscuro y rasgos asiáticos, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor, el capitán se acercó con mucho cuidado y le hizo cariño en el rostro...

- Iván aru... - susurró el joven asiático dentro de su mundo de sueños...

- te voy a salvar Yao... no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo... - dijo con dolor en cada una de sus palabras...

* * *

Lovina se encontraba en cubierta, nunca creyó que esto podría pasarle, era una experiencia que nunca pensó posible, siempre pensó que se quedaría en el puerto hasta que muriera, pero ahora todo era diferente, ¿quién diriía que se un secuestro saldría todo aquello?, conoció a buenas personas, descubrió la vida de su abuelo antes de criarlas... conoció a un idiota que no supo como se metió hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza y lo peor es que no podía sacarlo de ahí...

- me pregunto si me estará buscando... - dijo en voz baja... - maldita sea... cuando vuelva... todo se va a ir a la mierda...

Una parte de ella ya no quería volver, porque debería afrontar lo que le espera, una vida monótona, una familia, casarse...

- casarme con aquel idiota... - dijo molesta - maldito sea el día que dije aquello...

Un ave la sacó de sus pensamientos, al principio creyó que era Pierre, pero no... era un ave desconocida, se colocó frente a ella y le pasó una flor, un girasol para ser específico...

- ¿qué es esto rojo? - pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió - s-sangre...

Gritó y la tripulación se le acercó, dejó caer el girasol al suelo, venía con una nota, esta fue recogida por Arthur...

_"Te estaré esperando, veamos quien es más fuerte"_

- la firma de Iván... - dij pausadamente el británico..._- "El Girasol Teñido de Carmesí"_

Lovina quedó de piedra ¿Qué clase de mostruo era el tal Iván? ¿De quién demonios era esa sangre?

* * *

Despertó de golpe con una horrible sensación en el pecho, miró a su lado... una cama vacia... ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no habían noticias de ella, tenía miedo, miedo porque tal vez le había pasado algo, todo por salvarla... pero muy en el fondo lo sabía, ella estaba bien, su hermana estaba bien... pero la fuerte opresión en el pecho la tenía angustiada, se levantó y se quedó en la ventana mirando el cielo, porque no importaba donde estuviera, ambas estaban bajo el mismo cielo...

- Espero que estes bien, Lovina... vuelve a casa... te extraño - dijo Felicia mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla para que luego se le unieran más...

* * *

Mientras Lovina aún seguía mirando aquella flor en el suelo...

_¿En qué mierda se acabo de meter?..._

_**Continuará...**  
_

* * *

Al fin puedo subir!

Extrañamente estuve una semana matandome la cabeza y avance la nada misma y en dos noches de inspiración termine el capitulo...

Son las 5:47... de verdad tengo mania por subir de madrugada ^^u

Se agradecen los reviews como siempre y los que leen de paso también... ^^

Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos de todo xDDD

*El **lupus eritematoso sistémico** (**LES** o **lupus**) es una enfermedad autoinmune crónica que afecta al tejido conjuntivo, caracterizada por inflamación y daño de tejidos mediado por el sistema inmunitario, específicamente debido a la unión de autoanticuerpos a las células del organismo y al depósito de complejos antígeno-anticuerpo.

El lupus puede afectar cualquier parte del organismo, aunque los sitios más frecuentes son el corazón, las articulaciones, la piel, los pulmones, los vasos sanguíneos, el hígado, los riñones (el primer órgano que suele atacar) y el sistema nervioso. El curso de la enfermedad es impredecible, con periodos de crisis alternados con remisión.

Como pueden ver en el fragmento sacado de wikipedia... esta enfermedad ataca al tejido del cuerpo haciendo que este se vaya deteriorando... osea... Iggy se nos muere lentamente y por partes xDDD no sé si se entendió... n_nu


	9. La Isla Escondida En El Mar

HI~~!

Perdón por no subir, pero he estado ocupada... u.u

Este capítulo es extraño... o.o me salió del alma xDDD

Bueno además... aquí sales Reiko-honey-kiss-xD!

Informo:Reiko ganó con mi pregunta de que traía el mapa de Iggy, así que mi premio fue una aparición en el fic ^^ saldrá en este cap y hasta que salgan de la isla...

*Moromo = Reiko-honey-kiss-xD, ese fue el nombre que me mandaste así que lo puse ^^

Diclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz ^^

* * *

Tenía miedo debía admitirlo, miedo al no saber que le esperaba en aquel condenado lugar del que tal vez ni siquiera saldría con vida, miró la nada desde uno de los bordes del barco británico, enfrascada en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué habría pasado si nunca la hubieran secuestrado?... Simple, estar en casa, hacer los quehacere con su hermana, cuidar de su abuelo...

- Y más tarde... casarme y tener hijos... - susurró... había estado pensando mucho en aquello, su vida en el puerto...

En su mente vio claramente una silueta para luego ver unos ojos color aguamarina, pero antes de seguir con aquella visión movió la cabeza frenéticamente, como queriendo alejarlo...

- No, no quiero... ya no quiero... - se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba confundida, su vida estaba más que planeada y lo peor es que ella misma lo había decidido así y una vez que volviera a su casa su vida tendría que seguir aquel rumbo...

Pío...

Se extrañó, ¿De dónde demonios venía ese ruido?... abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una ave más qie conocida a estas alturas...

- ¿Gilbird? - preguntó asombrada...

Recibió un "pío" en respueta, claro que era Gilbird, era el único pollo capaz de volar, Lovina lo miró "¿Es que acaso Antonio...?" pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta la parte trasera del barco, casi chocando a algunos en el camino que sólo la miraban extrañados, Tai y Sey curiosas por la actitud de la chica la siguieron, al llegar a la orilla lo vio... un barco, era de noche pero aún así pordía distinguirlo y Lovina estaba más que segura a quien le pertenecía aquella embarcación...

- Me... siguió.. - susurró casi sin creerlo...

- ¿De quién es el barco? ¿Serán enemigos? -preguntó Sey...

- ¡No! - Dijo la italiana alarmada... - es... es el imbécil de Antonio...

- ¿Y qué hace Antonio aquí? - se cuestionó Tai...

- Es lo mismo que quisera saber yo... - dijo Lovina mirando el barco...

Era extraño, una parte de ella se sentía bien, incluso hasta aliviada... más ese sentimiento fue bruscamente interrumpido por la frustación y la rabia... la había seguido... ¡Y ELLA SE IBA A LO QUE PARECÍA SER UNA GUERRA CON ESE TAL IVÁN!, a la mierda, el idiota estaba poniendo a toda su tripulación en peligro sólo por el estúpido capricho de seguirla, ¡SI SERÁ IDIOTA EL MUY BASTARDO!...

- ¡DEVUÉLVETE ANTONIO, IMBÉCIL!, ¡DA LA VUELTA AL REJODIDO BARCO!, ¡TU, MALDITO ESPAÑOL DESGRACIADO DA LA PUTA VUELTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! - comenzó a gritar frustrada ante la mirada espectante de ahora casi toda la tripulación... - Che palle... - finalizó...

- ¿L-Lovina? ¿qué demonios fue eso? - pregutó Tai algo temblorosa por el extraño cambio de la italiana...

Lovina no dijo nada, sólo lanzaba miradas furiosas al barco de más allá...

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que mierda pasa en este barco? - dijo molesto el capitán...

- El imbécil de Antonio nos sigue, eso es lo que pasa... - dijo molesta...

- ¿Y eso es tan malo? - preguntó Tino algo extrañado - ¿Tu que crees Berwald?...

- Qu' 's exag'rad' - dijo el sueco con ¿simpleza?, tal vez para él porque la mayoría de la gente tenía que analizar la frase dos veces para entenderla, todos menos Tino, que extrañamente entendía todo a la primera...

- ¿Qué hacemos, Arty? - preguntó Alfred...

Arthur miró el barco contrario, cerró los ojos y suspiró...

- Yo no voy a hacer nada, somos barcos diferentes... - dijo tensando a la chica del rizo - por más que no sea su asunto, si él quiere perder su vida o su tripulación en esto... yo no puedo detenerlo... y si Antonio viene como nuestro enemigo, entonces nosotros mismos le daremos la muerte... - dijo severo, comenzó a irse, mientras al pasar al lado de Lovina no pudo evitar susurrar - lo siento...

- te entiendo - susurró en respuesta, es cierto, Arthur no puede arriegar a los suyos como lo hacía Antonio...

El grupo formado lentamente comenzó a disiparse, quedando nuevamente Lovina, mirando aquel barco en compañía de Gilbird, quien se había escondido "awesomente" cuando llegó la tripulación de Arthur y al parecer no volvería al barco del español...

- ¿por qué estas aquí aún, Gilbird? - le preguntó al pollo del prusiano... - ¿Por qué arriesgan sus vidas buscándome?... no lo valgo y lo sabes...

Gilbird en respuesta se acurrucó entre las manos de Lovina que estaban sobre la baranda mientras hacía pequeños cariños, el mensaje era claro...

"Eres una de nosotros"

* * *

Antonio estaba en cubierta, sin perder la vista del barco del británico, desde hace rato Pierre había vuelto y le encomendaron a Gilbird quedarse con Lovina, por precaución, estaba más que consciente del peligro, de hecho, la idea principal es ir él solo en busca de Lovina y dejar a la tripulación fuera de todo peligro, no quería exponer a nadie pero no dejaría a Lovina...

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan decidido - comentó Bel colocándose a su lado, haciéndole compañía...

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó sonriente fijando su vista en la chica... - ¿por qué esa cara? te ves triste...

- No estaba... Neth no estaba en casa... - dijo dejando ver toda la tristeza en sus ojos - Cuando los fui a ver sólo estaba Lux, quien ahora vive con su novia... ¿sabes? Lux se va a casar... ¿he estado tanto tiempo lejos?...

- Me cuesta imaginarme casado a Lux - dijo dejando de sonreir... - pero al igual que nuestra vida sigue la de ellos también... y no lo podemos evitar...

- Lo sé, pero... yo quería verlos... a ambos, Lux me dijo que Neth se fue de casa hace un año, recibió una oferta de trabajo en Holanda, pero se han mantenido en contacto y me dijo que estaba bien... él siempre dice que esta bien y no sé si creerlo de verdad... - dijo con los ojos cristalinos la chica de cabellos rubios...

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de ambos, aunque muy lejos de ser incómodo llegaba a ser reconfortante, más el español lo rompió luego de un rato...

- ¿No crees que... es hora de decirle la verdad?... digo... de decirle lo que sientes... no son hermanos de sangre, entonces... ¿qué te detiene? - cuestionó el ibérico quien no entendía el razonamiento de Bel...

- No puedo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, para él siempre seré su hermanita menor... su pequeña Bel...

La ojiverde miró el mar con suma tristeza, lo sabía, las cosas no cambiarían, para Neth ella siempre sería parte de la familia, de la misma sangre aunque no fuera así, esto debido a que Bel fue adoptada a los dos años por los padres de Neth, ella era hija de piratas y aquello provocó tanto la muerte de sus padres biológicos como los de los adoptivos, lo que provocó que terminaran en aquel orfanato, más Lux y Neth no la culparon nunca, e incluso la cuidaron como su pequeña hermana... Pero Bel siempre fue muy apegada al mayor de los hermanos y mientras más fue creciendo ese sentimiento lo hizo también, sólo Antonio sabe de aquello, es por eso que lo considera al igual que a los otros dos su hermano... Con el paso del tiempo estar con Neth se comenzó a volver incómodo, ya no lo veía como su hermano y tenía miedo que la descubriera y la alejara o peor... la rechazara... por eso se fue con Antonio, para poder olvidarlo, pero de eso ya habían pasado años y aquel sentimiento permanecía, perecía hecho de más duro material y todo se reducía a que estaba enamorada de quien siempre se hizo llamar su "hermano mayor"...

- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas... - dijo el español sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica - deberías buscarlo y decírselo, al menos así sabrá lo que él piensa en verdad...

- No sé si quiero saberlo... podría perderlo... y no quiero eso... al menos ahora nos mantenemos como "hermanos"... - dijo pausada...

- yo creo que ser su hermana es peor que ser nadie, te estas condenando a ser sólo eso... dime Bel, si se lo dijeras y él sintiera lo mismo... ¿No habría valido la pena intentarlo?... - dijo Antonio

- tal vez sí... - dijo suspirando... - ¿Y qué hay de ti, Antonio? ¿Vale la pena intentarlo?

El ibérico sonrió...

- Claro que sí...

Bel correspondió la sonrisa, le deseaba lo mejor a Antonio de todo corazón, esperaba que aquella chica lo hiciera feliz, sino, ¡pobre de ella! nadie haría sufrir a su hermano, pero con el tiempo que la conocía se dio cuenta que tal vez aquella amenaza no fuera necesaria... se fie dejando solo al español, quien volvió a fijar su vista en el barco del inglés y sus pensamientos en la chica italiana...

Porque desde que leyó la nota dejada por Lovina antes de saltar del barco no logró evitar preguntarse porqué le importaba tanto la castaña, pensó durante un rato y llegó a una sola conclusión, porque a pesar de ser agresiva e indiferente el pudo ver más allá y encontró a una chica preocupada y frágil, eso lo descubrió aquella noche en su casa, cuando lo abrazó mientras lloraba y le hacía cariño en el pelo para tranquilizarlo... porque ella era especial para él y no dejarían que le hicieran daño, la cuidaría, para siempre...

- No dejaré que te pase algo Lovi, no ahora que ya sé lo que siento - dijo con una sonrisa...

¿Y qué es lo que sentía Antonio?, Simple...

- Te amo, Lovi - finalizó con una sonrisa...

La amaba...

* * *

- Iván aru... - dijo dolorosamente - ¿Dónde estamo aru?...

- Llegamos Yao... - dijo colocando su mano en la frente afiebrada del asiático... - ya verás, pronto te curaremos e iremos a ver como florecen los girasoles este año ¿da? - dijo con una sonrisa triste...

Odiaba ver al chino en ese estado, hace ya un mes y medio que Yao había contraido una extraña fiebre que lo hcía delirar y lo debilitada a niveles extremos, ya ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama, entre él y el hermano menor del asiático, Im Young Soo lo cuidaban y en cuanto supo del mapa comezó a buscarlo desesperadamente, con el tiempo supo que Arthur lo tenía y mandó a Raivis a robarlo, fue una suerte que no los descubrieran, se levantó de la cama y tomó a Yao en sus brazos...

- ¿Por qué me levantas aru? - preguntó extrañado...

- Porque tu enfermedad se acaba aquí, ya tocamos tierra y todo será como antes... volveremos a estar juntos... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa...

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando el asiático habló de nuevo...

- Wǒ ài nǐ, Iván aru*... (te amo, Iván) - dijo sonriente Yao Wang...

- Я тебя тоже люблю, Yao (yo también te amo, Yao) - dijo Iván dando una de sus más sinceras sonrisas...

Iván salió de la habitación con Yao bien arropado con un abrigo suyo para evitar que empeorase, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que dos ehrmanos muy sobreprotectores aparecieran...

- Aniki, ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó preocupado un chico de rasgos asiáticos, con el cabello despeinado color oscuro al igual que sus ojos y un extraño rizo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza...

- Bien aru... gracias Im Young Soo aru - dijo pausadamente...

- брат (hermano), deberías dejarlo en la habitación, llevarlo puede ser un problema, en especial para ti...- dijo una chica de largos cabellos platinados y ojos azules, su cara siempre seria hacía que impusiera respeto... y miedo en algunos casos...

- No, Natasha, Yao vendrá, no lo dejaré solo - dijo el ojivioleta finalizando el tema...

Bajaron del barco y organizaron un pequeño grupo de expedición...

- ¿Por qué nosotros primero? - dijo tembloroso Raivis...

- Porque el capitán quiere que todo sea seguro para el señor Yao -Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules...

- Lo que Toris quiere decir es que si hay algo nosotros morimos primero y se salvan ellos- dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro, alto y ojos azules tras unos lentes...

- ¡P-pero yo no quiero morir! - sollozó el más pequeño...

- No moriremos, Raivis, Eduard sólo está exagerando - dijo Toris intentando calmar al letón...

Se encontraban en medio de un bosque, la isla donde llegaron estaba llena de vegetación, aunque no se veía a nadie, ni siquiera algún animal o insecto...

- Parece abandonado - se sorprendió el lituano...

- o muerto - dijo Eduard ajuntándose los lentes...

Un sonido los alertó, se quedaron quietos al segundo, esperando, pero nada...

- ¿Q-qué creen que haya sido e-eso? - preguntó Raivis tamblando...

- Pudo ser el viento, es lógico considerando la ubicación de la isla - especuló Eduard...

- Espero que haya sido eso... - Rogó muy en el fondo Toris...

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos más antes que el barco de Arthur tocara tierra, quedaron a una distancia respetable con el barco del ruso, el japonés fue el primero en bajar del barco, siendo seguido por el resto de la tripulación...

- Así que esta es la isla que no sale en los mapas - dijo sorprendido Kiku... - que interesante...

Lovina se encontraba con Arthur, Alfred y Gilbird...

- Lovina, quédate en el barco y espera a que llegue Antonio, evita que se meta donde no lo llaman... - dijo el capitán...

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No me quiero quedar sola en esta isla de mierda! - protestó la castaña...

- ¡Ya sé, ya sé!... ¡MATTHY! ¡MATHY VEN AQUÍ! - comenzó a gritar el americano...

El nombrado se encaminó hasta ellos, cargando a su casi inseparable Kumajiro, debido a que la única vez que lo dejó fue cuando estuvo en el barco de Antonio...

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó

- Matthy, queremos que te quedes con Lovi en el barco y evites que Antonio estorbe en mi travesía de Hero para salvar a mi damisela cejona... - dijo sonriente Alfred...

- ¡¿Cómo que cejón? ¡tu motherf*cker! - gruñó el capitán, si había algo que de verdad lo hacía enojar, era que lo molestaran con sus cejas... ¡No eran tan grandes por Dios!...

Quien se hubiera fijado en el menor de los americanos habría notado como la mirada de este se iluminaba con la idea de poder ver al fancés de nuevo...

- ¡Claro! - dijo Matthew contento...

La tripulación del británico emprendió su camino entre los bosques mientras los otros dos sólo tenían que esperar la llegada del barco del español...

* * *

Finalmente el último barco tocó tierra, el primero en salir de este practicamente corriendo fue el capitán, seguido de Gilbert, quien estaba preocupado por su awesome mascota...

- ¡Lovina! - gritó Antonio mirando hacia todas partes...

- ¡Gilbird! - dijo el prusiano haciendo lo mismo...

- ¡LOVINA! - gritó el español más fuerte

- ¡GILBIRD! - el otro lo imitó

- ¡L-O-V-I-N-A! - esto ya parecía guerra entre ellos...

- ¡G-I-L-B-I-R-D! - o sí era guerra, quien gritaba más fuerte...

- ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS PAREN CON ESO QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

- ¡PIO!

Ambos se callaron al segundo y corrieron hacia ellos, Gilbird voló para encontrarse con Gilbert, quien le dijo lo awesome que era por estar sano y salvo y Antonio quien practicamente se abalanzó sobre Lovina casi al punto de hacerlos caer...

- ¡Ests bien! que felicidad...

- idiota, suéltame que no respiro... - dijo una sonrojada Lovina, quien de verdad no estaba respirando...

- oh... lo siento, Lovi - rió el español... - eh... Lovi, yo... de verdad lo siento, no quería que te vieras con el cejas... y me sentí muy mal cuando vi que saltaste del barco...

Lovina sólo lo miraba, no se lo creía ¿le importaba? ¿ella le importaba?...

- n-no te preocupes, idiota... no es nada...

- Lovi, ¿por qué viniste con el cejón ese?... - preguntó curioso...

- no es tu asunto, bastardo... - dijo cortante...

- Lovi, era capaz de matar a Arthur si te habías ahogado en el mar... así que dime, me la debes por preocuparme...

- chantajista... - dijo sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido...

- ¿eso es un sí~~? vamos Lovi... - dijo divertido...

- Pues verás...

Lovina resumió lo que Arthur buscaba, diciéndole que este iba a morir, este entendió las razones y porque estaba tan idiota por aquel mapa... y Antonio se abrazó a Lovina nuevamente, dejándola algo atónita, no se lo esperaba tan de repente...

- ¡O-OYE!

- Sólo un poco... por favor...

- sólo déjame respirar esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?... - pidió con el ceño fruncido, era extraño para ella estar así.

El español asintió, necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, que no se iría, que no saltaría de otra ventana... que se quedaría con él...

Mientras Matthew miraba atentamente a todos, esperando ver a Francis, pero este no estaba, así que se acercó a Eli...

- Hola Eli, ¿Me recuerdas?... soy...

- Matthew, claro que me acuerdo... ¿buscas a Francis? - preguntó risueña

- s-sí - respondió tímido...

- Está en el barco, en su habitación... entra... de seguro se pondrá feliz de verte...

Matthew asintió contento y entró al barco de Antonio, al menos había gente que no lo olvidaba... llegó hasta la habitación de Francis, donde lo encontró sentado en su cama...

- Francis, ¿puedo pasar?... - preguntó suavemente

- ¿Mon cher? Matthew, ¿eres tu?...

- oui... Francis, je suis Matthieu - dijo sonriente...

- claro, pasa, mon petit... ¿qué haces en este barco, otra vez? - preguntó sonriente...

- es que... Arthur me pidió que los esperara con Lovina...

- No quiere que nos metamos en su asunto, ¿verdad? - dijo divertido

- Eh... bueno, sí...

Francis rió, conocía las reacciones del británico debido a que pasaron toda su infancia juntos, eran vecinos, Francis era hijo único, mientras Arthur tenía 5 hermanos, Ian (Escocia (*O*, perdón por eso ^^u)) Keith (Gales), los gemelos Liam y Cian (Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda del Sur) y el pequeño Peter (Sealand)... a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien ambos se sentían solos y eso fue lo que los mantuvo juntos, los hermanos de Arthur no lo querían o al menos eso parecía... con el paso del tiempo conoció casi todas las facetas del anglosajón y así mismo Arthur conocía casi todas las suyas...

- Que siga con sus paranoias, nosotros no tenemos ningún interés en lo que esté buscando...

Matthew dio por cerrado aquel tema, lentamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada...

- Ehhh... ¿recibiste mi nota? - preguntó con calma

- claro, pensaba responderla ahora... pero ya que estas aquí creo que ya no es necesario...

- Eh... Francis, yo quiero decirte algo... - dijo tímidamente Matthew

- entonces te escucho... - dijo simple...

- yo... Francis... yo... - estaba rojo, muy rojo, lentamente sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero debía decírselo y este parecía ser le mejor momento... - yo... te amo Francis...

El silencio que se hizo fue bastante prolongado, aquello sólo lograba aumentar la ansiedad del menor, mientras Francis estaba en un debate interno que superaba cualquier pelea que haya tenido hasta la fecha... No era cualquier persona, era Matthew, su pequeño Matthew, él se conocía, conocía sus instintos, ¿cuántas mujeres de una noche había tenido en todos estos años? y no sólo mujeres, la lista era demasiado larga, él sólo había sido fiel una vez y fue con Jeanne, ¿Y sí decía que sí y luego lo traicionaba? Matthew no merecía eso, él merecía a alguien que le diera lo mejor, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que nadie era lo suficiente bueno para su pequeño, no iba a negar que se sentía alagado por ser él a quien escogió el puro y noble corazón del menor de los americanos... pero, no quería hacerle daño, no merecía una traición por parte de él y su amour descontrolado, si lo hería no se lo perdonaría, prefería rechazarlo ahora que lastimarlo después, al menos si lo rechazaba podían seguir como amigos, porque si le era infiel no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, ya no...

- Yo... - comenzó el francés, haciendo que el amante del Mapple lo mirara atento...

Francis estaba decidido... no haría sufrir a Matthew, lo quería mucho, más de lo que pensaba incluso... lo mejor era dejarlo ir y evitarle el dolor futuro, porque lo más probable es que así fuera...

- yo... lo siento, Matthew, pero no puedo corresponder al hermoso amour que me das...

Matthew sintió como su corazón de comprimía, es más, pudo oír el segundo en el que se quebró, Francis no lo amaba, no corrspondía a sus sentimientos, sintió como sus ojos se humedecía, iba a llorar... Francis al notar esto se levantó, no soportaría verlo llorar...

- En verdad lo siento... - dijo para retirarse, dejando a Matthew llorando en la habitación, abrazando a Kumajiro...

Una vez fuera de la habitación se quedó apoyado en el barandal de la parte trasera del barco, donde podía ver el mar y sentirse miserable al mismo tiempo...

- croyez-moi que je fais est pour toi ... Désolé, mon petit... (creeme que lo que hago es por tu bien... lo siento, mi pequeño) - susurró a sí mismo, mientras en su mente sólo pensaba en la felicidad del menor...

Lovina ya estaba levemente aburrida de estar atrapada por el español, quien en todo este rato la había tenido sujeta, en silencio...

- oye, ¿acaso moriste o qué? - preguntó molesta...

Antonio retrocedió un poco el rostro para poder ver a Lovina...

- no... pero creo que me estaba quedando dormido~~ - canturreó divertido... - eres cómoda Lovi...

- ¡Idiota!... ¡¿Qué acaso me viste cara de...?

Pero no pudo terminar debido a que una flecha de extraña procedencia pasó rozándolos y de esa vinieron más alertando a toda la tripulación...

- ¡ESCÓNDANSE! - gritó Antonio - ¡Lovi, ve tras esas rocas, ahora!... yo lo acabaré...

- idiota, sólo no hagas que te maten...

Todos hacían caso, corrieron en busca de algún lugar para no ser alcanzados por las flechas, más Nor no sabía donde estaba su hermano, Ice no estaba a la vista y eso le preocupó...

- ¡NORU ABAJO! - Sintió que le gritaban para luego sentir un cuerpo más grande que el suyo cayendo sobre él...

Las flechas caían en todas direcciones, hacía ver que eran más de uno, Bel tomó su arma dispuesta a acabar con quien sea que los estuviera atacando pero de la nada sintió como se hundía... la tierra se la estaba tragando...

- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Antonio! - gritó al ver que su cuerpo se iba bajo tierra...

- ¡Bel! - gritó Antonio al ver a su amiga en apuros, corrió lo más que pudo mientras hacía lo posible por evadir las flechas...

Los gritos de Bel era aún más fuertes, pero luego se apagaron... la tierra se la tragó... Antonio no llegó a tiempo...

- no... Bel - susurró triste viendo donde la chica que consideraba como su propia hermana había desaparecido...

- ¡AYUDA! ¡AHHH! - Se escuchó de fondo la voz de una chica...

- ¡ELI! - gritó Gilbert asustado...

Ahora la tierra iba tras la húngara, comenzaba a tragarla y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, le disparó, la golpeó, pero no parecía afectar en nada... Gilbert corrió hacia la ojiverde, mientras que con su espada cortaba las flechas que venían hacia él, estaba tan atento a Elizaveta que no notó como algunas flechas lo rozaban...

- ¡GILBERT! - fue el último grito que pudo dar la chica, debido a que su cabeza se hundió...

- ¡ELI, NO! - gritó saltando para alcanzar su mano que aún seguía fuera, pero fue en vano, pues se hundió un poco antes de alcanzarla... - No, no es posible...

No quería creerlo, simplemente no quería... las condenadas flechas seguían, todo parecía ir en camara lenta para los tripulantes del barco español, más un último grito se oyó...

- ¡CHIIGIIIIIIIIIIII!

Antonio abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión, conocía aquella voz... corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las rocas donde encontró a Lovina con la mitad del cuerpo bajo tierra... no pensó nada, sólo sujeto a la castaña e intentaba levantarla, pero todo parecía inútil... ella lloraba, no quería morir, pero cuando sintió que la arena tocaba su cuello supo que era el final...

- ¡NO TE RINDAS, LOVI! ¡TE VOY A SACAR! - gritaba desesperado el español...

- adiós, Antonio... - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la chica, era lo último que podría darle a Antonio...

La tierra cubrió su cabeza, pero Antonio aún sostenía su mano con fuerza, esta en un principio comenzó a hundirse con la mano del ibérico, más luego se soltó, dejando la mano del español libre... y vacia...

- Lovi... - susurró mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la italiana...

¿Por qué mierda el destino insistía en separarlos? ¿Por qué rayos no podían dejarla a su lado?... Las flechas se detuvieron al llevarse a la última chica, al parecer, eso era lo que querían desde el principio...

- Eli... - murmuraba el prusiano... - ¿Dónde estás?

- Gilbert... no está, se fue... - dijo Vash intentando que el prusiano se detuviera...

- no es cierto, apuesto que la marimacha sólo me está molestando... - decía Gilbert...

- tipo... como que detente... - decía Feliks...

- pio... - dijo Gilbird situándose en el hombro de su amo...

Desde que Eli se hundió Gilbert había estado cavando con sus manos, tenía que haber algo, la tierra no se come así como así a la gente... no quería asimilar el hecho de haber perdido a la única persona capaz de darle una buena pelea, la única en quien confiaba a plenitud, la mejor de todas y... la única que por ahora tenía un espacio en su corazón (quiero aclarar que aún no conoce a Rode, por eso por ahora sólo me concentro en Eli),

Mientras más allá cierto noruego moría por falta de aire...

- maldita sea, Den, quítate de encima... - dijo el chico sin expresión... - tengo que encontrar a Ice... - viendo que esto no resultaba intentó sacarlo el mismo... - ya verás, en cuando te quite te voy a...

Se calló al instante que sintió algo húmedo en la espalda del danés, seguido de lo que podía decir con los ojos cerrados que era una flecha...

- idiota, ¿no me digas qué...? - por más que intentaba sacárselo de encima no podía - ¡HEY! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!...

Rápidamente todos llegaron hasta Nor, incluido Francis quien se alarmó al escuchar los gritos desde el otro lado del barco... Nor sólo necesito ver la cara que ponían para saber lo que pasaba, se lo quitaron de encima pero sin darlo vuelta... dejando en clara evidencia la flecha incrustada en su espalda, muy cerca del corazón...

- Aún respira... pero... no sé si quitar... la flecha... - dijo Heracles preocupado...

- si lo haces se podría desangrar - dijo serio Vash...

- Noru... - susurró Den - ¿estás bien?

- idiota... eres un gran idiota, Den... - dijo Noru con una mirada seria, pero el danés podía ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos, esos ojos que le decían lo que el noruego en verdad sentía...

- hermano, no seas así con él - dijo Ice mirando a Den...

- cállate - dijo cortante...

Antonio sólo miraba, con la ira a flor de piel, primero se llevan a su "hermana", luego a su amiga, a SU amada Lovi y ahora por la jodida culpa de esos hijos de puta se estaban llevando la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos... aquel con quien compartió su triste infancia, con quien rió, lloró, creció... pero esto no se quedaría así... claro que no...

- creo que estoy en las últimas... - susurró con una sonrisa forzada el danés, no quería morir, pero al menos lo había hecho protegiendo a su amado Noru y eso valía la pena...

- Cállate, Den... cállate - decía el noruego casi sin mirarlo, no quería escucharlo decir eso, era Den, un idiota como él no podía morir así como así...

- Oye, Noru... acércate un poco, te quiero decir algo... - dijo sonriente...

El ojiazul no replicó y se acercó, el denés no perdió su, tal vez, última oportunidad...

- Te amo, Noru... y si me muero ahora, seré feliz con saber que fue salvandote... - le susurró al oído con una sonrisa sincera, dejando al noruego sin palabras...

Den dió un quejido, de verdad esa cosa le había llegado profundo, no tardó más de dos segundos en perder el conocimiento nuevamente, dejando a Nor con la cara levemente sonrojada y una mirada extremadamente triste...

Nor estaba molesto, Den siempre había sido un idiota descuidado, no tenía porque haberse puesto al medio, no tenía que protegerlo, quiso golpear a su hermano, por estar preocupado por él no vio la flecha que venía hacia su cuerpo, pero Ice no tenía la culpa, pudo ver como había salido de su escondite, fue él mismo el idiota que no hizo caso a la orden de Antonio y Den había pagado el precio de aquello...

- vas a vivir... los idiotas como tu no mueren fácilmente... - dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo...

- No dejaremos que muera... - dijo Antonio

- ¿y como que, tipo, qué hacemos? - preguntó Feliks

- iremos en busca del elixir...

- ¿de qué estás hablando, mon ami? - preguntó Francis...

- es difícil de explicar pero quí hay un elixir que puede curar cualquier enfermedad... o en su defecto, una herida mortal...

- vamos - dijo Nor de inmediato... - hay que traer la camilla para llevarlo...

Trajeron la camilla del barco y subieron a Den a esta, Francis, antes de irse notó que Matthew se había dormido, menos mal, porque no quería que fuera a internarse al bosque, le dejó una nota a su lado y cerró la puerta, esperando que no despertara luego...

_Matthew_:

_Si lees esto, quiero que sepas que no hay nadie más en el barco, uno de los nuestros está herido y nos iremos a salvarlo, se que no soy nadie para pedirtelo pero quiero que te quedes en el barco, no quiero que te pase nada... porque a pesar de todo eres muy preciado para mí..._

_Francis._

Y así partieron los tripulantes del capitán español, sin saber que las otras dos tripulaciónes estaban en situaciones similares, quizás demasiado...

* * *

Iván se estaba preocupando, tenía a Yao aferrado con todo entre sus brazos, hace ya bastante que de la nada la tierra se había llevado a sus hermanas, primero se llevó a Yakaterina y luego de Natasha, nadie pudo sacarlas una vez que comenzó, estaban cada vez más adentrados en el bosque, un poco antes de las dos desapariciones el grupo de Toris volvió, Raivis temblaba y se eferraba a Eduard, quien intentaba mantener la compostura, mientras un egipcio iba al lado de Im Young Soo, listo para dar cualquier ataque de ser necesario...

- Oye, Gupta... ¿que crees que sea lo que se llevó a las chicas?... - preguntó el asiático...

- Ni idea - contestó simple, más que preocupado tenía una gran curiosidad por lo que sea que se haya llevado a las hermanas del capitán...

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un lugar sin vegetación, era como una arena y había una cueva al fondo, se adentraron en el circulo de tierra sin vegetación, encaminados hacia la cueva...

- debe ser ahí - dijo Iván esperanzado...

Pero antes de poder llegar a la cueva una chica saltó desde lo altó de la cueva y cayó frente a ellos...

- no crean que será fácil entrar aquí... - dijo altanera con su espada en mano..

- ¿quién eres? - dijo el ruso con su típica sonrisa infantil - llevo prisa así que déjame pasar...

- ¿qué quien soy? - dijo con una sonrisa - mi nombre es Moromo*, la guardina de esta isla...

- ¿Sabes del elixir?, ¡mi aniki lo necesita! - dijo Im Young Soo...

- Claro, está dentro de la cueva, pero no cualquiera puede entrar... de eso me encargo yo... - finalizó la chica.

Moromo se colocó delante la cueva, era su deber que sólo entraran aquellos que tenían una razón noble, ya que si no, no saldrían con vida...

* * *

- Holy crap, maldito lugar donde terminamos a parar... - dijo cansado el británico...

- Calma, Arty... llegaremos... - daba ánimos Alfred, quien sólo quería curar a su damisela, por algo era su Hero...

Xiang iba con la cara contraida por la ira, hace ya una media hora Tai y Sey habían sido tragadas por la tierra y él no había podido hacer nada por su hermana menor, quien fuera el maldito lo pagaría... las buscaron, pero nada, se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno...Todos apresuraron el paso al oír voces, una era de Iván estaba más que seguro de eso Arthur, pero la otra era de una chica y no la reconocía para nada... Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Iván en el suelo, con algunas herida y una chica parada más allá, quien al parecer no tenía siquiera un rasguño... Kiku examinó el lugar, donde encontró algo que sinceramente no esperaba, era Yao, recostrado con Im Young Soo, se veía tan débil...

- ¿Onii- san? - dijo Kiku como en un trance...

- ¿qué sh*t pasa aquí? - dijo el capitán inglés...

Moromo desvió la vista hacía los nuevos visitantes... sonrió y volvió a enfocar la vista en Iván, se acercó hasta él y se agachó hasta su altura...

- dime ¿por qué quieres ese elixir? - dijo tranquila...

- Porque quiero salvarle la vida a Yao...

- ¿Yao... y quién es él?

- La persona que amo y lucharé por él hasta el final... - dijo sin su típica sonrisa, estaba serio y dispuesto a luchar...

- felicidades... tienes una oportunidad... - dijo mientras se alejaba de Iván, dejándolo extrañado, pero con un extraño alivio en el pecho...

Moromo se acercó hasta los "nuevos", con su espada en mano y una sonrisa...

- ¿y ustedes quienes son?

- Yo soy el Hero del mundo... ¡Alfred F. Jones! - contestó con prepotencia... - y él cejón de aquí es mi damisela, de llama Arty...

- ¡IDIOTA! - gritó Arthur y lo mandó hacia atrás de un sólo manotazo... - soy Arthur Kirkland, capitán de esta tripulación...

- Ajá... ¿y eso me importa por...? - comenzó - olvídalo me importa un cuerno quien seas... yo soy Moromo... la guardinana de este lugar, ¿quieren el elixir, no?

- ¡exacto! ¿eres adivina? - preguntó Alfred...

- ¿eres así de idiota de nacimiento o se te desarrolló con el tiempo? - preguntó Moromo - creo que naciste sin un cromosoma o algo así...

- ¡OYE NO DEJO QUE HABLES ASÍ DEL HERO! - gritó Alfred ofendido...

- nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad... - dijo pensativo Arthur... - pero es posible...

- ¡ARTY! ¡APOYA A TU HERO!...

- ¡¿ME VAN A DECIR QUE QUIEREN O TENDRÉ QUE PARTIRLES EL CULO? - Moromo perdía rápidamente la paciencia...

- necesito el elixir... yo, me estoy muriendo...

- ¿Tu? - preguntó a lo que el británico asintió, para luego mirar a Alfred... - ¿y él es tu damisela?

- Mi Damisela Cejona... - dijo sonriente...

- ven conmigo... Hero...

Alfred la siguió...

- ¿lo amas? - preguntó

- más que nada en el mundo - dijo sonriente

- ¿qué darías para salvarlo?

- hasta mi vida si es necesario... - dijo sin siquiera titubear...

- Tenemos un segundo ganardor... - dijo sonriente - un completo imbécil, pero ganador...

* * *

Antonio y su tripulación iban a un paso endemoniadamente rápido, no había tiempo que perder, Antonio iba al frente y Nor al lado de Den, cada minuto tomaban su pulso... su única esperanza era esa agua o cosa... tardaron la mitad del tiempo en comparación a las otras tripulaciones en llegar a la arena...

- vaya... las sorpresas no terminan - dijo Moromo...

En ese preciso instante tanto Iván como Alfred iban a entrar a la cueva... Moromo los detuvo y se acercó a Antonio...

- al parecer otro odiota se muere...

- el único que lo llama idiota soy yo... - dijo Nor...

- Ajá, me da igual... - miró la flecha en la espalda del danés y su expresión cambió... - esas flechas...

- ¿te son familiares? porque nos atacaron sin motivo en la costa - dijo Vash bastante irritado...

- Este imbécil, por la mierda - dijo molesta... - como sea... uno de ustedes debe entrar, pero conste, debe ser sólo uno...

- Yo voy -dijo Antonio...

- No... iré yo... - Corrigió Nor...

- Hermano... - susurró Ice, su hermano rara vez se preocupaba por alguien y más aún si se trabata de Den...

- Sígueme, mocoso - dijo Moromo...

Se detuvo a medio camino...

- ¿por qué quieres salvarlo?

- no es de tu incumbencia - dijo cortante...

-mira, idiota, sólo dilo, ¿quieres entrar? pues comienza a hablar... - dijo molesta...

- quiero salvarlo porque es lo más idiota que he conocido en toda mi existencia, porque es un idiota que evitó mi muerte y porque no se ha separado de mi desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerlo... y quiero que siga así... ¿feliz? - dijo sin expresión alguna...

- ¿eres masoquista, cierto? - preguntó extrañada... - si crees que es tan idiota ¿por qué lo salvas?...

- porque es MI idiota - dijo mirando al frente, la charla ya no le estaba gustando...

- suficiente para mi, que tipo más frío eres, imagino que si sonries se te deforma la cara... -rió

Lo llevó donde Alfred y Iván, ya estaban listos para entrar a la cueva...

- Bien, es simple... salven sus traseros hasta el final de esta cueva y tendrán el elixir... aunque el idiota de las gafas dudo que lo logre...

- ¡OYE! - gruñó Alfred

- Sólo soy honesta, en fin... ya váyanse que me comienza a caer mal...

Y con esas palabras los tres chicos entraron a la cueva... donde una roca bloqueó la entrada... Moromo miró a los tripulantes que quedaban, no se inmutó al sentir una espada en su espalda, apenas rozándola...

- Tu maldita isla se llevó a todas las chicas... ¿dónde están?...

- es lo mismo que quiero saber yo, pedazo de idiota... - dijo tamando su espada y en un simple movimiento mandar la de Antonio a volar - y es lo que voy a averiguar...

Moromo se fue dejando solo a Antonio... Kiku mientras no sabía si acercarse, era us hermano mayor y su hermano menor, después de tantos años los volvía a ver... finalmente se decidió y fue hacie ellos...

- Yao-san, Im Young Soo- san... - dijo, Im Young Soo no lo creía...

Yao abrió levemente los ojos viendo aquella silueta que creyó nunca más volver a ver...

- Kiku aru... ¿eres tu aru? - dijo adolorido

- hai... Yao -San...

- Dìdì aru (hermano menor)... no sabes ... lo feliz que estoy... de verte aru... - dijo con una sonrisa - dame la mano aru...

- Yo... - dijo dudoso

- Hazlo Kiku - dijo Im Young Soo

Kiku obedeció tomando la mano de su hermano mayor, Yao también tomó la mano de Im Young Soo...

- ahora estamos juntos de nuevo aru... - dijo feliz Yao, quien se estaba esforzando demasiado en hablar... -si muero ahora, moriré feliz aru...

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Aniki! - dijo triste el asiático menor...

- ¿Como terminó así, Yao-san? - preguntó Kiku, estaba realmente preocupado...

- Fue una fiebre que me dio en un viaje aru... oh... siento mucho sueño aru... - dijo cerrando los ojos... - no nos dejes, Kiku aru...

- No lo haré... Onii-san - dijo Kiku con una pequeña sonrisa...

Yao se quedó dormido mientras sus dos hermanos sostenían sus manos, sin intención de soltarla...

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, miraba por la ventana, esperando un milagro... nunca perdería la esperanza, su hermana volvería, lo sabía... Lovina no la iba a abandonar...

- Feli, la cena está lista... - se escuchó desde abajo...

- Ya bajo, abuelo... - dijo apartándose de la ventana...

Sí, ni ella ni su abuelo perdían las esperanzas, cenaron tranquilamente, desde que Lovina ya no se oían gritos ni maldiciones y aquello le daba a la casa un incómodo silencio... más en medio de todo la puerta comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, ambos se levantaron, fue el abuelo quien abrió la puerta... dejando ver a un joven alto, empapado y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina, en su mano sostenía un trozo de papel, un telegrama...

- La vieron en el puerto de Barcelona, no debe estar lejos... la encontramos... - dijo con una gran sonrisa...

Las lagrimas de Felicia no tardaron en aparecer, incluso su abuelo soltó algunas, la habían encontrado, estaba viva y pronto volvería a casa... el joven no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara... ella volvería, de eso él mismo se iba a encargar, no la dejaría ir... la traería de vuelta donde siempre debió estar... con él...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo cap, verán lo que deben hacer estos tres por salvar a sus lovers~~!

Estoy matando a Dinamarca ;O;. La verdad no lo iba a poner, pero yo apoyo el NoruegaxDinamarca! y quiero expresar el extraño amor de Noru ^^

Espero que te haya gustado donde te puse Reiko* (tu nombre es muy largo ^^U)

Ps: El tipo de ojos aguamarina no es NADIE de hetalia, es un tipo X... ^^

Haré todo lo posible por no tardarme en subir!

Como escritora agradecida... AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBO, SON FELICIDAD PARA MI ^^ y los que leen y no postean también, levanta el animo ^^

Bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap de esta historia xDDD

Bye!


	10. Porque te amo

Hi!

Se que esta vez me demoré exesivamente en subir pero no es mi culpa! estuve de vacaciones y a los dos días entre al cole!

Mi vida es jodidamente ocupada! Lamento si me tarde mucho -.-

Así que me esforcé por al menos darles un capitulo largo y decente ^^ aquí se ve lo que hacen estos tipos por salvar a sus lovers ^^

Nota: Todo lo que pasa en la cueva es **AL MISMO TIEMPO**, excepto cuando salen que eso si es en orden... Tengalo presente porfavor^^

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mia ¬¬

Bueno, no los jodo más y les dejo otro cap de esta historia ^^

* * *

Ni siquiera la oscuridad abrumadora quitaba la sonrisa de la cara de Iván de su rostro, quien al ver que al hacerce la luz no había nadie sólo pudo sonreir con más animo, extrañamente ni Alfred ni Nor estaban a su lado como hace treinta segundos cuando entraron, los tres pasaron por la puerta, pero ya no había rastro de ellos ahora...

- veo que todos se han rendido, da... que triste - bien, Iván era un perfecto cínico... ¿pero quién quiere ser amable si de ello depende la vida de la persona a la cual amas?...

Fijó su vista hacia el frente donde vio un túnel, notando que era el único camino viable para avanzar se encaminó por ahí, caminaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, en su mente no había lugar para fallos, le llevaría el elixir a Yao o moriría en el intento, para Iván, Yao había marcado una diferencia, él no le temía, eso llamó enormemente su atención desde un principio, ya que absolutamente TODOS le temían a él, Iván Braginski, "El monstruo del norte" como lo habían llamado en los puertos cercanos a Rusia, pero sorprendentemente Yao no...

_._

_._

_._

_Iván estaba en un puerto en Rusia, cerca de la delimitación con China, la razones eran dos, una abastecer el barco y dos, quería ver los girasoles... era en esa época cuando estos florecían y eso le encantaba, en cuanto abastecieron el barco se escapó de sus hermana, bueno, más bien, escapó de Natasha y le dijo a Yakaterina que volvería pronto para que no se preocupara... al llegar a los girasoles pudo sentir una paz en su interior inxplicable, pero este año no estaba solo, ya que no muy lejos distinguió una silueta, un chico con coleta, al acercarse vio sus rasgos asiaticos, lo más probable es que fuera del país vecino, sólo lo observó, se veía feliz mientras recogía un par de girasoles y los ponía en una especie de canasta, era la primera vez que lo veía pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo más extraño fue que el otro no notó su presencia y al rato se fue con sus girasoles... Al año siguiente volvió al mismo lugar, el mismo día que el año anterior y lo encontró otra vez, aún lucía esa sonrisa, ese año si notó la presencia del ruso, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para acercarse al otro, Iván tampoco iba a insistir en hablarle ni nada... Así pasaron 5 años, y siempre aquel 23 de Agosto* se veían, pero sólo eso, Iván ya tenía 24 y como siempre fue a su encuentro con el otro, de quien aún no sabía ni su nombre, pero aquel año fue diferente, si bien el chino se presentó como cada año ya no tenía su linda sonrisa, no, estaba llorando y su rostro parecía levemente demacrado, algo pareció romperse dentro de Iván, no sabía que y con aquel impulso fue a hablarle, por primera vez..._

_- No llores... Me gusta tu sonrisa, da- dijo al otro mientras se quedaba frente a él..._

_El otro ni siquiera lo miró, sólo avanzó la distancia que quedaba y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Iván, mientras más lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos... no se movieron el mucho tiempo, ¿una hora, tal vez dos?, no sabía y no le importaba en lo más mínimo... finalmente el otro pareció sentirse mejor y levantó el rostro, viendo a Iván..._

_- gracias aru... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_El de ojos oscuros se separó de él y con señas le hizo sentarse en una piedra, a su lado, estar cerca de dos horas de pie no eran tan cómodo al parecer..._

_- ¿quién te hizo daño? - preguntó el ruso..._

_El chico de coleta ni siquiera se extrañó por la pregunta y respondió con total naturalidad, como si de un conocido se tratase, Iván supo que su hermano menor se había ido de casa producto de una pelea que habían tenido y se había ido del país diciendo que nunca más lo quería ver otra vez... Aquel día supo el nombre del chico, Yao, este lo había dicho en medio del relato y ni cuenta se había dado... Las horas pasaron y el momento de irse llegó, como todos los años..._

_- creo que ya es hora de irme aru... mi otro hermano debe estar preocupado aru... - dijo levantándose..._

_- sí, ya se hace tarde... bueno, nos vemos el año entrante, da - dijo con una sonrisa el otro, pero no era su habitual sonrisa cínica, como pocas veces sucedía, aquella era una sonrisa sincera, esperaba ver de nuevo a Yao..._

_- claro aru... nos vemos el próximo año... eh... - dijo el asiatico, con la frase en el aire al no saber el nombre del otro, claro, este nunca lo mencionó..._

_- Iván..._

_- nos vemos entonces... Iván aru..._

_._

_._

_._

Las memorias que venían a su mente sólo le hacían tener más valor para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, Yao valía eso y más...

_._

_._

_._

_Otro año había pasado, y el 23 de Agosto había llegado nuevamente, y como era de esperarse tanto Iván como Yao se encontraban en el jardín de girasoles, Iván no podía estar más contento, pero este año había tenido más incomvenientes de lo habitual, su hermana menor, Natasha, había comenzado a sospechar... le costó mucho quitarsela de encima este año, no quería que descubrieran a Yao, quien en todos estos años se había convertido en su pequeño secreto, se juntaron a la mitad del jardín..._

_- Hola, Yao... - dijo alegre el ruso..._

_- Hola, Iván aru - dijo el otro con otra sonrisa..._

_Aquello lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, Yao ya no estaba tan triste por la partida de su hermano y volvía a sonreir, esed ía conversaron de él, de sus hermanas, pero no tocaron el tema de su pasado, no quería por nada del mundo decirle al chino lo que le hebían hecho en su infancia, ni muchos menos comenzar a recordar él... pero le dijo que era pirata, que él era el reconocido "monstruo del norte", Yao al saber eso ni se inmutó, pues de todas formas ya lo sabía ¿creía que no había visto su foto en los "se busca"?, fuera de eso tampoco le importaba... pero el tiempo es cruel y no se detiene por nadie, y así llegó la hora que ambos debían partir a sus vidas separadas, otra vez... pero Iván estaba decidido, si bien sólo habían hablado dos veces, él sentía que ya lo conocía desde hace años, bueno, y visto desde un punto si lo conocia desde hace ya seis años... ya estaba cansado de sólo poder verlo una vez por año, quería verlo siempre, hablar con él siempre y conocerlo hasta que ya supiera todo de él..._

_- Bueno, creo que ya me voy aru... - dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_- Yao... - dijo el otro repentinamente_

_- ¿qué pasa aru? - preguntó el de cabellos oscuros..._

_- ven conmigo... quiero que te unas a mi, da - dijo con una sonrisa, pero nervioso por la respuesta del asiatico..._

_- ¿Unirme aru?... yo... - dijo dudoso, pero por su cambio de expresión Iván pudo ver que, en pocas palabras, lo habían mandado todo al demonio - Sí... me iré contigo aru..._

_._

_._

_._

Su historia fácilmente podría catalogarse como extraña, pero para ellos no lo era en absoluto, es más, se sentían bien con la presencia del otro, eran dos desconocidos hablando de sus más grandes secretos y miedos, no se juzgaban ni criticaban, solo se escuchaban el uno al otro, porque ninguno de los dos tenía a otra persona en aquien confiar tan plenamente... Avanzó lo más que pudo hasta toparse con una cámara (una especia de "guarida", no sé si me explico, es como una habitación), viendo una puerta aparentemente cerrada, al acercarse pudo verificar lo último, ¿tendría que abrirla a golpes?, no es que tuviera problemas pero no quería gastar fuerzas innecesarias...

- bueno, creo que no tengo de otra, da - dijo sin quitar su sonrisa...

_¡No Iván aru!_

- ¿Y-Yao? - dijo extrañado mirando hacia atrás, pero no había absolutamente nada...

_¡Malo Iván aru! ¡Malo!_

Podía oírlo claramente pero no había absolutamente nadie con él... comenzó a preguntarse quien le estaría haciendo aquello y de la nada, Yao apareció frente a él...

- ¡Yao! ¿qué haces aquí? no debiste seguirme... - dijo preocupado acercándose rápidamente hacia el chino...

- ¡No te me acerques aru! - gritó antes que el otro llegara hasta él, detendiendo por completo al ruso... - ¡No te quiero cerca aru!

Iván estaba quieto, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿por qué lo rechazaba de esa manera?... Yao dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando fijamente al otro...

- Yao... ¿qué me estás...?

- ¡ERES UN ASESINO ARU!... - gritó

Ahora Iván estaba helado... estaba más que claro que al ser pirata tendría que tener sangre en sus manos y eso el otro lo sabía pero... ¿acaso sabrá... de su vida antes de ser pirata? ¿sabrá de las cosas que hizo? ¿cómo? él había jurado que el chino nunca sabría de su pasado antes de la piratería, porque no quería que se alejara, por miedo, y ese miedo lo estaba viviendo ahora...

- n-no me odies... - dijo sin su sonrisa el ojivioleta...

- ¡¿Cómo no odiarte si eres un MONSTRUO? - gritó, ahora quien sonreía era Yao...

- no... no es cierto... tu dijiste que...

Dejó la frase inconclusa... sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía, no quería creer que Yao le dijera eso... cuando antes fue el único que le había dicho lo contrario...

_¿Monstruo? ¿De qué estás hablando aru?... ¡Tu no eres eso aru!..._

Él se lo había dicho aquella vez, ese día...

_Los monstruos no aman aru... son incapaces de eso aru... dime Iván, ¿Cómo puedes ser un monstruo y amarme al mismo tiempo aru?_

Ese día en el que mató a tantas personas, tanta sangre corrió por sus manos... aquel día que estuvo a punto de Perder a Yao por culpa de ese malnacido... por culpa de la persona que forjó su personaidad y destruyó su infancia, el capitán Kan*...

_._

_._

_._

_Se sentía desesperado, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, y no era de él precisamente, aquel bastardo aún lo estaba siguiendo, al parecer no le había bastado con joderle la vida desde pequeño, ahora iba a quitarle lo que más amaba en la vida... a Yao... lo buscó por todo el lugar donde se había librado la batalla entre ambas embarcaciones, nada, su tripulación había salido con vida, pero no podían decir lo mismo de la tripulación contraria provimiente de Mongolia, pero no estaban ni él ni Yao, se lo había llevado a quien sabe donde..._

_- Mi aniki no esta... - dijo preocupado su hermano menor..._

_- Iván, ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó asustada su hermana mayor, quien estaba asistiendo a las heridas de los otros..._

_- vayan al barco... yo iré a buscar a Yao... - dijo serio y sin su sonrisa, esto era persnal, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Yao... Kan podía estar seguro que su muerte sería lenta y muy dolorosa..._

_- yo voy contigo - dijeron a su vez Natasha y Im Young Soo..._

_- ¡No! hagan lo que les digo ahora... - exclamó molesto - ayuden a levantar a los otros y vuelvan al barco..._

_No les dejó otra opción que acatar, Iván se fue por las calles en busca de Kan y no lo habría encontrado si no fuera porque Yao gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Iván, los encontró en un callejón, ahí pudo ver a Yao arrinconado y ahora amordazado y Kan demasiado cerca, no había que ser muy listo para notar lo que pretendía, quería violar a Yao, como alguna vez hizo con él..._

_- ¡KAN SUELTALO AHORA! - gritó furioso..._

_El otro se apartó de Yao pero sin soltarlo y colocó una daga en el cuello de este..._

_- ¿por qué? ¿quieres cambiar de lugar? - dijo el otro con sonrisa lasciva - ¿revivir viejos tiempos?_

_- no te atrevas a tocarlo o te arrepentirás... - la ira que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable..._

_- El siempre protector Iván... en serio dime ¿cambiarás de lugar con él?... ¿me diras de nuevo "Haz lo quieras conmigo pero no les hagas daño" al igual que lo hacías para que no tocara a tus hermanas?... - dijo sonriente... - aunque aquello fue una lastima, Natasha era una pequeña muy bonita... y Yakaterina, bueno, aparte de linda estaba más que bien formada... me pregunto como hubieran gemido si..._

_- ¡CALLATE! - gritó ya fuera de sí, cortando la frase del otro..._

_Lo que pensó luego de eso para Iván son solo fragmentos de memoria... recordaba haberse abalanzado sobre Kan, golpearlo, lanzarlo contra el suelo... nada claro, la verdad, recobró la conciencia una vez que tenía la cabeza de Kan entre sus manos y su cuerpo estaba en otro lugar más alejado... al notar lo que había hecho miró a Yao, este lucía espantado, en shock... Iván no podía culparlo tampoco... una paqueñas lagrimas comenzaron a llenar el rostro de Iván, aquello quitó a Yao de su trance, se arrastró hasta él y lo abrazó..._

_- shhh... calma, estoy aquí aru... - decía suavemente el chino..._

_- lo siento, lo siento... - decía Iván. - no quería que vieras eso... pero..._

_- esta bien... te entiendo aru... - decía acariciendo su cabello platinado..._

_- ellos tenían razón, soy un mostruo... un mostruo que solo sabe matar..._

_- ¿Monstruo? ¿De qué estás hablando aru?... ¡Tu no eres eso aru!... - dijo separándose levemente mientras Iván levantaba su rostro..._

_- pero..._

_- Los monstruos no aman aru... son incapaces de eso aru... dime Iván, ¿Cómo puedes ser un monstruo y amarme al mismo tiempo aru?_

_Iván se quedó en silencio con esas palabras, palabras que hacían quitarse un gran peso de encima..._

_- Tu no eras el mostruo, Iván, él lo era aru... - dijo refiriéndose al ya fallecido capitán_

_- Yao... _

_- ¿aru?_

_- Gracias... Te amo, da - dijo son una pequeña sonrisa, sincera, como siempre cuando de trata de Yao Wang..._

_Yao se acercó a Iván dándole un pequeño beso..._

_- Y yo a ti, aru_

_._

_._

_._

Se sintió débil de un momento al otro, mirando a Yao quien no parecía moverse y mantenía una mirada de prepotencia...

- eres un monstruo, Iván aru... te odio y ver tu cara me provoca asco aru...

Iván no decía nada, estaba completamente quieto...

- ¿crees que no sé que mataste a esas personas por diversión aru?

- ¡NO! ¡No fue por eso! - dijo el otro reaccionando en su propia defensa...

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS ARU! - gritó... - te sentiste bien al matarlos, ver su sangre en tus manos...

- ¡Eran ellos o mis hermanas! - dijo colapsando - sé que no estuvo bien, pero tenía que hacerlo... por ellas...

El único secreto que le tenía a Yao había sido descubierto... Iván antes de ser pirata fue un asesino a sueldo, en otras palabras, le pagaban por asesinar a los "estorbos" de otras personas, esto comenzó una vez que lograron escapar de Kan y él debía alimentar con algo a sus hermanas, no podía dejarlas morir de hambre, su primer trabajo lo obtuvo a sus trece años y así se mantuvo hasta los diez y ocho, cuando tuvo lo suficiente para viajar por el mundo, como pirata...

- no eres más que un asesino aru...

- Yao... - tadó un momento en recordar su razón en auqella cueva... - el elixir... lo olvidaba... debo encontrar el elixir para curarte...

- olvidalo... yo no quiero nada que venga de tus manos, asesino aru... - dijo con asco... - si voy a morir, que así sea aru...

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! - gritó asustado - si me odias, lo entiendo... si me abandona, lo aceptaré... pero... pero... quiero saber que respiras, que sonries, quiero tener la certeza que estas vivo... porque con sólo saber eso yo soy feliz...

- no te entiendo aru... - dijo el otro... - te odio, ¿no sientes ganas de golpearme aru? soy exactamente igual al resto aru...

- no es cierto, no eres igual, eres Yao Wang, la persona de la cual me enamoré la primera vez que vi su sonrisa, da... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - la persona que ha pesar de mi caracter supo quererme por quien soy, la persona que no me tuvo miedo aún después de ver lo peor de mi...

- eres un idiota aru... - ya no tenía más palabras hirientes para el otro... esto se le estba haciendo difícil...

- tal vez... pero me aseguraré de mantenerte vivo - dijo seguro... - y si tu felicidad no está conmigo... yo me haré a un lado... por ti... **porque yo te amo, da**...

En ese momento en la cámara comenzó un pequeño temblor, Iván pudo ver como lentamente la imagen de Yao iba desapareciendo...

- Quizás no seas un monstruo después de todo... - dijo la imagen con una voz muy diferente a la de Yao, para luego desaparecer por completo...

Iván se aturdió por un momento ¿era una trampa?, ¿no era Yao realmente? ¿no lo odiaba?... pero sus dudas quedaron disipadas al ver un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente en este, al tomarlo, la puerta que en un principio se encontraba cerrada se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del sol en el lugar, salió a paso rápido de ese lugar para encontrarse con el verdadero Yao... en cuanto lo divisó junto a Im Young Soo se apresuró aún más, pero la meyoría se sorprendió al verlo salir de la cueva y tanto Arthur como Antonio se acercaron a él preguntando por los otros, al parecer aún no salían, él había sido el primero y aquello asustó a los otros dos, les dijo en una frase que no los había visto y que se quitaran de su camino, al llegar a Yao se agachó al lado de Kiku y lo removió un poco para despertar al chino, quien con pocas fuerzas abrió los ojos para ver a Iván...

- Iván aru... volviste aru... - dijo contento Yao...

- Sí... lo conseguí Yao... ahora te curarás, da - dijo con su tono de alegría...

Acto seguido levantó un poco la cabeza de Yao para que bebiera el elixir, muchos se le acercaron para ver que sucedía, y como si de un milagro se tratase, este abrió bien los ojos y se levantó del suelo...

- Funcionó aru... ya no me siento mal aru... - dijo sorprendido el de ojos cafes... para luego abrazarse al ruso quien le correspondió el gesto - gracias aru...

Se separó, tomó su mano y le señaló a Kiku...

- Iván, él es Kiku aru... mi hermano menor... - dijo en modo de presentación...

- es un plecer, Iván-san... - dijo el otro algo temeroso, más que mal era de una tripulación contraria...

Iván pensó varias cosas en ese momento, Kiku fue quien había hecho sentir mal a Yao, por su huida este había quedado mal, pero por otro lado, fue eso lo que hizo que conociera a Yao, o al menos a que le hablara y todo se desencadenara de la forma en que lo hizo...

- el gusto es mio, da - dijo con su tipica sonrisa con la cual trataba a cualquier persona, menos a Yao, claro...

Y ante ese pequeño descuido de Iván, Im Young Soo se abalanzó sobre Yao en un apretado abrazo...

- ¡Aniki! ¡Estas mejor! - dijo feliz el menor de los hermanos de procedencia asiatica...

- ¡Quitate de encima aru!...

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad para Iván, pero aquella experiencia en la cueva le había dejado algo en la cabeza, sí, esta noche le diría a Yao el último de sus secretos, no quería esconderle más nada... y mientras estuvieran juntos los secretos dejarían de existir, para siempre...

* * *

Estaba demasiado oscuro, o al menos eso creía Alfred, quien tiritaba con la idea de que un fantasma apareciera de la nada y lo molestara... ¡Pero no tenía miedo y mucho menos iba a gritar! ¡claro que no! ¡él era un HERO y temerle a un fantasma era anti-heroico!, él no te temía a nada y mucho menos a un fantasma...

_"Idiota... Un muerto no te hará nada, preocupate mejor de los que estan vivos, ellos si pueden hacer daño, Bloddy Git"_

Esa "enseñanza" se la había dado Arthur hace ya un tiempo, sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente al recordar al ojiverde... debía salvarlo y nadie se lo impediría... y el que lo hiciera conocería la ira de ALFRED F. JONES...

De repente la luz volvió, haciéndole ver que no había nadie a su lado...

- ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿A dónde se fueron todos? - preguntó desesperado en aquel lúgubre lugar... - calma Al... eres un Hero y no tienes miedo, eres un Hero y no tienes miedo, eres un Hero y... ESTOY MUERTO DE MIEDO! ABRAZAME ARTY! - exclamó aterrado...

Pero al decir el nombre del inglés reaccionó, por él estaba ahí y no podía fallarle, le daría ese elixir costara lo que costara y mientras respiraba hondo para darse valor se puso a pensar en los diferentes eventos que lo habían llevado hasta allí... cuando todo comenzó... y extrañamente... fue gracias a Matthy

_._

_._

_._

_Alfred F. Jones, era el tipico chico de 19 años que no le temía a nada, era fuerte, alto y agil... al menos desde su perspectiva, era perfecto... estaba dispuesto a unirse a la marina para ser el Hero de los siete mares, sueño que fue interrumpido por un pequeño personaje casi invisible para el mundo... Matthew... hace ya una semana que un barco pirata había embarcado en las costas americanas y su hermano los había visto, es más, ¡Se había hecho amigo de un francés!, él ni siquiera se acercaba a ellos, sólo acompañaba a su hermano para asegurarse que estuviera bien, era el hermano mayor de todas formas... esa noche su hermano se le acercó para hablar con él..._

_- Alfred, yo quiero decirte algo - dijo algo temeroso el ojivioleta.._

_- Claro, hablale al hero, Matthy..._

_- veras... he estado pensando y... quiero... no... voy a unirme a la tripulación de Arthur... - dijo decidido pero con la mirada baja para no ver a su hermano..._

_Alfred en un principio no pareció entender las palabras de Matthew ¿había dicho "unirse a la tripulación de Arthur"? ¿una tripulación pirata? ¿Y quién demonios era Arthur? Matthew siempre hablaba de un un tal Francis..._

_- ¿ah?... - fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios..._

_- eso, yo... - suspiró para no tartamudear en el proceso - me volveré pirata..._

_Y esa es la razón por la cual ahora se encuentra frente al barco pirtata del famoso Arthur ¿Y por qué estaba él ahí? simple, no iba por ningún motivo dejar a Matthew en aquella embarcación donde quizás que podían hacerle al pobre inocente de su hermanito... fueron recibidos por Francis para hablar con Arthur, al entrar pudo verlo... rubio, ojos verdes y ¿esas cosas arriba de sus ojos eran sus cejas?, demonios, este tipo necesitaba con urgencia algo llamado "depilación"... Este al verlos lo hizo con su mirada prepotente..._

_- ¿cuál de ustedes es Matthew? - preguntó sin saludar... ¿no era británico? ¡¿dónde rayos se había metido sus modales?..._

_- s-soy yo... - respondió Matthew bastante nervioso..._

_- bien... ¿y quién es el otro?... - preguntó sin siquiera demostrar interés..._

_- ¡I'm the hero! ¡Alfred F. Jones! - exclamó con todo lo que sus pulmones daban..._

_- maldición, no grites, Bloddy Git... - gruñó el otro, al parecer tenía una fuerte resaca - Francis, están a tu cuidado, no pieso hacerme cargo de este par..._

_Bien, eso ofendió al mayor de los americanos, ¿quiénse creía ese cejón para tratarlo de Git? ¡Nadie le dice Git al hero!, pero ya vería... eso no se iba a quedar así..._

_._

_._

_._

Así que sacando valor que definitivamente NO tenía se encaminó por el túnel frente a él, sus pasos eran apenas audibles y extremadamente lentos, no quería llamar la atención ni mucho menos que le apareciera algo de la nada, agudizó sus oídos como buen Hero para no tener sorpresas desagradables, demoró demasiado en llegar hasta la cámara cerrada, divisó una puerta, esperando que lo llevara hasta el elixir, pero en cuanto llegó hasta ella notó que estaba cerrada...

- Bien, no hay problema... ¡la super fuerza del Hero abrirá la puerta en un dos por tres! - dijo alentándose mientras se arremangaba las mangas para dar un gran golpe a la puerta...

_¡Bloddy Git!_

Eso detuvo todo acto por parte del americano, aquel insulto y esa voz sólo le pertenecían a una persona, pero él no estaba ahí, entonces...

- ¿A-Arthur? ¿E-eres tu? - dijo asustado el rubio...

- Nops - escuchó detrás suyo...

Alfred dio la vuelta casi de inmediato encontrándose con una chica de estatura promedio cabellos claros, casi blancos y ojos celestes...

- ¿Q- quién eres tu? - preguntó temeroso - te digo que si eres un f-fantasma yo... ¡n-no te tengo m-miedo!

- Ajá... pues, no soy ningún fantasma...

- ¡¿Entonces que rayos quieres? - preguntó con su confianza renovada al ver que no era nada que debiera temer...

- ¿que qué quiero? - preguntó al aire... - pues, destruirte...

La cara de Alfred en ese momento fue de "What The F*ck?"...

- No soy un fantasma Alfred... soy tus peores miedos...

- ¡JA! No me hagas reir, I'm a HERO, y no tengo miedos... - dijo con prepotencia el chico de anteojos...

- ¿seguro, Alfred F. Jones?...

En ese momento la chica desapareció, dejando al otro con tres paros cardiacos y un infarto en camino... De repente la cámara se quedó a oscuras, cosa que logró sacar un grito "bien macho" por parte del autodenominado hero...

_Alfred... ¿qué piensas de mi?_

_¿Eh? pues... creo que eres un cejón que se enoja por todo, ¡jajajaja!_

- Arty... - se quedó serio en un segundo, recordaba eso, fue hace ya bastante tiempo, mucho antes de comenzar su relación... ese había sido el comienzo de su pelea... aquel día...

_¡Eres un idiota!_

_¡Y tu un viejo! ¡creeme que lo único que me ata a ti es mi hermano!_

_¡No metas a Matthew en esto, Bloddy Git!_

_¡Pues es lo único que me tiene es este f*cking barco soportando a su f*cking capitán!_

¿Por qué rayos estaba oyendo aquellas voces?... si había un día que quería olvidar era precisamente ese...

_¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡HASTA AQUÍ HAS LLEGADO, BLODDY GIT!_

- Basta... - dijo Alfred mirando el suelo y apretando los puños... - Basta...

- No me detendré Alfred... ¿cómo quieres salvar a alguien siendo que tu le has hecho más daño que cualquier otro?...

_._

_._

_._

_Estaban peleando, otra vez, desde que subió al barco de Arthur que sólo hacían eso, pelear,ni siquiera necesitaban un motivo para ello y esta vez no era la excepción, estaban peleando en una de las orillas del barco, mientras una pequeña lluvia que amenazaba con aumentar comenzaba..._

_- Alfred... ¿qué piensas de mi? - preguntó tratando de calmarse..._

_- ¿Eh? pues... creo que eres un cejón que se enoja por todo, ¡jajajaja! - dijo el ojiazul en tono de burla, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al rubio..._

_- ¡Eres un idiota! - gritó el ojiverde_

_- ¡Y tu un viejo! ¡creeme que lo único que me ata a ti es mi hermano! - si había algo que odiaba era que le dijeran de ese modo y el capitán se encargaba personalmente de llamarlo así..._

_- ¡No metas a Matthew en esto, Bloddy Git! - contraatacó el otro..._

_- ¡Pues es lo único que me tiene es este f*cking barco soportando a su f*cking capitán! - se estaba hartando de esto, pelear todo el día ya se tornaba aburrido y más si no era él el que ganaba..._

_- ¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡HASTA AQUÍ HAS LLEGADO, BLODDY GIT!_

_¡MALDITA SEA, ARTHUR, YA NO TE SOPORTO, ERES SÓLO UN MALDITO QUE MORIRÁ SOLO POR SU CARACTER DE MIERDA Y ¿SABES QUÉ? ME REIRÉ DE ESO HASTA QUE TU JODIDA EXISTENCIA TERMINE! - gritó sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que gritaba, sin saber que había tocado un punto sensible en el capitán, quien bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños..._

_En ese momento Francis se metió en medio e intentó apaciguar aquella pelea, pero poco y nada logró, ahora la lluvia se hacia más fuerte, como si estuviera preeviendo la desgracia, muchos se retiraron del lugar para evitar mojarse, además que si no se equivocaban aquello terminaría en tormenta..._

_- Alfred ya detente... - decía Francis..._

_- ¡Pero si él comenzó!... además no es mi culpa si lo que dije fue cierto... - dijo molesto sin notar que el otro se acercaba rápidamente a él..._

_._

_._

_._

- Detente, no quiero... - decía mientras se tapaba los oídos, pero aún así escuchaba... - no...

- ¿qué no quieres? ¿qué siga el recuerdo y te haga ver de nuevo como acabó esa vez? ¿cómo por tu culpa Arthur casi pierde la vida?...

- ¡CÁLLATE!

_._

_._

_._

_Arthur se acercó hasta Alfred para darle un merecido golpe en toda la cara y dejándolo en el suelo... la ya pronosticada tormenta conmenzó cuando Alfred se levantó y devolvió el golpe al capitán, quien retrocedió unos pasos, ambos estaban furiosos el uno con el otro y los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, pero Alfred F. Jones siempre había sido elogiado por su gran y mostruosa fuerza, dando él el último golpe al británico, con una fuerza tan desmedida que lo lanzó fuera del barco... no sintió el cuerpo del otro caer sobre el agua debido a la fuerte lluvia que se desataba en ese momento, los pocos que quedaban en proa se acercaron a la orilla para ver que había sido de su capitán, Alfred estaba completamente shockeado... había lanzado a Arthur a una muerte casi segura, el era un heroe, entonces... ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿será que después de todo el era el malo?, no pensó cuando tomó una de las sogas y se la amarró a la cintura, mientras el otro extremo se lo daba a su también shockeado hermano y saltaba del barco con la finalidad de encontrar al capitán... estuvo en el agua diez minutos hast que lo encontró, estaba inconsciente y su piel demostraba que ya estaba con hipotermia, gritó para que lo subieran y así fue, luego de eso le dieron asistencia medica a Arthur... quien no despertó hasta después de tres días, pero Alfred abandonó el barco en el día dos, no se creía capaz de mirar a Arthur a la cara, no después de lo que hizo, se bajó en el primer puerto con intención de no regrasar... Pero no había día que no pensara en el británico, parecía su maldición personal... y cada noche, al irse a la cama, cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño decía..._

_- Arthur... espero que estes bien... Good Night...  
_

_._

_._

_._

- Casi lo mataste...

- ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!...

- No lo habías herido por accidente, le gritaste cosas horribles por pura y espontánea voluntad...

- Yo... estaba molesto, pero no quería hacerle daño... - decía mientras caía al suelo, es cierto, le había hecho cosas horribles al británico desde que había llegado al barco pero esa se sobrepasó, aunque claro, él no sabía de los traumas que tenía el inglés con aquellos temas...

- pero aún así lo hiciste...

- Sal de mi cabeza... no te quiero ahí... siempre que lo recuerdo me arrepiento con toda mi alma de lo que hice... además... él me perdonó...

Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de los labios de Alfred, también recordaba esa parte de la historia

_._

_._

_._

_Habían pasado tres meses desde que había dejado el barco de Arthur, se encontraba en aquel puerto donde lo habían dejado, que resultó ser un puerto Inglés, ¿coincidencia?, esa mañana Alfred se había levantado a dar un paseo, cuando lo vio... rubio, ojos verdes y peculiares cejas... Era Arthur, estaba bien, para Alfred aquello fue un gran alivio mezclado con alegría, lo siguió, no sabía bien porque pero lo hizo, terminó viendo al otro frente a una casa, entró y salió a la hora después, pero su cara no demostraba alegría ninguna, más bien parecia furioso, se fue a un parque solitario que había en la zona, fue cuando Alfred notó las lágrimas que se agolpaban el los ojos de su ex capitán, no lo pensó mucho para acercarse a él..._

_- Arthur... - lo llamó..._

_Este al notar la presencia del americano no pudo más que reir amargamente, no era para nada lo que el ojiazul esperaba..._

_- tu si que cumples lo que dices... ¿viniste a reirte de mi? - dijo molesto..._

_- Me alegra que este bien... - soltó sin siquiera moverse..._

_- No tienes que ser cínico, ya puedes reirte... estoy solo, tal como me dijiste, vamos ¡riete de una vez!..._

_- No tengo intenciones de hacer eso..._

_- Entonces ¿qué rayos haces aquí, Bloddy Git?_

_- vine a pedirte perdón..._

_La cara que en ese momento tenía Arthur era de completa extrañeza... ¿se iba a disculpar? ¿había oido bien?... Alfred se acercó hasta quedar frente a Arthur, quien hacia todo lo posible para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran a flote..._

_- Arthur, perdón, no quería decirte eso... tenía rabia y grité lo primero que se me ocurrió... - dijo lo más sincero que pudo..._

_- pues diste justo en el clavo, idiota... estoy solo..._

_- no es cierto... tienes una tripulación, que aunque no es lo mismo que los lazos de sangre puede ser fácilmente una familia, solo basta con que confien los unos en los otros... - ¿eso lo había dicho él? demonios andaba inspirado ese día..._

_Arthur pareció analizar lo que dijo el otro, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas lo traicionaban y caían descaradamente por sus mejillas..._

_- cierto - dijo susurrando - los lazos de sangre no significan familia... _

_Ahora todo el dolor que Arthur tenía salió a la luz, siendo recibido por los brazos del americano, quien al verlo no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo, a parecer Arthur guardaba un gran dolor dentro, era extraño, le gustaba hacer enojar al británico pero no verlo llorar ¿extraño no?, estuvieron un rato así, no mucho la verdad..._

_- te perdono... - murmuró entre dientes el ojiverde..._

_- ¿ah? - dijo el otro quien no había podido oirlo..._

_- Que te perdono, idiota... yo también estaba molesto, así que en parte la culpa también es mia... ¡no es que este diciendo que tengas razón ni nada!, ¡además la mayoría de la culpa si es tuya y...!_

_- Ya entendí, gracias, me haz quitado un peso de encima - dijo sonriente..._

_- oye, idiota..._

_- ¿qué?_

_- y-ya me puedes soltar... - dijo con un leve tono carmesí en el rostro..._

_- oh, perdón - lo soltó... - supongo que ahora volverás al barco..._

_- sí... bueno... Matthew te ha extrañado..._

_- ¿Y cómo está él? - él también había extrañado a su pequeño hermano..._

_- Bien, pero... ¡al diablo!... ¿quieres volver al barco? - preguntó sin sutileza alguna, no es que no fuera un caballero, pero... ¡Es que con Alfred no se podía!..._

_- ¿Volver? - preguntó extrañado..._

_- sí... por Matthew, claro esta - dijo mirando un columpio como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo..._

_Alfred sonrió, claro que volvería al barco... por Matthew claro, esta... sí, sólo por eso, no por cierto británico que miraba un columpio, claro que no..._

_._

_._

_._

- No podrás destruirme - dijo con una gran sonrisa

- No decías lo mismo hace poco...

- Es porque ahora ya he dejado algunas cosas claras... Es cierto, en su momento lastimé a Arthur, pero luego de que volví pude ver más allá de sus palabras y eso me encantó... él era diferente...

_._

_._

_._

_Estaban en el barco, ya no peleaban tanto como antes y eso era un gran progreso, esa noche Alfred se había decidido a hacer algo que probablemente cambiaría todo... hoy se le declararía a Arthur... ¿y cómo llegó un hero como él a enamorarse del cejotas?, bien, simplemente las cosas se dieron y terminó enmorándose como imbécil, ahoara ya no discutía para molestarlo, no, ahora lo hacía para acaparar su jodida atención, así que para ponerle fin al asunto se decidió por lo tradicional..._

_- Arty..._

_- que no me llames así, ¿qué pasa, Git? - preguntó Arthur matando el momento perfecto que Alfred tenía en su cabeza..._

_Pero eso no lo iba a detener, ¡sólo había que pasar por alto los insultos!..._

_- bueno, Arty, hay algo que quiero decirte..._

_- entonces dilo..._

_Nada, se quedó callado como imbécil durante veinte minutos, mientrs una vena palpitante se asomaba por la cabeza del capitán..._

_- Alfred ¿te estas burlando de mi o qué? - preguntó molesto..._

_- ¡No! es sólo, que... - silencio de nuevo..._

_- bien, me largo, buenas no..._

_- ¡Espera! - gritó sujetando al otro de un brazo..._

_Claro que siendo Alfred, usó más fuerza de la necesaria lo que llevó a Arthur a terminar en el pecho de Alfred, algo extramadamente conveniente para el otro, las mejillas de Arthur terminaron levemente rojas... ¡Y no es que estuviera avergonzado! ¡Es sólo que hacía mucho frío!... se quedaron así, quietos, Alfred sabía era ahora o nunca..._

_- Arthur... - dijo mientras de abrazaba al otro, quien no replicó ni nada - me gustas..._

_Pudo sentir como Arthur se tensaba bajo su agarre ¿qué significaba eso?, y para encontrar su respues decidió levantarle el rostro a Arthur encontrándose con sus mejillas más que rojas y estaba seguro que eso no era por el frío, sus ojos estaban abiertos con un pequeño brillo y sus labios entreabiertos, y bastó con eso para que las heroicas hormonas de Alfred tomaran control sobre su cuerpo y besara al inglés... se sorprendió al no ser rechazado y... momento... ¡ARTHUR LE ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO!... Dios, ¡esto es lo mejor!... pero un ser maligno llamado aire les comenzó a hacer falta, obligándolos a separarse..._

_- Arty... tu... - dijo entrecortado mientras respiraba..._

_- no lo digas, Git... - dijo el otro con el ceño levemente fruncido..._

_- ¿en vez de eso puedo besarte?_

_- Asshole - dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero para Alfred fue suficiente para quitar aquel espacio que quedaba entre ellos..._

_._

_._

_._

- ¿sabes? Arty se esta muriendo... y como el hero que soy no puedo permitir eso...

- ¿por qué?

- Porque como hero no puedo permitir que nadie muera si puedo evitarlo... y como Alfred tampoco puedo - dijo sonriente- ** Because I Love Him...**

- ¿así que un Hero?, bien, te tengo una propuesta...

- ¿sí acepto me darás el elixir?...

- exacto...

- hecho...

- Bien, ¿tu amas a Arthur?...

- Más que a mi vida... - dijo sonriente sin saber del error que cometió

- Que bueno, porque tu vida es lo que quiero a cambio...

Alfred se quedó helado de momento, ¿hablaba enserio?

- si quieres salvar su vida, debes darme la tuya... - dijo la voz al momento que una espada aparecía a sus pies... - tu decides Alfred...

Alfred tomó la espada en sus manos, él por Arthur, amaba tanto al británico que lo haría un millón de veces si fuera necesario, pero le habría encantado al menos despedirse de él y su hermano, sujetó bien la espada y dirigió su último pensamiento al inglés, al mismo tiempo que clavaba la espada en su pecho...

_Arthur, I love you... Do you love me?_

_Yes, I love you, Bloddy Git_

Todo se volvió negro en la mente de Alfred, quien abrió los ojos al sentirse en el frío suelo y a su lado una pequeña botella de cristal con algo que parecía agua en su interior, sonrió satisfecho... una nota descansaba junto a la botella _"Fuiste capaz de dar tu vida por quien más amas... te felicito, Hero"_. Notó que l puerta estaba abierta y salió corriendo del lugar en busca del inglés, muchos se sorprendieron al verlo, en especial cierto rubio cejón que apenas lo vio dirigió una mano a su pecho y corrió hacia su encuentro...

- Idiota, te tardaste... - dijo con el ceño fruncido el más bajo...

- sí, pero tengo esto... - dijo mientras le enseñaba la botellita al inglés, quien se quedó mudo de la impresión, lo había conseguido... - Arthur, tengo algo que decirte...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañado el otro...

Alfred suspiró, esa cueva te dejaba un extraño sentimiento...

- Arthur Kirkland... eres el hombre más enojón, terco y cejón que haya visto en la vida... pero... también eres el hombre más noble, preocupado y cejón que haya conocido...

- ¿tenías que decir cejón dos veces? - dijo el rubio con clara molestia

- sí... pero, lo que quiero decir es que... sé que no esta permitido en ninguna parte, pero con que sea simbólico me basta... Arthur Kirkland... ¿quieres ser mi esposo? - terminó mientras ponía la botella en la mano de Arthur quien no salía de la impresión... - ¿qué dices Arty?

- Que ya era hora, Bloddy Git - dijo sonriendo, mientras habría la botella y se tomaba el contenido... - acepto...

Alfred ya no cabía de la felicidad y en el momento menos pensado tomó a Arthur en brazos y comenzó a correr con él...

- ¡Yupi! ¡Eres mi esposo! ¡Arthur Jones!

- ¡Idiota, no me pienso cambiar el apellido!

- ¡Y tendremos muchos hijos!

- ¡Alfred soy hombre, maldita sea!

Si bien Alfred pedía cosas imposibles para la biológia humana, Arthur estaba feliz de que pasaría el resto de sus días con su hero... y también pensaba seriamente en llamarse Arthur Kirkland de Jones...

* * *

Nor se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la oscuridad se desvaneció, dejándole ver un camino entre el túnel, ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de estar solo, mejor para él...

- Bien, ahora a buscar el agua... - dijo con su voz monótona, pero en su interior se estaba desesperando por encontrarla...

_Noru~~ Noru~~_

- Ya voy, idiota, sólo espera... - finalizó...

Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una camara y más allá encontró la salida, cerrada, claro, caminó hasta ella y colocó su mano buscando la forma de abrirla...

- No es tan fácil, mocoso - escuchó una voz detrás suyo...

Nor volteó de inmediato, observando al hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a él, donde su cabello oscuro y sus ojos rojos eran sus rasgos más destacables...

- ¿qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó con su normal inexpresividad

El otro sólo lanzó una espada a los pies del noruego...

- la regla es simple, dos pelan, uno sale... ¿entendiste?

Este recogio la espada del suelo, dando a entender que comprendía la situación, sujetó la espada hasta la altura de la cabeza y extendió el brazo en dirección al ojirojo...

- significa que te mato y me largo, ¿es todo?

Recibió por respuesta una sonrisa altanera, pero Nor estaba decidido a ganar, ahora no sólo la vida de Den estaba en peligro, sino la suya propia, no podía darse el lujo de perder, ya que si ellos morían Ice estará sólo y le juró a su hermano hace mucho tiempo que nunca lo dejaría solo... El de cabellos oscuros fue el primero en atacar, Nor se defendió como pudo, pero debía admitir que el tipo era bueno...

- ¿por qué estas aquí? - preguntó de pronto el sujeto...

- eso no te importa... - dijo cortante...

El ojirojo se calló, pero para la desgracia de Nor comenzó a usar más fuerza, cuando este ya estaba comenzando a cansarse...

- me pregunto ¿qué diría Den si viera que su "Noru" está perdiendo de esta forma? - dijo captando la atención del noruego...

- ¿qué sabes tú de él? - preguntó bajando levemente la guardia, cosa que fue aprovechada por el hombre para darle un corte en el brazo...

- todo... desde que entraste a esta cueva me he convetido en tus peores miedos... dime... Noru... ¿aún le temes al fuego?... - preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro...

Nor no pudo evitar sorprenderse, enojarse de sobremanera, aunque su rostro no lo expresara y arremetió con todo contra su adversario...

- eso es un sí... - dijo el otro, Nor por su parte tuvo un escalofrío al ver como un circulo de fuego lo encerraba dejando al otro fuera de este...

Nor si bien no soltó la espada se quedó completamente quieto, odiaba el fuego más que cualquier otra cosa, el maldito fuego que hace mucho tiempo hizo que él y su hermano se quedaran solos en el mundo, un incendio en su casa cuando tanto él como Ice estaban en la escuela, y él apenas tenía quince años...

- Maldito cobarde, ven y pelea - dijo Nor con su semblante carente de expresión...

- ¿Y por qué debo ir yo?... Tu eres quien quiere el elixir, quien quiere salvar a Den... entonces TU ven a palear...

- Maldito... - dijo en voz baja, no podía pasar por el fuego, su cuerpo no reaccionaba...

- ¿Por qué quieres salvar a alguien que sólo sabe meterte en problemas?, dime, Noru, ¿Por qué?... - dijo el ojirojo desde afuera del circulo

- Tu no eres nadie para llamarme así - respondió molesto - sólo él...

_- Noru... Hey Noru_

_ - No me digas así, idiota_

_- ¡Noru! ¡mira eso! ¡¿A qué no es genial? _

Estaba recordando, estaba más que seguro que este no era el momento para eso pero no podía evitarlo, su mente parecía estar en su contra...

- ¿Por qué? dime que ha hecho Den para que estes aquí, si mueres aquí Ice quedará solo... ¿Por qué te sacrificas por alguien que no es nada tuyo?... ¿Por qué darle el elixir si lo único que hace es molestar?...

Nor se quedó en silencio mientras el otro sonreía...

- ¿Por qué?... - dijo el noruego al aire... - simple...

Una sonrisa casi inperceptible apareció en el rostro del ojiazul, su mente vagaba en los recuerdos, pero esta vez no haría nada por detenerlos

.

.

.

_Nor estaba preocupado, su hermano menor se había perdido mientras paseaban por el puerto, hace ya dos años que estaban solos y este se había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector con el infante, quien ahora tenía nueve años..._

_- ¡Ice! - gritaba preocupado, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, temía que le hubiera pasado algo..._

_- ¡Hermano! - escuchó a lo lejos, era él..._

_El noruego fijó su vista hacia donde la voz lo llamaba, donde lo vio sobre los hombros de alguien, haciéndole señas, el sujeto que lo llevaba no parecía tener más de veinte, donde su piel blanca y su cabello rubio alborotado destacaba en contraste con el abrigo negro que llevaba... más la sonrisa que tenía le pareció única, nunca había visto a nadie sonreir así..._

_- ¿dónde te habías metido? - preguntó con voz molesta..._

_- perdón, pero un barco me llamó la atención y... - dijo bajito el pequeño quien aún estaba sobre el chico..._

_- ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe?... ¡¿Sabes como me sentí cuan...? - regañaba cuando fue interrumpido..._

_- ¡pero ya esta de vuelta!, ¡no te preocupes que nada le pasó! - dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa, que sólo recibió por respuesta una mirada de... nada... por parte del otro..._

_El más alto bajó al infante, dándole su mejor sonrisa para que no estuviera triste, le había caido bien..._

_- hermano, lo siento..._

_- ya no importa... oye tu, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó con total indiferencia, la verdad poco y nada le importaba, pero al menos tenía que agradecer por cortesía..._

_- Me llamo Den, por cierto... ¿no saben cuál de estos barcos va hacia Dinamarca?, es que me dirigía para allá pero me dormí y cuando desperté ya estaba llegando a este puerto... - preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa..._

_El noruego lo miró..._

_- ¿te dormiste?..._

_- Ehh... sí... es que tenía mucho sueño y me pase ese día entero durmiendo - lo dijo con el mejor humor posible..._

_Ayudaron al desconocido y preguntaron en el puerto, pero el resultado no fue muy alentador... en una semana saldría el siguiente barco con destino a Dinamarca y Den quedó con el alma en el suelo..._

_- Bueno, creo que tendré que buscarme un lugar hasta que pase la semana... fue un gusto conocerlos - dijo con una sonrisa... - ¡adiós Ice! - finalizó y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección..._

_Todo iba bien para Nor, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano jalar su manga del abrigo, mala señal, más aún cuando lo miró para encontrarse con aquellos ojos violaceos y un puchero, la causa..._

_- hermano, deja que se quede con nosotros... - dijo con su mejor cara de ángel..._

_- Ice, no lo conocemos... - dijo intentando hacer razonar al pequeño..._

_- por favor - insistió, la verdad Ice no era muy confiado con los extraños y le extrañó que se preocupara tanto por el otro... - él me ayudó a encontrarte..._

_El noruego se encontraba en un dilema, nunca en su vida se había podido negar a algo que le pidiera su hermano, pero llevar a un total desconocido a su casa era arriesgado, para ambos..._

_- Se lo debemos - dijo el pequeño mirándolo ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido - sólo será una semana, Nor... ¿sí?_

_Y nuevamente no pudo contra su hermano, en cuanto asintió el otro corrió hasta el desconocido de nombre Den y de la misma manera que convenció a su hermano lo hizo con el de origen danés..._

_- La verdad no quiero molestar - dijo sonriente el rubio..._

_- olvidalo - respondió el hermano mayor..._

_- ¿y cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Nor... - dijo secamente_

_- Gracias por todo, Noru~~ - dijo entre risas..._

_- Es N-O-R..._

_- Noru~~..._

_- maldita sea..._

_Convivió con ellos toda esa semana, a simple vista era un idiota que reía por todo y para Nor... era exactamente igual, no entendía como se podía llevar bien con su hermano, ¡Por Thor eran hermanos! ¿No se supone que se tenían que parecer? ¿por qué no le caía mal?, siempre creyó que eran de caracter parecidos, al menos así se veía, pero no, reía con el danés, jugaba con el danés, ¡era amigo del madito danés!... Nor ya no daba más, el idiota era molesto, muy molesto, y lo peor de todo... DECÍA QUE ERAN AMIGOS, ¿ÉL amigo de ESO? ¡JAMÁS!... Por suerte para el noruego la semana pasó y el barco con destino a Dinamarca se lo llevaría, y si el destino era bueno sería para siempre..._

_- Bueno, dicen que todo lo bueno termina pronto... - dijo sonriendo nostalgicamente Den - No se preocupen, les escribiré..._

_- Ajá - fue toda la respuesta del noruego..._

_El danés se despidió y se dirigió al barco, pero antes de entrar y para asombro de no sólo Nor sino también Den, Ice fue corriendo hacia él y le dijo que se quedara con ellos, Nor quedó en blanco ¿qué rayos se supone que hace su hermano? ¿por qué razón lo defiende y quiere tanto? no podía entenderlo, aún así el danés se quedó... aquella noche fue a hablar con su hermano..._

_- Ice, ¿por qué?... - preguntó el mayor sentándose en la cama_

_- ¿qué cosa, hermano? - preguntó sin entender..._

_- ¿por qué no quieres separate del idiota? - quería saberlo..._

_- simple... él también esta solo... - dijo con cara inexpresiva el pequeño, ahora si podía llamarle su hermano... - no tiene a nadie, por eso... Nor, tu me tienes a mí y yo a tí... pero ¿a quién tiene él?... - dijo triste el infante, dejando al mayor con un pequeño nudo en la garganta..._

_Esa parte no la sabía, nunca le tomó interés a las cosas del danés, ni menos saber de donde venía, pero al final él estaba tan solo como ellos... tal vez convivir con él no fuera tan malo..._

.

_Y tres horas después se retractó de lo último_

.

.

.

Sentía que el fuego crecía y el círculo disminuia, más el miedo comenzaba a desaparecer, no había pasado más de treinta segundos con aquel recuerdo, Den estaba sólo, el y su hermano también lo estaban, por eso comenzaron una vida si se podía decir "juntos", pero no fue eso lo que hizo que el danés fuera importante para él, no...

.

.

.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? - pregunta Nor, aunque no se note esta curioso, venía de las compras cuando vio al rubio sentado en una banca del parque, parecía deprimido_

_- ¿Noru...? - susurró extrañado de la presencia del otro - no es nada..._

_- Mientes, estás llorando... - dijo colocándose frente a éste..._

_- ¿Lo estoy? - preguntó llevando una mano a su rostro - vaya, si lo estoy - dijo con una pequeña risa... - creo que estaba pensando demasiado..._

_- ¿piensas? - dijo el otro con ironía, pero aún así no entendía que el otro estuviera llorando - así que cuando piensas lloras... eres más extraño de lo que creí..._

_El danés sólo rió, comprendiendo la curiosidad del noruego, se movió un poco de la banca para dejar que el otro se sentara, este no replicó, a veces simplemente el noruego le parecía gracioso, porque no importaba lo inerte que fuese su rostro, sus ojos siempre podían decirle lo que quería expresar, era una extraña conexión que sentía con el ojiazul..._

_- Estoy feliz, Noru... - dijo mirandolo..._

_- Lo demuestras de una forma muy particular... - dijo el otro... - ¿Lloras de felicidad?_

_- así es... ¿sabes Noru?... yo... - dudó un momento_

_Tal vez aún no era hora de decirle al noruego sobre su pasado, aunque se lo había dicho al pequeño Ice, claro, sin palabras fuertes y minimizando los hechos... aunque por alguna razón creía poder confiar en el mayor de los hermanos, y siguiendo sus creencias relató su historia, Nor de paso comprendió varias cosas, pero hubo algunas que simplemente no logró entender..._

_- por eso lloro, Noru... porque al salir del orfanato me di cuenta que estaba solo, completamente solo... pero Ice hizo que ya no fuera así, y le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, confió en mi sin siquiera conocerme..._

_Nor no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su hermano, Ice poseía un extraño sentido, siempre sabía en quien podía confiar..._

_- y también te agradezco a ti, Noru..._

_- yo no hice nada - dijo neutro ¿había hecho algo?..._

_- sí lo hiciste, creeme que sí... - finalizó con una sonrisa..._

_El Nordico no dijo nada, pero de repente sintió que era abrazado por el rubio, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas por lo cual se separó rápidamente del otro, hasta que su mente divagó en un pensamiento..._

_- oye idiota... si tu estas aquí y yo también... ¿quién está con Ice?_

_El silencio que se formó luego de eso los dejó fríos a ambos y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hasta la casa de los hermanos, al llegar se encontraron con un Ice sollozando en la entrada, odiaba estar solo... al ver a los dos mayores se quitó las lagrimas lo más rápido posible, aunque no lo suficiente ya que ambos las vieron..._

_- ¿dónde estaban? - dijo con la poca voz que tenía el infante, miró las bolsas que tenía su hermano... - ¿por qué fueron de compras sin mi?..._

_Pero antes de que Nor pudiera consolar a su hermanito el danés se le adelantó, se agacho hasta la altura del menor y le sonrió..._

_- lo siento, es mi culpa, me quedé conversando con tu hermano en la plaza... - dijo sincero - le contaba de mi vida... - sonrió - pero para recompensarte por el mal rato..._

_Al segundo el rubio levantó al pequeño Ice en brazos y comenzó a correr por toda la casa..._

_- ¡EL AVIOOOOOOON! - Gritaba el más alto mientras Ice reía..._

_- ¡Den me vas a botar! - decía el pequeño entre risas..._

_El otro se frenó y se quedó con el pequeño en brazos..._

_- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si mañana tu, yo y tu hermano vamos a esquiar? - dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas..._

_- ¡SÍ! - gritó el otro feliz..._

_Y Nor sólo miraba, pero no a Ice, miraba al idiota que en menos de un minuto había logrado hacer reír a su hermano... la forma en la que los trababa a ambos... las sonrisas y los paseos de diversión..._

_- como una familia... - susurró..._

.

.

.

- oye mocoso, te quemarás vivo - dijo el otro al ver que Nor se quedaba completamente quieto...

Nor recapacitó, ahora estaba seguro... completamente seguro...

- antes de mandarte al infierno contestaré tu pregunta imbécil... le daré el elixir porque es lo mínimo que puedo darle... por que él...

Y sonrió, el rostro inexpresivo de Nor por primera vez mostraba una sonrisa...

- Me dio una familia...

_Oh, vamos Noru~ esquía con nosotros, sin tí no es lo mismo..._

- Me hizo perder el miedo a estar solo...

_Mira Noru, ¡Ice hizo un dibujo en la escuela!... Somos tu, yo y Ice... ¡Y así será para siempre!_

- Me dio un padre para Ice...

_Hey Ice, mañana es tu partido, ¿no?... Entonces, ¿qué tal si practicamos para que seas el mejor de todos? ¡Hay que demostrarles quienes son los reyes aquí!_

- Y sobre todo...

_Antonio me ofreció unirme a su tripulación, pero no me iré sin tí ni Ice... así que tu decides... Noru, ¿quieres recorrer el mundo conmigo?_

- me hizo capaz de amar...

Nor sujetó la espada fuertemente, si bien no podía ver a su adversario estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final, por Den, por Ice y por él mismo... Y saltó por entre las llamas dejando el círculo, superando uno de sus mayores miedos, en cuanto vio al otro se lanzó contra este y dio con todo lo que tenía, el ojirojo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud se defendía como podía, pero esta vez no era suficiente...

- Y si debo matarte para tenerlo de vuelta conmigo... lo haré... **_Porque lo amo_**...

Nor dio su última estocada en el corazón del otro... este al verse derrotado sonrió, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en una capa de arena...

- entonces apresúrate, mocoso - dijo el ojirojo antes de desaparecer por completo...

Y para alivio de Nor en el lugar donde había desaparecido aquel extraño ahora se encontraba una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido transparente en su interior, la tomó rápidamente y la puerta en un principio cerrada se abrió, no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir, en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió hacia Den, estaba rodeado de personas, probablemente lo distraían para que no cerrara los ojos, cosa que agradeció internamente, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca pudo escuchar varios murmullos...

- Hey Den, mira... Nor volvió, ¿no te dije que lo haría?... - dijo Ice aliviado al ver la pequeña botella en su mano...

- Idiota - dijo Nor acaparando la atención del rubio... - más te vale mejorar con esto...

Se agachó hasta la altura de Den y le levantó levemente la cara...

- Ice, saca la flecha en cuanto le de el agua...

El otro asintió, y en cuanto Nor le dio el agua Ice quitó la flecha, para todos fue impactante cuanto la gran herida en la espalda de Den desapareció, este al sentirse completamente sano se levantó y se quedó frente a Nor...

- Noru, ¿quién fue el mal nacido que te hizo esas heridas?, sólo dime que yo voy y le parto hasta el alma... - dijo un muy molesto Den al ver las heridas en SU Noru...

Y la mayor sopresa vino cuando de improvisto Nor se abrazó a Den, fue cuando el resto se dio la vuelta para no mirar... ¡La privacidad ante todo!...

- Idiota, ¿estas bien?... - preguntó el más bajo...

- Sí, gracias Noru... - dijo el otro sonriendo sin despegarse del otro, y es que... ¡Es la primera vez que su Noru lo abrazaba! ¡Estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción!...

- Den... acerca de lo último que dijiste... - comenzó lentamente Nor, ya sabía de los sentimientos de otro, así que el rechazo no era posible, pero... aún así tenía un poco de miedo de expresarse tan abiertamente hacia el danés...

- ¿quieres que lo repita? - dijo sonriente pero nervioso el otro...

- sí...

- Te amo, Noru...

- Den - dijo llamándolo...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado...

- Agachate, mírame y cierra la boca... - no fue precisamente dulce pero... así era él...

El otro obedeció sin rechistar, lo cual que reconpensado por un beso por parte del nórdico más bajo, quien tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder alcanzarlo...

- Yo también... Te amo...

La cara de Den en ese momento expresaba felicidad en toda su expresión, SU NORU LO AMABA, Oh dios, ahora si iba a llorar... cosa que hizo a los pocos segundos... se abrazó más al noruego y fijó su vista en Ice...

- ¡ICE! ¡TU HERMANOS Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! - Exclamó con toda su felicidad...

- ¿Novios? ¿cuándo dije que quería ser tu novio? - dijo el otro carente de expresión...

- Noru~~ te amo y tu me amas... ¡ESO NOS VULEVE INMEDIATAMENTE NOVIOS!...

- Que molesto eres, idiota - dijo avergonzado, más no se negó a aquello...

Miró a su alrededor, al parecer fue el último en salir, pues pudo ver al tipo de la bufanda abrazando al chino y hablando con otros dos que parecían ser asiáticos y más allá estaba el idiota de anteojos, saltando de un lado a otro con un tipo ribio en sus brazos y gritando incoherencias de matrimonio y cosas así... Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era que su idiota estaba vivo y a su lado... porque si bien es el idiota más grande que ha conocido, también es el idiota a quien más a amado en su vida...

* * *

Quien lo viera diría que caminaba tranquilo y sin problemas, pero para Ludwig Beilschmidt caminar se le hacía toda una travesía, hace tres años que se había ido al sevicio de la marina y ahora, recien salido y con honores camina hacia aquella casa, la casa donde vivía esa persona que dijo que lo esperaría, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, más que mal habían sido tres años, no es poco... ¿y si ya tenía a alguien más? hace meses que ya no sabe nada de ella, si bien se moría por verla de nuevo no podía esconder el miedo que sentía...

- calmate Ludwig... respira... - se decía de vez en cuando...

Al poco tiempo llegó a la casa donde se supone ella debía estar, se quedó quieto frente a la puerta... ¿y si volvía más tarde?, se dio media vuelta cuando algo llamado orgullo salió a la luz... _"Vamos, es sólo una puerta, ¡¿Dónde está tu valentía alemana de la que tanto te jactas?"_ y con ese "amable" pensamiento para él mismo se decidió a tocar la puerta...

- ¡ya voy! ve~~

Listo, sólo bastó con aquel _ve~~_ para que su alma abadonara su cuerpo, era ella, después de todo ese tiempo... ¿cómo reaccionaría?...

- ¿quien es...? - preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza al abrir la puerta...

Y Ludwig la vio, no había cambiado en casi nada, el mismo cabello, el mismo rizo, pareciera que fue ayer la última vez que la vio...

- Hallo, Felicia...

- Lud... - dijo la menor de las hermanas Vargas, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba...

- sí, yo...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar debido a que Felicia se lanzó a abrazarlo como si la vida se le fueran el ello, mientras una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos...

- ¡volviste! ¡volviste! - decía Felicia sin separarse ni un solo milímetro... - al fin...

- sí... eh... - Ludwig no se podía encontrar más rojo mientras rapondía el abrazo... - ¿c-cómo e-estás?...

Definitivamente las cosas no habían cambiado, Felicia seguía siendo la única capaz de hacerlo tartamudear, ni siquiera en la marina habían logrado hacerlo, él siempre era seguro en sus respuesta, menos, claro, cuando se trataba de la joven Italiana que desde pequeño lo tiene enamorado...

- bien... - respondío la joven, mientras se separaba un poco... - ven, pasa... te prepararé Stolen*, ¿te parece?

- Sí, vamos... - dijo mientras la soltaba y entraban a la casa...

- Te extrañé mucho, ¿tu me extrañaste, lud?... - preguntó una vez en la cocina mientras buscaba los ingredientes...

- Claro que sí... - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa...

Si tan solo supiera cuanto...

* * *

*23 de Agosto: Es porque en esa época es verano en Rusia y además es mi cupleaños... lo siento no me resistí en ponerlo xD

*Kan: proviene del Gengis Kan... quienes unificaron el imperio Mongol según Wikipedia ^^, puse a Mongolia como un violador, porque según yo se violó a Rusia de pequeño ¬¬

* Stolen: Pan Dulce de procedencia alemana xD...

Y aquí se nos acaba el cap! Como pueden ver no mate a nadie! Me partiría el alma haberlo hecho! como pudieron ver cada uno tuvo una prueba diferente y es que... No podía poner ni a Alfred ni a Iván peleando con la fuerza bruta que tienen! Así que nuestro querido Noru cooperó con eso xD a los otros dos les tocó el dolor psicológico ^^

Como fue pedido puse GerIta! ^^ y no se preocupen El Spamano Volverá! xDDD

Bueno, como siempre agradezco todos los reviews que me dan, me hacen creer que la historia no esta tan fea ^^

Esta vez no juraré que subiré lo más pronto, tal vez así la suerte deje de estar en mi contra y si suba ¬¬

Nos vemos en el prox cap ^^

Bye!


	11. Recuerdos del pasado

Hi!~~

Se que tarde mucho, pero todo tiene una explicación! ;o;

1._Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hasta más de la mitad, pero de otra forma... pero luego lo leí y dije "Que mierda, ¡esto esta horrible!" y lo borré, sí, como leen, lo borré descaradamente y lo reescribí... pero sólo para darles algo más o menos bueno! este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir -.-

2._ ¡SE ME BORRÓ! Lo tenía listo el viernes y sólo me faltaban dos líneas, cuando no se que rayos apreté no se que rayos y se me cambió la configuración del teclado y se me reinició fanfiction! fue horrible! ;o; así que lo reescribí! ;o;

Por cierto, hasta aquí llega la participación de Reiko-Honey-Kiss-xD, espero que te haya gustado como te he puesto ^^

Bueno, ya no los aburro... espero que les guste... ^^

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio ni hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

**Recuerdos del pasado**

_Los recuerdos reprimidos de hace 20 años_

Podían sentir el olor a humedad entrando por sus fosas nasales, aquel olor era simplemente desagradable, lo que provocó que lentamente abrieran sus ojos, una a una, las chicas de los barcos comenzaban a despertar de lo que por un momento pensaron seria su muerte repentina, tras adaptarse a la oscuridad del lugar pudieron ver que se encontraban en algo parecido a una cueva, estaba llena de bizcocidades en las paredes, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que se encontraban atrapadas en lo que parecían ser telarañas, algunas estaban de pie, como en el caso de Eli y Yakaterina, otras, como Natasha y Sey estaban pegadas a las paredes y finalmente Tai y Lovina colgaban en las telarañas, aquello rovocó pánico en todas ellas, quienes comenzaron a gritar en busca de ayuda, más Eli fue la que reparó en un detalle,

sólo estaban Lovina y ella...

- ¡¿Dónde está Bel? - gritó a la italiana, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de aquello, al oírla su expresión cayó en pánico, faltaba una...

Fue cuando todas oyeron algo parecido a un gruñido, seguramente era la cosa que vivía allí, Natasha fue la primera en reaccionar tomando el cuchillo que siempre guardaba escondido en su pierna, y con la mayor puntería posible lo lanzó hasta Yakaterina, quien lo tomó desesperada y cortó las telarañas que la aprisionaban, Tai hizo lo mismo sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas, pero para desgracia de las otras dos, ni Eli ni Lovina trían cuchillos o algo punzocortante, Yakaterina al verse libre fue a quitar a su hermana de la pared, Tai hizo lo mismo con su compañera, pero Sey al ver a las otras dos sin ayuda y contra el tiempo tomó la Daga de Tai y comenzó a bajar a Lovina, mientras Yakaterina, quien a pesar de ser pirata tenía un corazón muy noble sacó a Eli, pero cuando esto último pasó la bestia hizo su aparición, no era una araña, más bien parecía una cucaracha peluda con varios ojos, de un tamaño tan grande que Yakaterina estuvo a punto de desmayarse, gritaron, como nunca en la vida lo habían hecho y salieron corriendo, quitando de su camino cada tela que se topaban, no cabe decir que aquella horrible mutación iba tras ellas, casi pisándole los talones... en ese momento, como si de telepatía se tratase cada una de las chicas pensó exactamente lo mismo...

_"Voy a morir..."_

* * *

Moromo se encontraba furiosa corriendo entre la vegetación, con un sólo objetivo, encontrarlo, finalmente llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un refugio, uno bastante amplio cabe decir, entró haciendo el mayor ruido pasoble para hacer notar su presencia, y ahí lo vio, cabello castaño claro y ojos color ámbar, quien en su mano llevaba una bandeja con comida hacia una de las habitaciones...

- ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo, idiota?... ¿por qué secuestraste a esas chicas?, ¡respóndeme Leon! - gritó haciendo notar el estado en el que se encontraba...

Más el otro apenas se volteó a verla, tenía la mirada perdida, o más bien, tenía la mirada fija, como si en su mente sólo hubiera una sola cosa...

- Lo hice porque no quería volver a ver a otra mujer en esta isla, ya no más... pero...

Se calló de pronto, haciendo que la chica se impacientara...

- ¿pero? - lo incitó a continuar...

- La volví a encontrar...

La expresión de Moromo en ese momento no podía expresar más allá del enorme asombro que sentía, no podía creerlo... ¿ella estaba aquí? ¿otra vez?, ¿aquella mujer que se fue hace 20 años?... No podía salir de su asombro, esa mujer había sacado lo peor de Leon, aún cuando ella no había hecho nada... Emma había vuelto... ¿Cómo era posible?...

* * *

Antonio estaba hecho una furia, no las encontraba, todas las tripulaciones se encontraban buscando a las tripulantes faltantes, pero nada, más allá escondido tras un árbol estaba Toris, quien al ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes cayó presa del pánico, Feliks estaba en la isla, su amigo de toda la infancia, por suerte este último no lo había visto, no quería darle la cara, no después de lo que le hizo, Feliks quería ser un pirata e insistió para que él se uniera también, pero se negó y el rubio se vio obligado a irse solo... ¿qué le diría Feliks si lo viera ahora en la isla? Toris es un pirata, lo peor de todo fue que su vida de piratería comenzó tres meses luego de darle la espalda a al polaco...

_¡Oye Liet, tipo a que no sabes lo que me pasó!_

_¿Qué sucede, Feliks?_

_Como que conocí a un tipo de lo más super genial y resultó ser el capitán de un barco, se llama Antonio Y tipo ¡Me dijo que podía ser parte de su tripulación! ¿Qué dices, Liet, vamos?_

Liet... así lo había llamado desde siempre, claro aque, era porque de en ese tiempo ninguno sabía pronunciar la "R"_,_así que era imposible que lo llamara "Toris"... sus memorias con el polaco eran uno de los pocos tesoros que poseía, la verdad no quería alejarse del ojiverde, pero en ese momento no tenía pensado ser pirata ni nada por el estilo, porque si hubiera sabido que a fin de cuentas hubiera sido pirata no lo habría pensado dos veces en irse con Feliks en aquel barco del tal Antonio...

_Lo siento, Feliks, pero no puedo..._

_Liet, tipo, ¿cómo que no puedes?_

_Feliks... yo no estoy... interesado en ser pirata, no quiero hacer eso con mi vida... Nunca seré pirata..._

Toris miró el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica...

- Nunca digas nunca... - triste ironía, cruel realidad...

* * *

Despertó, no sabía donde estaba, con suerte y sabía que no tenía nada roto, o al menos eso parecía... se levantó notando que se encontraba en una cama, ¿cómo? ¿no que se la había tragado la tierra?, ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la tripulación?... ¿Dónde estaba ella?

- Despertaste... - escuchó de pronto y fijo su vista al chico frente a ella, quien traía una bandeja con comida en la mano... - que alegría...

Bel en ese momento sólo miraba... "¿Y quién es él?", fue lo primero que inundó su cabeza, el chico de ojos color ámbar dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama...

- ¿cómo amaneciste? - preguntó con sutileza, mientras llevaba una mano al cabello de Bel, quien en acto reflejo se alejó...

- ¿Dónde esta el resto? - preguntó de pronto, esta situación no le estaba gustando para nada...

- No sé de que me hablas... - dijo con una voz suave haciendo un nuevo intento de acariciar el cabello de la Belga...

Pero Bel no se iba a quedar sin saber nada, en especial luego de aquella lluvia de flechas, no supo como había terminado aquello... ¿y si estaban heridos? ¿y si alguno de ellos... murió? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, Feliks, Vash, Heracles...

- ¡No te hagas el idiota, dime donde están! - gritó nuevamente apartándose de aquel tipo...

- Pero que carácter... - escuchó una voz proviniente de la entrada, encontrando a una chica recargada en el marco de la puerta... - ¿Cuál es tu tripulación?... ¿Cómo es tu capitán?...

- Alto, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes... acento español...

Fue cuando Moromo lo recordó...

- ah, ese... está en el bosque... cuando los dejé se quedaron... solos... - pareció reaccionar algo muy importante, los había dejado en la cueva y no supo como había terminado aquello - ¡Mierda!

Se dio media vuelta y corrió, Bel, bastante confundida al ver que se estaba marchando decidió levantarse rápidamente y seguirla, pero unos brazos la sujetaron en un abrazo por la espalda, impidiéndole avanzar...

- No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo...

- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas? - preguntó entre temerosa y molesta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soltarse de aquel abrazo forzado... - ¡Nunca te he visto antes! ¡Déjame ir! - gritó...

- ¡No te dejaré ir de nuevo, Emma!...

Bel quedó estática... Emma... ¿de dónde le sonaba ese nombre?, ¿dónde lo había escuchado?... muy en el fondo estaba segura de haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre, la pregunta era... ¿quién?... aún así no era ella, la estaban confundiendo con alguien más...

- Mi nombre no es Emma... - dijo algo afligida, en cuanto sintió que el agarre se aflojaba un poco se soltó por completo... - me confundes con otra persona...

- no te estoy confundiendo... soy Leon, ¿lo recuerdas?... no has cambiado nada Emma... sigues igual de hermosa desde la última vez que te vi... - dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Bel algo perturbada...

- Yo no lo conozco, entienda de una vez...

- Emma... - dijo tercamente acercándose a la belga, tomándola de las manos suavemente - ¿viniste a quedarte conmigo, cierto?... no volverás a irte con el desgraciado de Noah, ¿verdad?

- no sé de quienes me habla... pero... - estaba algo dudosa, todo parecía tan extraño... - no puedo quedarme, yo debo volver con otra pesona...

Leon se quedó quieto, mientras Bel pensaba en la forma de salir de allí, el sujeto era extraño y la estaba confundiendo con quien sabe quien... además ella tenía que regresar, tenía que ir a Holanda para hablar con Neth... tenía que decirle lo que en verdad sentía y no pensaba cambiar eso por quedarse con un completo desconocido, tenía que salir de aquella habitación de una buena vez, encontrar a los otros e irse... alejo sus manos de Leon en un rápido movimiento...

- No sé quien es Emma ni Noah, mi nombre es Bel... y ahora debo volver con el hombre que en verdad amo y su nombre es Neth, lo siento- dijo para salir corriendo por donde mismo se había ido Moromo...

Leon seguía en la misma posición... pareciera que había hecho un viaje al pasado, aquella frase lo había dejado perplejo...

_"Ahora debo volver con el hombre que en verdad amo y su nombre es Noah... Lo siento"_

- No pienso dejarte ir, Emma... no esta vez... - dijo para sí mientras salía por la puerta...

* * *

Felicia no podía estar más feliz, Ludwig había vuelto y la había extrañado ¡si tan sólo su sorella estuviera con ella todo sería maravilloso!, pero alejó todos aquellos malos pensamientos, ¡Habían encontrado a su sorella y pronto la trerían de vuelta a casa!...

- Feli... ¿estás ahí? - escuhó que la llamaba su abuelo del otro la do de la puerta...

- claro nonno*, pasa - dijo la menor de las Vargas...

El abuelo de las italianas hizo su aparición en la habitación, desde que les dijeron que habían encontrado a su nieta que había podido dormir tranquilo y ya casi no tenía ojeras, por lo cual se podía decir que tenía mucho mejor aspecto...

- ¿qué ocurre nonno? - preguntó la joven

- Hablé con tu tío y me dijo que Ludwig había vuelto... ¿ya te vino a ver? - preguntó sonriente

Felicia asintió feliz...

- por lo que veo soy el último que se enteró... ya verá el viejo ese de Germania por no decirme antes... - dijo simulando molestia...

Felicia rió por la expresión de su abuelo, ya que este y "Germania" eran amigos desde hace mucho y aparte de eso era el abuelo de Ludwig y su hermano... cual nombre olvidó hace años luego que este huyera de la marina donde lo habían ingresado hace ya varios años y aún no sabían de él... el porque de "Germania" se debe a que hace ya mucho tiempo este era un respetado y temido capitán de marina, llamado por los piratas como "Capitán Germania", aunque ahora su abuelo y unos cuantos más le llaman así solamente...

* * *

Las chicas por su parte no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuanto habían corrido por la gran cueva subterránea de aquella bestia, estaban cansadas, pero para su suerte el extraño espécimen también parecía perder fuerzas, se encondieron en una grieta donde la criatura definitivamente no podría entrar y descansaron allí, pero sabían que tenían que recuperar fuerzas rápido, ya que notenían ni agua ni comida, sí seguían así morirían y no habrá sido por la asquerosa cosa... descansaron una hora, lo suficiente, ya que mientras ellas recuperaban fuerzas estaban más que conscientes que la cosa también lo hacía, cuando estaban dispuestas a salir vieron que el bicho les bloqueaba el camino, no podrían salir así, Eli ya estaba harta, no podía dejar que todas murieran en aquella cueva, así que armándose del valor que siempre la caracterizó salió de la grieta...

- ¡HEY TU! ¡EL BICHO MEGA DESARROLLADO! - gritó con fuerza ante la mirada expectante de las otras...

El extraño ser dirigió su vista a la húngara...

- ¡VEN! ¡A QUE NO PUEDES COMERME, IDIOTA! - gritó con prepotencia, lista para correr...

El insecto comenzó a ir tras Eli, quien corría hacia el lado contrario, alejándola de las otras... Natasha, al ver el gesto tan "estúpido" por parte de la húngara sacó el cuchillo que tenía y lo lanzó con la mejor puntería que poseía, cayendo un par de metros adelante de Eli...

- ¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA! ¡¿ME OÍSTE? - gritó, Eli al oírla tomó el cuchillo y sonrió susurrando un "gracias"...

Aunque Natasha no lo diga, estaba agradecida de que salvara la vida de su hermana mayor... Lovina estaba estática, Eli había ido en un acto suicida, estaba consciente que Eli no estaba en condiciones de pelear... quería ir tras ella, pero fue tomada por Yakaterina de la mano y la hizo seguir con ellas...

- su esfuerzo no valdrá la pena si nos quedamos aquí... - dijo la mayor de las hermanas del capitán Iván con extrema dulzura, logrando que Lovina las siguiera, y si tenían suerte, encontrarían la salida...

* * *

Feliks estaba caminando, pero su semblante no era el mismo, ya no reía y apenas sonreía, si "Liet" creía que había pasado inadvertido ante sus ojos estaba en un gran error, ya que en cuanto llegaron a la arena lo vió y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza, Toris había rechazado irse con él bajo la excusa de no querer ser un pirata ¿y qué era el lituano ahora?... un pirata... se sentía herido, tal vez el lituano sólo quería mantenerlo lejos, tal vez ya no lo soportaba... y él que siempre pensaba en como estaría, en que habrá hecho con su vida, si lo extrañaba de vez en cuando... conocía a Iván y a sus hermanas, ya que habían tenido problemas con Arthur una vez, pero no llegó a conocer al resto, tampoco le había importado porque nunca pensó que su amigo pudiera estar allí... pero no se le acercaría, si Liet no quería verlo entonces no lo obligaría... si ya no quería ser su amigo pues ya no lo serían... porque aún con el pasar de los años... él aún amaba a Toris Lorinaitis...

- oye... ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Vash algo extrañado por la poca energía que demostraba el polaco...

- ¿eh?... ah, sí... tengo algo de sueño es todo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa... pero muy en el fondo sólo tenía ganas de llorar...

_¿Qué te pasa, Feliks?_

_Anoche tuve una pesadilla como que muy horrible, soñé que Liet me odiaba y se alejaba de mi y yo me sentía como que muy mal y triste... ¿pero no lo harás, verdad? _

_Por supuesto que no, sólo fue una pesadilla _

_Liet, como que estaremos juntos por siempre ¿verdad?_

_Claro Feliks... _

_ "Por siempre..."_

* * *

Lovina estaba exhausta, ya casi ni sentía las piernas, sólo corría aún tomada de la mano de Yakaterina, quien se había negado a soltarla para que no se sintiera sola, ya que no estaban ni Bel ni Eli a su lado... habían pasado por varios túneles y nada, al parecer el lugar no tenía salida alguna, pero no se rendían, no se quedarían a morir en aquel asqueroso lugar, la italiana aún tenía la esperanza de que las encontraran, de seguro Antonio y los demás las estarán buscando, sólo había que esperar a que las hallaran, pues como iban ellas morirían en el lugar...

- descansaremos aquí un momento - dijo Natasha secamente, todas estaban exhaustas y perdían las esperanzas lentamente...

- ¿creen que la chica esté bien? - preguntó Sey algo angustiada, más que mal las había salvado...

- tiene que estarlo - dijo Lovina rápidamente - ella no puede morir fácilmente... no puede - dijo terminando con la voz en un susurro...

Lovina también estaba preocupada por Bel, ya que al parecer no estaba cuando despertaron ¿la cosa se la habrá comido o tal vez nunca estuvo con ellas?, sólo esperaba que estuvieran bien las dos, odiaba ser tan inútil y no poder hacer nada, sólo correr...

- Bien, continuemos... no tengo ganas de morir en este lugar - volvió a hablar Natasha mientras las otras acataban, no había tiempo que perder...

* * *

El grupo de Arthur buscaba sin descanso, tenían que encontrar a Tai y Sey... sin contar a Lovina, quien a pesar de ser de otra tripulación era amiga del capitán, gracias a ella es que habían encontrado la isla y por consecuencia la cura de su enfermedad, le debía su vida, a ella y a Alfred, claro está, ya que fue este quien consiguió el elixir en la cueva... Berwarld por su lado llevaba a Tino de la mano y extremadamente firme, mientras el otro le decía que no era para tanto...

- No d'jar' qu' s' ll'v'n a mi 'sposa - dijo muy convencido Berwald y quien lo intentara conocería la ira del ojiazul...

- ¡No digas esas cosas! - dijo un muy avergonzado finés... - además, sólo se llevaron a las mujeres... - intentó hacer razonar al sueco...

- 's m'jor pr'v'nir... no t' s'par's de mi... - dijo reforzando más el agarre de la mano, cosa que ya era casi imposible...

El más bajo no tuvo más opción que suspirar resignado, aunque muy en el fondo le gustaba que Berwald fuera tan cuidadoso con él... Alfred mientras tanto tenía un plan parecido al de Berwald, pero como su damisela era tan "especial" ni siquiera pudo darle la mano... ¡¿Qué clase de matrimonio simbólico era ese?, se supone que es ÉL quien debería estar protegiendo a su cejón de cualquier cosa en la isla... pero no, Arthur es terco como una mula y cree que puede defenderse el solo... bien, tenía que aceptar que el inglés si podía defenderse solo, de hecho más de una vez fue Arthur quien lo salvó a él, ¡Pero esa no era la idea! ¡él era el hero!, así que estaba decidido, a la primera amenaza que apareciera sería él quien protegerá a su británico y ni el ojiverde se podría negar...

* * *

Moromo llegó a la arena encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ya no había nadie...

- maldición, ¿dónde se metieron estas idiotas? - dijo molesta...

Pensaba comenzar a buscarlos cuando una silueta apació detrás suya, era Bel, Moromo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¡se parecían tanto maldita sea!...

- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Moromo rápidamente...

- Necesito saber donde está el resto... - dijo algo angustiada...

- yo tampoco lo sé, así que ponte a buscar... - dijo para comenzar a irse...

- ¡Espera! - gritó para deterla...

Bel corrió hasta Moromo, quien se detuvo...

- ¿quién es ese sujeto? ¿por qué me llama Emma? - preugntó bastante confundida la ojiverde...

Moromo se quedó callada unos segundos y suspiró, de todas formas aquella chica no tenía nada que ver en el asunto...

- es Leon y al igual que yo cuidamos esta isla... la protegemos de los bastardos que intentan aprovecharse y robar el elixir... Emma por su parte fue... - se detuvo un momento para corregirse - es la persona que Leon ama...

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Eres su viva imagen, los mismos ojos, cabello e incluso el timbre de voz... ¿quieres saber quien es Emma? te lo diré...

_Flash Back, La isla, 20 años atrás... (Relatado por Moromo)_

_Esa mañana vi llegar un barco, desembarcaron y pude ver claramente bajar a una mujer de este, se veía afligida y desesperada, seguido vi como unos hombres bajaban una camilla con alguien encima, probablemente algún herido, fui hasta la arena a esperar a que llegaran y envié a Leon a seguirlos para ver que tramaban realmente, porque una nunca sabe cuando quieren aprovecharse, pero ellos no aparecieron, por dos días... al tercer día pareció la mujer, se veía agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón..._

_- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté _

_- Soy Emma, necesito tu ayuda, por favor... - dijo entre sollozos - se está muriendo... escuché decir que aquí existe un elixir para salvarlo... pero me dijeron que se agotó..._

_Eso me dejó confundida, ¿cómo que se agotó?..._

_- ¿quién te dijo eso?..._

_- un chico que vive aquí... Leon... por favor, dime que aún hay... - dijo aún con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_¿Que Leon dijo qué?... además, ¿por qué está sola? ¿y por qué llegó al tercer día?... _

_- ¿Dónde está tu tripulación, Emma?... - demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas, no había algo que irritara a Moromo más que eso_

_- Está en un refugio que Leon nos enseñó, nos encontramos con él el primer día y dijo que ya no había agua, pero no puedo aceptar eso..._

_¿Qué razón tendría Leon para hacer eso?, ¿Por qué dejarlo morir?... ¿Será que tal vez Leon... se enamoró de ella?... era la única razón que se me ocurría... y la más probable..._

_- por favor... ayúdame... - dijo susurrando lastimeramente - lo amo...- mientras se lleva una mano al vientre - y lo necesitamos..._

_ Aquello me dejó helada... ella estaba embarazada y Leon intentó dejar morir al padre de la criatura, tenía que ayudarla y ahora lo que pensara o dijera Leon me valía una mierda..._

_- Ven conmigo... _

_La conduje hasta la cueva, le expliqué lo que debía hacer y entró... a los diez minutos llegó Leon buscándola, lo encaré de la forma más despectiva que podía y él contraatacó, Leon no sabía del embarazo de Emma, tal vez ella también se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, por eso huyó en cuanto pudo para buscar sola el elixir... Emma salió a la media hora, con el elixir en la mano y una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al ver a Leon, corrió a mi lado..._

_- muchas gracias... - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_- Emma... yo... - decía Leon - no te vayas..._

_- debo ver a Noah, tengo que darle esto... - dijo para comenzar a caminar, yo la seguí, no podía dejarla sola y menos con Leon en ese estado..._

_Finalmente llegamos a su refugio, donde pude ver al tal Noah, se veía terrible, no habría durado más de dos días más... una vez que se tomó el elixir lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Emma, se veían muy felices juntos... se irían al día siguiente, aunque Leon intentó hacer que se quedara una vez más, pero sólo recibió el rechazo... _

_"Ahora debo volver con el hombre que en verdad amo y su nombre es Noah... Lo siento"_

_Fin del FlashBack..._

Bel se quedó en blanco, Leon parecía una especie de psicópata...

- déjame ir contigo... no quiero toparme con él... - pidió Bel...

- como quieras, de todas formas no es tu culpa que te parezcas a ella...

Salieron de la arena para comenzar la búsqueda de los otros, sin saber que habían sido observadas todo el tiempo por un par de ojos ámbar...

* * *

Una luz, fue todo lo que necesitaron ver para sentir las energías aflorar nuevamente, las chicas se sentían salvadas, salvo por un pequeño detalle, la luz se encontraba sobre ellas, lo que significaba que tendrían que escalar para poder salir...

- Maldita sea... - dijo la italiana quien sentía que no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para levantar una aguja...

- ¿qué hacemos, hermana? - preuguntó Yakaterina, quien se encontraba en una situación bastante parecida a la de la chica del rizo...

- habrá que subir... no sé como, pero habrá que hacerlo... - dijo fríamente Natasha

- ¿y si sale una y pide ayuda? - dijo Sey...

- no parece mala idea... así nos sacarían de aquí... - apoyó Tai...

- ¿y quién sale? - preguntó Lovina...

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas...

- yo aún tengo fuerza para subir... pediré ayuda, no importa que tripulación sea... - dijo Tai, quien estaba acostumbrada al duro entrenamiento físico...

- Bien... te ayudaremos a subir... - dijo Natasha...

Entre todas ayudaron a que la asiática pudiera llegar hasta el agujero del techo, una vez que estuvo fuera salió corriendo en busca de alguien, mientras que las que quedaron dentro practicamente rogaban para que su regreso fuera pronto... Tai corrió lo más que pudo, mientras mantenía los ojos levemente cerrados por la poca costumbre a la luz, después de varios minutos por fin divisó unas siluetas...

- ¡AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR VOLTEE! - gritaba desesperada...

Dos de las siluetas al sentir la voz de una mujer giraron rápidamente, donde la asiática sonrió al ver un dos pares de ojos verdes mirándola, era su capitán y el tal Antonio, quienes segundos antes estaban peleando por quien tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado... estos a su vez corrieron, junto con Alfred, Francis y Gilbert... una vez reunidos se dejó caer e los brazos de su capitán, estaba en el extremo de su cansancio...

- ¿dónde estabas? ¿había alguien más contigo?... - preguntó atropelladamente su capitán...

- bajo tierra... necesitamos... ayuda... siganme, por favor... - dijo entre cortadamente mientras se separaba de su capitán y comenzaba a caminar lo más rápido que le era posible, cuando sintió unos brazos que la tomaban, era Francis...

- mon petit, a tu paso nunca llegaremos, ahora señalanos el camino... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin quitar la preocupación en su tono de voz...

La chica de cabello oscuro asintió, los hombres caminaban a un paso increíble y estuvieron en el lugar en un tercio del tiempo que le había tardado a Tai, una vez que vieron el agujero en el suelo, Antonio y Gilbert fueron los primeros en asomarse, pero no podían ver nada más allá de la oscuridad del lugar...

- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡¿Lovi?

- ¡¿Marimacha poco genial, me oyes?...

- ¡ANTONIO BASTARDO YA ERA HORA!

Listo, con esa frase Antonio sintió que su alma volvía donde debía... pero para Gilbert no fue así ¿por qué la marimacha no le respondía?, Arthur se acercó también...

- Las sacaremos de allí, no se preocupen...

- ¿Alguien trae alguna cuerda o algo así? - preguntó el francés...

Se miraron entre ellos, nadie traía nada parecido...

- Yo bajaré... las levantaré sobre mis hombros y ustedes las suben, ¿les parece? - dijo Alfred...

Todos asintieron, pero antes de que Alfred bajara escuchó decir a su pareja...

- te cuidas o te golpearé, idiota... - dijo Arthur sin ocultar la procupación en su tono...

- No te preocupes Arty, el hero no puede morir - dijo con una sonrisa mientras saltaba

Una vez que Alfred llegó abajo le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, así que en su mayoría sólo oía voces...

- idiota cerebro de hamburguesa, ¡la idea es que nos saquen no que entren ustedes, idiotas!... - escuchó...

- calma, Lovi... vine a sacarlas, ¿quién primero?- preguntó mirando a la nada, ya que no podía enfocar la vista aún...

La primera en salir fue Yakaterina, quien una vez arriba de Alfred fue sostenida por Gilbert, tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados para no cegarse y fue llevada hasta Tai a la sombra de un árbol mientras Francis veía sus heridas... le siguió Sey, Natasha y finalmente Lovina, una vez la italiana fuera Antonio se abrazó a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello...

- Lovi, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo? ¿qué pasó abajo? ¿te hicieron algo? - preguntaba casi sin respirar el ibérico...

- Cállate, idiota... - cortó de golpe - no es por mi por quien te tienes que procupar...

- ¿De qué hablas, Lovi? - dijo separándose un poco de ella...

Una vez que Antonio vio el rostro de la italiana sintió un pequeño escalofrío, los ojos de su Lovi parecían sumamente tristes y había comenzado a llorar... iba a preguntar nuevamente pero una voz le adelantó la respuesta...

- ¿por qué no sube nadie más?, ¿dónde esta Eli? ¿qué hay de Bel? - preguntó algo exasperado el prusiano - ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto americano del demonio?...

- ¡¿Alfred, qué sucede? - preguntó Arthur también preocupado...

- ¡Ya no hay nadie más! ¡Ellas son todas!... - sentenció Alfred...

El silencio que se hizo en aquel momento sólo se veía interrumpido por los sollozos de las chicas, Gilbert se quedó completamente helado, y Antonio no se lo quería creer, Arthur tuvo que ayudar a Alfred a subir debido al estado catatónico en el que se encontraba el albino, mientras Francis hacía todo lo posible por no llorar y ver bien si algunas de las chicas se habían hecho daño, de la nada Gilbert de levantó y caminó hasta Lovina, en un rápido movimiento la quitó de los brazos del español y la tomó por los hombros...

- ¡¿qué les pasó? ¡¿Por qué no estan contigo? - gritó más fuerte de lo que necesitaba, asustando a la italiana quien comenzó a temblar...

Aquello no duró puesto que Antonio reaccionó y la alejó del albino...

- ellas... - decía la joven del rizo mientras lloraba y temblaba... - Bel... Bel nunca estuvo con nosotras...

- ¿qué? ¿cómo es eso, Lovi? - preguntó despacio el español, lo que menos quería era asustar más a su italiana...

- no estaba, no sé donde está... y Eli... Eli... - no aguantó y se lanzó contra el pecho español a llorar desconsoladamente...

Antonio se negó a preguntar más, pero Gilbert no se conformaba con eso...

- ¡¿Eli qué? ¡Dilo!...

- Ella se sacrificó por nosotras - dijo Natasha fuertemente para llamar la atención del albino...

Gilbert enfocó su mirada en la chica de largos cabellos platinados, aunque no fue sólo él ya que todos los hombres presentes la miraban atentamente...

- Lo que hay abajo es un mostruo, un insecto enorme... iba a matarnos a todas, pero ella se usó de carnada y lo llevó hacia el lado contrario... no supimos más de ellas desde entonces - finalizó...

Otro silencio se hizo al instante, más este fue roto por el albino...

- Ich werde den Scheißkerl töten, die dies taten *... - sentenció con la mirada llena de ira...

* * *

Toris se encontraba paranoico, ya no veía en donde esconderse para no ser visto por el polaco de ojos verdes, más que nada por no saber que decirle al momento de verlo a la cara...

- Oye, Toris, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó extrañado Eduard... - estas actuando muy extraño desde que llegamos...

- ¡N-no es n-nada!... - dijo de una forma muy poco convincente, pero el otro no insistió tampoco...

Muy en el fondo quería ir y hablar con Feliks, preguntarle que había hecho y más importante aún... si lo odiaba o no por haberlo dejado sólo... realmente quería saberlo y esa duda lo estaba matando... tendría que enfrentar sus miedos y hablar con él...

- voy a buscarlo - dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba un poco de sus amigos...

Pareciera que el mundo estaba en su contra, había estado viendo al polaco desde hace tanto y ahora pareciera que la tierra se lo había tragado... momento... ¡¿Y si se lo tragó la tierra?, ¡Tal vez lo confundió con una chica y se lo tragó sin piedad! ¡De hecho no sería la primera vez que creyeran que Feliks era una mujer!...

- Oh no... esto es terrible... ¡FELIKS! - gritó angustiado...

- ¿qué pasa?...

Piedra... En eso es en lo que se había convertido Toris, una piedra temblorosa y... sudorosa...

- tipo, como que vas a dejar una poza y la gente se va a caer... - dijo lo más frío y serio que pudo...

Toris, algo dolido por aquel tono volteó aguantándose los nervios y los temblores...

- Ho-hola Feliks... - saludó cun una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa...

- Hola Toris...

Lo odiaba, lo sabía, Toris muy en el fondo sintió un pequeño vacio, sinceramente el esperaba algo como "¡Liet, tipo como que no te había visto, ¿cómo estas?"... soñar no cuesta nada, dicen algunos por ahí...

- yo, eh... ¿cómo estas? - dijo algo tembloroso ahora...

- bien... ¿y tu? - el polaco se maldijo a sí mismo, se supone que no tenía que preocuparse por él...

- bien... gracias...

Hubo un silencio prolongado, el cual fue roto extrañamente por Feliks...

- así que eres pirata... no me lo esperé... - dijo mirando hacia otra parte, estaba dolido... - ¿quién te hizo cambiar de idea?...

Feliks quería saberlo, él no había logrado convencer al lituano de irse juntos, ¿entonces quién lo logró?, ¿esa persona era más importante para Liet que él?...

- nadie... yo, tuve que hacerlo obligado, el capitán salvó mi vida en una pelea que hubo y dijo que para recompensarlo tenía que unirme a su tripulación...

Se quedó nuevamente en silencio, se reprendió por ser tan torpe, tenía a Feliks al frente suyo ¿y no podía decirle nada?, lo había extrañado y cada cierto tiempo se preguntaba por él, pero el mundo parecía conspirar contra sus cuerdas vocales...

- ya veo... bueno, como que debo seguir buscando a las chicas, así que... fue bueno verte de nuevo, adiós Toris... - dijo el polaco para dar media vuelta y seguir su camino...

Caminaba rápidamente, esperando estar alejandose mucho de Toris, pero no contó con que un par de manos le sujetaran los hombros para luego sentir algo apoyarse en su espalda... el lituano ojiazul corrió para alcanzarlo y colocó su cabeza en la espalda del rubio, no quería que se fuera así como así de su lado...

- yo... te extrañé mucho, Feliks y juro... juro que si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría... ¡me habría ido contigo sin siquiera pensarlo!... - dijo sincero el castaño

-... ¿en serio?... - dijo el polaco deteniéndose por completo...

- por supuesto... - dijo con una pequeña sorisa...

El rubio se dio la vuelta mientras el ojiazul levantaba la cabeza... el lituano se veía tan sincero que Feliks no pudo evitar sonreir levemente y se lanzó a abrazar a Toris en un gran abrazo...

- ¡Yo también como que te extrañé mucho, mucho... Liet!...

Toris respondió el abrazo con una gran alivio en el pecho al oír de nuevo ese apodo en los labios de rubio...

- Tenía miedo que me odiaras...

- tipo, deberías saber que yo nunca podría odiarte... ¿sabes?, cuando te vi fue como que muy triste, creí que no te habías querido ir conmigo porque ya no querías ser mi amigo...

- ¡claro que no!... te prometí que estaríamos juntos por siempre, ¿no?

- es cierto...

_"Por siempre"_

* * *

Bel caminaba junto a Moromo, aquella isla se hacía tan grande en estos momentos, pero luego de un rato Bel distinguió una silueta más que conocida, parecía cargar algo... o a alguien...

- ¡ANTONIO! - gritó feliz...

El ibérico levantó la vista y abrió los ojos a su maxima expresión, comenzó a correr hasta ella aún cargando a Lovina, quien se aferró a su cuello para no caerse mientras soltaba una que otra maldición...

- ¡BEL! ¡ESTAS BIEN! - gritó con una gran alegría en el pecho el español...

Una vez que se encontraron se dieron un gran abrazo, claro con una incómoda Lovina en medio pero eso no los detuvo en ningún momento, más atrás venían Arthur, quien cargaba a Tai, Alfred quien llevaba a Sey, Gilbert a Yakaterina y Francis a una muy malhumorada Natasha quien cada dos minutos le decía que si se atrevia a mover su mano lo castraría sin piedad y luego lanzaría su "hombría" al mar...

- ¿Se puede saber donde carajo estabas mujer? ¡Creí que ese enorme bicho te había tragado! - gritó molesta Lovina, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran alivio por el estado de la Belga...

- ¿Qué bicho? ¿De qué hablas Lovina? - preguntó confundida la chica...

Moromo quien se había mantenido callada dio un respingo ante lo dicho por la italiana...

- ¡¿Estaban con ESO?... - preguntó urgida Moromo...

- S-sí... salimos antes de que nos comiera... - dijo la ucraniana...

- Pero aún ahí una ahí adentro... - finalizó Natasha...

Moromo procesó la información rápidamente, ¿con qué clase de enfermo ha estado viviendo desde hace tantos siglos?, Leon parecía irreconocible a estas alturas, él solía ser serio había que decir, pero nunca había pensado en matar a alguien inocente, él sólo mataba cuando debía hacerlo y si la otra persona se lo merecía también... incluso ella lo haía hecho más de una vez...

- voy a ir a buscarla...

- yo voy contigo -. dijo de inmediato Gilbert...

- si es que aún sigue con vida, claro está - finalizó...

Gilbert cortó su respiración por un momento y asintió, dejando a Yakaterina a la sombra de un árbol, al segundo se perdieron entre la vegetación de la isla, al menos Moromo había dejado a Bel con personas que podrían cuidarla...

- La que está con el mostruo ese es Eli... ¿cierto? - preguntó inecesariamente, pues la respuesta era obvia, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... o más lo último que se quiere perder...

- sí... - respondió Antonio...

Bel comenzó a sentir que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, Eli era su mejor amiga... ¿por qué rayos les estaba pasando esto?, ¿no podía ir por Lovina e irse sin problemas?... Antonio se acercó a ella con todo y Lovina para reconfortarla, pero una vez que apenas pudo siquiera tocarla unos brazos lo empujaron hasta casi hacerlo caer con Lovina en brazos, el atacante de ojos ámbar sostuvo a Bel y la llevó hasta él en algo que posiblemente quisisera ser un abrazo, pero más perecía que la estuviera aprisionando con sus brazos...

- ¡NO LA TOQUES!- gritó el de ojos más claros...

- ¡¿Y TU QUIEN MIERDA ERES IMBÉCIL? - gritó furioso el español, primero porque casi logra que su Lovi se lastimara y segunda porque estaba demasiado cerca de Bel y esta se veía horriblemente incómoda, más el otro no respondió...

- podría hacer el favor de soltarme de una vez - pidió Bel cortésmente, pero su tono de voz denotaba un gran fastidio...

- no... estarás mejor conmigo...

- ¿mejor en qué sentido?... no la veo para nada feliz entre tus garras, dejame decirte... - dijo Alfred molesto con la actitud de ese sujeto, ¡estaba seguro que era el villano de todo esto!

- ¡no te metas o te partiré los huesos! - vociferó Leon

- ¡Le llegas a tocar un pelo y te meteré mi espada in your f*cking ass! - amenazó el británico, nadie toca SU americano, nadie...

Pero mientras esto pasaba Antonio caminó con Lovina hasta la sombra de un árbol y la dejaba ahí...

- ¿qué haces, bastardo? - preguntó extrañada Lovina...

- No te preocupes, Lovi... enseguida te recojo... - dijo el español con una pequeña sonrisa...

Antonio ya estaba más allá de todo sus límites, desde hace rato que quería partirle el culo a este sujeto y ahora nada se lo iba a impedir, sacó su espada y apuntó hacia Leon...

- te dije que la soltaras, infeliz... - expresó con rabia el ojiverde...

- ¿quieres pelear? - dijo el otro con una sonrisa - pues bien...

- espera, Antonio no... - comenzó a decir la belga...

- Bel... hazme el favor de apartarte, no es mi intención lastimarte por error - pidió amablemente Antonio - y a ustedes - refiriéndose a los otros piratas - me gustaría que no se metieran en **mi** pelea...

Los demás lo miraron asintiendo... el español dirigió su vista a Arthur...

- Cejotas... Francis y Bel saben cuidarse por eso te encargo a Lovi, si algo pasa quiero que te la lleves y te hagas cargo de ella...

- no me des ordenes, asshole... - dijo el otro - pensaba hacerlo de todas formas lo quisieras o no...

Antonio dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente, Leon parecía divertido con esto... comenzaron su pelea bastante parejos, las estocadas iban y venían con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles, Lovina estaba nerviosa, cada corte cerca de Antonio parecía quitarle la respiración y dar un vuelco en su interior... tristemente Antonio no estaba al mismo nivel de Leon y comenzó a cansarse, pero eso es más que razonable, Leon lleva siglos peleando mientras que Antonio no llevaba ni diez, todos notaban el cambio de ritmos entre los cambatientes y comenzaron a temer lo peor, Arthur estaba asombrado, él había peleado con Antonio cientos de veces y podía decir que era lejos su mejor oponente ya que estaban a un mismo nivel, el británico sabía que si Antonio perdía él tampoco tendría oportunidad de vencerlo y eso ponía sus nervios de punta... los minutos pasaban y se podía ver a Antonio cada vez más cansado y herido, Lovina no podía segir viéndolo así, quería levantarse y detener todo, pero los músculos de sus piernas ya se habían relajado y cualquier movimiento le dolía horrores, no había corrido tanto en toda su vida, sin contar las caídas y los raspones, aquello le dolería por varios días... Francis no lo soportó y comenzó a caminar para ayudar a su amigo, pero fue el mismo Antonio quien lo detuvo, él había perdido y su orgullono le permitía que lo ayudaran, eso hizo que Lovina colpasara y con todo su esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse, el dolor era casi insoportable pero no permitiría que mataran al español, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se vio en el suelo, sus piernas no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, poco le importó y lo intentó de nuevo, dando un resultado casi igual de no ser por Alfred quien la sostuvo a tiempo, porque a pesar de llevar a Sey en un brazo aún podía con Lovina en en otro, esta comenzó a balbucear el nombre del capitán mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del americano, cosa que no logró... Una espada se vio por los aires, Antonio había perdido su espada y ahora sólo le esperaba la muerte a manos de Leon, quien sonreía victorioso, Lovina sintió su corazón comprimirse a tan punto que dolía...

- ¡ANTONIO! - gritó sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, mientras que gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos...

Antonio miró hacia la italiana y le dio una sonrisa, solo para ella, si iba a morir sería después de haber visto a su querida Lovi, la persona que más amaba en el mundo... pero...

- cierra los ojos Lovi... - pero no por eso dejaría ver a la italiana como perdía la vida, no quería perturbarla con algo así... - por favor...

Lovina no sabía si hacerle caso o no... decidió hacerlo ya que sabía que su corazón no soportaría ver a Antonio morir, aún así las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin piedad alguna... Leon levantó su espada para efectuar su último movimiento, para dar fin a la vida de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo...

* * *

Moromo y Gilbert corrieron sin descanso hasta la guarida del insecto, entrando por el lugar de donde las chicas habían salido hace ya bastante tiempo, recorrieron varios túneles en busca de especimen...

- ¡MILOVAN! ¡APARECE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CORTE UNA PATA! - gritó furiosa Moromo...

- ¡¿esa cosa tiene nombre? - preguntó sorprendido el albino...

- claro... es la mascota de Leon...

- ¿el hijo de puta que nos atacó? - preguntó con ira...

- exacto... ¡MILOVAN!

luego de un par de intentos por fin oyeron un gruñido gutural, Gilbert corrió lo más rápido que puso pasando a Moromo por varios metros, cuando llegó al lugar una cadena de sensaciones lo invadió...

_Felicidad... Eli estaba viva..._

- ¡MARIMACHA! - gritó eufórico...

_Confusión... Se acaba de desmoronar al verlo..._

- Gil... ¿Gilbert? - susurró antes de caer por completo la ojiverde...

_Miedo..._ _El insecto se acercó, listo para comerla..._

Comenzó a correr hasta ella...

_Desesperación..._ _ El insecto era más rápido..._

- ¡NO! ¡ELI!...

- ¡MILOVAN! ¡DETENTE AHORA O TE PARTO EN DOS!

El insecto se detuvo en el acto, conocía esa voz, si bien no era su amo sabía que debía obedecer, ya que más de una vez había pagado caro por no hacerle caso...

- ¡LARGATE AHORA Y NO TE HARÉ NADA!

El insecto se fue, no sin antes lanzar un último gruñido gutural, al final no pudo comerse a nadie y eso lo puso de mal humor, Gilbert en ningún momento dejó de correr y una vez que llegó se lanzó al piso a ver como estaba, tenía moretones en los brazos, raspones en la cara y sangre en varias partes del cuerpo, tenía parte de la ropa hecha pedazos por el forcejeo, su piel estaba pálida, tenía el pulso y los latidos cardiacos lentos... pero estaba viva... Moromo también se acercó y la examinó...

- aún en este estado no necesita de la fuente... probablemente llegó al límite del agotamiento, es todo... aunque deberá estar en cama por algunas semanas... - y una vez dicho esto se encaminó a la salida... - vamos...

Gilbert asintió mirando a Elizaveta...

- esta vez si lograste preocupar a mi maravillosa persona - dijo para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa... - me alegra que este viva, Elizaveta...

Lentamente la tomó en brazos, tratado de ser lo más delicado posible, pues no sabía aún si tenía algo roto, una vez que la sujetó bien comenzó a seguir a Moromo, con una última sensación en el alma...

_Alivio... No pudieron apartar a Eli de su lado..._

* * *

- ¡DETENTE! - se oyó con ensordedora despesperación...

Fueron sólo segundos... segundos en que Bel sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hasta Antonio y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía y se colocó en su lugar esperando el golpe letal, pero este nunca llegó, Leon era un experto con la espada y en cuanto vio a su Emma poniéndose al frente se detuvo en seco, quedando la espada sólo a milímetros de la cara de la ojiverde...

- por favor... ya detente... - suplicaba la chica con la cara inundada en lagrimas... - sólo queremos irnos... déjanos irnos de una vez...

Leon pareció tener un nudo en la garganta y bajó la espada...

- quédate... quédate conmigo...

- no puedo... no puedo... quiero... quiero ir con Neth... - las lagrimas se negaban a dejar su rostro...

Todos parecían asombrados, en especial Antonio que ni siquiera vio venir a la belga sino hasta que ya había recibido el empujón y estaba en el suelo... Lovina dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el americano, ya sin fuerzas y con un gran alivio...

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedes amarme? - preguntó entre molesto y triste ¿por qué él no podía estar con la persona que amaba?...

- porque ya amo a alguien más...

- ¿y dónde está?...

Bel quitó la vista, dejando ver que no estaba con ella...

- si no está contigo, significa que no te merece... quédate conmigo, dejame amarte... te juro que seremos felices...

Arthur ya cabreado con la situación decidió intervenir aquel dialogo...

- Idiota, nunca serán felices si ella no te ama... solo tú lo serás... ¿no es egoísta de tu parte, dumbass?

- no te metas...

- Arthur tiene razón... - le siguió el americano - si amas a alguien lo más importante es la felicidad de la otra persona... ya que tu felicidad es la suya...

- ¡Que se callen! - gritó exasperado... - ¡yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella!

- entonces déjame ir...

Leon cayó en silencio mirando a Bel, quien lo miraba fijamente...

- si quieres lo mejor déjame ir con quien amo, déjame ser feliz con él... ya no luches más por algo que ya está perdido, solo te haces daño...

A pesar de que fue directa el tono de su voz demostraba cierto afecto, Leon simplemente ya no quería más... Había estado peleando en una batalla que desde el principio estuvo perdida... Dio media vuelta, era hora de la retirada...

- Tienen dos horas para irse de aquí... una vez pasado ese tiempo rodaran cabezas... - dijo para desaparecer entre la vegetación...

Un alivio general se sintió en el ambiente, ahora solo debían irse de una jodida vez...

* * *

Iván iba buscando con Yao y los hermanos de este, su expresión seria denotaba su preocupación por sus hermanas, no quería si quiera pensar en que les había pasado algo, ellas son su única familia, siempre las cuidó aún a costa de su sufrimiento... se toparon con Toris y Feliks, quienes iban hablando de lo que había sido de sus vidas a lo largo de su separación, seguido de Eduard y Raivis, pero estos no habían visto nada, más un par de minutos después pudo ver la silueta de un grupo de personas, para luego sentir la voz de Yakaterina llamándolo, este sinperder un segundo corrió hacia su encuentro, Yao sonrió, él habría hecho lo mismo por sus hermanos, primero se topó con Yakaterina quien al igual que Sey iba en brazos de Alfred, este la tomó en brazos mientras la abrazaba, Yakaterina no pudo evitar llorar, luego le dijo que fuera con Natasha, Iván la dejó en brazos de Eduard, mientras le hacía cariño a Raivis en el pelo... Natasha había estado callada desde que hablaron con Leon, las palabras dichas en ese momento habían calado muy en el fondo de su ser, ya que ella siempre había querido mucho a su hermano y muchos le decían que su amor por él llegaba a ser enfermizo, razón por la cual siempre le hizo la guerra a Yao, no le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara tanto por otra persona que no fueran ellas, donde encontró a su gran aliado Im Yong Soo, quien también parecía querer demasiado a su hermano asiático, nunca pensó en lo que pudiera sentir su hermano, con ellas tenía todo el amor que necesitaba y más ¿por qué entonces quería estar tanto con Yao?, ahora las palabras de las otras personas estaban su cabeza ¿será que su batalla también estaba perdida desde siempre? ¿seguía luchando por algo que nunca conseguiría?... Iván llegó hasta ella y lo abrazó, en otro entonces ella habría pensado que aún tenía posibilidades con el ruso, pero ahora analizando el abrazo podía sentir todo el amor fraternal que le tenía... y ese noera el tipo de amor que ella esperaba... vio como Yao le decía que estaba feliz que estuviera bien, mientras Iván le sonrieía al chino con una mor que nunca le mostró a ella, quizás era hora de que ella lo dejara ir... con este pensaiento en mente comenzó a llorar, cosa que nunca hacía, su hermano la abrazó algo sorprendido, ahora ella estaba decidida, sería la última vez que lloraría por su hermano, lo dejaría libre y esta vez... para siempre...

* * *

Una vez que Arthur le avisó a Iván que tenían dos horas estos comenzaron a alistarse rápidamente, siendo el primer barco en zarpar, pero ahora con un pequeño detalle, llevaba a uno más, sí, Feliks ahora era un tripulante de la embarcación del ruso, la idea inicial era que Toris se uniera a Anotnio pero este se sintió incapaz de dejar a Eduard y a Raivis, quienes en todo ese tiempo se habían vuelto como hermanos, el polaco finalmente aceptó ser él quien se cambiara de barco, se despidió de todos de la forma más "rosa" que pudo y pidió que en cuanto supieran algo de Eli por favor le avisaran, estos aceptaron y le desearon lo mejor, pues al fin su promesa con Liet iba a ser cumplida... La siguiente tripulación en estar lista fue la del capitán Kirkland...

- Bien, supongo que es hora que partamos también... - dijo Arthur ya algo cansado...

- ya era hora Arty, me estoy muriendo de hambre... - expresó el americano...

- creo que dejé un par de scones en la alacena... - dijo el británico haciendo memoria...

- eh... creo que era solo mi imaginación... - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Alfren quien en su mente se decía "Calma Al, el hambre es mental, el hambre es mental, tu no tienes hambre, tu no tienes hambre ni te mueres por una hamburguesa..."

El británico caminó hasta Lovina, quien estaba en los brazos del español...

- Lovina, gracias por todo... - expresó de corazón...

- no hay de que... sólo trata no estar muriendote de nuevo, por favor... - bromeó la italiana...

- no tienes ni que decirlo... por cierto... cualquier cosa, tu sabes, me avisas y estaré allí... - dijo intentando que la italiana entendiera a que se refería...

- lo tendré en cuenta... - claro que entendió, Arthur no había sido el único que había hablado de su vida aquel día en la cocina... - Adiós, Arty...

- Bye, Lovi - respondió con lo mismo...

Antonio miraba ocn el ceño levemente fruncido, ¿por qué tanta broma? ¡Maldito sea el inglés! ¡Ya tiene a su cosa rara con complejo de héroe así que deje de una vez a su Lovi en paz!... Una vez que la embarcación de Arthur se fuera Francis corrió al barco para verificar si el pequeño canadiense seguía en su cama y lo habían olvidado, no supo como sentirse al ver que el amante del maple no se encontraba y en su lugar sólo había una nota...

_"Regresé al barco de Arthur, ya no es necesario que te preocupes más por mi... _

_Espero que seas feliz... _

_Matthew..."_

Francis se recostó en la cama con la nota en la mano... intentando convencerse que lo hacía por el bien del menor, las palabras dichas en la isla revoloteaban en su cabeza... ¿eso significa que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Matthew?... pero debía mantenerse firme, él no era bueno para el ojivioleta y a fin de cuentas solo lo haría sufrir...

_"porque que hagan sufrir a la persona que amas duele, pero duele mucho más cuando uno mismo es el culpable de ese dolor"_

* * *

Ahora sólo falatan Gilbert y Eli, quienes aparecieron luego con Moromo, listo, ahora estaban todos, se despidieron de la chica para luego partir...

- Gracias por la ayuda... - dijo sinceramente el capitán...

- de nada, ahora vayanse de una buena vez que han sido los idiotas que más me han dado problemas en todos estos siglos... - dijo ¿amablemente? Moromo...

Dicho esto la tripulación zarpó, y una vez que estuvo bastante lejos apareció Leon al lado de Moromo...

- Y bien... ¿qué harás? - preguntó la chica aún mirando el horizonte

- creo que dejar el fantasma de Emma atrás... tengo que aceptar que hay cosas que no pueden ser... supongo...

- suerte con eso, idiota... - dijo con una sonrisa...

- gracias, supongo... enana - sonrió...

- ¡¿ENANA? ¡YO NO SOY ENANA TU ERES EL JODIDO GIGANTE!... - gritó molesta...

- no, tu eres la enana... - rió, Moromo lanzó un golpe que fue esquivado rápidamente...

- ¡Ven acá cobarde!

- no soy cobarde... ¡pero tampoco soy imbécil como para quedarme quieto!... - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr...

- ¡LEON! - gritó mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo para golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia...

Sí, las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad en la isla...

* * *

Bel contemplaba la isla desde la lejanía, mientras le hacía cariño a Gilbird en la cabeza, ste estaba feliz y comenzó a acurrucarse probablemente para dormir, lo que a Bel le pareció una ternura y decidió cantarle una canción, lo malo es que no se sabía ninguna canción de cuna o al menos eso pensaba...

_ Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques_,  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

Bel abrió los ojos con asombro, conocía esa melodía... esa voz era tan parecida a la suya, solo que con un toque más... ¿maternal?

_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_  
_Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don*_

Era una canción de cuna francesa, uno de los tres idiomas hablados en Bélgica... el idioma que mejor se le daba, el idioma de sus padres según sus hermanos...

_FlashBack, España, en el internado, dos meses luego de entrar..._

_Se ve a la pequeña Bel con su hermano mayor, Lux se encontraba en la ducha mientras Neth le secaba el cabello a su pequeña hermana..._

_- Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_ _... - cantaba en voz baja la pequeña de tres años..._

_- ¿qué cantas? - preguntó el niño de unos seis años..._

_- no sé... hermano... ¿cómo se llamaba mamá? - preguntó curiosa y a la vez confundida..._

_- depende... nuestra madre se llamaba Dael... pero, tu mamá biológica tenía otro nombre... - dijo con toda la calma del mundo, para que la menor no se confundiera aún más..._

_- ¿y cuál era su nombre?... - dijo la pequeña ojiverde_

_- Emma..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Bel pegó un pequeño salto ante ese recuerdo reprimido de tantos años, su madre era pirata y su padre también, eso lo sabía con lujo de detalle, pero... ¿será posible que su madre haya pasado por esta isla?, entonces... ¿ella era la niña que estaba esperando?, sonrió y agradeció a Moromo por la historia que le contó, ya que tal vez sin saberlo le había contado su propia historia... y eso la hizo enormemente feliz...

* * *

Antonio estaba aún con Lovina en brazos, con toda la delicadeza del mundo la llevó hasta su despacho, hoy nadie la separaba de él... de todas formas Eli tampoco estaría en su cuarto ya que su awesome amigo le cedió la cama y Francis dormiría atado a la cama de Eli, por la seguridad e integridad de Bel, claro está... Lovina simplemente se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado cansada como para insultar al capitán, además que muy en el fondo si quería quedarse a su lado... Antonio la dejó suavemente en la cama y le colocó un camisón sin vergüenza alguna, de todas formas ya la había visto en ropa interior, ¡de hecho ese conjunto lo había elegido él mismo!, definitivamente el encaje iba bien con su Lovi... aunque sonaron un par de "bastardo español" de vez en cuando la italiana no opuso resistencia, las piernas le dolían a horrores, Antonio finalmente la acostó y luego se metió él a la cama también abrazándose a la italiana con firmeza...

- no te aproveches, bastardo - se oyó la queja de la castaña quien estaba levemente sonrojada...

- no pensaba hacerlo, Lovi... - rió por lo bajo... - pero esta noche no pienso soltarte por nada del mundo...

- Idiota... - dijo la chica - oye... ¿enserio pensabas dejarte matar?... - preguntó algo nerviosa

- había perdido, era lo justo...

Lovina lanzó un golpe al pecho español...

- ¿Cómo mierda dices eso?, ¿sabes lo que hubiera sido ver tu cuerpo muerto, idiota? - dijo bastante frustrada...

A pesar de los golpes Antonio se abrazó con más fuerza a Lovina, quitando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos...

- el idiota se atrevió a hacerte daño, nos hizo daño a todos... al menos así hubiera podido siquiera vengarlos... nunca dejaría que algo les pasara, ni a ellos ni menos a ti...

- idiota, no digas esas cosas - dijo la italiana roja como parte de su bandera...

- Lovi... hay algo que quiero hacer...

- ¿qué?... - dijo mirando a Antonio...

Fue cuando sintió un par de calidos labios sobre los suyos, maldita sea, ¡Antonio la estaba besando!, sintió su cara arder a tal punto que parecía qu estaba en su punto de ebullición, más tampoco lo alejó, se sentía bien... el beso no pasó a mayores, pero fue suficiente para Antonio... por ahora...

- Ahora a dormir, buenas noches, Lovi... - dijo acurrucando a Lovina en su pecho...

- Bu- buenas noches... bas-bastardo...

Y aunque Lovina no lo reconociera, le encantaba el calor que emanaba Antonio, se sentía segura, protegida y calentita, porque afuera hacia un frío del que te jodes, siendo sincera, le encantaba estar así con el español bastardo y repetiría esto mucha veces más si pudiera...

- Gracias por salvarme, Antonio... - susurró antes de sucumbir ante el sueño, dejando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del ibérico...

* * *

Un golpe se oyó en medio de la silenciosa habitación, los hombres uniformados miraban atentamente a su almirante, quien tenía la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, ya que no esperaba las noticias que acababan de llegar...

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE LES PERDIERON EL RASTRO? - gritó molesto, esto no le podía estar pasando...

- Lo sentimos, Almirante, pero... el barco se perdió de vista un poco después de medianoche y no los hemos localizado aún... - explicó un oficial...

- ¡Un barco no puede desaparecer de la nada!, ¡Hay que seguir buscando! - dijo el almirante de ojos aguamarina...

- Sí, Almirante Della Torre - dijo para salir del despacho del superior con el grupo de oficiales, más el Teniente se quedó viendo como su superior, que cabe decir era varios años menor que él se desplomaba sobre su silla...

- Tranquilízate, hombre, ya verás como aparece - dijo el otro dándole ánimos...

- quiero que vuelva a mi lado sana y salva - dijo en un suspiro agotado...

- encontraremos a tu _prometida_... ya no te preocupes por eso, Dante...

Otro suspiro se escuchó en aquella habitación...

* * *

Nuevamente me disculpo por la horrible demora! ;o; En el original no era Bel, había puesto a Lovina pero me quedaba muy... asqueroso, así que me centré en Bel, así aumento un poco más su historia... aunque sinceramente Bélgica no me cae muy bien ^^u, no pretendo ofender a nadie con eso, es sólo que siempre la ponen en medio del spamano y me molesta... nadie se mete con el spamano ¬¬!

***nonno**: abuelo

***Ich werde den Scheißkerl töten, die dies taten** : Mataré al hijo de puta que hizo esto...

***Frère Jaques**: Es una canción de cuna Francesa, ¿y por qué puse esta canción entre mil que hay en el mundo?, 1: porque en Bélgica se habla francés, neerlandés y alemán... 2: es porque hace unos días mientras tocaba en mi teclado (a la vida, ya que no tocaba nada en particular xD) me di cuenta que me sonaba la melodía, entonces me dije a mi misma ¿de dónde rayos conozco esta canción?, luego me acordé y la saqué en teclado... y sí, mi mamá me cantaba canciones franchutes para dormir cuando era pequeña~~ xDDD

Bueno, Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibó con cada capitulo, son inspiración para mi y cada vez que los leo digo "tengo que seguirlo!"... así que no se preocupen, no lo abandonaré ^^, pero el colegio es horrible y más cuando vas en 3º medio y tienes como 100 trabajos que entregar y muchas pruebas -.-u... y los que no me postean también, ya que con que lean me hacen feliz...

Bueno, intentaré subir lo más pronto que se pueda pero no puedo prometer nada...

Bye!


	12. La Promesa

Hi~~!

Tiempo sin subir! Es la primera vez que no subo de madrugada! xDDD

Perdón pero estaba en mi semana de pruebas de nivel y me maté estudiando -.-

Espero que les guste el cap.

Bueno no los aburro más xD

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio...**  
**

* * *

**La promesa…**

_Italia, Puerto de Nápoles, 3 años atrás..._

_Se ve una Lovina de 16 años caminando junto a su hermana por el mercado del puerto comprando los ingredientes para el almuerzo... Felicia traía la mirada algo triste, debido a que Ludwig se había ido hace ya dos días, mientras caminaban se encontraron con un tumulto de personas que impedían el avanzar de las hermanas..._

_- ¿qué mierda pasa ahora? - preguntó hastiada la mayor - espérame aquí, iré a ver que demonios pasa con estos idiotas..._

_Dejó a Felicia y se metió entre la rejodida multitud, se barrió paso como pudo y supo a que se debía el trafico... Los nuevos marinos llegaban al puerto, al parecer pondrían más en la zona para evitar llegada de piratas..._

_- maldita sea... - se quejó y tan "delicada" como entró en la multitud salió... - Felicia tendremos que... - se calló al notar la ausencia de su hermana... - esta tonta no entiende cuando le hablan ¿verdad?..._

_Por un momento había olvidado lo curiosa que era su hermana y lo más probable es que se encontrara entre la multitud... con una cara de fastidio impresionante se volvió a meter en busca de su hermana, más la condenada gente se aglomeraba más y más para ver a los idiotas del trajecito ese, un golpe brusco de algún idiota la lanzó con fuerza hacia adentro de todo, donde fue recibida por un joven, alto, de ojos aguamarina, cabellera castaña, casi rubia y una amplia sonrisa..._

_- ¿estás bien? - preguntó cortés aquel chico..._

_- ajá... - dijo simple..._

_Lovina se zafó rápidamente de los brazos del joven para buscar a su hermana, la cual encontró a los pocos segundos, se fue de allí gritándole lo imprudente que era... todo esto bajo la mirada atenta del chico de la mirada aguamarina..._

Despertó, ya era la tercera vez que soñaba con aquello y cada vez era más difícil asimilarlo... se supone que su vida ya estaba lista y está más que segura que en cuanto ponga un pie en Italia ya será tarde para arrepentirse, con lentitud se dispuso a abrir los ojos, esperando, tal vez, encontrar al español a su lado, con aquel calor cautivante... pero no había nadie, más la cama seguía tibia...

- ¿bastardo? - preguntó sin siquiera razonarlo...

Silencio, pareciera que la precencia del otro se hubiera ido... decidió mirar el techo del cuarto del capitán y pensar... pensar en aquello que había estado evitando hace ya tanto tiempo, incluso lo estaba evitando desde antes de su secuestro, aquel día, aquellas palabras... su respuesta... Porque de haber sabido que viviría todo esto JAMÁS habría dicho esa palabra, había sentenciando su felicidad, su futuro... todo se había ido a la mierda... Es increíble lo que puede hacer una simple palabra... tres sílabas... seis letras...

_"Acepto"_

* * *

Se podía ver en su gran sonrisa que las noticias que acababa de recibir eran buenas, el barco donde estaba Lovina había vuelto a aparecer, ahora sólo tenían que seguirlos hasta el próximo puerto y volvería a tener a la italiana de nuevo a su lado, sí, definitivamente las cosas mejoraban para el almirante Dante Della Torre...

- Se te ve feliz, Dante... - dijo el teniente de aquel barco de la marina...

- lo estoy - dijo sonriendo...

- ¿Y ya tienen fecha para el gran día? - preguntó divertido...

- Si por mi fuera sería en el mismo momento de encontrarla... - suspiró - pero ya conoces a Lovina... - sonrió...

El teniente lanzó una carcajada...

- cierto... esa chica tiene un caracter difícil... quien diría que a un hombre como tu le atrajeran de ese tipo, sinceramente cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de una de las gemelas Vargas pensé que hablabas de Felicia - espetó sinceramente el mayor...

Dante no pudo evitar reir también, después de todo los demás también habían pensado eso y la cara de asombró cuando mencionó a la mayor de las italianas fue digna de ver... pero así eran las cosas, estaba enamorado de Lovina practicamente desde que la vio, sin contar que su forma de ser, tan diferente a las otras chicas lo cautivó... sí, sencillamente Lovina Vargas era única... Lastima que no era él único en pensar aquello...

- Almirante Della Torre, hemos descubierto a quien pertenece la embarcación que tiene a su prometida - Dante lo miró espectante - Y no es ni más ni menos que el Capitán Antonio...

Un mal presentimiento se hizo sentir en el joven almirante, sólo había visto a aquel pirata una vez, y fue durante una misión en su segundo año en la marina, cuando aún ni aspiraba a convertirse en el almirante que es ahora, donde él y otros colegas eran los encargados de recolectar la información necesaria sobre la misteriosa embarcación pirata, estuvo en bares y varios lugares pero nada, hasta que usó su última carta... El Burdel... sí, en aquel lugar supo muchas cosas, tanto de los tripulantes como del mismo capitán, tienen razón los que dicen que nunca hay que subestimar a aquellas "señoritas", por suerte logró salir de ese lugar sin "perderse en alguna falda", después de aquello su navío tuvo un encuentro con aquellos piratas y ahí lo vio, acabando con todo aquel que intentara detenerlo... por desgracia alcanzaron a escapar...más aún recordaba las cosa que decían aquellas mujeres, como hablaban del "maravilloso" capitán Antonio, para ir al grano, lo bueno que era con ellas en la cama... Y ahí fue cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ¿Y si ese bastardo se le ocurrió tocar a Lovina?

- hay que darnos prisa - habló el almirante completamente serio - en cuanto lleguen al primer puerto los acorralaremos y los llevaremos a la justicia... - finalizó

* * *

Antonio caminaba con una bandeja entre las manos, esperando que la italiana siguiera dumiendo para darle una sorpresa... ¡un desayuno hecho por él!, pero al entrar a su habitación se desilucionó, Lovi ya estaba despierta...

- Buuu, Esperaba que siguieras dormida~~ - dijo con berrinche...

- ¿y para qué, bastardo? - preguntó Lovina con el ceño fruncido, pero extrañamente roja como un tomate...

Claro, lo que Antonio no sabía era que en el tiempo que estuvo fuera Lovina pensó en muchas cosas, entre ellas el beso que le había dado anoche, cosa que la hizo enrojecer apenas vio aquellos ojos verdes y su gran sonrisa... ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué le había dicho esas cosas?, el español caminó hasta la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre su velador, para luego mirar a la chica del rizo...

- quería darte una sorpresa... te hice el desayuno... - dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Lovina se sonrojó aún más...

- bueno... gra... gracias... bastardo... - dijo en voz baja...

- Lovi, pareces un tomatito...

Golpe, definitivamente el capitán había jodido la atmosfera, luego Lovina se dispuso a comer, no podía decir que el que el desayuno estaba malo, de hecho sabía bastante bien...

- ¿y qué tal, Lovi? - preguntó levemente ansioso...

- no está del todo mal, bastardo - dijo con simpleza, tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción de decirle que estaba bueno, quizás le suba el ego y no hay que correr riesgos, ya bastante tenían con Gilbert...

Antonio hizo un pequeño puchero, una vez que Lovina terminó dejó las cosas en el velador y volvió a acostarse junto a la italiana, quien pegó un grito al cielo...

- ¡¿Y por qué te acuestas denuevo, jodido bastardo?

- porque tengo sueño~~... vamos Lovi durmamos un poco más... - dijo sonriente el español...

- ni loca, yo me largo - dijo mientras se destapaba y se disponía a salir...

Pero en cuanto se levantó se vio obligada a volver a la cama, con una gran mueca de dolor en el rostro...

- ¡MALEDIZIONE! - gritó adolorida, había olvidado que sus piernas estaban bastante jodidas debido a la "maratón" que corrió ayer...

El español pegó un salto en el acto y se acercó a Lovina para ver si podía ayudar en algo, la colocó denuevo en su posición inicial y se recostó a su lado...

- bueno Lovi, te tendrás que quedar aquí hasta que ya te puedas levantar... - dijo sonriente el español...

- Que Palle - musitó la italiana...

Antonio no dejaba de mirar a Lovina y las ganas de volver a besarla invadieron rápidamente su mente ¿por qué no, eh?, Lovi no puso mucha resistencia en el beso anterior, más bien no opuso resistencia alguna, ahora que lo piensa bien... quizás, muy en el fondo su Lovi pensará igual que él... nada malo sacaba con intentar, ¿verdad?...

- Lo...Lovi - la llamó, algo dudoso...

La chica lo miró en señal de estar prestando atención, bien, era el momento con lentitud acercó su rostro a la italiana, quien parecía no reaccionar, por lo que pensó que todo estaba bien y siguió avanzando, pero cuando ya estaba casi a punto de rozar sus labios un golpe en su rostro lo implusó en su camino de vuelta, mientras una agitada Lovina hablaba atropelladamente, bastante nerviosa...

- I... ¡IDIOTA ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS, MALDITO BASTARDO APROVECHADO? - gritó con los nervios a flor de piel, no esperaba aquello de Antonio, al menos no dos veces...

- P-pues yo iba a... - Antonio estaba algo impactado, mierda, ¿realmente la había jodido? ¿Lovi no quería besarlo?

Pero la respuesta del capitán murió en el aire cuando un muy alterado francés entró sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, mientras Antonio se sentía aliviado, su buen amigo le había salvado el pellejo sin siquiera saberlo...

- Antonio, esto es urgente... - comenzó el francés serio - la marina nos está siguiendo...

Antonio frunció el ceño mientras que Lovina sintió como la sangre se le congelaba... ¿será posible que él...?

- y por las velas y las banderas... vienen de Italia...

Después de aquellas palabras el mundo de Lovina se estancó, era él, no había duda de ello, el almirante más joven que ha tenido la marina, uno de los hombres más codiciados en el puerto... su prometido y futuro esposo...

- Dante - susurró sin llegar a ser oída...

No se dio cuenta cuando Antonio se había levantado y comenzaba a hablar con el francés la manera de evitarlos, Antonio también estaba preocupado, si eran de Italia y los encontraba se llevarían a Lovina lejos de él y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, una vez que el rubio salió del cuarto el español se dedicó a ver el rostro ido de la joven italiana ¿qué significaba aquella expresión?, sin más decidió volver a acercarse y posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de la sureña, ese gesto pareció sacarla del trance donde se había sumergido, el ibérico tenía dudas y a su vez la italiana también, pero no se decían nada, la mirada verde buscaba casi con desesperación la oliva, pero esta huía...

- Lovi... - llamó, pero la joven se negaba a mirarlo... - mírame, Lovi...

El ojiverde esperaba la mirada de Lovina, pero no llegaba, se dispuso a soltar su mejilla mientras comenzaba a irse... pero una mano sujetó la suya obligándolo a dar la vuelta, ahí estaba la mirada oliva que tanto buscaba, pero había algo extraño... algo que no sabía que era...

- Antonio... - susurró la chica sentada en la cama... - no te vayas...

El español sonrió levemente, mientras se agachaba hasta llegar a la altura de la chica...

- No me iré, Lovi...

El corazón de Lovina era una bomba de tiempo en sus últimos segundos, se llenó de todo el coraje que tenía y sonrió, mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al del español, quien, por obvias razones quedó asombrado, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo e incluso él mismo comenzó a acercarse casi por inercia, las manos de Lovina viajaron a las mejillas de Antonio y las sostuvieron con delicadeza, cada vez más cerca de unir sus labios, y una vez que la separación entre ambos acabó simplemente se dejaron llevar, primero fue suave, solo un roce, más luego sus sentimientos fueron ganando la batalla y pequeños suspiros salían entre ambos... La posición de Antonio era bastante incómoda, por lo cual se levantó como pudo sin tener que soltar a la castaña e hizo que ambos se recostaran sobre la mullida cama... el aire se hacía escaso, más para la inexperta boca de Lovina, por lo cual Antonio se detuvo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro... una vez que vio a la joven con una mejor respiración se dispuso a continuar, pero fue la misma italiana quien lo detuvo abrazándose a él fuertemente, quizás demasiado ya que le quitó el aire al capitán, mientras escondía la cara en su pecho, impidiéndole seguir... no dijo nada, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo frustrado, ¡Todo iba TAN bien, por Dios!

- Antonio... - llamó la joven...

- ¿qué pasa, Lovi? - preguntó con una sonrisa... sonrisa que no le quitarían ni con mil golpes, oh sí, el jefe estaría así por lo menos por una semana...

- ¿Po... podemos pararnos en el puerto más cercano?... es que no me siento muy bien...

¿Se sentía mal? ¿Su Lovi se sentía mal? ¡¿por qué?

- ¿estas enferma, Lovi? - preguntó separando un poco a la castaña para verle...

- tal vez un poco... pero no creo que sea nada de que preocuparse...

Antonio ni siquiera lo pensó...

- claro que sí, Lovi... y hasta que lleguemos yo te cuidaré - dijo besando su frente con paciencia - Mmmm no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno...

- ¿Sí?

- Claro... - sonrió aún más - porque eso me indica que no me besaste por estar delirando... así que ahora te atienes a las consecuencias...

Aprovechó la confusión de la joven para robarle un beso, seguido de otro y luego otro, Lovina no oponía resistencia alguna, solo se dejaba besar... En ese momento cosas diferentes pasaban en las mente de ambos jovenes, mientras Antonio pensaba en que los labios de la castaña eran lo más dulces que había probado en su vida, Lovina sólo pensaba en el plan que había ingeniado hace unos momentos... Antonio veía esto como el principio... Mientras que Lovina lo veía como el final...

* * *

Sentado, tranquilo, sin mover un músculo... sin ni siquiera un asomo de la prepotente sonrisa que siempre suele llevar, un androide, eso es lo que parece Gilbert en estos momentos... Está sentado al lado de la cama donde yace Eli durmiendo, su mano derecha sujeta la suya suavemente, espera a que despierte, pero aún no así no tiene ni idea que hará cuando aquello ocurra, ¿la molestará? ¿le sonreirá mientras le dice lo preocupado que estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿se iría sin decir nada?, la verdad no le importaba, sólo quería que despertara...

- Pio...

Gilbird también estaba preocupado, ya que no importaba lo enojada que estuviera la ojiverde con el arrogante de su dueño, ella siempre le había dado cariño y comida e incluso solía desahogar sus penas con él... si había alguien que sabía toda la vida de Elizaveta era Gilbird... Y eso nos deja en la situación actual, amo y mascota esperando a que aquellos ojos verdes vuelvan a abrirse una vez más...

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Ludwig?

- Cla- claro... muy seguro... - titubeó nervioso, pero se veía la seguridad en su celeste mirada...

Se podían ver dos personas dentro de una habitación, hablando de un tema referente a una persona en común, querida por ambos, pero de forma diferente, Ludwig estaba nervioso, bueno, era como para estarlo, ya que la mirada seria y pensativa de la persona frente a él no daba espacio para una respuesta segura... Mientras el hombre frente al rubio sólo pensaba, Ludwig se veía seguro y preparado, era cierto y si tenía que decir la verdad el único que no lo estaba era él, sencillamente porque no lo podía asimilar, ¿es que no se lo podía preguntar en... diez o veinte años más?, ¡A quien rayos cree que engaña! ¡Nunca estaría listo para esto!... pero tenía que ser consecuente y comprensivo... Ludwig era el mejor hombre que podría pedir para su joven nieta...

- la haces llorar y te mato - dijo simple, pero amenazante... Ludwig no sabía que decir...

¿Eso era un sí?

- yo... eh... - comenzó el rubio, esperando no haber malinterpretado nada...

- es un sí, Lud... tienes mi bendición para ser el novio de Feli oficialmente... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el abuelo de las hermanas Vargas...

- DANKE! - gritó emocionado mientras se levantaba, pero en cuanto notó su "momento exagerado de felicidad" se recompuso avergonzado - digo... eh... ya es tarde, debo irme...

- claro - dijo el mayor - Ludwig...

- ¿sí?...

- Si llegas a averiguar algo de Lovi... por favor házmelo saber... - pidió...

- por supuerto...

Y dicho esto se retiró de la casa... ahora la próxima vez que viera a Felicia le pediría un compromiso formal... ya que a pesar de conocerse hace ya tantos años nunca había hecho saber a la italiana de sus sentimientos, además ella tampoco parecía notarlo... y eso que él se enamoró de ella desde muy pequeño, sólo esperaba que la más joven de las hermanas le diera el sí... pero su mayor temor no era ese... sino que estos tres años que estuvo fuera alguien hubiera llegado al corazón de Felicia antes que él o peor... suplantándolo a él... porque en cuanto llegó y se enteró del compromiso de Lovina, temió por Felicia también...

_FlashBack_

_ Puerto de Nápoles, Hace un mes..._

_Venían recién llegando en un barco, esperando ver a Felicia otra vez, desembarcó más rápido que cualquier otro oficial, porque eso eran ahora, ya no eran los jóvenes que se fueron hace tres años, ya eran oficiales de la marina y respetados por al sociedad... bajó del barco, pero sus superiores dijeron que su abuelo iría por él y que lo esperara, no tuvo otro remedio que acatar, mientras esperaba oyó una conversación no muy lejos de él... Ludwig nunca fue curioso ni nada pero en cuanto oyó el apellido Vargas no puedo evitar poner sus cinco sentidos en acción..._

_- oye, oí que el almirante Della Torre se comprometió con una de las hermanas Vargas... - dijo uno..._

_- ¿enserio? - preguntó el otro sorprendido_

_Ludwig palideció... ¿Qué hermana? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¡¿Y por qué se quedaban callados? ¡Hablen de una vez!... más allá de su exasperación recordó aquel nombre, Della Torre, claro que lo recuerda, salió de la marina él mismo año que él entró y supo que salió con más honores que cualquiera otro en los últimos diez años... tuvo miedo... Lovina tenía un caracter demasiado inestable y Felicia era demasiado... linda... no había duda, se comprometió con Felicia y él ahora era pasado..._

_- Ludwig... - escuchó que le llamaban..._

_Alzó la vista, era su abuelo... lo saludó como el buen oficial que era y esperó la reacción de su abuelo..._

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ludwig - dijo con un pequeño movimiento en los labios, probablemente fue una sonrisa, o al menos el intento de una... de todas formas se sintió feliz..._

_- Danke, Großvater*..._

_Caminaron hasta el auto, su abuelo nunca fue de muchas palabras, pero aún así le informó lo que había pasado en estos tres años... en muy resumidas palabras..._

_- Y bueno... hace unos meses el Almirante Della Torre se comprometió con..._

_ - Felicia - interrumpió sin darse cuenta con la mirada en la ventana..._

_- Lovina... - finalizó el mayor... - dio el acepto hace tres meses, antes de que la secuestraran los piratas hace una semana..._

_Fin del FlashBack..._

Aún recuerda que en cuanto dijo eso le pidió a su abuelo que lo dejara ahí mismo, que iba a ver a Felicia... ya que su abuelo era tan "delicado" al hablar que soltó así como así el secuestro de Lovina y sabía que eso debía estar afectando a Felicia... No supo como terminó en la iglesia del pueblo, donde vió a la menor de las italianas rezar... probablemente por su hermana, sonrió mientras entraba, la invitaría a cenar y más tarde se lo diría...

* * *

Su plan ya era un hecho, ahora sólo debía llegar al puerto y listo... nada más... se acabó... ¡¿Por qué mierda siempre que lo recordaba le daban unas ganas horribles de llorar? ¡Mierda!... levantó la mirada encontrando el rostro dormido del capitán, jodido bastardo, todo era su culpa... ella nunca había necesitado del cariño de nadie más que su familia... e incluso hasta rehuia un poco de eso... pero ahora todo era asquerosamente diferente, necesitaba el cariño del bastardo a su lado, necesitaba sus abrazos, sus horribles palabras de cariño... Maledizione... se había vuelto dependiente del cariño de Antonio, cariño que ya no volvería a sentir luego de irse... no volvería a sentir lo que sentía por aquel capitán con sonrisa de tarado, ni siquiera Dante le había hecho sentir así... Dante... hace tiempo que no pensaba en él... no podía decir que era un mal sujeto, de hecho fue el mejor de muchos que la intentaron pretender y había que aceptar que tenía una paciencia privilegiada... no podía negar que en su momento lo quería, de no ser así jamás le habría dado el acepto, sólo que ella atribuyó la falta de sensaciones al hecho de que ella era poco cariñosa... pero se equivocó... no tenía nada que ver ser poco cariñosa, es sólo que quería a Dante... solo eso y no había más... pero conoció a Antonio y... jodió... no hay otra palabra... la jodió con sentimientos que creyó que no existían, la hizo pasar por cada tonalidad roja que existiera y que no también...

- Así que **esto** que lo que siente mi sorella por el macho patatas... - susurró sin despertar al otro...

* * *

Las estrellas alumbraban la noche en el puerto de Nápoles, mientras dos jóvenes caminaban a pasos calmados... bueno, el chico caminaba a pasos calmados, pero la chica daba saltitos y vueltas...

- ve~~ Lud... ¿a qué no está hermosa la noche? - preguntó mientras miraba al cielo...

- claro... hermosa... - bien, Lud no miaraba precisamente el firmamento en ese momento, cabe acotar...

- La cena estuvo deliciosa... grazie... - dijo la chica sonriente... Lud sonrió, sabía que lo diría, más que mal la había llevado a comer pasta...

- no es nada...

La joven de ojos miel se detuvo en un parque, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa...

- aún recuerdo... que veniamos a jugar aquí de niños... ¿No Lud?...

- sí... así es... - dijo...

- recuerdo la vez que mi sorella te tiró accidentalmente del columpio...

- no creo que "accidentalmente" sea la palabra correcta - dijo el otro recordando perfectamente como Lovina lo había empujado... mientras se pregunta si aquello se consideraría como intento de homicidio...

- es increíble como cambiaron las cosas, recuerdo que eras un niño pequeño y nuestras manos eran casi del mismo porte, al igual que nuestra estatura... - dijo volteando al alemán - pero ahora eres mucho más alto y fuerte que yo... - lentamente tomó la mano del Lud entre las suyas... - y tus manos también, pero... siguen siendo tan protectoras como en aquel tiempo... estoy feliz que no cambiara eso...

Lud la miró asombrado... ¿todo este tiempo había estado pensando en algo tan profundo?...

- Pero no es lo único que no cambió... - siguió la italiana...

Lud no sabía a que venía todo esto... pero sentía el calor aglomerarse en sus mejillas...

- ¿qué más no cambió, Felicia? - animó a la chica a continuar debido al silencio de esta...

- Esto... - colocó la mano del alemán en su pecho, en el espacio entre el cuello y el busto.

Si bien Ludwig sabía que no estaba tocando nada no pudo evitar dejar de respirar...

- Mi corazón late así cuando te veo... pero cuando volviste latió mucho más... como si despertara de un largo sueño, un sueño de tres años... - dijo la ojimiel...- **Ti amo, Lud**...

Ludwig se quedó en shock... ¿esto no debía ser al revés?...

- Felicia...

- Pe-pero si no sientes lo mismo está bien... y-yo lo entiendo - dijo atropelladamente Felicia mientras bajaba la mirada y soltaba la mano del rubio...

- Felicia...

- Podemos seguir siendo amigos - continuó...

- Felicia.

- Y salir a comer pasta, la pasta es buena y...

- FELICIA - llamó levantando la voz...

- ¿Ve~~? - dejó de hablar de golpe y le prestó atención al chico frente a ella...

Genial, ahora que tenía la atención de la chica se quedó en blanco...

- yo... también - dijo nervioso...

- tu también... ¿quieres salir a comer pasta?

A veces olvidaba lo distraída que era Felicia...

- No... yo...

Sin decir nada abrazó a la italiana, ella tenía razón, ahora él era muy grande en comparación a ella, pero no se sentía mal en absoluto, sentía que ahora podría protegerla de todo aquello que la atormentara... Felicia se quedó quieta, el minuto de valor ya había pasado y tenía miedo de la respuesta de Ludwig...

- **Ich Liebe Dich... Felicia Vargas** - dijo al fin...

Se separó un poco de la chica para mirarla, estaba estaba con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, pero brillaban, bueno, era hora de que él se adelantara, así que levantó el rostro de la joven y la besó, tranquilo, después de todo era su primer beso... sí, era vergonzoso decir que a los veinte años recién besaba por primera vez, pero siempre deseó que fuera con Felicia, así que esperó y por fin lo cumplía... y aunque él no tuviera idea, lo mismo había pasado con la joven frente a él...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unos ojos verdes fueron los primeros en abrirse, estaban desorientados y algo cansados, pero vivos a fin de cuentas... Elizaveta no podía más que sentir alivio ante esto último, sintió presión en una de sus manos y se irguió, pudo ver una mano afirmando la suya y un poco más allá una cabeza con cabello platinado apoyada en la cama mientras el cuerpo estaba sobre una silla...

- Gracias por cuidarme, Gilbert - susurró...

Sintió algo arrullarse contra ella, dirigió la mirada y distinguió algo amarillo que abría los ojos...

- Hola, Gilbird... - dijo en voz baja...

El ave pió de felicidad y voló hasta su rostro donde una mano lo esperaba paraque no tuviera que quedarse en el aire, dejándolo frente al rostro de la húngara...

- así que me extrañaste... yo también a ti...

- ¡Pio!

Gilbert abrió los ojos lentamente al oír voces a su alrededor... sigilosamente se irguió viendo sorprendido a Elizaveta sonriéndole a su awesome pollito... Gilbird piaba de felicidad... Eli le hizo cariño con la mano y seguido unió sus frentes, siempre hacía eso... y Gilbird en respuesta le dio un piquito... (un beso de pollo (?))... La chica sonrió por el gesto y rió, pero ante los ojos de Gilbert fue...

- ¡TRAICIÓN! - gritó señalando a ambos...

Eli quedó practicamente sorda y miró al albino...

- ¿podrías evitar gritar?, tu voz no es precisamente melodiosa...

- ¡Pio!

- nada de eso, Gilbird - protestó el ojirojo...

- Pio, pio, pio...

- no me vengas con eso... tendré que darte un charla después - dijo el prusiano... - y tu zoofílica dejame decirte que no aceptaré que corrompas a Gilbird - gruñó...

- Gilbert... - intervino la húngara...

- ¿QUÉ? - gruñó de nuevo...

- Gracias por todo...

* * *

La noticia de que Eli había despertado alegró a toda la tripulación, todos fueron a verla, incluso Lovina quien ya se sentía mejor de las piernas, pero sentarse aún le dolía un poco, Eli se entristeció por la partida de Feliks, pero se sintió mejor al saber que lo hizo por Toris y le escrbió una carta donde decía que estaba bien y esperaba que fuera feliz... Gilbert no pasó casi nada de tiempo con Eli, desde que todos llegaron en la mañana que salió del cuarto y no volvió, cosa extraña para muchos ya que no había salido de su cuarto en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente... Antonio informó que pararían en el puerto más cercano lo cual no llevó a buenas respuestas...

- ¡¿Estas loco? Con la marina tras nosotros no podemos hacer eso - habló molesto Vash...

- cierto... nos podrían atrapar.. - habló el griego...

- pero... - intentó Lovina...

- Yo necesito ir... - dijo Eli soprendiendo a la mayoría...

- También yo - le siguió Bel...

- Mmm... ya sé, que vaya uno de nosotros en los botes salvavidas, compra lo que sea que quieran las chicas en el puerto y vuelve...

- ¡NO! - gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo...

- ¿entonces que rayos hacemos? - preguntó Den

- Eh... vamos nosotras en el bote y listo - habló Lovina...

- ¿Solas? - preguntó Nor

- ¿algún problema con eso?... - dijo molesta Eli...

- tres, para ser exactos - habló por primera vez Antonio... - uno, ninguna está en condiciones para andar sola... dos, si van solas no habrá quien las cuide y tres, son demasiado demorosas para comprar y no tenemos todo el día...

Esto no estaba resultando para Lovina...

- estamos en condiciones casi perfectas, tu eres el que lo exagera... - dijo Eli

- sí, y además podemos cuidarnos solas, savemos defendernos- apoyó Bel...

- además bastardo, dejame recordarte que fuiste TU el que se demoró como seis horas en comprarme ropa... - dijo la italiana... bueno, tenía que ayudar ella también ¿no?...

- Pero que fieras - dijo algo asustado Francis...

Y con aquello quedó decidido que irían ellas, Lovina no tenían ni idea que tenían que hacer las chicas pero estaba feliz por aquello, aunque luego le contaron que necesitaban toallas higiénicas*... y pensar que estos desconsiderados no querían dejarlas ir... ¡Ella tampoco habría aceptado que le compraran aquello! ¡Que vergüenza!. Lovina se fue a su dormitorio y sacó un par de cosas, cuando algo cayó de un estante, eran las cosas de Eli, las cmenzó a recoger de mala gana mientras maldecía una por una las cosas, hasta que encontró algo que sinceramente no esperaba, pero era aterradoramente útil... Una vez que recogió todo y lo colocó en su lugar fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comer, luego lo llevó hasta la habitación del capitán, donde este miró extrañado...

- ¿qué es eso, Lovi? - preguntó curioso...

- comida... - respondió con simpleza - es... es por haberme cuidado...

- ¿lo hiciste para mi? - preguntó con una sonrisa...

- sí, lo hice para ti... si no te gusta te pego... - amenazó mientras se lo pasaba...

Antonio dio el primer bocado y sonrió, estaba bueno, siguió comiendo como el tragón que era hasta que se terminó, conversó con Lovina de las trivialidades más absurdas que se le ocurrieron, hasta que notó que estaba bostezando demasiado, ¿le estaba dando sueño?...

- Lovi... - bostezó el ibérico - creo que tu comida relaja demasiado... - rió...

- idiota- murmuró... - entonces acuestate y duerme...

- no... no es para tanto...

Pues si era para tanto porque a los segundos sintió como si flotara, menos mal porque la verdad se había ido de espalda y había rebotado contra el suelo en un golpe que de seguro dolerá mañana...

- Te lo dije, idiota - dijo Lovina en un tono algo triste... las pastillas para dormir de Elizaveta habían surgido un efecto bastante rápido... levantó a Antonio como pudo y lo dejó en la cama... lo que Lovina no sabía es que el ibérico no es tan débil y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados aún poseía un poco de conciencia... si bien no veía podía oír levemente lo que pasaba en su entorno... Lovina se recostó a su lado por un momento y lo miró, quizás, por última vez... acarició su rostro con cuidado y Antonio estaba extrañado... ¿Qué le pasa a Lovi?...

- Lo siento, Antonio - escuchó... ¿qué cosa sentía? - pero esto lo hago por tí, bastardo...

Antonio entendía poco y nada... ¿De qué hablaba Lovi? ¿Por qué sonaba como si fuera... una despedida? Quería despertar, abrir lo ojos y saber porque lo decía, no podía hablar ni moverse y lentamente sentía que perdía el conocimiento también, pero antes de que todo se volviera negro en la mente de Antonio alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de la mujer que amaba...

- **Te amo, Antonio... y prometo amarte sólo a ti...**

La italiana acercó su rostro al español y lo besó, sellando su promesa...

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas ya estaba todo listo para la salida de las chicas, les habían dicho que tenían un máximo de dos horas para volver o se irían sin ellas, lo que era una gran mentira y las tres lo sabían, pero decidieron dejarlo por la paz, una vez en el puerto fueron directamente a comprar su máxima necesidad y luego vagaron por los escaparates de ropa, Lovina intentaba no pensar que sería la última vez que las vería, a ellas y a toda la tripulación de Antonio... llevaban cerca de una hora y media, cuando decidieron que lo mejor era volver, pero una vez en el puerto vieron una pequeña dificultad, la marina estaba ahí y las verían si no tenían cuidado, esperarían, sería o mejor... pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Lovina...

- son de Italia... Francis lo dijo... - comenzó a decir la chica del rizo...

- sí... maldición ¿que harán aquí?... - preguntó fastidiada Bel...

Vieron al Almirante bajar del barco y Lovina sintió que ya era la hora, era imposible no reconocer a su futuro esposo...

- que joven para ser el Almirante - dijo Bel...

- además de bien parecido... - acotó Eli...

Era cierto, usualmente los Almirantes eran hombres de mediana edad y una cara seria que aburría...

- los distraeré y ustedes se irán... - dijo decidida Lovina...

- ¿de qué hablas? ni loca te dejamos aquí - dijo Eli...

- por favor... - pidió...

- ¿Qué sucede, Lovina? - preguntó Bel - ¿por qué dices eso?

- sólo haganlo...

Eli se molestó, Lovina no decía nada y quería que la dejaran con los de la marina... ¿acaso creía que se iría sin decir nada?...

- dinos la verdad, Lovina - sentenció...

¿De qué le servía mentir ahora?...

- el Almirante que ven ahí... se llama Dante Della Torre... y es mi prometido... - dijo con la mirada en el suelo...

Las chicas abrieron los ojos asombradas, pero Bel reaccionó no precisamente de una buena manera, tomó a Lovina por los hombros y la estampó en la pared, molesta...

- ¡¿Cómo que tu prometido? ¡¿Eso significa que los llamaste tu? ¡Responde!...

- Bel, basta... le haces daño... - pidió Eli...

- ¡No! - dijo aumentando el agarre, eso significaba que Antonio no era correspondido, se había enamorado de una mujer que se iba a casar con otro y esta no se lo dijo... estaba furiosa... - ¡Responde!

Unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, Lovina había comenzado a llorar en silencio... eso hizo que Bel la soltara, aún molesta, pero la soltó...

- así que jugaste con Antonio...

- ¿Qué? - dijo levantando la vista rápidamente - ¡NO!

- ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste que estabas comprometida con un almirante de la marina? - preguntó dolida...

- porque... no quiero casarme...- confesó... - acepté cerca de tres meses antes de ser raptada, creí que podría resultar, él es un buen sujeto, es amable y paciente y creí que me enamoraría de él con el tiempo... pero...

- nunca lo pudiste ver así - finalizó Eli, quien había estado callada - ¿es eso no?, ¿un matrimonio con un hombre que no amas?...

- así es... de haber sabido esto, no le habría dado el sí... pero ya es tarde... ellos están aquí por mi, seguramente saben que me encontraba con ustedes... - dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas torpemente...

- Entonces huye con nosotros, no tienes porque casarte... sólo... - comenzó a decir la húngara levemente alterada...

- ¿escapa? - finalizó la italiana - es paciente, me buscará... no puedo huir, podré ser cobarde pero tengo orgullo... no puedo porque sé que tarde o temprano aquello de lo que escapas te encontrará... y si lo hace se los llevará a ustedes también...

Elizaveta se quedó callada, sorprendida... mientras Bel intentaba razonar aquello...

- ¿y qué hay de Antonio?

- ¡el es el jodido motivo por el cual hago esto! - gritó alterándose- ... él y ustedes, si me encuentran ahora ya no los buscarán y podrán huir y ser libres, no puedo arrastrarlos conmigo... no me lo perdonaría nunca...

- Él no te dejará ir... ¿qué te hace creer que no irás atrás de ti luego de volver al barco?...

- yo... le di pastillas para dormir... el bastardo no despertará hasta mañana... - dijo Lovina...

- ¿vas a sacrificar tu felicidad por nuestra libertad? - preguntó la rubia...

- claro que sí... **somos una tripulación ¿no?**... - dijo Lovina con una sonrisa, finalmente había asumido que era una de ellos, después de tanto tiempo de negarlo, había encontrado un lugar donde era plenamente feliz... pero la felicidad es algo tan vago, que se va sin darte tiempo de asimilarlo siquiera...

Eli no pudo con eso y se abrazó a la italiana, Bel hizo lo mismo y se quedaron así por un cerca de un minuto, una vez que se separaron supieron que era la despedida...

- siempre serás una de nosotros... - dijo Bel...

Lovina ya no resistía más estar en ese lugar, si estaba más con ellas se iba a arrepentir, sacó un sobre que traía entre su ropa y se lo pasó a Bel...

- Dale esto a Antonio cuando despierte... y... me gustaría que no den explicaciones en el barco, sólo lo necesario...

Una vez que esta lo recibió Lovina volteó y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al barco salvavidas, siguió llorando en silencio, esperando que esto fuera lo correcto... Corrió hasta que estuvo bien lejos del puerto, no bastó mucho tiempo cuando un oficial la encontró y la llevó al barco de la marina, se sentía extraña, su cuerpo se negaba a estar en ese lugar, pero ya no podía arrepentirse... una vez que la llevaron hasta la oficina del Almirante vio como la cara de este dibujaba una sonrisa y se lanzaba a ella en un gran abrazo, le decía cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oír, estaba ida, pero supo de inmediato que se estaba condenando, ya que en ningún momento su corazón latió como lo hacía con el español, tampoco le daba asco ni nada, estar con Dante era... era como estar con un amigo, por un amigo sientes cariño, pero el cariño no basta en un matrimonio, sólo esperaba que Dante nunca se diera cuenta que su corazón le pertenece a otro... por el bien de Dante... y por el bien de Antonio...

* * *

El barco salvavidas llegó a su destino, partieron una vez que el barco de la marina se fue y con ellos Lovina, no querían ver la reacción de Antonio, una vez que todos notaron la ausencia de Lovina les preguntaron que pasó...

- se la llevaron... - dijo Bel...

- ¿Có-cómo? - preguntó alterado Francis, sabiendo que esto no sería nada bueno una vez que Antonio... momento ¿dónde estaba Antonio?

- Ella... ella se fue con ellos, dijo que la estaban buscando... para que no nos encontraran y pudieramos irnos se fue... - dijo Bel en voz baja... - lo hizo por todos nosotros...

- ¿Que qué? - dijo atónito el danés - ¡¿le caíamos bien?

Un golpe directo a su cara llegó por parte de Nor...

- Idiota, ¿por qué crees que se quedó con nosotros tanto tiempo? - dijo el noruego...

- Algo no me calza en todo esto - dijo Vash... - ¿por qué TODA una flota naval iría en busca de solo UNA chica?...

- eh... bueno... - Bel no sabía si decirlo o no...

- ¿será hija... de alguien.. importante?... - cuestionó el griego

- Lo único que yo sé - comezó a decir la húngara, hablando por primera vez - es que Lovina es mucho más valiente que cualquiera de nosotros...

Y dicho esto se fue directo a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar, Gilbert miró a su pollito...

- ya sabes que hacer... - le dijo mientras el pollito asintió con un "pio" y se fue trás la castaña de ojos verdes...

Bel también se fue dejando a los otros con las dudas, entró al cuarto del capitán donde lo vio durmiendo tal como Lovina dijo, dejó la carta a su lado, no se sentía capaz de dársela en persona, mañana las cosas se decidirían, ahora sólo quería dormir, se sintió cansada emocionalmente...

* * *

Dante estaba preocupado, Lovina casi no hablaba y estaba como perdida, tocó en su dormitorio para verla, la encontró sentada en su cama, ya no vestía la ropa con la que llegó, ahora en su cuerpo estaba un vestido, un lindo vestido y en su cabello descansaba un hermoso broche en forma de flor, se veía hermosa...

- Lovina... - llamó...

La chica lo miró, demostrando que prestaba atención...

- yo... no sé como decirlo pero... estas bien ¿verdad?... ¿no... no te tocaron?

- claro que no... ellos nunca hicieron nada de eso, y aunque no me lo creas, idiota... son buenas personas...

Dante respiró tranquilo...

- menos mal, ya verás Lovina, los buscaré y los llevaré ante la justicia para que paguen todo lo que han hecho...

- ¡¿ESTÁS SORDO O QUÉ, BASTARDO? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME HICIRON NADA!... - dijo exaltada la castaña...

- Lovina... aún si eso fuera verdad eso no quita el hecho de que sean piratas, que hayan saqueado puertos completos y que te secuestraran...

- pero... ellos son buenas personas, maldición...

- Lo siento, Lovina... pero es mi deber llevarlos ante la justicia...

Lovina sintió su corazón congelarse ¿iba a seguir buscándolos después de todo?

- Pero... me alegra que estes bien...- dijo para tomar lentamente la mano de la italiana - estoy feliz que no te hayan lastimado..

Lovina lo miró...

- ajá... ahora quítame la mano de encima si no quieres que yo te lastime a ti...

* * *

El sol decía que era un nuevo día, una vez que Antonio abrió los ojos sintió miedo, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se durmió hace... ¿cuántas horas pasaron exactamente?, buscó su reloj de mano y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana... ¿cómo? ¿cómo durmió tanto?, miró hacia todos lados en busca de Lovina, nada, solo una carta que estaba a su lado... aquello le dio muchísimo más miedo, la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió...

.

.

.

_Antonio:_

_No he sido honesta contigo, estoy comprometida con un almirante de la marina hace ya mucho tiempo y me voy a casar con él, ¿entiendes?, No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, y si en algún momento pensaste que lo que pasó entre nosotros significó algo dejame decirte que te equivocaste... yo amo a mi futuro esposo y te quiero lejos de mi vida... _

_Lovina Vargas_

_Pd: No sé si estás demás decir que cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Antonio leyó la carta una y otra vez, no quería creerlo, todo era un mal sueño, ¿verdad? ¿o tal vez una broma de mal gusto?... ¿A quién mierda quería engañar? Lovina lo había dejado, le había mentido y se largó de su barco en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad... ¿entonces por eso tenía esa expresión cuando supo de la marina? ¿Lo estuvo manipulando todo este tiempo?... Se sintió usado, nunca se había sentido así, él era el capitán Antonio, uno de los más buscados de los siete mares, ninguna mujer siquiera pensó en engañarlo, es más, fue amado por muchas de ellas pero aún así las dejó, ¿karma, tal vez?... no lo sabía ni quería saberlo... sintió su sangre acelerarse, estaba furioso, él era un pirata y tenía orgullo, ninguna otra mujer volvería a tratarlo de ese modo, ¿ir tras Lovina?, NO... además ella parecia estar enamorada de otro, se iba a casar y tendría muchos hijos con un bastardo infeliz de la marina... en un momento de ira golpeó la pared más cercana con su puño mientras un grito de frustración salía de sus labios, Bel y Den entraron en ese momento a su habitación, bastante extrañados...

- Antonio, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Bel preocupada, si bien ya sabía más o menos el motivo lo hizo por inercia...

- Den - dijo el capitán - cambia el curso y larguémonos lo más lejos de aquí...

- Pero, Toño... ¿a dónde? - cuestinó extrañado...

- me importa una mierda donde sea, pero lejos de aquí... - dijo conteniendo su frustración... - ahora por favor, déjenme solo...

- Pero... - comenzó la belga...

- dije SOLO - contestó el español...

Ambos se fueron, la noticia se extendió rápidamente, Gilbert y Francis eran los más preocupados por el asunto, pero el español no dejaba entrar a nadie a su cuarto, el pruso sabía que las chicas estaban escondiendo algo y junto a Francis las llevaron a su habitación, se encerraron los cuatro ante la sorpresa de las chicas...

- bien, ahora van a decirnos que mierda es lo que pasó... - dijo Gilbert serio...

- no sé de que hablan - dijo Bel...

- Mon ami Antonio está hecho pedazos por la partida de Lovina, lo saben... - dijo el francés... - sabemos que esconden algo y será mejor que hablen...

- Si no las obligaremos a hacerlo - siguió el ojirojo

- yo les diré... - dijo la húngara...

- ¡Eli! ¡Lovina dijo...!

- ¡Sé lo que dijo y no dejaré que arruine su vida por nosotros! - gritó frunciendo el ceño...

- ¿arruinar su vida? - preguntó el francés...

- Escuhen idiotas que no lo repetiré...

Elizaveta les contó lo más resumido que pudo, ahora todo perecía tener sentido, el más afectado fue el francés, quien al oír lo del compromiso sintió como se le helaba la sangre y a su vez un gran coraje lo invadió, sin más salieron rumbo al cuarto del español y entraron a la fuerza, el estruendo fue tanto que los demás también se acercaron, Antonio estaba molesto por la acción de sus amigos...

- Por la puta mierda ¿No dije que quería estar solo? - espetó el ibérico...

- No me importa, ahora escuchame Antonio - dijo Francis - No sé que te pasó para que estés así pero sabemos que está vinculado con Lovina... sabemos la verdad y...

- Yo también la sé... - interrumpió de golpe - me dejó esta puta carta antes de irse... - dijo alzando la carta

El francés la tomó sin decir nada y la leyó, rió levemente, Lovina era toda una mafiosa a la hora de hacer planes...

- Mon ami... por lo que veo nuestra Lovi es toda una estratega... - dijo sin quitar su sonrisa... - pero déjame decirte que esta carta es una mentira...

- no me vengas con eso Francis - cortó el español...

- Es cierto, Antonio... - habló la húngara - La única razón por la cual Lovina dejó el barco fue para alejar a la marina... ella no lo ama y aún así está dispuesta a joder su vida por nosotros... por ti... yo quiero salvarla, no sé tu, pero no dejaré que lo haga...

- ¿Por qué crees que puso tantas veces que te quería lejos? - dijo el francés...

Antonio estaba en silencio, las palabras dichas por sus amigos eran tan esperanzadoras... demasiado para la situación en la que se encontraban...

- Lo siento, pero no puedo creer eso... - dijo bajando la mirada

- Antonio...

- Den... dirige el barco hacia el oeste... - sonrió levemente - quizás econtramos algo intersante como la otra vez...

- Pero... - titubeó el danés...

- Por favor... Den... - pidió el capitán...

- Claro...

Dicho esto el danés salió, seguido de Nor y Ice... El español irguió la mirada y dio una sonrisa, falsa, muy falsa...

- bien... ahora vamos a almorzar que me dio hambre... - comenzó simulando una risa - pero primero dejenme ordenar que pareciera que un tornado pasó por aquí...

Los demás sin ganas fueron saliendo del cuarto, menos Francis que esperó a que todos salieran para cerrar la puerta, dejandolo a solas con el capitán...

- Francis... no vas a convencerme... - dijo el ojiverde al ver al rubio quedarse...

- eres un gran idiota, Mon capitán... - dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del ibérico... - ¿recuerdas cuando llegué a esta tripulación?

- Claro... fue hace ya muchos años... habías peleado con el cejotas de Arthur... - dijo el otro sin entender a que iba con aquello...

- ¿y recuerdas por qué nos peleamos?

- fue porque... - fue en ese instante cuando la mente de Antonio lo comprendió - sabes que no es lo mismo...

- por supuesto que no, mon ami... porque a mi me negaron la posibilidad de evitar la boda de Jeanne... en este caso eres tu el que se niega a ir... ¿vas a dejar que esa pobre criatura se case y sea infeliz?...

- Ella decidió... - cortó - si hubiera sabido... si ella me lo hubiera contado yo la habría escondido...

- ¿escondido?... - dijo el francés - ¿y qué hay de su familia? ¿nunca más los volvería a ver?

- no es eso... pero... sólo...

- creo que deberías ir tras ella, decirle lo que sientes y hacerle ver al bâtard* de su prometido que Lovi es territorio español... - dijo con una sonrisa...

- Francis, basta... - cortó el ibérico - aún si lo hizo para salvarnos... ella no fue honesta, nos mintió todo este tiempo...

- así que de eso se trata... te molesta que te haya mentido a TI y que además haya un sujeto que este ocupando el lugar que TU querías ocupar en su vida... eso es orgullo mon ami... y el orgullo es capaz de matar hasta la relación más bella...

- dije, basta... - sentenció...

El francés suspiró mientras se levantaba de la silla...

- Bien, pero dejame decirte una cosa... - dijo el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la puerta - Lovina dejó el barco ayer, por lo cual no debe estar demasiado lejos de nosotros, ahora Antonio, como el gran estratega que eres repondeme esto... si tuvieras que alejar a la persona que amas para siempre de tu vida ¿cómo te aseguras?

Antonio se quedó estático, comprendiendo lo que quería decir Francis... Si de verdad Lovina lo había hecho para salvarlos lo más probable es que...

- Espero que te guste ver a Lovi vestida de blanco... - dijo el francés antes de irse...

_"Se case lo más pronto posible"_

* * *

Estaban almorzando en una gran mesa, solos... todo esto a petición de la recién encontrada, Lovina intentaba parecer lo más natural posible, pero sus manos no le hacían la tarea, fácil, tembleban mucho debido al nerviosismo y a la inseguridad...

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el almirante, era obvio que aquello no pasaría desapercibido por el mayor...

- eh... - dijo insegura la chica... ¡Maledizione! ¡Pero si había praticado toda la noche esto!...

El almirante se lenató y se quedó al lado de Lovina, colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo...

- Lovina...

- Tengo tu respuesta, bastardo... - dijo la chica rápidamente...

- ¿De que hablas, Lovina? - preguntó extrañado el de ojos aguamarina...

Lovina suspiró, este era su último recurso, con esto tendría al almirante lejos del mar por un buen tiempo, al menos lo suficiente para que le asignen otro caso y olvidara a la tripulación de Antonio...

- Demonios, idiota, no me haces nada fácil esto... - masculló la joven - ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste unos días antes de que... todo esto pasara?... y si no te acuerdas te juro que...

- Claro que lo recuerdo, Lovina... - interrumpió para calmar a la italiana...

- Pídemelo otra vez...

Dante se quedó de piedra, la última vez la joven frente a él le había dicho que aún no estaba lista, que el matrimonio no era lo suyo... y ahora le tenía una respuesta, no iba a mentir, una parte de él, más bien, una GRAN parte de él creía que lo que venía era el rechazo definitivo... pero aún si eso pasara no se rendiría... Se arrodilló frente a Lovina, gesto que para ella fue innecesario, ¡Sólo eran palabras no era para tirarse al suelo!

- Lovina Vargas... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Yo...

Respiró hondo, recordando el porque de todo... Antonio, el idiota del cual se enamoró, a quien intentaba mantener lejos de la cárcel a como de lugar, al igual que aquella tripulación que tan bien la había tratado en su estadía de casi dos meses... es increíble como una vida cambia en tan sólo dos meses... esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, dirigió su último pensamiento a Antonio antes de decir quella palabra que la había metido en todo esto desde un principio...

_"Acepto"_

* * *

Caminaba de un lugar a otro pensando en la palabras dichas por su amigo, estaba confundido, demasiado confundido para ser él... él siempre fue de decisiones rápidas y seguras... pero ahora todo era diferente...

- ¡MIERDA! - gritó frustrado...

Cayó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, todo esto lo estaba agotando de sobremanera, no supo como pero de pronto se sintió muy pesado y cansado, se dejó sucumbir por el sueño, tal vez le ayudaba a despejarse un poco...

Sueño de Antonio

Estaba en la nada, todo era negro a su alrededor, estaba solo y eso era sumamente deprimente...

- Hola... ¿hay alguien aquí? - preguntó

- Bastardo...

Dio la vuelta sorprendido encontrando a Lovi frente a él, llevaba el mismo vestido con el que llegó al barco hace ya tiempo, esta lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de dolo, Antonio se sintió mal por aquello y olvidando todo lo antes ocurridofue a socorrerla...

- Lovi, oye, Lovi, no llores - dijo suavemente mientras abrazaba a la chica, aquello se sentía tan real que un pequeño calor se instaló en su pecho...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Ah? - dijo el otro distraído...

- Lo siento, Antonio...

Antonio bajó la mirada buscando aquellos ojos verde olivo y oro...

- Pero esto lo hago por ti, bastardo...

- Lovi...

- Te amo, Antonio... Y prometo amarte solo a ti...

Vio como la italiana lo atraía hasta ella e implantaba un beso en sus labios, se sentía tan real que sintió ganas de apretar el abrazo aunque fuera un poco más, pero luego Lovi comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos y este sólo quería gritar...

- ¡Lovi! - gritó exaltado...

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, viendo que todo era un sueño, pero aquellas palabras... las había oído antes, lo sabía... pero... ¿cuando?... hizo memoria todo lo que pudo hasta que lo recordó, ayer, después de comer aquello que Lovi le preparó... estaba seguro, esas fueron las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Lovina... así que...

- En verdad... lo hizo por salvarnos... - susurró...

Salió de su cuarto a una velocidad increíble, mientras iba a lo más alto de barco, justo al lado del timón donde se encontraban Den y Nor...

- ¡ESCUCHENME TODOS!... - gritó

Todos miraron al capitán, espectantes...

- ¡CAMBIO DE PLANES, NOS VAMOS A ITALIA DEL SUR! - vociferó ante su tripulación...

Los gritos de alegría se oyeron en todo el barco, al fin el terco de su capitán había entrado en razón, el francés estaba complacido, ahora todo dependía de lo que les preparara el destino...

- Vamos, Den, cambia el curso - dijo el español con una sonrisa...

- Toño, Toño, Toño... no por algo soy el rey... - djo el otro con una GRAN sonrisa de satisfacción... - nos hemos dirigido para allá durante todo el día... sabía que entrarías en razón...

- Este imbécil tiene la suerte metida en el... - masculló Nor, quien había estado criticando a su "novio" por hacer semejante idiotez...

- ¡Bien hecho, Den! - exclamó Antonio - ¡Pero si me vuelves a desobecer te lanzaré por la proa! - terminó con una sonrisa radiante...

Ice comenzó a reirse de la cara de Den al escuchar eso... Mientras el capitán volvía a su cuarto, sacaba pluma y papel para comenzar a escribir... si Lovina creía que era la única que podía hacer planes estaba equivocada, tampoco iba a poner en peligro a su tripulación...

- Bien... con esto ya estamos del otro lado... - sonrió mientras llamaba a Gilbird para enviarla...

* * *

Miraba el horizonte tranquilamente, estaban en su tierra natal, su amada Inglaterra, todo era absolutamente maravilloso hasta que escuchó al mismo demonio en forma de pollo entrando a su despacho...

- You F*cking Bird! - gritó molesto...

Pero nuestro Gilbird no es tan idiota ni suicida como para quedarse allí, así que sólo dejó la carta y se fue por donde vino... Arthur con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas se unirían definitivamente tomó la carta y se puso de peor humor al ver que era de Antonio...

- ¿Qué f*ck quiere este git? - preguntó abriendo la carta...

.

.

.

_Tu maldito cejón al cual odio:_

_Antes de que quemes, rompas o destruyas esta carta dejame decirte algo importante... mierda... necesito tu puta ayuda... Lovina está a apunto de hacer una locura y recuerdo haberte oído decir que la ayudarías si tenía un problema... pues tu y tu orgullo vayan al puerto de Nápoles en Italia del Sur... debemos impedir una boda..._

_Antonio_

_Pd: Te sigo odiando pese a todo_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Arthur miró la carta entre furioso y compasivo, lo más probable es que ya se sepa todo... pero ¿una boda?... ¿a qué se refería este idiota?...

_FlashBack, Barco del Capitán Arthur, semanas atrás*..._

_- Estoy comprometida con un almirante de la marina italiana... - dijo la italianamientras cocinaba su pasta_

_- ¿Lo amas? - cuestionó el capitán inglés...  
_

_- Es un idiota pero no es una mala persona..._

_- Lovina te estoy preguntando... ¿Lo amas?..._

_- No..._

_Fin del FlashBack  
_

¿Acaso Lovina se iba a...? ¡DAMN IT! ¡debía impedirlo a toda costa!... Salió de su despacho rápidamente y fue hasta el sueco, quien se encontraba en el timón...

- Berwald, cambia el curso a Italia, al puerto de Nápoles... ahora...

- cl'ro... - respondió el sueco...

El americano se acercó a su pareja, extrañado del cambio de curso...

- ¿Por qué nos movemos, honey? ¿no querías ir por scones a tu amada Inglaterra?

- ¡no me llames asi, bloody git!, Lovina está en problemas y vamos a ayudar...

- claro... ¡Esto parece ser trabajo para un Hero! - gritó emocionado Alfred...

- No... dejame decirte lo que es trabajo para un "Hero", limpia el puto desorden que dejaste en MI despacho - gruñó...

- No Arty, lo dijiste mal... - dijo aproximándose al ingles - Es... limpia el dosorden que dejaste en NUESTRA habitación... - dijo sonriente mientras le robaba un beso al capitán y salía corriendo...

- ¡BLOODY GIT!...

* * *

Hace días que no tenían noticias de Dante y eso lo estaba preocupando, ¿no que ya la habían encontrado?... Sintió como tocaban la puerta y se apresuró a ir...

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - preguntó mientras abría...

- Soy yo... Nonno... - dijo una voz muy familiar...

El hombre no pudo evitar ampliar los ojos de la sorpresa, aquella cara, esa voz, esos ojos, aquella persona que no veía hace tanto tiempo...

- Lovi... - susurró el abuelo...

- Eso parece... - dijo en un intento de humor...

Lovina sintió como los aún fuertes brazos de su abuelo la abrazaban con devoción, se sintió reconfortada mientras ella misma devolvía el abrazo, extrañaba a su familia, no lo negaría... Entraron a la casa, claro que ella no iba sola, Dante estaba con ella, se sentó en el sofá al lado de su abuelo...

- Come sta la mia ragazza*? - preguntó contento...

- Molto bene, nonno* - respondió... - yo... hay algo que quiero decirte...

- ¿Y qué es, Lovi?... - preguntó curioso...

- Pues...

- ¡SORELLA!

Todos voltearon a ver a una emocionada Felicia, quien estaba junto a Ludwig, la menor de la italianas se lanzó sobre la recién llegada Lovina, estaba llorando de la felicidad...

- ¡Estas aquí, que alegría, sorella! - lloraba y lloraba...

- Maldición, Felicia... ya no llores - dijo la otra...

- ¡Sorella!

- ¡Mierda!

Finalmente Lovina no pudo aguantar y se largó a llorar junto con su hermana... dejando el tema del matrimonio en un segundo plano... pero Lovina estaba segura que tarde o temprano debía decirlo... y tendría que ser temprano aunque no quisierse...

**Continuará...**

* * *

*_Danke, Großvater: _Gracias, Abuelo

*_bâtard:_ Bastardo

*_FlashBack, Barco del Capitán Arthur, semanas atrás_: Esto es parte de lo que pasó en la cocina en el capitulo "La tripulación del Capitán Kirkland", en el rato donde hacen las paces y se cuentan su vida ^^

*_Come sta la mia ragazza?_: ¿Cómo está mi niña?

_*Molto Bene, Nonno:_ Muy Bien, Abuelo

Y hasta aquí llegó el cap!

En el prox veremos que hará Antonio para impedir la catastrofe xD

Y el abuelo Roma es fundamental en esto! xDD

Bueno, quiero dar gracias por todos lo reviews recibidos, ellos son la inspiración del día a día... ^^

Espero no haberlos aburrido con este cap, prometo que los haré mejor lo juro!

Se me vienen las vaciones, así que haré lo posible por escribir lo más que pueda!

Nos vemos~~


	13. Lo único que quiero es salvarte

Hi!~~

Se que me he demorado mucho y no tengo perdón pero mi pc está como el reverendo cuerno y se me pega como imbécil... lo tengo que reformatear pero aún no tengo tiempo ni mi tío tampoco -.-

Bueno... Ahora los dejo con este nuevo cap... espero que me haya quedado bueno sino están en pleno derecho de mandarme tomatazos, insultos o lo que venga...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... y no gano ni un solo peso escribiendo esto xDD**  
**

* * *

**Lo único que quiero es salvarte...**

_..._**  
**

Hace poco tiempo su hermana había dejado de llorar y ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas en el amplio sofá, mientras su abuelo las miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

- ¿Y cómo fue... bueno... todo? - preguntó algo nerviosa la menor de las nietas...

- No me violaron ni nada si es lo que crees... - respondió la otra con el ceño levemente fruncido...

- ¡Que alegría! - exclamó Felicia aliviada...

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Felicia? - preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando alguna respuesta vaga por parte de su sorella...

- Pues... ¡Lud y yo somos novios oficialmente! - exclamó la menor con toda la felicidad del mundo acompañada por una sonrisa...

- ... - 1, 2, 3... - ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?

Lovina sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría, traida directamente desde la antártida y cubos de hielo de adorno, ¡¿Qué su sorella era la novia de... ESO?... En un segundo se llenó de coraje y se levantó de golpe buscando al susodicho, Ludwig sentía la mirada gélida de Lovina sobre él... hoy ardería Troya...

- ¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO PATATERO! - grito furiosa - ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SI QUIERA INTENTAR MANCILLAR A MI SORELLA? ¡SÓLO PORQUE SE VEA FRÁGIL Y TORPE NO SIGNIFICA QUE ES UNA PRESA FÁCIL PARA TUS SUCIOS DESEOS!...

- Lovina...

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MALDITA SEA! ¡TU IDIOTA, JODIDO BASTARDO!

- Ehh... Sorella...

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS FELICIA!...- Gritó para ir hasta Ludwig y comenzar a golpearlo... - ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIIIOOOTAAA!...

Si bien sus golpes no le dolían a Ludwig, este no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, sabía que esto pasaría con la mayor de las italianas ¿qué tenía en su contra?, ¿por qué lo odiaba? ¿alguien le podía explicar, por favor?

- ¿Ya te cansaste? - preguntó al dejar de sentir los puños de la chica...

- ¡JODIDO MACHO PATATAS!

Error, no había terminado, los otros tres espectadores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Lovina subirse al sillón más cercano para estar a la altura del alemán y comenzar a ahorcarlo con aire asesino, Felicia se preocupó mientras su abuelo sonreía, hace tiempo que no veía a su nieta tan entusiasta y determinada a hacer algo que no fuera dormir y comer... Dante estaba extrañamente sorprendido, aún así no pudo evitar reirse de la cómica escena, escena que para Ludwig era de todo menos cómica, sólo esperaba que la pequeña fiera italiana se calmara pronto...

- ¡MUERE!

Luego de cinco minutos de intento brutal de homicidio contra el pobre oficial lo soltó, Lovina estaba molesta pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo, claro, después de que su hermana le jurara con todas sus letras que lo hacía por voluntad propia y que Ludwig no la estaba obligando ni amenazando... Pero con esta escena Lovina olvidó completamente aquello importante que debía decirle a su familia...

* * *

Estaban reunidos en el barco y ya pronto llegarían a Italia, Antonio no podía estar más ansioso pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Eli, quien apareció frente a él con unas tijeras...

- Antonio, se que no querrás hacer esto, pero deberás...

- ¿De qué hablas, Eli? ¿y por qué las tijeras? - preguntó extrañado...

Antonio estaba tan fijo en Elizaveta que no veía como Francis y Gilbert se colocaban en una posición estrategica mientras Bel traía una silla...

- Mira, necesitas pasar desapercibido en el puerto, ¿verdad?...

- Sí... ¿y?...

- Pues... como te lo explicó... ¿cuál es tu rasgo más visible? ¿algo que no haz dejado que cambie en todos estos años?... - preguntó tranquilamente, como si intentara domarlo...

- Algo que no he dejado cambiar.. - pensó, pero al ver las tijeras en las manos de Eli sudó frío - ¡A NO ESO NO! - gritó despavorido listo para salir huyendo...

Claro, esto ya estaba previsto por sus amigos, quienes al ver el escape del capitán entraron en acción, Francis y Gilbert lo sostuvieron mientras Bel traía la silla y lo obligaban a sentarse... El resto de la tripulación al ver esto se acercaron, menos Den, alguien debía cuidar el curso del barco...

- ¡ALEJEN ESO DE MI! - gritaba el capitán...

- Oh, vamos Antonio ya es hora de un cambio... - dijo la húngara...

- ¡NO! ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ QUE ME CORTEN EL PELO!... ¡JAMÁS!...

- Mon ami, las colas de caballo pasaron de moda hace mucho...- exclamó el francés...

Antonio sudaba cada vez más frío, su cabello atado en una perfecta cola siempre le había encantado, desde hace ya años que lo lleva de esa forma y nunca recibió quejas de ninguna mujer... veía las tijeras con un miedo que rayaba en lo absurdo mientras se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación...

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, pareces una niña asustada - reclamó Bel - ahora deja que Eli haga su trabajo...

- ¡NO!

- Hazlo por Lovina, ¡no seas no awesome, Toño! - dijo molesto el pruso...

- ¿Lovi? - preguntó extrañado ¿Qué similitud tiene su pelo y Lovi? ¡¿Acaso se quejó con Eli?...

- Antonio, TODOS saben que tu cola es tu identidad y para pasar despercibido es necesario cortarla y hacerte un que otro arreglo - explicó la mujer de las tijeras...

- ¿arreglo? ¿qué intentas insinuar, Eli? - preguntó ofendido el capitán...

- Mira, Antonio, soy tu amiga y te quiero pero... - comenzó la belga - hay que reconocer que... bueno, no haz sacado todo tu "potencial"...

- Lo que dice Bel, es que si te peinaras de vez en cuando y te rebajaras un poco tu cabello estarías mucho más... apetecible~~ - dijo con una sonrisa el francés...

- tampoco es para que le metas las garras, Francis - dijo el albino... - Vamos, Toño, si hay algo en lo que le puedes confiar a esta marimacha es tu imagen... creeme, no le dejaría cortar mi awesome cabello sino hiciera un buen trabajo - dio confianza a su amigo...

- P-pero... mi pelito... - ahora con su mejor cada de perro apaleado...

- No caeremos con esa Antonio - dijo Bel... - Sé hombre y deja que te corten el pelo, porque lo haremos ya sea por las buenas o por las malas...

Mierda, el español estaba hundido, ¡Esto es un motín!, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué culpa tenía su increíble cabello?, pero tenían razón con que tenía que pasar desapercibido en el puerto, al menos si quería ver a Roma sin llamar la atención de nadie, joder... por Lovi lo haría... mierda... sí, lo haría... carajo... Sólo necesitaba valor... coño... y tal vez cerrar los ojos... maldición ¿por qué rayos estaba insultando tanto? ¿Lovi sería una mala influencia para su lenguaje o sólo es que la extraña mucho? probablemente sea lo segundo, y un poco de lo primero también para que mentir...

- Haganlo rápido antes que me arrepienta - dijo el ibérico cerrando los ojos, no quería ver semejante masacre...

- Hiciste lo correcto Antonio - dijo la húngara levantando las tijeras...

Sería un trabajo simple, solo retocar por aquí y por allá, no por nada el capitán no tenía quejas de su apariencia...

* * *

Lovina estaba exausta, se había esforzado demasiado intentando acabar con la vida del patatero roba hermanas, ¿de qués estaba hecho ese hombre? ¿de metal? ¿titanio, tal vez?, ¿Cómo rayos hace para no morir si hasta el mismo Antonio se queja de sus golpes?... Antonio, genial, ahora esta deprimida, maldito macho patatas, maldito Antonio y maldita ella y mierda, MALDITOS TODOS... lanzó un bufido con la cabeza enterrada entre las almohadas ante la mirada atenta de su hermana...

- ¿qué pasa sorella? ¿estas enojada conmigo porque estoy con Lud? - preguntó preocupada, si hay algo que Felicia nunca entendió fue el odio de su hermana hacia su ahora novio... misterios de la vida...

- No, no es eso, Felicia... estoy cansada es todo - gruñó sin moverse, condenado infierno...

- La casa se sentía vacía sin ti, sorella... - dijo Felicia ante el repentido silencio...

- ¿ah? - respondió la otra sacando la cara que hace poco estaba incrustada en el cojín...

- Bueno, era extraño no escucharte... extrañaba tus insultos matutinos... y los del almuerzo... la siesta, la cena, los insultos antes de dormir y...

- ya entendí, ya entendí, para con eso - cortó la otra con el ceño levemente fruncido ¿tanto así maldecía?, demonios, parece que iba en el alma o algo así... - yo... supongo que de cierto... punto de vista... también los extrañé, pero sólo un poco no te...

Tarde, su hermana ya se le había lanzado encima y balbuceaba cosas extremadamente felices...

- emociones - terminó la mayor para luego sonreír levemente, de verdad los había extrañado...

* * *

Una vez terminado el trabajo colocaron un espejo frente a él... al principio no quería mirar por miedo a no ver su amada coleta cayendo con gracia en su espalda, pero finalmente lo hizo, más que nada porque Gilbert se aburrió y le abrió los ojos sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras este chillaba, esos eran los momentos en los que todos se preguntaban porque Antonio era el capitán de aquel barco... pero luego lo recordaban... oh sí, era muy difícil olvidar el hacha de Antonio, en especial cuando estaba molesto, el sólo recordar causaba un que otro escalofrío en las espaldas de sus tripulantes y más aún en la de sus enemigos...

- ¡Joder, Gil! ¡Eso duele! - dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe...

Al ver su reflejo pensó en muchas cosas, como _"mierda, ¿así de bien me veo?" "puta madre, ¡mi colita de caballo!" "¡Wow! ¡Tengo un lunar en el cuello! ¡No tenía ni idea!"_, ese tipo de cosas... la húngara sonrió fatisfecha al ver una sonrisa en la cara de su capitán, esa apariencia, otra ropa y nadie creería que está viendo al gran pirata Antonio Fernández Carriedo... mientras en un rincón apartado del barco estaba Den, con una cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia...

- Esto me pasa por mantener el curso del barco... me pierdo de lo que sea que esten haciendo allá - dijo con un puchero - porque estoy solito~~ no hay nadie aquí a mi laaaado~~

- Gracias, idiota...

- ¡NORU!, ¡estas aquí! - exclamó feliz el otro...

- No, no lo estoy... - dijo con indiferencia, aunque muy en el fondo estaba molesto por ser ignorado de semejante forma por quien decia ser su novio... estaba indignado, la verdad... - me largo...

- ¡NO, ESPERA, NORU! - gritó soltando el timón y abrazándose al otro nórdico, quien no correspondió pero tampoco hizo ademán de separarse... - quédate conmigo~~

- No, quédate solo, canta solo y si tienes energía lanzate del barco... SOLO - dijo con su monótona voz, pero alguien como Den supo perfectamente lo que su Noru quería decir...

- No quiero estar solo, Noru... quiero estar contigo... - dijo acercándose al oído del otro susurrando - por siempre...

- Idiota... - fue lo único que dijo, ninguno de los dos neceitaba más que eso...

Pero alguien debía mantener el barco con rumbo a Italia, así que Den con sus grandes ideas que salen solo cuando los planetas se alinean guió a Nor hasta el timón e hizo colocar sus manos en el, por un momento el noruego creyó que lo dejaría a el manejando el barco, hasta que sintió las manos de Den sobre las suyas y colocarse detrás suyo (así como el titanic pero con las manos sobre un timón, no sé si se entiende)...

- Eres... un gran idiota, Den... - dijo apoyandose levemente en el pecho de Den...

- Yo también te amo, Noru - dijo como pocas veces con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa...

Mientras ellos dos se sumergían su mundo, Ice miraba tranquilo la escena, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia, no por la relación de su hermano cabe decir, ya que desde niño siempre le gustó verlos juntos... y ahora que lo piensa... siempre le gustó verlos juntos como pareja y nunca se sintió incomodo ¿le gustaban las parejas homosexuales?, rayos, lo que uno descubre cuando se pone a pensar... pero el punto era que sentía una envidia sana y no solo a ellos, Feliks, por ejemplo, había econtrado a su "Liet", Antonio a Lovina y tenía la sospecha que entre Gilbert y Eli había algo más que intolerancia, sin contar que estaba casi seguro que Francis se había encariñado demasiado con el chico que se quedó aquí, ¿cúal era su nombre? ¿Martín, Matías? ¡Matthew!, eso era, pero en fin, algún día le tocaría a él ¿no?... en medio de sus pensamientos sintió una mano en su hombro...

- bienvenido al club de los solterones - dijo un adormilado Heracles...

- quiero darme un tiro... - dijo el otro decaído...

- puedes pedirle el rifle a Vash, nos apoyamos entre "compañeros de soltería" - dijo lentamente y con cansancio...

Ice quería darse contra alguna de las puertas, bueno, él aún era joven... pero la juventud no es eterna... ¿por qué no podía tener la suerte de su hermano o de Antonio? sus parejas llegaron a ellos, Y NO TUVIERON QUE HACER NADA, eso era lo frustrante... pero debido a que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza decidió ir a su nuevo cuarto, sí, nuevo, él solía compartirlo con su hermano, pero desde que comenzó su relación prefirió intercambiarlo con Den, para no entrar en momentos inoportunos o cualquier cosa, así que ahora compartía cuarto con Vash, al entrar lo vio mirando una foto con aire nostálgico...

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó el menor por cortesía...

- ¿ah? - dijo el otro, quien reaccinó tardió - sí, sólo pensaba un poco... - dijo levantandose sin sostener la fotografía...

Al hacer esto la foto cayó hasta los pies de Ice, quien la recogió por inercia y la miró, era una niña, más o menos de su edad, rubia y de ojos verdes agua... extraño pero bonito color...

- Es mi hermana, Lily...

- ¿Por qué no está contigo? - cuestionó aún mirando la foto...

- ¿Crees que la traería aquí?, claro que no, la dejé en nuestra casa en Suiza mientras yo le mando dinero para que viva bien - contestó... - Bonita, ¿no?...

- Sí - dijo el otro sin ser realmente conciente de aquello...

- Te daré tres segundos para dejar de mirarla y devolverme la foto... o te meteré una bala entre los ojos - dijo amenazante el ojiverde con el rifle en la mano...

Ice devolvió la foto en el acto, al parecer ya no quería darse un tiro en la cabeza... además estaba seguro que Vash no se conformaría con solo darle un tiro... cuanta razón tenía...

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió y Antonio finalmente tocó tierra italiana, se encontraba vestido de manera "normal", su chaqueta roja ya no lo acompañaba, tampoco su sombrero, pero aquello era solo un detalle, seguía siendo el mismo Antonio por dentro, desde luego que desembarcaron alejados de la costa de Italia, debido a que aún debían estar buscándolos por ahí, así que el resto del camino lo pasaron por otros medios de transporte, una vez en el puerto de Nápoles una duda invadió al capitán... ¿dónde mierda quedaba la casa de Lovi?, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, estaba solo debido que iría a ver a Roma y los demás abastecían el barco, ni modo, tendría que preguntar, entre las personas buscó a alguien de cara amable que le dijera si conocía la casa de Lovi... entre esas personas encontró a un chico caminando tranquilamente, se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, este de inmediato miró al desconocido...

- Hola, disculpa, eh... ¿conoces la casa de las hermanas Vargas?... - preguntó nervioso - necesito llegar...

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué las buscas? - preguntó el chico extrañado, abriendo sus ojos aguamarina por la sorpresa...

- Soy amigo de su abuelo y lo he venido a ver... - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa... - ¿sabes llegar?

- Sí, mira... - el joven comenzó a explicar pacientemente al ibérico quien intentaba memorizarlo todo de la mejor manera posible... - y así llegas...

- Bien, muchas gracias... eh... - dijo con una gran sonrisa -

- Dante... Dante Della Torre - respondió sereno, no parecía un mal tipo...

- ¡Gracias por todo, Dante! - dijo para comenzar a encaminarse hasta la casa de Roma...

Una vez que llegó a la casa indicada por aquel chico Dante, no sabía si tocar o no, estaba nervioso, las probabilidades de que Roma lo reconociera eran nulas, ¿y si le abría Lovi? ¿lo mandaría a la mierda y le cerraría la puerta?... joder, esto es más difícil de lo que pensó... respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, listo, tocaría la puerta...

- Vamos, Toño, tu puedes - dijo con animo...

Y tocó la puerta...

- Ya voy - escuchó una voz gruesa, la reconocía, era Roma...

¿Por qué de pronto sentía ganas de salir corriendo?... sintió los pasos acercarse y la puerta abrirse, ahí lo vio, no había cambiado mucho a los recuerdos que tenía, debía admitir que el viejo sabía camuflar bien su antigüedad, se quedó estatico sin decir nada, tampoco es que supiera que decir... notó como de pronto Roma abría los ojos con sorpresa y abría la boca ligeramente...

- ¿A- Antonio? - preguntó dudoso y sorprendido...

- Hola... Roma...

No tuvo que decir más para que de un momento a otro sintiera como era abrazado por el hombre que lo motivó a ser lo que era...

- Me alegra verte de nuevo... Antonio...

* * *

Felicia caminaba casi dando saltitos, agarrada del brazo de Ludwig, mientras Lovina intentaba ir atrás con muecas de desagrado, pero las personas la miraban, algunas sorprendidas, otras de paso y las que más odiaba, las personas que la miraban con asco, probablemente creyendo que ya había pasado por cuanta mano pirata haya existido, mantenía la mirada baja, cuando una voz la sacó de sus vacilaciones, era Dante quien caminaba despreocupadamente sin rumbo aparente, los tres se detuvieron...

- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lovina...

- daba un paseo... por cierto, hace un rato un chico buscaba tu casa, Lovina...

Lovina sintió por un momento que su corazón chocaba contra su pecho, ¿cómo que un chico?...

- ve~~ ¿y quién era? - preguntó curiosa Felicia...

- no pregunté, pero dijo ser amigo de tu abuelo...

- ve~~ Entonces ya no debe ser tan joven - dijo con una sonrisa...

- lo era, como de unos veinti-tantos... más o menos...

MIERDA. Lovina no podía pensar en otra cosa... no podía ser... Antonio no podía estar en su casa, era imposible, ¡Dante lo habría reconocido por la puta!...

- ¿Y le diste nuestra dirección así como así? - preguntó molesta...

- no parecía mal tipo...

- ¡Esos son los peores, maldición!

- Creo que deberíamos volver entonces... - sugirió el alemán...

- Buena idea Ludwig, vamos... - dijo Lovina comenzando a caminar...

Dante la siguió de inmediato y la tomó de la mano, gesto que la italiana no rechazó, pues ni cuenta se dio, estaba más pendiente de autoconvencerse de que NO era Anotnio quien estaba en su casa... Pero mientras ellos caminaban Felicia y Ludwig se quedaron atrás, con la boca abierta y una cara de desconcierto total... ¿Lovina había dicho algo BUENO de Ludwig?... ¿Le había llamado Ludwig y no Macho Patatas?, algo pasaba, ambos lo sabían...

- Lud... Lovi me está ocultando algo... - dijo aún sin moverse...

- Lo sé...

- Ve~~

* * *

Antonio estaba sentado en un sillón, hablaba con Roma de tiempos pasados, como siempre esperó hacer...

- No tienes idea como me preocupé cuando... cuando lo supe - dijo Roma con algo de pena, refiriéndose claramente a lo de los padres de Antonio... - Te busqué por todos lados para traerte conmigo, le pedí ayuda a un amigo para ubicarte, pero luego de saber que habías sido llevados a uno de esos lugares te perdimos la pista... no hubo día que no me culpara por no poder encontrarte... - hablaba serio pero se notaba el dolor en sus palabras...

Antonio simplemente sonrió, feliz de saber que no lo había olvidado y que incluso lo intentó buscar...

- Lo intestaste, Roma... y eso es suficiente para mi...

- ¿Cómo me encontraste, Antonio? - preguntó curioso...

El español tragó saliva, era hora de decirle a Roma...

- Yo, bueno... yo soy un...

- un pirata... lo sé... - respondió el otro con simpleza ante la mirada casi desorbitada del otro... ¡¿Cómo mierda lo sabía? - Antonio... nunca olvidé tu rostro, veo los letreros de "se busca", además... entre iguales nos reconocemos... - dijo cerrando un ojo...

Antonio respiró ya con más calma...

- pero eso no me dice el como supiste que esta era mi casa...

Y la calma se le fue a la mierda... y comenzó a reir nerviosamente...

- pues verás... es una historia graciosa... pero... - comenzó inseguro...

No podía decirle _"Sabes Roma, secuestré a tu nieta, casi la vuelvo 'territorio español' sin su consentimiento, se cayó del barco por mi culpa y pasó una semana en un barco enemigo, luego casi la pierdo en una isla donde sobrevivimos de milagro, me enamoré de ella, la bese muchas veces y la vengo a buscar para evitar que se case, pero de paso te vengo a decir ¡hola!"_, eso sonaba horrible y Roma lo patearía muy fuerte de seguro...

- Roma... - mierda, no quería mentirle, esperaba que esos zapatos no fueran tan duros como se veían - fue mi tripulación quien secuestró a Lovina...

Silencio... ¡MIERDA! ¡LO VA A MATAR!

- ¡Pero fue un accidente!, y la cuidamos mucho... y estuvimos en mi casa y le conté como te conocí y luego le mestré una foto y te reconoció, me dijo que era tu nieta y me sentí mal y...

- Respira hombre... - dijo Roma intentando calmar al más joven...- así que fuiste tu... bueno, dentro de todo es un alivio, la mantuviste sana y con vida, no puedo hacer más que agradecerte...- dijo con una sonrisa...

El alma de Antonio volvió donde pertenecía, respiró hondo y se relajó... ahora debía impedir la boda...

- Roma... también estoy aquí para impedir la boda de Lovi... - dijo serio...

Pero lo que Antonio no sabía era que Roma no tenía ni idea que que rayos le estaba hablando... ¿La boda de Lovi?...

- ¿Qué boda, Antonio? - preguntó algo tenso...

- La razón por la cual Lovi dejó el barco, fue para despistar la marina que iba tras nosotros... claro, sin decirnos nada, sólo se fue y lo más probable es que se intente casar con su prometido para que nos deje en paz - dijo intentanto explicarse lo mejor posible...

El español pudo ver como Roma pasó de estar normal a verse blanco como el papel... ¿Su nieta Lovi de blanco entrando a una iglesia?... ¡NOOO! Recién acababa de perder a su Feli al aceptar su noviazgo, que de seguro acabará en matrimonio, y ahora esto ¿no entendía lo frágil que era su corazón? ¡No quería perder a sus nietas! ¡Si hace nada que aprendieron a caminar!...Antonio por su parte entendió que había abierto la boca de más...

- Creí que lo sabrías... lo siento Roma... - se disculpó... - pero tengo una idea, al menos para retrasar todo y hasta poder cancelarlo...

- ¿Ella lo ama? - preguntó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía...

- Según tengo entendido no... y si ese es el caso yo lo detendré...

- ¿Cuál es el plan, Antonio?...

El ojiverde sonrió, sacando una foto antigua de uno de sus bolsillos, aquella que estaba en su casa y vio junto a Lovina, Roma la reconoció de inmediato, la tomó entre sus manos y leyó su contenido, creo que ya sabía hacia donde iba la idea...

- Roma... ¿me darías tu bendición para ser el prometido de Lovina?... - pidió cortésmente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se sentía tan bien decir aquello...

- Siempre la tuviste, Antonio...

* * *

Lovina estaba inquieta, pero lo disimulaba para que Dante no sospechara nada, mientras caminaba lo regañaba por darle su dirección a desconocidos, alegando que podría ser un asesino en serie y al vez su abuelo este en peligro mortal, Dante en un movimiento la hizo detenerse...

- Lovina, te quiero preguntar si ya se los dijiste...

- ¿qué cosa? - preguntó sin entender...

- Lo de nuestra boda... - explicó el más alto...

- No... aún no - dijo recordando - con lo de mi sorella y el macho patatas lo había olvidado... pero... - dijo mientras afirmaba más la mano de Dante, dandose cuenta por primera vez que la tenía sujeta - se los diremos ahora...

- Claro - dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa...

Si tenía que rechazar a Antonio lo haría, si debía casarse con Dante para que él fuera libre estaba dispuesta... Llegaron a su casa y tocaron la puerta, abrió su abuelo, quien al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas verificó lo antes dicho por Antonio, entraron al living, pero no había nadie...

- ¿Ha venido alguien, nonno? - preguntó la italiana sin respirar...

- Sí, que bueno que preguntas Lovi... está arriba en este momento... tengo excelentes noticias...

Lovina sentía se le saldría el corazón por la boca, ¿estaba arriba? ¿por qué? ¿qué noticias eran esas?...

- Veo que ya llegaron - se escuhó una voz bajando las escaleras, Lovina sintió su corazón detenerse, podría reconocer esa voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno...

Antonio bajó tranquilamente, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al ver al chico que le había dado la dirección junto a Lovi... SU Lovi... y para peor tomados de la mano... La puerta se abrió una vez más, eran Felicia y Ludwig, quienes se colocaron más apartados al no reconocer al hombre al lado de Roma, sin embargo Antonio sonrió, para que se viera todo lo más natural posible...

- No creí que nos vieramos de nuevo... Dante, ¿verdad?...

- Sí, sinceramente yo tampoco... señor...

- Diego... Diego Carriedo - respondió con toda naturalidad estirando su mano, siendo estrechada por el otro...

Su nombre falso era claramente por sus padres, no podía decirle, "Hola, soy el Capitán Antonio, mucho gusto"... Roma, quien también era un AS del engaño comprendió perfectamente la situación, pero el solo miraba a Lovina, sus reacciones, todo, y pudo ver con facilidad lo tensa que se puso al ver a Antonio y se apegó más a Dante, estaba claro que si lo que estaba haciendo era para salvar la tripulación de Antonio no lo delataría frente a Dante, es más, lo encubriría hasta el fin...

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe su visita, señor Carriedo? - Bingo... Lovina también estaba siguiendo el juego... si hay algo que sus nietas no pueden hacer es mentir sin que él se de cuenta, las conoce demasiado bien...

- Lovina, ven mi niña - pidió amablemente el abuelo extendiendo su mano...

Lovina no tuvo de otra y soltó a Dante para tomar la mano de su abuelo, extrañada de todo esto, ¿qué estaba haciendo su nonno?, vio como se acercaban a Antonio y esto la hizo ponerse extrañamente nerviosa, temía sonrojarse y que todo se fuera a la mierda... pero el mundo siempre estaba en su contra, su abuelo sin siquiera pensarlo le dio la mano de Lovina a "Diego", este la tomó con suma delicadeza, fue cuando un pequeño carmín se posó en las mejillas de Lovina, extrañaba la calidez de las manos de Antonio... Su abuelo sonrió con esta reacción, era todo lo que necesitaba saber...

- Lovi, te quiero presentar formalmente a Diego Carriedo... **tu prometido**... - dijo con un sonrisa...

- Un placer conocerla, al fin... Signorina Vargas... - dijo con una sonrisa de conquistador besando la mano de Lovina con delicadeza...

Felicia llevó sus manos al pecho en señal de desconcierto, Lovina sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría por tantas emociones juntas, pero la reacción más esperada fue la de Dante, quien se acercó a Lovina y la alejó de ese tal Diego...

- Lamento informarle que Lovina ya es mi prometida, desde hace ya varios meses... - dijo intentando no sonar descortés...

Y ahora era la actuación de Roma...

- ¿Y cuándo pidió mi bendición señor Della Torre? - preguntó haciendose el desentendido... - que yo sepa eso no es oficial hasta que se piden las bendiciones...

Dante se quedó callado, era cierto que nunca había pedido las bendiciones, pero era porque Lovina aún no aceptaba casarse con él, no podía creer que él mismo había llevado a aquel hombre hasta la casa de Lovina, se culparía de aquello siempre...

- Aún así, ella acepto mi propuesta de matrimonio, ¿cierto Lovina?... - Dijo buscando apoyo en la futura novia...

- Yo... yo... - sentía que el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas, todo se hizo borroso de un momento a otro para más tarde ser negro...

Lovina cayó en los brazos de su nonno, quien reaccionó más rápido que los otros dos...

- resolveremos esto en otro momento... Lud, ¿te importaría llevar a Lovi a su cuarto? - pidió amablemente a su futuro yerno, este asintió y se llevó a Lovina siendo seguido por Felicia...

Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a sentarse a hablar del tema, ambos aceptaron... se sentaron lo más apartados que podían el uno del otro, mientras Roma estaba en medio...

- Bien, señor de Della Torre, yo di mi palabra a los padres de este joven que les daría la mano de una de mis nietas en matrimonio...

- ¿Y qué hay de Felicia? - preguntó intranquilo...

- Ella dejó de ser una opción cuando conoció a Ludwig a los cinco años de edad, ella es la novia oficial de aquel muchacho...

- ¿Entonces por qué aceptó que le propusiera un compromiso a su nieta? - cuestionó, de aquí no se iba sin pelear...

- Porque en un principio me negué a casarme a la fuerza - habló por primera vez Antonio... - pero luego de ver a Lovina en una fotografía me convencí...

- Pero Lovina aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio...

Antonio sintió algo amargo en la garganta, Francis tenía razón, Lovina se comprometió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse por siempre de sus vidas, pero eso no lo iba a permitir, porque Lovi lo amaba a él y él a ella...

- Dejaré que mi nieta decida... - habló autoritario el mayor...

- que así sea entonces - dijo Dante sonriente, seguro que la joven italiana lo escogeria a él... - bueno, me retiro, ya se hace tarde y hay que dajer que Lovina descanse...

- es cierto, yo también me retiraré si no hay problema... - dijo Antonio con una misteriosa sonrisa...

- Bien, adiós - dijo Roma...

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta solo que antes de llegar Antonio dobló hacia las escaleras, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Dante, quien lo miró extrañado...

- Me estoy quedando en esta casa por el momento, que tenga buenas noches señor Della Torre - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el ibérico...

Dante tuvo que tragarse los celos que tenía e irse sin decir una palabra, punto para el gran Antonio, de inmediato subió en busca de Lovina, esperaba que estuviera bien... Una vez que subió se encontró con el sujeto al cual Roma le pidió que subiera a su Lovi ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Ludwig?...

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor Carriedo?

- Sólo si me llama Diego, no me gustan los formalismos - respondió con una sonrisa el español...

El rubio asintió y se alejó un poco de la habitación, para no molestar a las hermanas italianas...

- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en esta casa? - preguntó con seriedad el alemán, quien no dejaría que cualquier sujeto viniera a hacerles daño a los Vargas...

- Yo... vengo a casarme con Lovi - respondió algo lento pero sin perder su sonrisa, la idea sencillamente le encantaba cada vez más...

- ¿Lovi? - cuestionó Ludwig, ¿Es que este tipo quería morir joven? ¿No sabía que si Lovina lo escuchaba lo golpearía hasta cansarse?... bueno, allá él...

- Por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre...

- ah sí... mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt... - respondió el ojiazul...

¿Beilschmidt? ¿Dónde cojones había escuhado ese apellido?, ese apellido el cual tardó más de dos semanas en aprender a pronunciar... era de...

_¿Crees que me vencerás, marimacha?... ¡Pero nunca vencerás al gran Gilbert Beilschmidt!_

_(Veinte minutos después)_

_Húngara de los infernos, me vengaré... ¡Como que me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt!_

¡Gilbert!, claro, así era el apellido de nuestro buen Gilbo ¿entonces quien era este?... ¿primo? ¿sobrino? ¿hermano del gemelo del tío de la prima de la abuela?... o tal vez...

_Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermano ¡El pequeño West está creciendo sin mi!... ¡Por Ludwig! ¡SALUD!_

¡Claro! ¡El hermano del cual Gilbert siempre habla cuando está borracho!...

- ¿Se siente usted bien? - preguntó extrañado Ludwig, aunque más bien la pregunta era ¿se puede saber por qué hace caras de retrasado mental?...

- Ehhh... no, nada... estaba pensando... - respondió rápidamente el ibérico...

Ludwig lo dejó por la paz... cada uno piensa como puede...

- Bueno, sólo quería decirle que ESPERO que esas seas sus únicas intenciones, sino me veré obligado a detenerlo... soy oficial naval... - sentenció el alemán seriamente...

- Por supuesto - respondió con una sonrisa Antonio...

¿Oficial? ¡¿Otro más? ¡¿Acaso ser oficial era una nueva moda o algo así?... aunque si lo pensaba, Gilbert era pirata y su hermano aquí presente era un oficial naval... ¡¿Quién mierda entiende a estos hermanos?, Ludwig parecía un hombre serio y responsable y Gilbert era... Gilbert... Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven que había subido con Ludwig, y deduciendo por el GRAN parecido que tenía con su Lovi debía tratarse de su hermana Felicia...

- Mi sorella no despertará pronto al parecer... vee~~- dijo preocupada...

- ¿Crees que pueda... pasar a verla? - pidió amablemente el español, en serio quería ver a Lovina...

- Pues... eh... vee~~ - divagaba la italiana buscando una respuesta...

Si bien Diego parecía ser un buen sujeto no esta tan segura si eso sería bueno, buscó ayuda en Ludwig y este le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa...

- Esta bien... sigame por favor...

Antonio asintió y siguió a la hermana de Lovina, una vez dentro se situó al lado de la cama, Lovina dormía tranquilamente, Antonio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, Lovina era aún más hermosa cuando dormía y relajaba sus expresiones... Felicia se mantuvo cerca, más que mal era un total desconocido, Ludwig entró tras ellos...

- Felicia, tu abuelo nos está llamando... vamos - dijo el alemán con una cara seria...

Felicia no se quería mover, pero la cara de su novio le daba algo de miedo así que le hizo caso y salió de la habitación dejando al tal Diego solo con Lovina... o al menos eso pensaba el español ya que la verdad los otros dos sólo se colocaron tras la puerta para ver si tenía malas intenciones o algo así, un gran metodo creado por el buen Ludwig...

- Te ves hermosa... Lovi...

Felicia, enternecida por aquellas palabras le quedó claro que Diego era buena persona, Ludwig creía que si Lovina lo escuchaba le daría un buen cabezazo...

* * *

La tripulación del capitán Antonio se encontraba dispersa por el puerto, si bien todos dormirían en la misma posada se aburrieron y comenzaron a pasear por el lugar el cual "saquearon" hace ya unos meses, era bastante bonito ahora que se fijaban... Ciertamente esta tripulación rara vez saqueaba un puerto, solo lo hacía en casos de emergencia, pero esa vez tampoco fue el caso... ¿la verdad de las cosas?... Gilbert y Francis se pasaron de copas y fueron regañados por un Vash bastante molesto y con sus armas bien cargadas... ¿el resultado?, gente gritando despavorida a causa de los disparos y los otros dos gritando que eran piratas y que nadie les podía poner límites ni muchos menos detenerlos... Y ya conocen el efecto en cadena que toman las cosas, al final todo el puerto comenzó a gritar por los piratas y estos comenzaron el plan de huída antes que llegara la marina italiana, incluyendo a nuestro par de ebrios, quienes mientras corrían por los callejones hacia su barco oyeron los insultos de una chica ¿o tal vez un chico?, era difícil identificar algo con tantas cervezas y vino en el cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que los insultaba a ELLOS y eso no se quedaría así... así que fueron tras la persona en cuestión, quien al final si era una chica, y la llevaron a su barco...

- Gilbo... ¿por qué rayos estas... así? - preguntó extrañada Eli al ver el semblante CALLADO de su compañero...

- Acabo de caer en cuenta... - comenzó sin cambiar mucho la postura... - que la cerveza fue lo que causó la unión de nuestro Toño y Lovina...

Gilbert se sentía orgulloso... y decían que la cerveza era mala... ¡No tienen idea de lo awesome que es!...

* * *

Antonio no se había movido ni un centímetro, aquello era bueno según el par de mirones que estaban asomándose por la puerta...

- Feli, Lud ¿Pueden venir un momento? - oyeron ambos la voz del abuelo que los llamaba desde el primer piso...

Los otros dos se movieorn rápidamente por las escaleras para no ser descubiertos espiando tras la puerta, una vez abajo les esperaba el abuelo de la casa con una gran sonrisa y un papel en la mano...

- ¿me pueden hacer el favor de ir a comprar estas cosas al mercado? - pidió con amabilidad...

- Claro Nonno - respondió Felicia con su típico entusiasmo... - vamos Lud... - finalizó tomando el brazo de Ludwig y llevarlo hasta la puerta...

Y aunque Ludwig lo negara terminantemente, él quería seguir espiando tras la puerta... nunca se le quitaría la manía de saber lo que hacía la gente, manía que, cabe decir, le pegó su hermano Gilbert... Una vez que cerraron la puerta el abuelo relajó los musculos faciales en una sonrisa más pequeña y se dirigió al perchero, tomó su chaqueta de siempre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se encaminó a la puerta...

- Ya quiero ver la cara del gruñón de Germania cuando le cuente lo que pasó - dijo entre risas el ex pirata mientras salía por la puerta, no sin ver antes si su nieta estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no verlo...

Él sabía perfectamente que estaba dejando a Antonio solo con su adorada y violenta nieta, pero su intuición de pirata le decía que todo estaba bien, y aquella intuición jamás le había fallado... Antonio por su parte sólo se había movido un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar la mano de la italiana, esta lentamente comenzó a fruncir el ceño, en señal de estar comenzando a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando que todo aquello no fuera más que solo un mal sueño provocado por el tomate que se había comido hace ya rato...

- Hola Lovi...

Pero aquellas palabras rompieron en mil pedazos su pequeña ilusión, el bastardo estaba ahí, SU bastardo estaba ahí, ¿por qué?...

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ EN MI CASA, BASTARDO? - gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones fueron capaces de dar, levantándose en el acto quedando frente a frente con Antonio...

- No me grites, Lovi - regañó el otro con el ceño levemente fruncido - estoy molesto contigo, así que no me grites... - dijo con un tono serio, claramente fingido, pero serio a fin de cuentas...

- ¿Tu molesto?... ¿Y qué hay de mi? - dijo la chica algo herida, pero su orgullo es grande y no dejaría que la viera así... - creí... creí haberte dicho que no quería nada contigo... - finalizó lentamente...

- Lo sé... - respondió el otro, sereno...

- ¿Entonces?...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometida? - preguntó con una voz jodidamente calmada el español...

- No es tu asunto... - respondió mordaz la castaña...

- Oh, sí lo es... respondeme Lovi... Pudiste haber huido en multiples ocaciones... como aquella vez que me seguiste...¿Por qué no lo hiciste?...

- No te importa - no quería responderle, se negaba a decirle aquello...

- Te equivocas...

Antonio lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Lovina, esta si bien sabía que debía alejarse no se movió, no quería moverse, quería tenerlo cerca sólo un poco más... el pirata al ver esta reacción tomo a Lovina por los hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho en un movimiento rápido...

- Lovi... Te Amo... - susurró en su oído, dejando a la chica completamente quieta...

Lovina abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión, el bastardo no podía decirle eso, ¡No ahora!, Ya se había comprometido con Dante, había hecho todo esto para alejarlo de la marina, para que fuera feliz...

- ¡NO! - gritó apartándose de golpe... - ¡CALLATE!...

- No lo haré, Lovi... - dijo el ibérico

- ¡LARGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! - Comenzaba a exasperarse, bajó la mirada al suelo para no flaquear ante la mirada del pirata...

- No me iré a ningún lado...

- Yo... yo... - divagó la italiana en busca de la manera de alejar al español - ¡LE DIRÉ A DANTE QUIEN ERES!...

Silencio... Lovina tenía miedo a subir la vista y ver la segura cara de odio que debe tener Antonio en estos momentos, pero se iría, eso era lo importante ¿no?...

- Hazlo - dijo tranquilamente el capitán...

Lovina levantó la vista rápidamente, sin creer lo dicho por el español, debía estar bromeando ¿cierto?... él no podía ser más imbécil al decirle eso... Antonio aprovechó el desconcierto de la italiana para acercarse una vez más...

- Lo... lo voy a hacer - mentira, últimamente todo lo que decía era una mentira tras otra...

- Y yo te digo que lo hagas, Lovi... - dijo una vez frente a la italiana - no me importará si lo haces tú... - finalizó en un susurro...

Lovina temblaba, era una mezcla de frustración, miedo y alegría... frustración por no lograr alejarlo, miedo porque Dante podría reconocerlo, y alegría... porque a pesar de todo Antonio la amaba... El ojiverde al ver esto abrazó nuevamente a la castaña, con toda la tranquilidad y cariño del mundo...

- Eres... un grandísimo idiota - susurró la chica...

- Es probable... - dijo con una sonrisa - pero, ¿quieres saber algo curioso? - el silencio de Lovina lo hizo continuar - Lo que me dijiste en el barco antes de irte... yo aún estaba conciente, Lovi...

Y todo se fue abajo para Lovina, ¿La había escuchado diciendole esas cosas? ¿esas burradas más cursis que Felicia hablando de su patatero? ¡MIERDA!...

- ¡No sé de que hablas! - gritó intentando separarse con la cara tan roja como un tomate, pero Antonio no se lo permitió...

- Claro que lo sabes, Lovi... Por eso estoy aquí - dijo alegre el español... - porque no dejaré que te cases con otro que no sea yo... no dejaré que te tenga nadie más que yo y por sobre todo... no dejaré que te bese absolutamente nadie más que yo... - dijo uniendo sus labios con los de Lovina en un rápido movimiento...

Lovina ya no tenía escapatoria, tampoco es como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y se dejó llevar... Antonio llevó las manos a la cintura de la joven, acercándola aún más a su persona, Lovina era suya y no dejaría que eso cambiara, Nunca... Ninguno de los dos supo como terminaron recostados en la cama, con Lovina sobre Antonio, tampoco les importaba, pero el aire es mundialmente conocido como medio de sobrevivencia y tuvieron que separarse aún en contra de su voluntad... Lovina respiraba agitadamente, cabe decir que nunca había tenido mucha experiencia en este campo, ya que solo había tenido un novio y no duraron más de dos semanas debido a que ella se aburrió y lo dejó... Antonio llevó sus manos al rostro sonrojado de Lovina, nunca se aburriría de aquellas mejillas...

- Esto esta mal - susurró la castaña...

- No... lo que tu haces esta mal... - corrigió el español - Lovi, podemos arreglar esto... sólo escúchame...

- Bastardo, yo...

- Por favor... - interrumpió...

Lovina asintió, acto seguido se bajó de Antonio y se recostó a su lado, el pirata se ladeó para quedar frente a ella, tomó su mano y se dedicó a contarle el plan para evitar su matrimonio...

- Lovi, hablé con Roma, él esta de acuerdo con que te cases conmigo... haremos esto, elígeme a mi... le diré al cejotas que haga disturbios en el puerto para distraer a ese gilipollas, idiota, hijo de la gran...

- Antonio - gruñó molesta la italiana...

- Dante... - dijo a regañadientes - que lo distraigan y lo lleven lejos, lo suficiente para casarnos e irnos... ¿qué te parece, Lovi?

Lovina estaba en silencio, asimilando por detalle la idea de Antonio...

- ¿A qué te refieres con irnos, bastardo?... ¿qué pasará con mi nonno y mi sorella?, ¿No los volveremos a ver? - preguntó intentando no sonar tan afligida como estaba, muy en el fondo quería a esos a dos...

- Nos iremos todos... Roma dijo que podían mudarse al norte de Italia, a Venecia... él, Felicia y Ludwig...

- Momento, yo pregunté por mi tonta sorella y mi nonno, el bastardo ese se puede quedar aquí friendo papas hasta su muerte... - dijo malhumorada, ese tipo las seguirá hasta el mismísimo infierno, maldita sea...

- ¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio necesitas una respuesta, jodido bastardo español?...

Antonio se lanzó nuevamente contra los labios de la italiana, pero fue esta quien se separó por voluntad propia...

- Pero necesito tiempo... no quiero hacerle daño a Dante... - explicó la joven ante la mirada molesta del capitán...

- ¿Y por qué no? - dijo con berinche...

- Porque no se lo merece... lo único que hizo fue quererme... la verdad lo aprecio - dijo Lovina sinceramente...

- Bien - dijo el español - pero sólo con una condición...

- ¿y quién mierda te crees tu para ponerme condiciones, bastardo? - espresó molesta la italiana...

- Di que me amas...

Silencio... ¿Enserio esperaba que lo dijera? ¡Que se joda!...

- Tengo hambre... - dijo Lovina mientras hacía ademán de levantarse, cosa que le fue imposible porque Antonio se abrazó a ella como una lapa...

- No te irás de aquí hasta que lo digas... - sentenció con una sonrisa el ibérico...

- No lo diré, así que espera sentado, idiota...

Y como si todo fuera un puto complot en su contra se oye como se abre la puerta principal de la casa, seguido de varios sonidos provinientes de una sola persona en el mundo...

_- Nonno, ya volvimos del mercado, vee~~... Aunque no había del vino que pediste y compramos otro... ¿Nonno?_

Shock, no había otra palabra que representara mejor a Lovina...

- ¡suéltame! ¡bastardo!- susurró molesta la italiana

- No~~ - susurró el español...

- ¡Idiota! ¡Nos van a descubrir! - susurraba lo más bajo que podía, ¡pero era demasiada presión!...

_- ¿Nonno, estas arriba?... Vamos a subir vee~~_

- ¡Mierda! ¡Antonio sueltame o te juro que patearé tu maldito trasero español hasta que lo parta! - sentía los pasos de su hermana y del macho patatas acercarse, esto no era bueno, oh no...

- Son dos palabras Lovi... tu decides~~

- Figlio di... - suspiró derrotada - Ti Amo, Antonio...

Y como si fuera magia dejó de sentir el abrazo de Antonio, este le dio un beso rápido y se levantó...

- Vuelve a acostarte, Lovi - susurró rápidamente...

Lovina hizo caso a una velocidad soprendente, podía escuchar los pasos muy cerca de la puerta, la pregunta era ¿qué mierda iba a hacer Antonio?, pero antes de poder preguntar siquiera vio como este se metía en el armario con una habilidad sorprendente, _"como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes"_, pensó Lovina mientras fruncía el ceño, _"seguro que fue con alguna puttana de por ahí"_, con este nuevo pensamiento una de las venas de su sien comenzó a palpitar en señal de extrema molestia y cerró los ojos de mala manera ...

- Puto bastardo español y su puto don para meterse en los armarios... - masculló molesta Lovina sin ser verdaderamente conciente de aquello...

- Ve~~ Lud... mi sorella parece que tiene una pesadilla...

Per la puttana!* ¿Cuándo mierda entró su sorella?...

- ¿Bastardo español? - preguntó Ludwig... - Por lo visto tu hermana odia a los españoles también...

- Por lo visto mi sorella no sólo odia a los alemanes... ¿Ves, Lud?... ¡Te dije que mi sorella no te odiaba! Sólo odia que no seas italiano - finalizó esta con una sonrisa...

¡A no! ¡Eso si que no!...

- ¡QUE ITALIANO Y NI UNA MIERDA! ¡YO ODIARÍA A ESTE STOLTO* AÚN SI FUERA ESPAÑOL, FRANCÉS, SUIZO, GRIEGO, NORUEGO O LA MIERDA QUE SEA!... - gritó con toda la ira posible a la pareja frente a ella...

- Sorella... ¿Estabas despierta? - preguntó inocentemente Felicia...

- Eh... no... claro que no... sólo que los escuché dentro de mi cabeza y sentí la necesidad de gritarlo... - se defendió como pudo... - ¿y qué mierda hacen aquí?

- Ah, buscamos al abuelo, pero al parecer no está...

- Lo más probable es que saliera con ese sujeto a alguna parte - dijo Ludwig...

- ¿Diego?... cierto, olvidé que estaba aquí - dijo Felicia...

Antonio, quien estaba en el armario no pudo sentirse más ofendido por eso, ¡Lo estaban olvidando y en su presencia!...

- ¿Y quién mierda es ese tal Diego? - preguntó Lovina con el ceño fruncido... - aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre...

- Pero Lovi, si es el hombre que vino a pedir tu mano - señaló Felicia...

- ¿De que hablas?, si su nombre es... - pero antes de poder decir la palabra "Antonio" su mente hizo click - Aaaaah, claro, Diego... tienes razón, lo olvidé...

Antonio quería llorar, ¡Incluso su Lovi se olvidaba de él!... Felicia se quedó en el cuarto viendo como había despertado su hermana, Lovina intentó sacarla de ahí en más de una ocación pero esta no se iba, Antonio sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se iba durmiendo... y tenía una gran miedo a que se despertara, aquello si sería doloroso...

* * *

El barco comandado por el inglés finalmente pisó tierra italiana, como buen pirata no desembarcó directamente en el puerto que de seguro estaría custodiado por oficiales debido a la búsqueda del barco de Antonio, Arthur salió de su nave y dio la clara indicación de encontrar una posada y no separse, mientras él buscaría a Lovina, aunque claro que no iría solo, Alfred estaría con él en todo momento, siempre es bueno tener un Hero a tu disposición, o al menos eso pensaba el americano...

- Arthur, enserio no es por ser cruel ni nada, pero estoy seguro que nos perdimos - habló el ojiazul con una cara de cansancio, llevaban HORAS caminando y todavía no sabían nada de como encontrar a la italiana...

- Alfred, cierra tu bocota y sigue caminando, bloody git - dijo el otro con una cara de fastidio que llegaba a lo temible...

- ¿Arthur? - oyeron la voz de un tercero... con un acento que delataba notablemente su origen francés... - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?*

- Lo que me faltaba, ¿qué quieres, bloody frog? - preguntó hastiado el inglés...

- Yo estoy en una misión, mon ami paruline*... Una misión de amour - explicó Francis... - ¿y tú?

- Me llamó Antonio, así que supongo que estamos en la misma f*cking misión... - espetó mordaz el británico, cabe acotar que no entendió el "paruline", sino ya habría sangre en las calles...

- Ya veo... por cierto, ¿y mon petit Matthew? - preguntó mirando por los alrededores...

- Por suerte lejos tuyo, acosador de hermanos menores - dijo Alfred con el ceño fruncido...

- Un momento, yo NO acoso... sólo doy amour~~ - explicó ofendido el francés... - además mon petit Mathhew es tan... adorable... no como tú mi estimada bolita de grasa...

- ¿B-bolita de grasa? - dijo el americano afligido - ¡Yo no soy ninguna bolita de nada! ¿Cierto, Arty? - preguntó con dolor esperando ser ayudado por su amante...

- Mejor sigamos buscando a Lovina... - dijo el otro con su gran habilidad para evadir las cosas mientras escapaba del lugar...

- ¡Arthur Kirkland de Jones! - gritó molesto Alfred - ¡Vulve aquí y dime que no soy ninguna bola de grasa o te juro que no tendremos sexo durante un mes!...

- Auch~~ - susurró el francés, por lo menos él no podría soportar eso...

- ¡NI QUE LO NECESITARA, GIT! - Se oyó el grito de un molesto británico a la distancia...

- Esa fue la principal razón por la cual aprendió a bordar - dijo Francis - Te deseo suerte en tu abstinencia, mon ami, Alfred... - finalizó para seguir su camino hacia la posada...

- Franchute de mierda - susurró el americano al borde de las lagrimas, no solo le había llamado gordo, sino que ahora no podría tocar a Arthur por cumplir con su palabra...

* * *

Lovina ya estaba hastiada, su estúpida hermana no la dejaba levantarse y el macho patatas al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de irse tampoco... pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir...

- Felicia, quiero ir al baño... - habló por fin la italiana...

- ¿quieres que te traiga una bacinica? - preguntó la siempre servicial Felicia...

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO! - Lovina estaba roja de la ira - ¡SÓLO QUIERO IR AL PUTO BAÑO Y TU NO ME LO VAS A IMPEDIR MALDITA SEA Y POBRE QUE LO HAGAS PORQUE DEL GOLPE NO VAS A DESPERTAR EN TRES PUTOS DÍAS!

- P-pero... Lovi... - lloriqueó Felicia - yo sólo te quiero ayudar...

- ¡Pues si es por eso, baja y cociname pasta, que aparte de estar que me hago también tengo hambre, maldición!

- Felicia, creo que tu hermana tiene razón - dijo el alemán que ya estaba aburrido de vigilar a Lovina...

- ve~... esta bien...

Lovina se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y se encerró en el baño, Felicia y Ludwig bajaron para comenzar a cocinar, una vez que la habitación quedó completamente sola Lovina volvió para sacar a Antonio del armario, abrió la puerta sin esperar qe de la nada le cayera encima el inerte cuerpo del capitán Antonio...

- mierda, pesas... - se quejó Lovina ante el peso sobre ella...

- Lovi... no siento nada... se me durmieron partes que no creía que se podían dormir - lloriqueaba el español...

- Entonces despiértalas, idiota... - dijo la castaña tirando el cuerpo del moreno hacia un lado para poder respirar...

- No puedo... Lovi, ¿y si me las despiertas tu?~~ - pidió el español con una sonrisa que rayaba en la inocencia, lastima que sus intenciones no lo eran tanto... y Lovina tampoco...

- No - sentenció la italiana mientras le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza al español...

- wow, no lo sentí...

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Lovina con aire asesino - entonces veamos si esto si te duele...

Si Antonio hubiera podido mover aunque sea un músculo habría podido evitar que Lovina lo tomase, con una fuerza que el español creyó sobrehumana, y lo lanzara por la ventana de su cuarto para caer estrepitosamente sobre los arbustos...

- Ja, que gracioso, no me dolió - sonrió el ojiverde...

Lovina cerró la ventana con ira y se dedicó a bajar a comer, mientras Antonio salió de su felicidad a una velocidad abrumante, pues luego de un minuto de su caída su cuerpo comenzó el proceso de "despertar", provocando un dolor caótico seguido de las constantes corrientes electricas en todo su cuerpo, conste, TODO SU CUERPO, Antonio creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar con una niña... tres minutos más tarde se revolcaba en en suelo pidiendo misericordia a todo Dios existente e inexistente también...

* * *

Gilbert caminaba tranquilamente por las calles italianas junto con Eli, como siempre discutiendo de cualquier nimiedad que se les ocurriese, pasaron por varias tiendas, hasta finalmente terminar en el auditotio del puerto, o como Gilbert lo llamaba "el teatrillo", ya que no era muy grande, no iban a entrar la verdad pero una hermosa melodía proviniente de un piano llamó la atención de ambos piratas, entraron ambos en silencio, notando ser los únicos en el lugar, aparte del hombre en el instrumento, se acercaron hasta el escenario donde el misterioso compositor tocaba, Elizaveta sintió de pronto un escalofrío en la espalda al oír que la melodía cambiaba a otra diferente, una que no era conocida por nadie más que por ella y por cierto compositor que un día conoció...

- Gil... me quiro que ir...- dijo algo nerviosa Eli, llamando la atención del albino...

- ¿por qué tan de pronto, marimacha?...

- No es tu asunto, nos vemos... - dijo para dar la media vuelta, pero fue detenida por la mano de Gilbert...

- ¡Tu no te vas hasta explicarme que rayos...! - se detuvo de pronto - ¿por qué tiemblas, Eli?...

- ¡Gilbert ya sueltame!...

- A ustedes dos de al fondo, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de callarse? - se escuchó una voz refinada pero no por eso suave...

Elizaveta sintió frío de pronto, esto no le podía estar pasando, ¡No después de tantos años!... Gilbert sin embargo mostró enojo ante la interumción del desconocido...

- ¡Hey tu señorito, no te metas donde no te llaman! - gritó con el ceño fruncido y sin soltar a la húngara que seguía temblando...

El compositor, ofendido se levantó y caminó hacia el inconsciente que le estaba gritando, Elizaveta volteó, no quería verlo, sinceramente jamás creyó que volvería ver a aquel joven, los pasos del otro se hacían más fuertes por la resonancia del lugar, el albino al ver más cerca al sujeto pudo distinguir unos ojos violetas tras unos delgados lentes, de alta estatura y sumamente elegante, más un extraño rizo que iba en contra de toda ley física... Este finalmente llegó hasta ellos con una cara seria, signo de molestia...

- Si no van a comportarse en este lugar sería mejor que se... - el hombre se detuvo de golpe y enfocó su vista a la joven que le daba la espalda, su estatura, físico y cabello eran asombrosamente parecidos a... - ¿Elizaveta?...

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta de pronto, pero aún así volteó al ver descubierta, Gilbert sólo miraba, extrañado que aquel tipo conociera a la húngara...

- Hola... tanto tiempo - respondió la chica con un hilo de voz...

- Sí, cuatro años... - prosiguió el hombre de los ojos violeta - creí que no volvería a verte...

- Tampoco yo - dijo la ojiverde en un susurro...

- ¡Un momento! ¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos está pasando? - preguntó Gilbert con el ceño fruncido al no entender absolutamente nada de aquella conversación... - Eli, ¿quién es este sujeto?...

- Por lo visto no haz hablado de mi - dijo el pianista - entonces creo que debo presentarme...

Gilbert miró al extraño, esperando saber de una vez quien rayos era ese tipo, ¿de donde conocía a Eli?... Eli por otra parte se sentía descubierta, ahora tendría que dar todas las explicaciones que no dio cuando entró en la tripulación de Antonio... Ahora entendía lo que refería Lovina cuando decidió dejar el barco...

- Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein... y soy la razón por la cual Elizaveta huyó de casa...

_"No importa cuanto huyas, la verdad te encontrará tarde o temprano"_

* * *

Una vez que Lovina terminó de comer se quedó con su hermana y Ludwig en la sala, no tardó en llegar su abuelo acompañado de Antonio, quien lo tuvo que esperar afuera para no levantar sospechas, ya era tarde por lo cual el joven oficial tuvo que partir, salió de la casa de las hermanas Vargas con rumbo a su hogar, el puerto de Nápoles se consideraba uno bastante tranquilo hasta cierto punto, tal vez porque la gente ahí era más relajada, Ludwig siempre se sintió bien en aquel puerto, sobretodo desde que conoció a una linda niña de sólo cinco años hace ya muchos años, caminaba cerca del muelle, sin prisa y sin preocupaciones, cuando un grito llegó a sus oídos, cargado de frustración e ira...

- SCHEISSE!*

Dirigió su vista hasta el origen de aquel grito en su lengua natal, el alemán, cosa extraña, pues no habían muchos alemanes en el puerto, vio a un hombre sentado a la orilla del muelle, tal vez gritándole al océano, se acercó inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de la situación, se detuvo al ver la espalda de aquel hombre, detniéndose en su cabello, si bien la noche podía estar jugándole una broma pesada podría jurar que el ese sujeto era albino... albino como su hermano, Gilbert, aquel que se escapó un día y nunca más lo volvió a ver, escuchó otra maldición proviniente de aquel hombre, ahora que lo analiza pareciera tener su voz, una voz grave y levemente rasposa, se acercó aún más presa de la incertidumbre... Espera que el hombre en cuestión no lo oíga, pero parece demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para notar su presencia, no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda ser su hermano, se pregunta como después de tantos años aún conserva la esperanza que regresara...

_Flash Back_

_Prussia, Puerto de Königsberg, 10 años atrás..._

_Un pequeño Ludwig de 10 años, camina lentamente por el puerto junto a su hermano mayor de 15 años y su abuelo, ¿El motivo?, hoy sería el día que su hermano Gilbert partiría al "Instituto Naval", o algo así le habían dicho, por esa razón habían dejado el puerto de Italia y volvían a sus raíces germánicas, ya que su abuelo quería que fuera a la misma escuela donde se entrenó él, Gilbert se veía extremadamente serio, cosa se asustaba al más pequeño..._

_- Bruder, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el infante con un hilo de voz..._

_Gilbert bajó la mirada a su pequeño hermano y le dio una de sus confiadas y prepotentes sonrisas..._

_- Por supuesto, West... yo siempre estoy bien, no por algo soy asombroso..._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gran barco que se llevaría a los nuevos aspirantes de la gran marina germánica, Gilbert se detuvo para despedirse..._

_- Da lo mejor de ti, Gilbert - dijo su siempre serio abuelo..._

_- Lo que digas, viejo... - dijo el adolescente con cara de fastidio..._

_Ludwig estaba conciente que su hermano no quería ir a esa escuela, no recordaba cuantas veces Gilbert había peleado con el abuelo por aquel tema, pero el mayor dio la última palabra, diciendo que era la tradición de los Beilschmidt y debía seguirla sea como sea... vio como su hermano se agachaba a su altura y lo miraba con aquellos ojos rojos, como los de su madre, pero él no había tenido esa suerte y heredó los ojos celeste de la gran y orgullosa familia Beilschmidt..._

_- Adiós, mi pequeño West..._

_- Auf wiedersehen, bruder* - contestó el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas..._

_- Oye, no llores... llorar no es awesome y tu como mi hermano eres más awesome que cualquiera, no más que yo, pero si más que todo el mundo... - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila..._

_- ¿Me prometes que no me olvidarás, bruder?..._

_- Ich verspreche*... Además no es como si no nos volvieramos a ver ¿cierto?... - dijo con una pequeña risa..._

_- Cierto... nos volveremos a ver... - respondió el menor con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_- Así me gusta... quiero que cuando te vuelva a ver seas alguien muy fuerte... hazme sentir orgulloso West..._

_- ¡Te preometo que seré muy fuerte y estarás muy orgulloso de mí, bruder!..._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

Después de eso no volvió a verlo, lo último que supo de él fue que un día escapó del internado naval donde estaba, evadiendo toda la seguridad del lugar, ese día se juró a si mismo que se convertiría en oficial naval y encontraría a su hermano, lo buscaría por todo el mundo de ser necesario, de la misma forma que el almirante Della Torre buscó a Lovina, y ahora que él ya era un oficial estaba muy cerca de poder comenzar su búsqueda... pero quizás aquello no fue necesario, pues mientras más se acercaba más parecido encontraba aquel hobre a su hermano...

- Bruder? - preguntó inconscientemente...

El desconocido dejó de maldecir de un segundo al otro y con una rapidez increíble volteó, ahí estaba, su hermano que no veía hace ya tanto tiempo...

- ¿West?... ¿eres tú?...

Ludwig asintió sin despegar la vista de su hermano, sinceramente no había cambiado mucho, ahora era más bajo que él inclusive... Gilbert no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, frente a él estaba un hombre más alto que él y no había que ser un genio para ver lo fuerte que era, pero su mirada era la misma de hace 10 años, una mirada inocente y pura... una mirada que solo tenía una persona en todo su mundo... su pequeño West... sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su hermano para estrecharlo en un gran abrazo que el menor correspondió de inmediato...

- Haz crecido mucho mi pequeño West... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que contenía una gran felicidad...

_"Estoy muy orgulloso de tí"_

* * *

Finalmente terminé este capítulo! Y lo terminé con un momento asquerosamente feliz xDDD

Y luego pondré la historia de Eli! ^^... y lo que pasó luego de conocer a Rode (aunque creo que se lo imaginan xDD)

Si no lo notaron puse un muy leve IslandiaxLiechtenstein... es que me dio penita dejarlo más solo que la una, pero no estaba segura si hacer un hongxis o isxliech... así que lo saqué al cara o sello, ganó la cara xDD

*Per la puttana!: ¡Por la puta!

* Stolto: Imbécil

* Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?: ¿Qué haces aquí?

* Mon ami paruline: Mi amigo cejudo

* SCHEISSE!: ¡MIERDA!

* Auf wiedersehen, bruder: Adiós / Hasta la vista

* Ich verspreche: Lo prometo

(O al menos eso me dijo Google Traductor xDDD)

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me costó un poco en alguna partes pero lo seguí con mi mayor esfuerzo!

Y gracias por todos los reviews que me dan y los que solo me leen también, me suben el autoestima de escritora que tengo ^^

Bye!


	14. Luchando Contra La Corriente

Hi!

Perdón por la tardanza de ¿tres meses? ¿cuatro?... se que no tengo perdón pero me tenían estudiando... y lo peor fue que para nada porque me cerraron el año escolar por problemas en el colegio (sí, a toda la media nos cerraron el año... aunque no fue malo salí con buen promedio xD)... Aunque ahora podré subir más seguido porque SALÍ DE VACIONES! HELL YEAH! ^^

Bueno, aquí verán mucho, pero mucho PRUHUN! Perdón si no les gusta, además que el cap en sí habla mucho de Eli y de Gilbo... Espero que les guste el drama porque creo que le puse un porquito mucho ^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni hago esto con fines de lucro...

Bueno, sin más que acotar los dejo con el cap... Disfrútenlo...

* * *

**Luchando contra la corriente**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nápoles, sin prisa alguna, buscaba a una persona, pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo buscando que dudaba encontralo esta noche, le extrañó no encontrarlo en algún bar diciendo a los cuatro vientos lo maldita que era por nunca haberle dicho la verdad a nadie, no había mucho ruido en las calles y a lo único que le ponía atención era a los pequeños "pios" que lanzaba el pollito en su hombro, incluso este estaba cansado de buscar, finalmente llegó al muelle, donde para su sorpresa lo encontró... pero este hablaba con otra persona y parecía extremadamente feliz, no con esa alegría falsa que le daba la cerveza de vez en cuando sino con aquella que rara vez veía en el egocéntrico albino, la voz potente que siemrpe lo caracterizó dejó oír un "West" en el aire... sabía de quien se trataba, Gilbert le había contado su historia a los meses de llegar al barco y además era el nombre que siempre decía cuando se le pasaba la mano con la cerveza, el hermano menor del ojirojo, Ludwig, quien diría que se encontraría aquí...

- Vamos Gilbird... creo que sobramos en esta escena - dijo tranquilamente Eli...

El pequeño pollo pió en respuesta, salió del sitio con una pequeña sonrisa, sería mejor volver a la posada, ya mañana vería la manera de decirle a Gilbert el porque de las cosas... no mentiría, se sentía triste, en especial luego de las palabras que le dijo el pruso una vez que salieron del auditorio y se encontraban lejos de Roderich...

_- ¡No puedo creer que lleves años mintiéndonos! ¡Años!... ¡¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Yo confiaba en tí y cuando me dijiste toda esa mierda de que fuiste a buscar aventuras te creí! SCHEISSE!..._

_- Gibert, ya para de hacer tanto drama y deja que te explique de una buena vez..._

_- No pienso escucharte... ya no creo nada de lo que dices... Elizaveta ¿ese es tu nombre real o es otra puta mentira?_

Luego de eso se fue, lanzando mil y un groserías por segundo, sin dejar a la otra siquiera hablar, si debía ser honesta esa reacción por parte de Gilbert nunca se la esperó, incluso era más probable que se riera antes que hacer todo esto... Sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, grandioso, ahora estaba llorando, se sentó en una fuente y descargó su dolor, las palabras de Gilbert habían calado hondo en su ser, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que diría el resto, el dolor sería insoportable, les había agarrado un afecto enorme con el paso del tiempo... para ella ellos eran su familia...

- Lovina tenía razón... - susurró a la nada - será mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez...

Diría la verdad aunque con ello se ganara la desconfianza de todo el barco, solo esperaba hacerlo antes que Gilbert abriera la boca... El frío comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intenso en el lugar, más ella no se movía, no sentía ganas de regresar aún, nuevas legrimas cayeron por sus mejillas bañando su rostro mientras el pequeño Gilbird se acurrucaba en las manos de la joven para obtener algo de calor...

- No es bueno que estes aquí a estas horas y con este clima, Elizaveta - dijo una voz a su lado...

Elizaveta subió la mirada, encontrándose con uno ojos amatistas...

- Roderich, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó mientras que con su mano intentaba quitarse inutilmente las lagrimas...

- Vengo del auditorio, hoy tenía un concierto de piano - dijo con su voz tranquila, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo extendía... - ten...

Elizaveta tomó el pañuelo y con una pequeña sonrisa dio la gracias, se quitó las lagrimas que aún le quedaban... Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decirse después de tantos años, Roderich notó como la joven a su lado tiritaba levemente, sin más se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en los hombros de la ojiverde, esta dio un pequeño salto de la impresión...

- Deberíamos irnos, el frío se está intensificando... - dijo Roderich...

- Yo... sí tienes razón... - dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el abrigo...

Roderich detuvo su acto...

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando, Elizaveta?

- En una posada... se llama "Nostra Italia" o algo así... - dijo no muy convencida del nombre...

- Eso queda algo lejos... - mencionó razonando - y la ciudad de noche no es un lugar seguro...

- No hay problema, se cuidarme sola - dijo la ojiverde

- No es correcto que te deje ir sola... ven, vamos a mi hogar, no esta lejos...

- Roderich en serio no es necesario...

- No aceptaré un no como respuesta Elizaveta... vamos - finalizó firme pero con una voz infinitamente suave...

Elizaveta suspiró y asintió en respuesta a pesar de los pios en contra de Gilbird, pero ella sabía lo terco que era aquel hombre... por un instante recordó cierto momento de su pasado y se se sintió viajar en el tiempo, como si tuviera quice años otra vez, no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa infantil, como aquellas de antaño...

* * *

La tripulación del capitán Kirkland se encontraba en una posada cerca del muelle, todos vestidos "decentemente" para no delatar su procedencia pirata, la mayoría se encontraba en sus habitaciones descansando, sin embargo, en la más apartada se podía oír una guerra campal, y como no, si aquella habitación le pertenecía al temperamental capitán de anormales cejas y su "bolita de grasa"...

- ¡Alfred ya deja de gritar, Bloody Hell! - gritaba exasperado el capitán, al borde de un colapso nervioso...

- ¡No hasta que te disculpes por llamarme "Bola de Grasa"! - Gritó de vuelta un ofendido rubio de ojos azules...

- ¡No me discuparé por algo que nunca dije! - expresó el capitán, cuya vena en la frente amenazaba con explotar de un segundo a otro...

- ¡Pero te quedaste en silencio! ¡Es lo mismo!...

- ...

- ¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! - Dijo exasperado el americano, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire y exalarla, intentando calmarse... - Arthur...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó bajando también el tono...

- ¿En verdad piensas... que estoy gordo? - preguntó el otro apenado...

Arthur contempló unos instantes al ojiazul, viendo lo acomplejado que estaba con respecto a su físico, es cierto que tal vez el americano no tenía un gran cuerpo como el capitán, pero...

- No eres una bola, si eso es lo que te preocupa... - respondió tranquilamente... - aunque si sigues comiendo tanta hamburguesa lo serás...

- Pero que insensible eres, Kirkland - dijo resignado el americano, soltando un suspiro...

Inmediatamente Alfred se encaminó hacia la cama, se despojó de la menor cantidad de ropa posible y se metió dentro de esta...

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? - preguntó extrañado el capitán...

- Oí que durmiendo uno puede perder peso, así que invernaré... nos vemos en seis meses... - dijo para taparse hasta la cabeza con las mantas...

El capitán soltó un suspiro, quizás debió haber dicho algo más amable, pero honestamente no esperaba que Alfred sintiera ese tipo de complejos, siempre lo veía comiendo tan alegre, sin importarle lo que le dijera el resto, entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí parecía importarle?... dio unos pasos hasta el americano y se incó frente a él...

- Oye, solo los animales invernan, ¿lo sabes?... - dijo el capitán...

- Además de gordo ahora me tratas de animal...

Bien, hay que acotar que a Arthur Kirkland no se le daban las conversaciones si estas no hablaban de tesoros o licor...

- No quería decir eso, git...

- Tengo sueño, lo hablaremos en seis meses... - dijo para darse media vuelta...

Arthur se sintió entre herido y molesto, nunca se le daba dar buenos comentarios y terminaba por joderla el triple y aunque la mayoría de las veces no le importaba ahora sentía que sí debía hacer algo, se sacó las botas, se quitó gran parte de la ropa y se acostó al lado del americano, quien por haberse dado vuelta ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el ojiverde...

- Git... - llamó al americano quien tenía los ojos cerrados...

Y aunque fuera extraño, eso le hacía las cosas mucho más simples al británico...

- No creo que debería importarte lo que piense el resto...

- No es el resto lo que me importa... - dijo el americano sin abrir los ojos - tampoco que lo dijera el franchute de Francis...

- ¿Y entonces...?

- Me importa si eres tú quien lo cree... - finalizó Alfred abriendo sus orbes azules...

Arthur lo miró unos segundos, con que era eso lo que tenía molesto al americano, Alfred esperaba apoyo por parte de él y claramente lo no había obtenido... holy crap...

- Ahora escuchame bien jodido mocoso porque no lo voy a repetir... - dijo el británico seriamente - I love you.. y aúnque pesaras mil kilos, fueses deforme y tuvieras un pene microscópico lo seguiría haciendo, porque eres Alfred F. Jones, the Hero, MY Hero, Do you understand or I make you a f*cking draw?*...

Alfred guardó silencio por unos segundos, para luego dar paso a una de sus mejores sonrisas, es cierto que aquella no fue la mejor ni la más romántica forma de expresarse pero bueno, así era Arthur y no tenía interés en cambiarlo...

- Thanks Arty...

- You're welcome, git...

- Sabes Arty... ya no tengo sueño - dijo sonriente el americano - además conozco "otras formas" de bajar de peso, ¿me ayudas con eso? - finalizó acercándose DEMASIADO al capitán...

- You Bloody Dumbass, ¿No juraste que no tendríamos sexo durante un mes? - preguntó el ojiverde con el ceño levemente fruncido...

- No sé de que rayos me estas hablando, Arty - dijo el menor haciéndose el desentendido, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cintura del otro... - ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Ayudarás a este pobre hero en apuros?

Arthur mentiría si dijera que no estaba considerando aquella proposición...

- Supongo que podría ayudarte un poco... - dijo Kirkland secamente, mientras comenzaba a atacar el cuello del americano...

- Cejón adicto al sexo - expresó con malicia el ojiazul, mientras acercaba el cuerpo del británico aún más al suyo...

- No veo que pongas resistencia... - expresó con una sonrisa engreída el ojiverde...

- Solo me dejo querer, Arty... - dijo con simpleza Alfred, logrando ampliar la sonrisa del otro...

- Asshole...

Y así comenzaron nuevas caricias entre ellos, llegando cada vez más lejos, claro que eso era lo que querían... Llegar tan lejos como sus cuerpos lo permitieran y caer exautos entre las sábanas de aquella habitación... suerte que tenían toda la noche para eso...

* * *

Dante Della Torre se encontraba estresado frente a un mapa, ya era bastante tarde y por más que buscara en las cercanías no podía encontrar a la tripulación de Antonio, había buscado en cada cuadrante, por poco y buscando bajo el mar pero nada, debía encontrarlos, además hace poco se enteró que Kirkland también se había visto por la zona, aunque no sabían si iba de paso o si arrivó en algún puerto...

- Rayos... - murmuró frustrado... - tienen que estar en alguna parte...

Se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, analizando todas las opciones posibles...

- Si no están en el mar...- susurró - deben estar en tierra...

Era su última opción aunque careciera de sentido, ya que era como jugar a las escondidas y colocarse detrás de la persona que busca...

- Aunque... es el plan perfecto...

En efecto, ahora las cosas comenzaban a despejarse, nadie busca en los lugares más obvios, la mente los elimina inconscientemente por sentido común, era sencillamente como jugar al escondite, mientras que él buscaba por todos lados el otro siempre se encontró tras su espalda, porque nunca volteó la mirada hacia atrás... Salió de su despacho dando las nuevas órdenes, mandó a investigar en todos los lugares posibles donde un barco pudiese arrivar, también ordenó que en caso de encontrar tripulantes los trajeran con vida para someterlos a juicio, con algo de suerte no habrían vidas perdidas...

- Los encontraré, cueste lo que cueste - se juró a si mismo...

Sabía era que la suerte iba a estar de su lado esta vez, ya que un solo golpe de suerte le garantizaba la victoria, sin embargo ellos necesitaban varios para huir una y otra vez... era la ventaja de ser el buscador después de todo...

- Ya no tienes donde esconderte, Capitán Antonio...

* * *

Lovina se levanto aquella mañana extrañamente renovada, como si toda la pesadilla de dejar a la tripulación y su compromiso con Dante fuesen cosa de hace mucho tiempo, se levantó con pereza, notando que su hermana ya se había levantado y hasta había hecho su cama...

- Seguro se fue con el macho patatas ese... - gruñó de mala gana...

Sin prisa bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, lista para un gran desayuno, ya que estaba muerta de hambre...

- ¡Buenos días Lovi! - dijo un sonriente español mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan a la boca...

Lovina tardó un par de segundos en procesar aquel saludo, para luego ponerse roja como tomate y salir corriendo a su habitación, ¿comenté que Lovina había bajado solo en polera y ropa interior?, una vez que la chica llegó a su cuarto y puteó todo lo que había en él decidió vestirse más decentemente, ¿qué diría su nonno si de repente la ve hablando tan tranquilamente con Antonio en esas fachas?...

- Antonio putazo, como te odio - gruñó con rabia mientras pateaba una de las patas de su cama con fuerza - ¡PER LA PUTTANA! ¡duele, duele, duele!

Bajó con la cara más hastiada que podría tener, para ese entonces Antonio ya había terminado de comer y se encontraba lavando la loza...

- ¡Lovi! ¿Ya te vestiste? - preguntó...

- ¿Te caíste de la cuna al nacer, verdad? - preguntó con sarna mientras iba por un tomate al refrigerador...

Antonio sonrió...

- No tienes porqué ser agresiva, lo decía porque sabes que me encanta ese conjunto que YO te compre... - dijo con el mayor descaro e incluso subiendo la voz...

A Lovina por poco se le cae el tomate de la mano, mientras que su cara estaba tan roja que seguramente brillaría en la oscuridad...

- ¡B-Bastardo! No digas esas cosas, maledizione... ¿qué pasa si alguien te oye?

- No me importa - dijo sonriente, dejando lo que hacía para luego acercarse a la italiana - porque así sabran que eres mía y de nadie más - terminó en un susurro en el oído de la castaña...

- Imbécil... - susurró aún sonrojada, extrañamente parecía estarse acostumbrando a aquella clase de escenas que hacía el español... - Por cierto ¿mi nonno y sorella?

- Verás, Roma salió a ver a un tal... eh... ¿Germanio? ¿Gerardo?... ¿Girasol?

- Germania, es el abuelo del macho patatero...

- ¡Eso, Germania! ¿Por qué carajo le dicen así? - preguntó confundido el español...

- No tengo idea y tampoco me importa - expresó desinteresada la chica - ¿y mi tonta sorella?

- Dijo algo de salir a ver el mar con Ludwig ¿a qué no es lindo el amor de esos dos, Lovi? - dijo alegremente el ojiverde mientras que Lovina comenzaba a sentir nauseas - Ojalá nosotros algún día...

- Jamás... - cortó rápidamente la chica...

- ¿Qué... p-pero?

- Nunca en la vida...

- ¡Lovi!

- Fin del asunto...

Si bien el asunto no se iba a terminar se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta...

- Seguramente Felicia olvidó sus llaves otra vez - masculló pesadamente la joven, caminado hacia la puerta...

Antonio se fue a sentar al living, dió un pequeño suspiro, su tiempo con Lovi se había terminado por ahora... una vez que Lovina abrió la puerta sintió que toda su tranquilidad mañanera se había ido al carajo, frente a ella descansaba un hermoso ramo de flores que eran sostenidos por un elegante chico de mirada marina, Lovina no pudo decir nada ante esto, honestamente no esperaba que Dante Della Torre apareciera en su casa y menos ahora que se encontraba sola con Antonio...

- Buenos días, Lovina - saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa...

- Dante... Ciao - dijo cortadamente...

Lovina estaba conciente que si dejaba entrar a Dante la situación se pondría incómoda, pero tampoco podía dejarlo afuera, bueno de hecho sí podía, pero debía aceptar que el detalle de las flores no le dejaba hacer eso... ¡Las flores tenían la culpa!...

- Pasa - dijo en un murmullo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara... momento incómodo ¡aquí vamos!...

- Gracias, ten son para tí - dijo dándole el ramo a SU prometida, porque Dante Della Torre venía a la guerra y lucharía cual sea el precio...

- Grazie...

Ambos pasaron al living donde Antonio los esperaba con una gran sonrisa...

- Dante, que gusto verte tan temprano en la mañana - saludó con fingida alegría ya que desde que oyó la voz del otro sintió ganas de sacarlo a patadas...

- Ciao - dijo Dante, serio, no le gustaba fingir cuando algo no le gustaba...

- Mierda - susurró Lovina, esto sería un total infierno...

Pasados los minutos Lovina quería ahorcarse, estaban en silencio, TOTAL silencio, sentía que podría cortar la atmósfera con un cuchillo, la chica del rizo creía que no podría haber algo peor que esto...

Se equivocaba...

- ¿Y dónde están los demás, Lovina?... - preguntó tranquilamente el rubio...

- Ellos no están - dijo con voz moderada, era extraño romper el silencio...

- ¿Estaban solos? - preguntó ahora más interesado en el asunto, sin reprimir el ceño levemente fruncido...

- Exacto, ESTÁBAMOS solos... hasta que llegaste - expresó ahora más serio el capitán pirata, o Diego Carriedo como era conocido por el almirante...

- Creo que llegué en el momento preciso entonces - respondió sonriéndole a la castaña...

- Quizás en eso si tenga razón - expresó de manera misteriosa el ojiverde...

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó molesto el almirante...

- ¿Quien quiere jugo? - cortó rápidamente Lovina, conocía demasiado bien al bastardo de Antonio como para saber que quería comenzar una pelea...

- No gracias - dijo Dante tranquilizándose...

- Yo si quiero, Lovi~~ - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa...

Dante sintió el amargo sabor de los celos en la boca ¿le había llamado Lovi? ¿así sin más? ¡¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Él jamás le habló a Lovina de esa manera!, ella merecía respeto...

- Es Lovina, no te tomes tantas confianzas con ella... - dijo mordazmente el oficial...

- Creo que ese no es asunto...

- Tiene razón, señor Carriendo, usted es sólo un desconocido que se está quedando en mi casa, así que le prohibo que me vuelva a llamar así o lo golpearé ¿entendido? - dijo seria la italiana...

- Yo... esta bien, signorina Vargas - dijo seriamente el ojiverde...

- Me parece...

Dicho esto Lovina fue por el jugo para el español, una vez en la cocina suspiró, no quiso decirle eso a Antonio, pero se suponía que se conocían hace nada, no podía venir con tanta confianza, Dante sospecharía y lo podrían descubrir... Sirvió los vasos y volvió al living...

- Lovina, no era necesario - dijo el almirante al recibir un vaso de jugo...

- Ya lo hice ahora te lo tragas - dijo tranquilamente mientra le daba el otro vaso al español... - ten...

- Gracias, Lovina... - dijo aún serio...

- De nada, señor Carriedo...

Sí definitivamente esto iba de mal en peor...

* * *

Se pueden ver a dos hombres ya entrados en edad sentados, tranquilamente bebiendo, uno vino y el otro cerveza como los dos buenos amigos que son hace ya tanto tiempo, a todo esto muchos lo llamarían rutina y probablemente sea así, una rutina, pero el tema del cual debían hablar era uno que practicamente evitaba ser tocado por aquel hombre rubio con la cerveza en la mano, quien estaba reacio a hablar de aquel tema que él había denominado como tabú, mientras que el otro, más relajado intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón...

- Eres un cobarde - expresó el hombre de cabello castaño...- un gran cobarde, Germania...

- ¿No te han dicho que no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos? - preguntó el siempre serio Germania a su amigo...

- Siempre, pero ya me conoces - expresó con una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada por una cara de seriedad - deberías hablar con él...

- No...

- Germania, es tu nieto... - dictó severamente...

- Lo sé... nunca dije que había dejado de serlo...

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo ves? ¿Diez años? - expresó algo molesto el visitante...

Germania se quedó en silencio por unos instante, le incomodaba hablar de este tema, pero Roma era horriblemente insistente...

- Deberías ir a verlo - continuó el italiano...

- Él puede venir también... - dijo el germano...

- ¿Y lo sabe?... ¿se lo diste a entender? - dijo Roma - Germania quizás nunca más vuelva a pisar este puerto, tienes que hablar con él... ¡habla con Gilbert de una vez!

Nuevamente silencio, Germania no era bueno con las palabras...

- Sé que te duele que se haya escapado, pero tienes que entenderlo, lo ibas a volver oficial en contra de su voluntad... - dijo más sereno el ex pirata...

- Yo solo quería lo mejor para él... - aquellas palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo...

- Entonces díselo, antes de que crea que lo hacía para arruinar su vida, si es que ya no lo cree...

Hay algo que quizás a parte de Roma nadie más sepa, y eso es que Germania siempre supo donde estuvo Gilbert, tardó un año en encontrarlo y desde ahí, en los últimos nueve años, nunca le perdió la pista, pero jamás se lo dijo a Ludwig, por miedo a que lo dejara para irse con su hermano, dentro de todo el gran Germania tenía miedo a estar solo... pero Roma tenía razón en algo, quizás esta sería la última vez que Gilbert pisara este puerto...

- Quizás tengas razón...

Y Roma sonrió, al fin Germania arreglaría las cosas con su pasado... con Gilbert...

* * *

Aquella mañana habían salido muy temprano, Ludwid le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que mostrarle y ella aceptó de inmediato, ya que rara vez se podía ver tan contento e impaciente al ojiceleste, parecía un niño que le quiere mostrar a su mamá un nuevo dibujo que hizo, cosa que provocó gran ternura en la joven Felicia Vargas, caminaron por el puerto hasta llegar a una pequeña playa, donde a lo lejos se podía ver a una persona mirando hacia el océano, Felicia vio como ellos se acercaban hacia aquel hombre, se le hacía levemente conocido, pero no sabía de donde, una vez que se encontraron cerca este volteó hacia ellos, albino y ojos rojos, Felicia estaba segura de haber visto esas facciones tan poco comunes alguna vez, siente como Ludwig coloca una mano sobre su hombro contrario, a modo de abrazo, mientras la persona frente a ellos sonrie y abre la boca para hablar...

- Vaya West, haz sorprendido a mi awesome persona... - dijo el extraño...

Ludwig sonrió, Felicia no entendía, pero eran pocas las cosas capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a Ludwig, por lo cual supo que era importante...

- Felicia ¿No es así? - preguntó tranquilamente el ojirojo...

- Ah sí... ve~~, soy Felicia Vargas, un placer señor... - no supo como terminar la frase...

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¿no recuerdas a mi awesome persona?...

Felicia se quedó en silencio mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba de ella, buscó la mirada de Ludwig para ver si no se equivocaba, este viendo la pregunta muda de la joven sonrió levemente...

- Sí, Felicia... es mi bruder... - dijo mirándola a los ojos...

Felicia abrió los ojos sorprendida de verdad, vuelve su mirada al hermano de Ludwig, por eso sentía que lo conocía, en su infancia tenía un que otro recuerdo de él, si bien no lo veía casi nunca porque siempre estaba en la escuela pre-naval las pocas veces que lo hizo siempre sintió curiosidad por los rasgos que tenía, además que Ludwig tenía una foto de cuando ambos eran niños, Ludwig tenía cinco años y el otro niño parecía tener cerca de diez, aunque en la foto no se parece mucho a lo que es ahora...

- Es un placer volver a verte - dijo la chica una vez salida del asombro... eso explicaba la felicidad de su pareja, siempre había esperado el reencuentro con su hermano y no podía estar más feliz por él...

- Lo sé - dijo sin modestia alguna...

Felicia sonrió, la familia se unía nuevamente...

- Lud... estoy feliz, ahora que Lovi está de vuelta y tu hermano también... ¿estás feliz Lud?

- Por supuesto - dijo dejando un beso en su cabello, Felicia rió...

Sin embargo ninguno notó la cara de shock que colocó el albino al escuchar aquel nombre tan, pero TAN familiar...

- ¿Lovi? - preguntó, aventurándose...

- Sí, es mi hermana mayor... se llama Lovina Vargas... - dijo felizmente la italiana...

- Mein gott...

El mundo era pequeño, asquerosamente pequeño y eso a Gilbert le había quedado más que claro...

* * *

Sintió el sol colarse entre las cortinas, despertándola, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras tranquilamente se quitaba aquellas suaves sábanas y se erguía en la mullida cama, había olvidado lo que se sentía dormir en una cama así, recordó donde estaba y buscó con la vista al dueño de aquella cama, no estaba en la habitación, miró hacia un lado y vio a un pequeño bulto amarillo acurrucado en la almohada a su lado, sonrió levemente y se preguntó si Gilbert los extrañaría, se reprendió mentalmente, a ella seguramente no la extrañaba en absoluto, no después de lo de ayer, pero esperaba que al menos extrañara a su mascota, Gilbird no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido el mismo Gilbert quien lo había dejado al irse furioso... sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, pero antes de que la primera lagrima apareciera la puerta se abrió revelando al dueño de aquella casa...

- Ya despertaste - dijo el hombre de ojos amatistas, quien en sus manos traía una bandeja con el desayuno - ¿Dormiste bien?...

- Sí - dijo amablemente la húngara...

- Me alegra, ten, te traje el desayuno... - dijo el pianista mientras dejaba la bandaje a su lado...

- Gracias, Roderich...

Comenzó a desayunar, estaban en silencio, más no se sentían incómodos con ello, es más, era como estar nuevamente en aquella época de su vida, donde se vieron por última vez hace cuatro años...

- ¿Y cómo has estado... en estos cuatro años? - preguntó suavemente el joven pianista...

- Yo... he estado bien... ¿Y tú? - preguntó la húngara...

- Bien, yo... cumplí mi sueño de ser pianista... ahora doy conciertos de piano por toda europa...

- Me alegra escuchar eso... siempre decías que ese era tu mayor sueño... - dijo la ojiverde sonriendo,

Elizaveta sabía que a pesar de que el hombre a su lado siempre se mostrara serio y elegante la verdad es que era un soñador, al igual que ella, quizás por eso pasó aquello hace cuatro años...

- ¿Y tú, Elizaveta?... ¿lo lograste? - preguntó el hombre...

- ¿mi sueño?... sí, creo que puedo decir que sí... - dijo con una sonrisa...

- Me alegra mucho, siempre decías que querías viajar por el mundo entero...

- Conocer lugares y gente nueva - continuó la frase la ojiverde... - sí, lo complí... y soy muy feliz por eso...

Ambos continuaron en silencio después de eso... ambos tenían sueños, cada uno el propio, pero hubo uno del cual no hablaron y del que probablemente no vuelvan a hablar nunca más, era su sueño, el sueño de ambos, aquel sueño que quedó envuelto en sombras y finalmente se destruyó... Hace cuatro años...

* * *

Gilbert caminaba por las calles, se había despedido de su hermano y de su cuñada ¿quién diría que su pequeño West aún estuviera enamorado de la pequeña italiana?, se sentía feliz por su hermano, indagando un poco en sus recuerdos, logró recordar a las pequeñas Vargas, ja, Antonio se va a querer morir cuando lo sepa y pensar que él conoció a Lovina a los cinco años, la molestaría con eso de por vida... Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la pensión donde se estaban quedando, donde fue "cariñosamente" recibido por una lluvia de balas, cortesía de Vash y una muy preocupada Bel...

- ¿Se puede saber donde mierda pasaste la noche? - preguntó Vash con una vena en la frente, bastante hinchada cabe acotar...

- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió simpemente, entre las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala notó qu no estaba Eli, quizás estaba encerrada en su cuarto muerta de la vergüenza, menos mal, no sabía que decirle de todas formas...

- Gil... ¿Eli no estaba contigo? - preguntó Bel preocupada al no ver a su amiga con el albino...

- Nein - respondió secamente...

- Alguien está molesto~~ - murmuró Den, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte del ojirojo - y puta que está molesto... - finalizó en un susurro...

- Creí que estaba contigo... bueno, ya que ninguno llegó a dormir anoche... - dijo Bel...

- ¿No llegó? - preguntó Gilbert...

- No, pero como ayer se había ido contigo asumimos que seguían juntos... - dijo Ice...

- Juntos, sí claro - respondió con sarna - no sé donde está, de todas formas ya es lo bastante mayor para andar donde se le de la gana... me voy a mi cuarto...

Y tal como dijo se fue, una vez que Gilbert entró a su cuarto se lanzó a la cama,

- Con que ella tampoco regresó, quizás estaba tan muerta de vergüenza que no se atrevió a volver...

Quiso no pensar mucho en eso, pero no era posible, las palabras de aquel señorito estaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo

_- Soy la razón por la cual Elizaveta huyó de casa... - finalizó el pianista..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿huir?, pero si ella salió a buscar..._

_- Gilbert... - intentó intervenir la húngara..._

_- Elizaveta apertenecía a una de las familias más nobles de toda Hungría, ¿no te lo dijo?..._

Noble, eso era Elizaveta, una niña que nació en cuna de oro... y pensar que cuando le contó su historia él la creyó completa... se sentía un completo idiota...

_FlashBack_

_Algún lugar en el Mar Mediterráneo, dos años atrás..._

_Hace un tiempo que el barco tenía a una nueva integrante, Elizaveta Héderváry y aunque Gilbert no parecía muy a gusto no le quedó otra más que aceptarlo, claro que cualquiera acepta luego de ver el hacha de Antonio, fue precisamente la primera vez que a Elizaveta le tocó hacer su guardia, un mes luego de entrar a aquella tripulación, Gilbert, completamente desconfiado se quedó despierto y subió a cubierta, awesomentente escondido para que a húngara esa no lo pudiera ver, lo que no esperó fue encontrar a la chica llorando y mirando hacia el vacío océano... Sí había algo que Gilbert no aguantaba era ver a una chica llorar, luego de reprenderse mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer se acercó a la ojiverde..._

_ - Oye, ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó sin tacto alguno, es cierto que una mujer llorando era su debilidad, pero eso no significaba que se volviera mejor persona..._

_- No estoy llorando..._

_- Ja, y yo soy feo - dijo, sabiendo que claramente ella había entendido la idea..._

_- lo eres..._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Discúlpate con el asombroso yo ahora! - ordenó molesto, él intenta ayudarla y ella lo agrede de esa forma tan bestial... eso le pasa por ayudar a personas poco awesome..._

_- Déjame sola, Gilbert, no estoy de humor - cortó la chica rápidamente, mientras otra lagrima caía por su mejilla, acompañando a las demás..._

_Gilbert al ver esto se apoyó en la baranda al lado de Elizaveta y se quedó allí..._

_- Gilbert te dije que..._

_- Lo sé... pero soy demasiado asombroso como para dejar a una mujer llorando, aún si esa mujer eres tu..._

_Se quedaron en silencio, ambos mirando la nada, cada uno en su mundo... pero unos pequeños "pios" comenzaron a sonar en el aire... mientras un pequeño pollo llegaba volando hacia su amo..._

_- Gilbird, ¿me vienes a hacer compañía?... - preguntó Gilbert sonriendo_

_- ¡Pio!_

_- Es un lindo pollo - dijo la castaña - ¿Es tuyo?_

_- Así es, es la más awesome mascota del mundo entero y hace poco que aprendió a volar..._

_- Veo que son muy unidos... - dijo la húngara con una pequeña sonrisa..._

_- Ja... hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos..._

_- Debe ser genial..._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Tener a alguien así, aún si es un pollo, un amigo o alguien muy importante para tí... es el hecho de no estar solo, porque tarde o temprano comienzas a extrañar lo que dejaste..._

_- Sí, sé como se siente eso - dijo bajando la mirada hacia su emplumado amigo - él es una de las cosas que hace que no me rinda..._

_- Tienes suerte..._

_- No creas... no ha sido tan fácil, la verdad, por más awesome que sea no significa que todo sea tan maravilloso..._

_¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?, no lo sabía, pero no le molestaba estar hablando con ella, tampoco es que le estuviera contando un secreto, de todas formas toda la tripulación sabe como terminó allí y él sabe la historia de todo el resto... de todos menos de ella... quizás hablar un rato no sea tan malo, quizas hasta deje de llorar, su presencia todo lo puede, él es awesome después de todo..._

_- ¿y qué te trae a la este lugar en medio del nada?... - preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa..._

_- Yo... - comenzó la húngara - salí en busca de aventuras..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Saliste a buscar aventuras?, que infantil - dijo Gilbert sin poder evitar burlarse de aquello - ¿Y por qué?..._

_- Vivía en un lugar muy aburrido y monótono, el típico pueblo, con personas normales... y humildes... _

_- ¿Y cómo lo tomaron tus padres?_

_- Ellos... supieron que era lo que quería y me dejaron ir... - dijo la chica desviando la mirada... _

_Si el Gilbert de ahora fuera quien viviera este momento habría notado que aquella chica le estaba ocultando algo, pero bueno, así es la vida..._

_- Que suerte tienes - dijo Gilbert esta vez - Yo me escapé..._

_- ¿E- Enserio? - preguntó la joven, sorprendida, acto que carecía de importancia o de significado en aquel momento..._

_- Sí, mi abuelo quería que me convirtiera en oficial de la marina y me internó en una escuela, pero soy tan maravillosos que me escapé, no seré quien quieren que sea, soy el gran Gilbert y yo elijo mi futuro... aunque..._

_- ¿Aunque? - preguntó al ver duda en aquel chico..._

_- Aunque ya no pueda ver a West - dijo volviendo su vista al océano - es mi hermano menor... _

_- Debe ser doloroso..._

_- Ja... pero así son las cosas... - dijo para luego bostezar - bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir..._

_- Deberías, ayer tuviste guardia..._

_Gilbert caminó un par de pasos junto a su pollito, y volteó, ella ya no lloraba, pero seguía sola, miro a su pollito, si había algo de lo que él sabía era lo que se siente estar solo..._

_- Gilbird... quédate con la marimacha y ve que haga bien su trabajo... - dijo dando la vuelta nuevamente, mientras el confundido Gilbird hacia caso..._

_- ¿Hacer bien mi trabajo?... ¡¿Oye, A qué te refieres con marimacha?... - escuchó el grito de la chica, pero siguió caminando, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle lentamente..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Ese había sido el comienzo de su mentira, mentira en la cual creyó ciegamente, poco le importaba su verdadera historia, de seguro ella era un mocosa caprichosa que quiso hacerse la revelde y se largó, de seguro su familia debe estar esperándola con los brazos abiertos y con una gran fiesta... odiaba a las mocosas malcriadas, de haber sabido que Elizaveta también era una, jamás, pero jamás la habría dejado saber tanto de él, probablemente se riera de todos a sus espaldas... Se quedó unos minutos maldiciendo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, ella no andaba sola... SU Gilbird estaba con ella, mierda... Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la posada, con sólo un objetivo, encontrar a su awesome pollo, solo ese y ninguno más, Elizaveta había dejado de ser importante...

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? ¿una hora? ¿dos? ¡¿Por qué mierda Dante no se iba?... todo esta tensión le estaba crispando los nervios, maldita sea... pero como si de un sonido celestial se tratara una vez que Lovina escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse pudo sentir una alegría tan grande como si le hubieran dicho que el macho patatas se cayó de un tercer piso y murió... Era su nonno, quien portaba una gran sonrisa, como quien ha presenciado algo bueno, pero eso le importaba un carajo a la joven italiana, ya que en menos de tres segundos se encontraba al lado de este y suplicándole con la vista lo saludó...

- Nonno... Al fin llegas, me tenías preocupada - dijo con un suspiro... si bien de preocupada no tenía ni un pelo el tono de su voz la avalaba completamente...

- ¿Lovi, que ra...? - pero antes de terminar su frase notó la presencia del almirante... - señor Della Torre, mucho gusto...

- Igualmente - respondió cortés...

Roma, al ver la suplica en los ojos de su nieta y la seriedad en la faz de Antonio supuso en que tipo de ambiente estaban hasta un poco antes de llegar, así que decidió decir una pequeña mentirilla blanca ya que tenía cosas que hablar con su nieta...

- Que bueno encontrarlo porque vengo de la casa del viejazo de Germania y me dijo que si lo veía que le dijera a usted que lo necesitan en la base lo antes posible... - dijo con una sonrisa el mayor del lugar...

Dante se levantó una vez que escuchó esto, más que nada era su deber estar en la base y si le decían que debía estar allí era porque quizás habían tenido algún avistamiento de piratas, así que sin demora salió de la casa despidiéndose de todos allí, una vez que la puerta se cerró Lovina lanzó un gran suspiro, feliz de que aquel momento acabara...

- Lovi ¿te importaría si hablamos un poco? - dijo tranquilamente el abuelo de la chica...

- Ah... bueno - contestó insegura, rara vez hablaba sola con el viejo...

- Y Antonio, creo que sería conveniente que le dieras un vistazo a tu tripulación, un capitán no debe abandonar su puesto por tanto tiempo...

- Claro - dijo Antonio rápidamente, comprendiendo que Roma no lo quería cerca para cuando hablara con Lovi...

Una vez que Antonio salió de casa, tanto abuelo como nieta se sentaron en el living...

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó algo nerviosa la italiana...

- Lovi... ¿qué piensas de todo esto? - preguntó directamente el mayor...

- ¿Cómo?... no entiendo...

- Dime que piensas de tu situación... allá afuera hay dos chicos pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio, pero yo quiero saber a quien quieres tu...

- Yo... pues... - divagó sonrojada ¡Que vergüenza que tu abuelo te pregunte esto, por Dios!... - El... el bastardo...

Roma rió levemente, su nieta no iba a cambiar nunca...

- Eso no me dice nada, Lovi... a todos los llamas igual...

- Maldita sea... - dijo para quedarse callada unos instantes...

Roma iba a volver a preguntar pero un sonido, o al menos un intento de este se escuchó...

- ...nio...

- ¿Qué? Lovi te he dicho que modules correctamente y habla fuerte que estoy viejo y no te oígo - exclamó con berrinche...

- tonio - susurró bajo...

- ¿Ah?

- ¡ANTONIO! ¡MALEDIZIONE! ¡ ES ANTONIO A QUIEN...! - se calló de golpe, su abuelo si sabía ser exasperante... - eso...

Roma decidió no indagar más, ya bastante tenía con eso... con lentitud tomó la mano de su ahora sonrojada nieta y sonrió, su Lovi estaba creciendo de una forma extremadamente rápida, al igual que Felicia y debía aceptar que le dolía ver que pronto ya no estarán a su lado, que Felicia ya no le pediría que le leyera historias de princesas antes de dormir, o que Lovi ya no lo ayudaría con los tomates del huerto para luego comerlos juntos mientras reían por la calle... que ya no acudirían a él si algo les pasaba... Sin saber como sintió un par de lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, cosa que su nieta notó de inmediato...

- ¿Nonno, por qué...?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse evitó la finalización de la pregunta, Felicia entró con un alegre saludo que desapareció tan rápido en cuanto vio a su Nonno llorar, se acercó corriendo pero antes de poder preguntar siquiera sintió como su abuelo tomo una de sus manos y sonrió...

- Han crecido tanto... mis niñas... mis hermosas nietas - dijo con aún más lagrimas... - mis niñas ya son todas unas señoritas...

Con eso bastó para que ambas lo comprendieran, Felicia se acercó más a su abuelo y se quedó abrazada a él, Lovina si bien no era tan cariñosa también se acercó y que quedó apoyada en su hombro, su abuelo lo había sido todo para ellas, su única familia en todo el mundo...

- Quizás ya no seamos tan pequeñas - dijo para sorpresa de todos, Felicia... - pero, Nonno ¿nos cuentas esa historia que tanto nos gusta?...

El mayor sonrió y Lovina lo acompañó... es cierto, ya son mayores, ambas con diez y nueve años, pero hay cosas que nunca iban a cambiar...

- Por supuesto, Feli - dijo el abuelo de ambas con una gran sonrisa...

.

.

.

_Había una vez una hermosa princesa, que vivía en un reino muy lejano junto a su madre, la reina, ¿pero donde estaba el rey?... el rey se encontraba en el mar y su basto reino consistía en todo el océano... la princesa siempre se había sentido feliz en su hogar en tierra, pero se sentía triste al no poder ver a su padre, quien estaba gobernando en el rudo océano..._

_Más un día, en su cumpleaños diez y siete, su padre tocó tierra junto a sus fieles caballeros llevándole grandes obsequios extraídos de los lugares más desconocidos y extraños del lugar, la princesa, feliz de ver a su padre de regreso sano a salvo se lanzó a sus brazos y la reina, la más hermosa y bondadosa de todo el reino organizó un baile en honor al regreso de su esposo y al cumpleaños de su hija, todo el pueblo fue invitado a la celebración, incluidos los cabelleros del rey, quienes se presentaron con sus mejores ropas a aquel baile tan formal..._

_Fue entonces cuando sucedió, uno de los caballeros, el más joven de todos, había quedado prendado a primera vista de la belleza extraodinaria de la princesa, más ella no pareció notarlo en absoluto, la joven de hermosa apariencia y gran carisma bailó con muchos otros jóvenes, quienes con una sonrisa en el rostro la invitaban a bailar, pero él no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla a los ojos y se escondía por todo el salón, el rey, notando como uno de sus más fieles amigos huía de la mirada de la princesa decidió intervenir, pero ni siquiera fue necesario ya que aquel joven ignoraba que la princesa también se había interesado en él y que esperaba, ansiosa, que la sacara a bailar... las horas pasaban y el joven seguía huyendo, fue en ese momento cuando la princesa decidió ser ella quien se acercara y con una sonrisa en los labios le pidió al joven ir a bailar..._

_El muchacho no podía estar más avergonzado y luego de murmurar algo que parecían ser insultos dijo que sí, bailaron sólo una pieza en toda la noche, pero para ambos había sido muy especial, la joven princesa había notado que el cabellero no era muy alegre, al contrario, era bastante gruñón y serio según lo que había oído de algunas personas, pero aún así eso no quitaba el encanto que poseía, un encanto oculto que sólo ella podía ver... los días pasaron y su padre debía volver al mar, pero ella no quería que se fueran, no quería dejar de ver no solo a su padre sino también al joven caballero, entonces decidió hablar con el rey y pedirle que fuera con ellos, este en un comienzo no quería, aunque al ver la desición en los ojos de su hija aceptó, se lo comunicó a sus caballeros, donde, para la sorpresa de todos el único que se opuso fue aquel joven, la princesa al saberlo perdió la emoción por el viaje, más no desistió de su idea, el barco salió al mar y tuvieron muchas aventuras, pero mientras la princesa intentaba acercarse el joven solo huía y la trataba con frialdad... Una noche la hermosa princesa ya no lo aguantó más y lloró... Las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus ojos aquella noche de verano, estaba tan trsite y sumisa en sus pensamientos que no notó como polizones entraban en el barco y tras un escándalo se la llevaron de allí, todos despertaron y corrieron a la proa más ya era tarde, se la habían llevado..._

_Entre todos organizaron un plan para rescatar a la princesa, pero el joven cabellero, carcomido por la ira decidió ir solo en busca de aquellos que habían osado raptar a la princesa, porque en el fondo él la amaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero él era una persona muy insegura y estaba seguro que podían haber mil hombre que podrían darle una vida mejor que la que él podía ofrecerle, intentó ser frío con ella, para que el dolor de no ser correspondido fuera menos agobiante, dijo cosas crueles para encubrir las palabras de amor que le tenía en el fondo del alma y evitaba mirarla para que no notara el brillo de amor en sus ojos cuando sus vistas se encontraban... Buscó por todos lados y finalmente logró dar con ella, era prisionera de otro reino, donde un cruel y tirano rey la tenía como trofeo... el valiente caballero fue sin temor a liberarla, batallando hasta casi caer muerto, pero todo su esfuerzo fue recompensado, ya que ganó la batalla y liberó a la princesa, más su alegría solo duró hasta que tocó el suelo, cayendo inconsciente..._

_Pasaron unos días para cuando el joven caballero despertó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la joven princesa a su lado, sujetando su mano y esperando a que depertara... nuevamente ella lloró, pero de felicidad al ver al joven caballero despertar y este ya sin miedo se abrazó a ella y le dijo de sus sentimientos, los cuales ella aceptó con una gran sonrisa, aquella que siempre la caracterizó... Se casaron, y al poco tiempo después recibieron la mejor noticia de sus vidas... la princesa estaba embarazada de dos hermosas niñas, esto fue motivo de celebración para todo el reino, ya que en camino venían dos hermosas princesas más y tendrían grandes historias como sus padres... Eso era seguro... Fin..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

A pesar de haber oído esta historia incontables veces, jamás se aburrían de ella... Su abuelo se la había contado desde que tenían memoria y la adoraban, pero había algo que ellas no sabían y que su abuelo algún día les revelaría, aquella historia no era ni más ni menos que la historia de Laura e Ignazio Vargas... Sus padres...

* * *

Hace poco que habían dejado la casa de Roderich y ahora se encontraban camino al auditorio, donde el joven le pidió que lo fuera a ver esta noche y ella aceptó, más que nada para ver como aquel hombre cumplía su sueño, decidieron separarse una vez llegando al lugar, ella dijo que debía volver a la posada para no inquietar a sus amigos y este no preguntó nada más, lo que fue un alivio para ella, una vez emprendiendo rumbo hacia la posada se encontró con ESA persona que, para que negarlo, temía ver... Gilbert iba con el ceño fruncido y a paso pesado, se detuvo frente a ella...

- Gilbird... - fue todo lo que pronunció, era el tono más frío que le había escuchado...

El pequeño pollito, algo temeroso salió del hombro de la húngara para situarse en el hombro de su amo, una vez ocurrido esto el pruso siguió su camino, sin siquiera mirarla... Esto llenó de coraje a Eli de una forma inimaginable, sí había mentido, pero ¿en verdad merecía ser tratada de esa forma? ¿quién mierda era él para tratarla así?...

- Gilbert... - dijo fuerte para asegurarse que el otro la oyera... más este siguió caminando - ¡GILBERT!...

Nada, lo cual la llenó de ira y caminó tras él y sin delicadeza alguna lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó, este no hizo nada por evitarlo y se quedó quieto frente a la húngara, su expresión de indiferencia era bastante para hacer flaquear a cualquiera, pero ese no era el caso de Elizaveta...

- Ahora me vas a escuchar, es cierto, mentí, inventé una vida que no era mía y se la conté a todos... ¿y qué?, puede que mi vida sea una mentira pero nunca finjí ser alguien que no era, siempre fui yo misma y así fue como me gané el respeto y la amistad de todos en el barco... ¿por qué mierda entonces me tratas así?...

- ¿Ya terminaste?...

Elizaveta se quedó en silencio un instante, temiendo a la respuesta de su próxima pregunta...

- ¿Yo ya no te importo, verdad?...- dijo arrastrándo la palabra comenzando a llorar otra vez...

- ...Nein...- nada, era como hablarle al aire...

Elizaveta no dijo nada más, se quedó quieta y contuvo las lagrimas, Gilbert no volvería a verla así de mal, si ella ya no era nada entonces él tampoco lo sería, dio la vuelta y caminó con paso decidido hacia la posada, le diría la verdad a todos y terminaría esta historia de una buena vez... Una vez que llegó a la posada ya no habían lagrimas en sus ojos, pero tampoco estaba su brillo característico, Bel llegó a ella preocupada, pero sin dar ninguna expliación los mandó a reunir a todos, para su suerte, Antonio también estaba allí...

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Eli? - preguntó preocupada Bel...

- No se como llamarlo, honestamente... - dijo la húngara...

- Oh, vamos, nada puede ser tan malo - dijo Den con una sonrisa...

- Eso depende de quien lo escuche...

Elizaveta respiró hondo y comenzó, explicó que había mentido sobre su vida, que todas las historias que contó eran falsas y que les había mentido a todos, las expresiones no se hicieron esperar, pero para su alivio ninguna había sido tan mala como la de Gilbert...

- ¿Por qué nos mentiste? - preguntó Antonio serio, más no se veía molesto...

- Me sentí insegura... temía a que me rechazaran o que creyeran que era solo un capricho de niña rica... además no los conocía y honestamente tuve miedo en un principio, pero cuando los conocí e hice lazos de confianza ya era muy tarde... en verdad lo lamento...

- ¿Pero qué te pasó, por qué huiste de tu casa? - se aventuró a preguntar Bel...

- Verán yo...

El sonido de la puerta cortó la historia de Elizaveta, mientras que Gilbert pasaba a paso firme...

- ¿Por qué estan todos reunidos? - preguntó secamente...

- Les estoy diciendo la verdad, Gilbert... - dijo Eli con la mirada fija en Gilbert más sin emoción alguna...

- Vaya, la pequeña mentirosa al fin dirá la verdad... ¿quieres una foto para el recuerdo? - preguntó con burla...

- Oye, Gilbo, calma... - dijo Den viendo la tormenta venir...

- Yo estoy calmado... pero no te detengas por mí, vamos, sigue diciéndoles que nos mentiste durante años y que te importó una mierda...

- ¡¿Qué mierda te hice? - gritó exasperada, no entendía porque tanta crueldad...

- Gilbert te estas pasando - dijo Francis - al menos déjala terminar...

- ¿Y cómo se que ahora si nos dice la verdad?... ¿qué tal si nos miente de nuevo y le creemos?

Elizaveta caminó hasta Gilbert y sin siquiera vacilar descargó su ira contra la mejilla del pruso, el golpe sonó como un trueno, marcando el inicio de la tormenta, el golpe había tenido tal magnitud que el propio Gilbird tuvo que volar para no se golpeado también...

- No entiendo que mierda pasa contigo pero sólo te diré tres cosas... una, ya no me importa lo que pienses o creas de mi... - comenzó cargada de frustración - dos, ya que por visto mi presencia te es insoportable te agradará saber que dejaré la tripulación esta misma noche... y tres... Te odio, Gilbert Beilschmidt...

Una vez que Elizaveta dijo esto dio media vuelta con rumbo a su habitación, dispuesta a comenzar a guardar sus cosas para irse, Bel la siguió de inmediato para hacer que desistiera, pero solo se encontró con la puerta cerrada con llave, desesperada corrió hasta Gilbert, esto no podía estarles pasando, la tripulación siempre había sido su familia y ver como su mejor amiga se iba le dolía en el alma...

- ¡Gilbert, haz algo, no puedes dejar que se vaya! - gritó al borde de las lagrimas...

- Eso le pasa por mentirosa... - dijo el ojirrojo quien no se había movido de su lugar - será mejor si no vuelve... mucho mejor... el awesome yo no la necesita ¡POR MI QUE TOME SUS COSAS Y SE LARGUE DE UNA VEZ!...

Si bien las palabras de Gilbert parecían ir más hacia él mismo que para los demás fue suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio, este no tardó mucho en salir de la pensión mientras que Antonio, quien había estado callado y serio durante toda la pelea iba tras él, como el capitán que era no podía dejar que esto pasara, además entendía la situación mejor que nadie, él mismo la había vivido hace poco... Gilbert se detuvo en la playa, donde fue alcanzado por el español...

- Hola, Gilbo - saludó con una pequeña sonrisa...

- ¿Qué quieres, Toño? - preguntó rápidamente, siendo brusco en el proceso...

- Hablar...

- No quiero...

- Pues quieras o no me vas a oír - dijo tranquilamente - y si no es como tu amigo será como tu capitán... elige...

- Habla ya, Toño - dijo resignado, un Antonio con hacha no le apetecía...

- Gilbo, entiendo como te sientes - comenzó el ojiverde... - enserio lo entiendo...

- No sé de que hablas, no estoy triste, soy demasiado asombroso para eso... - dijo con confianza

- Confiabas en ella y te mintió... - dijo el español al aire - y ahora no la quieres volver a ver en tu vida... sabes, cuando Lovi se fue del barco dejándome esa nota falsa sentí exactamente lo mismo y quería estar lejos para que no pudiera seguir mientiéndome...

- Es distinto... - dijo de pronto el pruso - tenía un buen motivo...

- ¿Y cómo sabes que Eli no lo tenía si no quisiste escucharla? - preguntó calmadamente el capitán...

Gilbert guardó silencio...

- Lo que te molesta no es que nos mintiera a todos, te molesta que te mintiera a ti... - dijo recordando que Francis le había dicho lo mismo a él - eso es orgullo... y el orgullo acaba con muchas cosas...

Gilbert seguía en silencio mientras su mirada se posaba en el mar...

- Ahora es cuando tienes dos opciones - dijo el ojiverde - La primera es dejar que se vaya y no volverla a ver nunca más...

- No es mala idea...

- Pero te quedarás con la duda y el rencor por siempre... - dijo sin prestar atención a la interrupción... - y la segunda es preguntarle los motivos, hablar del asunto y después ver que hacer...

Silencio, por más extraño que pareciera Antonio sabía que había logrado algo, Gilbert nunca se quedaba callado, ni siquiera cuando estaba furioso, por eso sabía que lo estaba meditando, estaba considerando las opciones, decidió que él ya no tenía nada mas que hacer allí, le dejaría una última frase, sólo para estar más tranquilo...

- sabes, los claveles son flores hermosas, que pueden crecer en distintas partes del mundo, pero no importa que tan buen o mal lugar sea, porque eso no hará menos hermoso al clavel... Nos vemos después, Gilbo...

Una vez que Antonio se fue Gilbert se quedó solo, ya que ni siquiera Gilbird estaba con él ahora, se quedó en silencio unos minutos más mientras veía el sol caer sobre el mar, marcando el atardecer, pensó en los últimos sucesos, en las palabras de Antonio...

- Un clavel... - susurró...

Era una metáfora de Antonio, rara vez él hacía ese tipo de comentarios aunque siempre que los decía dejaba pensando a las personas, el clavel puede crecer en muchas partes y sería igual de hermoso...

- Eli puede venir de la nobleza... - susurró con una sonrisa - pero siempre será una marimacha...

**_Su marimacha..._**

* * *

Sus cosas ya se encontraban empacadas y en la puerta, no era mucho lo que llevaba, dos maletas... una vez lista para irse miró a la tripulación que había sido su familia estos últimos años, Bel lloraba sin control, pidiéndole que no se fuera, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero ya había dicho una cosa y ya no se retractaría...

- Bueno... creo que ya es hora de irme...- comenzó - pero no se preocupen, escribiré seguido y una vez que me instale podrán visitarme - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa... - nunca los olvidaré, a ninguno de ustedes...

Den portaba una pequeña sonrisa, estaba triste al igual que todos, pero s esforzaba en creer en las palabras de su amiga...

- ¡Abrazo de grupo! - gritó el danés...

Usualmente nadie le habría hecho caso, pero esta vez era diferente y todos se abrazaron a Eli sin siquiera dudarlo, ella dejó caer un par de lagrimas antes de soltarse definitivamente... ahora ya estaba lista...

- Adiós... - susurró...

- Te ayudaré con las maletas - dijo Antonio con una sonrisa - no estaré tranquilo si te vas sola...

- Gracias Toño, pero no es necesario...

- Es mi última orden como tu capitán... - dijo con una sonrisa...

- Bien...

Ambos salieron de la posada, Antonio cargaba una maleta y Eli la otra, caminaron un par de calles cuando este rompió el silencio...

- Hay... un lugar al que tengo que ir antes... - dijo mientras se detenía...

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?...

- Tengo que ir a ver si valió la pena perderlo... - dijo con una triste sonrisa - vamos al auditorio, Antonio...

El español si bien no entedió a que se refería su amiga asintió y se encaminaron al auditorio, una vez allí pudo ver a un joven pianista dando un concierto, las melodías eran hermosas, debía aceptar que el otro tenía talento, miró a Eli de ven en cuando, ella no quitó en ningún momento su mirada del pianista, lo cual lo hizo sospechar de que ese hombre había sido lo que provocó que se descubriera la verdad sobre Eli, él era parte de su pasado, aquello le había quedado claro... La última pieza que se tocó esa noche fue la más bella de todas, era única... Elizaveta no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al oírla, pero en su cara estaba la más sincera sonrisa que había visto en ella desde que la conocía... una vez que terminó el concierto notó como la vista del pianista se encontraba con la de su amiga y se sonreían mutuamente...

- Esperame aquí un momento, por favor - pidió la húngara mientras se encaminaba hacia el escenario...

Antonio asintió mientras se quedaba en su lugar, esperando... Elizaveta caminó con paso decidido, dispuesta a cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida de una vez por todas y para siempre...

- Roderich - dijo llamando al pianista...

- Elizaveta... me alegra que hayas asistido... - dijo cortésmente...

- También yo... finalmente pude verte en un escenario, siendo escuchado por muchas personas...- comentó la ojiverde- esto me hace sentir que todo valió la pena... que no me equivoqué al tomar aquella decisión hace cuatro años...

- Elizaveta...

Roderich abrazó a la chica en silencio, como hace años no hacía, ella volvió a llorar...

- pero sabes... no me arrepiento de nada, porque conocí a personas maravillosas en todo este tiempo y aprendí mucho también...

- Me alegra saber eso... todo pasa por alguna razón Elizaveta, si no te hubiera conocido jamás hubiera llegado a este punto... Gracias...

Elizaveta se separó del abrazo y dio una sonrisa...

- Yo también te agradezco Roderich, porque si no te hubiera conocido tampoco estaría aquí... - dijo la ojiverde - bien, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos...

- ¿Te irás? - preguntó curioso el pianista...

- Sí, yo... seguiré mi camino... y espero no arrepentirme - respondió con algo que intentó ser una risa...

- Ve a donde creas que debes estar...

- Creo que ya no soy bienvenida allí - comentó - pero bueno, todo pasa por algo ¿no?

- Tienes razón...- dijo el de mirada amatista - Espero que encuentres tu lugar...

- También yo... Adiós Rode...

- Adiós Eli...

Una vez que dio media vuelta caminó a paso firme hasta Antonio y le indicó que ya era hora de irse, este la siguió sin decir palabra, mientras ella seguía caminando sin mirar atrás...

- Quizás... no era nuestro destino después de todo... - susurró

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, había cerrado aquel capitulo, finalmente las sombras y el dolor de su pasado se desvanecían de su corazón y podía estar en paz con ella misma...

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche cuando llegaron noticias al despacho del almirante, el oficial encargado dio su informe y luego de su explicación se retiró, Dante no podía estar más satisfecho con aquella información, habían encontrado el barco de Antonio sin señales de tripulación y no solo eso, sino que también habían hallado el barco de Arthur Kirkland en las mismas condiciones, esto llamó considerablemente la curiosidad del joven almirante, ¿qué hacen dos tripulaciones piratas en Nápoles?, ¿eran aliadas o enemigas?, esta y muchas preguntas más circulaban en la mente del rubio, ahora debía encontrar a los tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones y llevarlos ante la justicia... tomando en cuenta la ubicación de los barcos solo podían estar en tres pueblos, uno al norte, otro a oeste y finalmente aquel en el que se encontraban... podían estar repartidos, en grupos, las opciones eran ilimitadas y el tiempo escaso, necesitaban actuar rápido... marcó en el mapa las rutas posibles, comenzarían a buscar desde este mismo momento, toda la noche de ser necesario hasta hallar alguna pista...

- Es hora de comenzar la verdadera búsqueda - dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba unos papeles y los colocaba sobre su escritorio...

Allí se encontraba toda la información que habían podido conseguir de algunos tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones, comenzó con los capitanes...

- Arthur Kirkland... origen británico, estatura promedio, caucásico, cabello rubio, uso de armas de fuego y espadas, probabilidades de fallo del cinco por ciento - dijo leyendo la información, suspiró... - un hueso duro de roer...

Cambió los papeles, tomando los datos de Antonio...

- Antonio Fernández... origen español, estatura promedio, moreno, cabello oscuro, uso de armas de fuego, dominio de la espada y el hacha... - sintió un pequeño escalofrío, nunca olvidaría aquella hacha - probabilidad de fallo del tres por cierto... maledizione...

Pudo haber dejado la hoja y pasar al siguiente pero algo no se lo permitió, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía... volvió a leer la hoja varia veces y no pudo evitar notar algo bastante curioso... la descripción de Antonio era considereblamente parecida a la de Diego Carriedo, era como si estuvieran describiendo a la misma persona... quien curiosamente llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos... Dante sintió que se acercaba a la verdad lentamente... no recordaba del todo al capitán pero sus vagos recuerdos confirmaban su teoría, moreno, cabello oscuro, español...ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso Lovina se había desmayado cuando lo conoció, por eso tenía tanta confianza a la hora de llamarla... lo más probable era que hubiera engañado al abuelo de Lovina para pedir su mano en matrimonio... Diego Carriedo era Antonio Fernández, uno de los piratas más búscados en todo el mundo...

- Por eso están aquí... no buscaban esconderse - dijo como quien revela un gran misterio - sólo querían llevarse a Lovina de vuelta con ellos... ¡pretenden secuestrarla otra vez!...

Sorprendido y a la vez inquieto decidió ir en su búsqueda de inmediato, no podía dejar a alguien de su reputación estar cerca de ella, llamó a unos cuantos oficiales y salieron rumbo a la casa de los Vargas, mientras que a otros les dio los detos de los otros tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones, no había tiempo que perder...

* * *

Con clavel en mano llagó a la posada, dispuesto a pedir perdón asombrosamente, pero no contó con que ella ya se hubiera ido, Bel aún lloraba y fue Vash quien se le acercó...

- Se fue hace como una hora, dudo que siga aquí... - es cierto, la estación de ferrocarril se encontraba solo a veinte minutos...

- Pero... - susurró el albino...

- Antes de irse nos contó su historia, la verdadera... ¿Quieres oírla, mon ami? - preguntó Francis...

Gilbert dudó un instante, para luego mirar el clavel que tenía en sus manos...

- No, no quiero que me la cuenten...

- Gilbert...

- Quiero escucharlo de ella... - dijo decidido mientras sujetaba con fuerza el clavel...

Y sin esperar ni medio segundo salió en su busqueda, acompañado de su awesome pollo, al cual le pidió perdón awesomente en el camino, corrió la estación pero allí no encontró a nadie, o al menos nadie que le importara...

- Nein - dijo impotente...

Se sentó en una de las bancas y miró hacia las vias... Eli ya debía estar muy lejos, maldiciendolo desde lo más profundo de su alma y no la culparía...

_Te odio, Gilbert Beilschmidt..._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos, genial, eso era lo último que ella le había dicho... Gilbird comenzó a piar, intentando consolar a su amo... este miró nuevamente el clavel y como si este tuviera todas las respuestas de universo se levantó...

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Nadie puede odiar a mi maravillosa persona! - gritó con decisión - ¡Ni siquiera la marimacha esa, ya verá, la iré a buscar solo para que me diga que odiarme es imposible! ¡Ja!...

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que estaba completamente loco, de hecho eso pensaron muchas personas en aquella estación, pero a él le importaba un carajo...

- Bien Gilbird, ¿listo para una nueva awesome aventura? - preguntó con energía a lo que recibió un gran piazo como respuesta...

- ¿Y a donde vas, Gilbo? - escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda...

- ¡Toño! ¡Voy a ir a...! - gritó mientras volteaba pero la frase quedó a medias, frente a él estaban Antonio y Elizaveta...

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó de nuevo el español con una sonrisa...

- A... ¿buscar aventuras?... - dijo titubeante, sin pensar siquiera en su respuesta, jodiendola el doble...

Elizaveta frunció el ceño y miró a Antonio...

- Gracias por traerme... - dijo la joven - iré a dejar mi equipaje...

- Ah, claro... - respondió el español tomando la maleta que Eli sostenía - yo las dejo no te preocupes...

- Enserio no es necesario yo pue...

- Eli - cortó de pronto el albino...

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, con una frialdad que rara vez mostraba...

- Bueno... yo iré a ver donde dejo esto - dijo Antonio mientras se alejaba lentamente, no se sentía cómodo allí, ya que o sobra o termina en medio de una guerra...

Elizaveta esperaba alguna palabra por parte del pruso, pero este se había quedado callado...

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Gilbert?... - preguntó mirando el ferrocarril como si fuera lo más atrayente del mundo...

- Que me mires cuando te hablo para empezar... - dijo serio, la húngara desvió la vista hacia él, pero se notaba que la idea no le hacía la menor gracia... - Mira... eh... uhmmm...

- ¡Pio!...

Gilbird, ya harto del titubeo voló del hombro de su amo hasta la mano de la húngara, quien lo recibió con cuidado, como siempre...

- Te extrañaré mucho, Gilbird - dijo la ojiverde a lo que recibió un "pio" y una caricia por parte del ave...

- ¿Así que te vas? - se aventuró a decir el pruso...

- Creo que es evidente...

- Creí que ya te habías ido... me dijeron que saliste hace más de una hora...

- Ahora veo porque saltabas de alegría... - dijo con ironía... - no te preocupes, ya me voy...

- ¿Y... a donde irás?...

- ... No lo sé... - respondió sincera... - Alguien me dijo que fuera donde creo que debo estar... pero al parecer me equivoqué al elegirlo... - dijo mirando al suelo...

- No comprendo...

- No esperaba que lo hiceras...

- No es eso... - dijo rápidamente - eso si lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es... ¿como puedes equivocarte si crees que debes estar en una parte?, digo, si estas ahí es porque quieres... porque te hace feliz, supongo...

- No quiero hablar de eso, menos contigo...

- Tendrás que hacerlo, lo quieras o no... - dijo tranquilamente...

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido...

¿Por qué esto era tan jodidamente difícil?, en su mente esto era casi instantáneo, el decía "perdón" y ella "okay" y todo como antes ¿por qué no podía ser así también ahora?... Ah, claro, aún no pedía perdón...

- Yo quería decirte que... traurig*... - dijo lentamente...

- Gilbert, no hablo alemán - dijo ya menos molesta...

- Bocsánat* - dijo en algo que parecía ser húngaro... algo había tenido que aprender en estos años ¿no?...

Elizaveta se quedó en silencio, Gilbert le pedía perdón, si bien esto era algo completamente nuevo no podía olvidar que la había tratado como una mierda durante todo el puto día, quizás no merecía su perdón...

- ¿por qué debería?...

- Si no lo vas a hacer esta bien... - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño - solo creí que era lo correcto...

- ¿Creías o te obligaron?...

- A mi nadie me impone nada, soy demasiado sombroso para eso... - dijo con seguridad y prepotencia...

- Gilbert, hace un par de horas me mandaste a la mierda y poco te importó como me sentí... ahora vienes y me pides perdón como si nada, ¿enserio esperabas que lo olvidara y ya?...

Gilbert guardó silencio, la había cagado olímpicamente y lo sabía... Un estrepitoso sonido llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, el ferrocarril iba a partir pronto, exactamente en cinco minutos según el coopiloto... a Gilbert le quedó clara una cosa... Tenía cinco minutos para hacer que Eli se quedara...

- Creo que debería entrar ya... - comentó la húngara...

- Nein... No tomarás esa cosa... - dijo serio el ojirrojo... - y aún si tengo que arrastrarte a la fuerza fuera de aquí lo voy a hacer...

- ¿Quién mierda te crees? - preguntó molesta...

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, la persona más increíble que le ha dado al mundo el lujo de dejar pisarlo...y yo digo que no tomarás esa cosa porque tu lugar esta aquí, con nosotros...

A pesar de sonar egocéntrico Gilbert sabía que Elizaveta lo había entendido, siempre lo hacía...

- Fuiste tu mismo quien practicamente me echó... - dijo la húngara...

- Esta bien, lo admito... me emputeció que me mintieras y dije cosas feas... cosas que no eran presisamente verdad...

- Mentiste...

- ¡Estaba enojado!...

- Osea que no querías que me fuera...

- Algo así...

- ¿sabes que eres un idiota?

- ¡No llames idiota a mi maravilloso ser!

Y Elizaveta rió, la situación en la que estaban era una mierda, él no quería que se fuera y ella no quería irse ¿entonces por qué mierda seguían allí?...

- Dile a Antonio que saque las maletas de ahí antes que el ferrocarril se vaya con mi equipaje... - dijo aturdiendo por completo a Gilbert - oye, te estoy hablando...

- ¿Osea que te quedas?... - preguntó lentamente...

- Si quieres me voy...

- Nein, solo quería asegurarme... ¡TOÑO SACA LAS MALETAS DE AHÍ O LA MARIMACHA NOS GOLPEARÁ EN EL CAMINO DE VUELTA!... - gritó con todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones...

- Gilbo... me das vergüenza ajena - dijo la joven húngara apenada por la situación, bajando la mirada hasta la mano derecha del albino... - ¿Y esa flor?

- ¿Ah?... ¡AH!... esa flor, es una metáfora...

- ¿Metáfora? - preguntó curiosa la chica...

- Ja... es un clavel, crecen en muchas partes del mundo, desde pantanos hasta palacios... pero su belleza no cambia... - dijo mirando al clavel - como tu...

- ¿Yo? - preguntó levemente sonrojada... ¿acaso Gilbert quería decir que ella era...?

- Claro... puedes venir de la cuna más noble pero lo marimacha nada lo puede cambiar - dijo sonriendo...

- Gilbert... - susurró mientras una vena comenzaba a hincharse - ¡Vete a la mierda con tu metáfota!... - finalizó dandole un certero golpe en la cabeza con el puño...

- ¡Húngara de los infiernos!, después de que te comparo con un clavel y te digo una metáfora ¿me golpeas? - dijo indignado - ¡Ingrata!

- ¡A la próxima medita mejor tus metáforas antes de decírmelas, animal!

- ¡MARIMACHA!

- ¡IDIOTA!

Antonio simplemente rió al verlos pelear otra vez, por fin las cosas volvían a ser como debían...

* * *

Dante y sus hombres iban a paso apresurado, una vez que tuvieran al capitán y lo hicieran hablar la tripulación completa caería, sería el fin de una de las flotas piratas más importantes del mundo, sería el fin del Capitán Antonio...

- ¡Almirante es él! - escuchó decir a uno de sus hombres...

UNa vez que enfoncó su vista entre la ocuridad nocturna pudo ver, en efecto, al capitán de ojos verdes, sin embargo no venía solo, a su lado venían otras dos personas, parte de la tripulación, sin duda, era el momento perfecto, debían atraparlos ahora, se acercaron lo suficiente para rodearlos, siendo lo más sigilosos posibles y una vez que la distancia fue prudente el almirante tomó el mando en la misión...

- ¡Deténganse! - gritó firme...

Antonio miró detenidamente a los oficiales, los habían rodeado sin darse cuenta, mierda, esto no era nada bueno, ni él ni Gilbert estaban armados y tampoco era seguro que Eli lo estuviera, necesitaban un plan, porque si de algo estuvo seguro desde que escuchó a Dante era que los habían descubierto, su plan se había ido a la mierda...

- Así que aquí estabas, debo admitir que fue difícil encontrarlos, piratas - dijo el almirante - negarlo no servirá de nada, tenemos expedientes sobre ustedes... - Arrestenlos - ordenó finalmente...

- Mierda - susurró Gilbert al ver como los oficiales se acercaban a ellos... - ¿Plan?...

- Lisboa - dijo Antonio rápidamente...

- Bien - respondió Eli...

No era la primera vez que estaban rodeados en su vida, los tres rápidamente recordaron un suceso similar ocurrido en Lisboa hace cerca de un año debían huir al puerto lo más rápido posible... Una vez que los oficiales atacaron los piratas comenzaron su plan express, se lanzaron igualmente para pelear, eran menos en cantidad era cierto, pero tampoco tanto, cinco contra tres, habían tenido peores días... Gilbert y Antonio al no tener armas iban a los golpes y Eli, quien por suerte siempre estaba armada y tenía a su disposición un cuchillo, lo usó rápìdamente ante un oficial que sacó su espada, si bien se veía injusto Elizaveta no tardó más de tres minutos en dejarlo fuera de combate, rápidamente tomó la espada del soldado y la lanzó hacia un objetivo en específico...

- ¡Antonio! - gritó la húngara mientras la espada caía en las manos del capitán...

- Gracias... - susurró este mientras golpeaba a uno...

Sólo quedaban cuatro, Dante también se unió a la pelea, pero sólo se lanzó en contra del Capitán...

- Vaya, que orgullo - expresó el capitán con una sonrisa mientras Dante arremetía con la espada...

- Lastima que yo no piense lo mismo - respondió el almirante al ver que detuvo su ataque...

Mientras ambos líderes combatían Gilbert y Elizaveta iban en contra de los cuatro oficiales que quedaban, pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que solo Eli estaba armada, este parecía el momento preciso para huir...

- ¡Capitán! ¡Ahora! - Gritó Gilbert mientras que junto a Elizaveta comenzaba su carrera hacia el muelle...

- Bien...- susurró - Lamento dejarlo solo, Almirante... pero tengo asuntos que antender...

Y con una patada alejó a Dante lo suficiente para comenzar a correr, los oficiales sin perder tiempo emprendieron carrera para alcanzarlos, unos minutos corriendo bastaron para llegar al muelle, en donde los piratas tenían planeado escapar por medio del mar... Pero los oficiales no tenían planeado hacerles las cosas fáciles y antes de que pudieran robar un barco ya habían comenzado otra batalla campal, Gilbert solo atacaba a golpes, pero para su suerte en uno de esos golpes había podido mandar a un oficial hacia unas cajas de madera, dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso...Solo quedaban tres...

- GUT! - gritó feliz mientras otro oficial le lanzaba en su contra...

Fue enconces cuando Elizaveta vio a uno de los oficiales levantar su arma con su mira apuntando hacia Gilbert, entonces corrió, corrió como una antes lo había hecho y se lanzó contra el oficial que estaba a punto de disparar...

- ¡No! - gritó al momento que desvió el revolver de aquel hombre...

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido seco de un disparo, lo cual llamó la atenció de todos en el lugar, pero solo veían a dos personas pegadas la una a la otra, o al menos así era hasta que uno de los cuerpos cayó al mar...

- ¡ELI! - gritó Gilbert con todo la fuerza que sus pulmones pudieron darle, casi desgarrándose en el proceso...

Elizaveta había caído al mar un poco después que la bala impactara en su cuerpo, Antonio y Dante no estuvieron en shock por mucho tiempo y siguieron peleando, mientras que Gilbert sólo reaccionó cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por la espalda, a modo de sujetarlo para arrestarlo, él sin embargo con una fuerza que rayaba lo sobrehumano se safó, y golpeó al oficial tan fuerte que lo noqueó al instante mientras tomaba su espada y corría, el otro completamente asustado por la mirada asesina del albino levantó su pistola una vez más dispuesto a dispararle, y así lo hizo solo que Gilbert la desvió con la espada... El oficial no tuvo tiempo de dar un segundo disparo ya que en cosa de segundos Gilbert le había dado una certera estocada en el pecho, justo en el corazón, matándolo instantáneamente... Pero antes de que el cuerpo del hombre cayera al suelo Gilbert ya se encontraba lanzándose al agua para sacar a Eli...

* * *

Por enésima vez Tino se sentía como un idiota por haber olvidado la comida de Hanatamago en el barco, su pobre perrita a la cual acababan de adoptar se iba a morir de hambre, no literalmente claro, pero no era lo mismo comida de humano a la comida de perro, cuando de un perro se habla claro esta... por eso salió junto a Matthew y Kiku a buscar la comida de la mascota, Berwald probablemente también hubiese ido, eso si Tino le hubiera avisado, pero es que no le gustaba molestarlo con sus torpezas, así que les pidió a los otros dos que lo acompañaran y estos aceptaron, Kiku porque siempre había sido un amigo servicial y Matthew porque tenía un extraño impulso por salir del pueblo, después de un par de horas de viaje llegaron por fin al barco...

- Lamento causarles tantos problemas - dijo Tino al subir al barco... - tendremos que volver mañana en la mañana...

- No se preocupe, Tino-san... - dijo amablemente el japonés...

- Claro, no nos molesta en absoluto - comentó el joven canadiense también... - ¿Dónde está guardada la comida de Hanatamago?...

- En la despensa, voy por ella... no me gustaría olvidarla de nuevo - habló Tino mientras caminaba hacia la cocina...

Hasta este punto todo parecía normal, era solo tomar la comida guardarla, dormir en el barco e irse a la mañana siguiente, pero...

- ¡ALTO AHÍ, PIRATAS!...

Las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas...

* * *

Antonio tenía la cabeza gacha mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar, aquel frío lugar en el cual nunca había estado... había sido capturado y ahora se encontraba en prisión...

- ¡Por la puta mierda!... - gritó eufórico...

Hace más o menos una hora él se encontraba peleando con Dante, cuando más oficiales llegaron a la escena, probablemente llamados por alguno de los oficiales anteriores, entre cinco tuvieron que sostenerlo para llevarlo hasta el coche en donde lo ataron y amordazaron, había sido capturado, en ningún momento dejó de mirar el lugar donde Eli había caído y Gilbert lanzado a buscarla... ya que nunca salieron del mar...

- Eli... Gilbo - susurró con pena...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de pronto por un visitante, la puerta de barrotes se abrió dando paso a un rubio de mirada marina, tenía un par de vendas, no estaba mucho mejor que él...

- ¿Enserio creías que no te descubriría? - dijo Dante lleno de confianza...

- Por lo visto de idiota solo tiene la cara, almirante... - dijo el capitán sonriendo con prepotencia...

- Infelice* - susurró molesto - Antonio Fernández, te arresto bajo el cargo de piratería, hurto, robo armado y... secuestro...

- Interesante... - comentó sonriente el español - creí que me arrestarías bajo el cargo "enamorar a la novia del almirante"...

El rostro de Dante se contrajo por la ira, el pirata le estaba asegurando que Lovina estaba enamorada y no era de él...

- Silencio Pirata... - cortó secamente - Tu juicio se llevará a cabo dentro de poco y me asuguraré que caiga sobre ti y toda tu tripulación el peso de la ley...

Una vez dicho esto el almirante dejó la celda, dejando completamente solo al ojiverde...

* * *

Lovina se preocupó cuando Antonio no llegó a dormir anoche, aunque claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta, por eso se levantó temprano como casi nunca hacía y se aseó, bajó a desayunar y se quedó en el living, echada en el sofa, si alguien le preguntaba diría que estana holgazaneando, porque jamás admitiría que estaba esperando a Antonio con algo de preocupación, tenía un extraño presentimiento y no se lo podía quitar de la cabezota, pasó el tiempo y tanto su nonno como su sorella ya estaban en pie cuando sintió que tocaron la puerta y se levantó rápidamente a abrir, esperando ver la cara de Antonio para decirle un par de insultos y quedarse tranquila, más esto no ocurrió ya que en su lugar estaba Dante, vestido de oficial naval con unos papeles en sus manos, esto provocó un vuelco en el corazón de la castaña, su angustia creció considerablemente y le sudaban las manos, lo dejó pasar al living donde estaban su nonno y su sorella, Dante se veía serio y una vez que llegó frente al abuelo de las hermanas le dio los papeles...

- Sr... con su permiso creo que debemos hablar, he descubierto algo no muy agradable que digamos...

- ¿Qué cosa, bastardo? - preguntó rápidamente la mayor de las italianas...

- Lovina - dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos - no sé si lo sabías o no, pero eso ya no importa... descubrí que Diego Carriedo es en verdad el Capitán Antonio... el pirata que te secuestró meses atrás...

Lovina sintió como todo en su interior se revolvía, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le puedan o lo que ya le hayan hecho a Antonio, por su parte Felicia se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, los nervios de su hermana, el inmenso cariño que expresaba aquel joven a pesar que supuestamente no se conocían, acaso... ¿Su hermana se había enamorado de su secuestrador?, le costaba creerlo pero una parte le decía que estaba en lo correcto, miró a su abuelo y no vio sorpresa en sus ojos, él lo sabía y no le habían dicho nada a ella, en cierto modo, se sintió excluida...

- A-Antonio... - fue todo lo que pudo decir porque en cosa de segundos se desvaneció.

Lovina no estaba acostumbrada a sentir las cosas tan imensamente y eso era porque nunca había sentido muchas cosas en su vida, pero con Antonio todo era distinto, ella sentía su tristeza, su alegría, sus miedos, su amor, todo eso sentía, por eso tenía tan mal presentimiento, Antonio estaba sufriendo, por ende, ella sufría también...

- ¡Sorella! - gritó Felicia al ver a su hermana caer en los brazos de Dante...

Este último no sabía que pensar, Lovina pudo haberlo sabido todo este tiempo, sin embargo en cuanto se volvieron a ver aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, además que se desmayó tanto al conocerlo como Diego como al reconocerlo como Antonio... ¿qué significaba?, ¿tendría algún trauma, miedo o tal vez... lo amaba?... Decidió no pensar en eso por mucho más, con Lovina ya en brazos se acercó al abuelo de la familia, quien miraba los papeles seriamente...

- Sr... comprendería si usted me dice que no tenía idea, no lo acusaré de nada, de todas formas es normal para los piratas engañar a las personas... Es probable que Antonio se haya obsesionado con su nieta e inventara todo esto...

El abuelo no dijo nada sólo siguió leyendo...

- Con su permiso, dejaré a Lovina en su habitación... - dijo el almirante...

- Claro, muchas gracias - respondió por primera vez el mayor...

Una vez que Felicia llevara a Dante a la habitación de ambas, Roma dio un pequeño suspiro, el plan de Antonio había fallado...

- Espero que este bien, Antonio - susurró...

Pensó en Dante, el chico era un buen oficial después de todo, era astuto y capacitado, lastima que no se enamorara de alguien que pudiese corresponderle...

- Se esta engañando a si mismo, al negar ver el amor de Lovi hacia Antonio... pobre muchacho...

No pasó mucho para que Dante bajara y después de hablar un poco con el abuelo se fue, debía llenar un par de informes con las declaraciones, para luego dar paso al juicio...

* * *

*traurig: Perdóname (Alemán)

*Bocsánat: Perdóname (Húngaro)

*Infelice: Infeliz

Y aquí acaba el capítulo! Es el más largo que he hecho hasta la fecha! en compensación por haberme tardado tanto... en verdad lamento eso ^^º

La historia de Eli me quedó para el siguiente cap! aquí no me alcanzó! xD perdón por dejarlos con la duda!

Y bueno, agradezco a todos los post que recibí e incluso aquellos que me regañaron por mi tardanza, es bueno saber que les importa tanto como para retarme ^^ GRACIAS A TODOS! y los que no postean también ^^

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Bye!


	15. El Misterio Tras Las Sombras

Hi!

Siglos sin subir! Ahora si que no tengo perdón lo sé, pero me disculpo!

La inspiración se me va y no me gusta dar capitulos fomes, asíq ue me esfuerzo al máximo cuando escribo, de verdad perdón...

Y bien, aquí verán el desenlace de las cosas, más algo que estoy segura que no se esperaban ni en un millón de años xD... (vease casi al fin del cap)

Bueno, sin nada más que decirles aquí les dejo velozmente con el cap ^^

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertece, menos mal porque sino sería un caos xD

* * *

**El Misterio tras las sombras...**

Sus piernas ya no respondían como deberían, sentía como su respiración se hacía más lenta... pero eso no le importaba, no, ahora su mayor interés no era su vida, sino la de la persona a la cual se negaba a soltar, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban sumergidos en esas aguas, pero estaba conciente que debían salir de allí... No supo como ni cuando, pero una vez que sintió la arena rozar su rostro supo que habían tocado tierra, debía levantarse y llevarla a un lugar seguro, necesitaba salvarla... pero su cuerpo al parecer no le llegaban estas órdenes, era incapaz de levantarse por más que quisiera...

- E...li - susurró haciendo uso de toda su fuerza...

Y tuvo miedo, tanto por no poder levantarse como por el hecho de que ella no respondiera, se negaba a pensar que tal vez ya no respirara, que quizás ya no volvería a hacerlo... que la había perdido para siempre...

- Gil... - sintió un leve murmullo a su alrededor...

Por un instante quiso pensar que había sido ella, pero no fue así, no era su voz, pero en cambio podía reconocerla como la voz de West, los murmullos continuaban pero no podía entenderlos, sintió una mano ardiente tocar su frente y brazos, no sabía si tendría la fuerza para seguir hablando, pero haría hasta su último esfuerzo...

- sál...va...la - dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero aquello no fue más un susurro que quizás su hermano no habrá sido capaz de escuchar...

Pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que él no era lo más importante, ahora lo más importante para él se encontraba en sus brazos... muriendo...

* * *

Despertó y quiso pensar que todo era una pesadilla, que Antonio nunca había sido descubierto y que iban a casarse dentro de poco, pero al abrir los ojos no pudo seguir escapando la dura realidad que vivía... Antonio estaba preso y lo llevarían a juicio... ni siquiera quería pensar en la condena, ya que era conocida por todo el mundo, ese era el precio de ser un pirata... la horca...

- Antonio - susurró mientras las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos...

No lo soportaría, el saber que Antonio sería llevado a la horca la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, pero de una cosa estaba segura, nunca podría amar otra vez, ya que todo su amor era de Antonio y si moría este se iría con él... después de todo ¿no lo había prometido?...

- ¿Sorella? - escuchó como Felicia la llamaba - ya despertaste...

- Felicia...

La menor de las hermanas se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de Lovina donde luego se sentó...

- Sorella... tu... ¿Sabías lo de Diego... digo Antonio? - preguntó con calma para no alterar a su hermana...

- Siempre lo supe - respondió esta sincera, intentando detener las lagrimas que habían caído anteriormente a la llegada de su hermana...

- ¿Tu lo quieres, sorella?

- No...

Se formó un leve silencio en la habitación, el cual fue roto por la misma Lovina...

- Yo lo amo...

Felicia pareció soprenderse, su hermana nunca fue sincera en estos aspectos y francamente no esperaba sinceridad ahora, Antonio debía ser alguien realmente importante y encontraba sumamente injusto lo que estaba pasando, Lovina merecía ser feliz con alguien que la quisiera mucho y le dolía en el alma saber que perdería a esa persona en tan poco tiempo...

- Lovi... ¿quisieras ir a verlo? - preguntó pausadamente - podemos hacerle una visita formal en prisión...

Lovina llevó la vista hasta su sorella, en verdad quería ver a Antonio, el problema era que quizás no sería capaz de dejarlo...

- ¿Quieres? - dijo la menor en busca de una respuesta...

- Sí... si quiero - dijo en un susurro...

Lovina se levantó decidida, no importaba si su corazón moría junto con Antonio lo iría a ver todos los días, estaría con él todo el tiempo que se pudiera no importaba lo masoquista que pudiera ser eso, aún sabiendo el final que le esperaba estaría con él, para recordarlo por siempre y nunca olvidar un solo detalle de todo lo que es Antonio Fernández Carriendo...

* * *

Estaba incómodo, inquieto, no sabía que hacer... ¿hace cuanto que estaba caminando en circulos en aquella habitación?... estaba precupado por él, se supone que ya deberían estar de vuelta... Siguió caminando por el mismo camino que había trazado desde hace ya rato, ¿por qué no le dijo que iba a salir?, él nunca tuvo problemas en acompañarlo, ¿Quizás... no quería su compañía?, ¿Será que aún le tiene miedo?

- Oye Berwald...

El sueco levantó la mirada algo sorprendido...

- P-pero no es como para que me mires así, hombre - dijo el turco retrocediendo un paso...

- ¿Mn? - preguntó extrañado, ¿qué mirada?...

- Bueno, en fin... - dijo menos intimidado - ¿has visto a Kiku?, no lo veo desde ayer...

Berwald negó con la cabeza... Tino tampoco había vuelto y eso lo estaba preocupando mucho, a tal punto que casi no había dormido, el turco se fue dejando solo al rubio, quien siguió en lo suyo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que algo acaparara completamente su atención...

- ¡Kiku! ¡¿Qué te pasó?...

El sueco al escuchar esto salió de su cuarto, quizás Tino estuviera con él, una vez que llegó junto a sus demás compañeros notó como Kiku se esforzaba por hablar, se veía cansado y se notaba que había estado en una pelea, el japonés tardó al menos un minuto en recuperar el aliento y comenzar a explicar...

- Fue una... emboscada... -dijo aún con falta de aire - Fuimos al barco... a buscar la comida de Hanatamago...

- ¿Una emboscada? - preguntó serio el capitán Kirkland...

- Así es, la marina estaba en el barco... - dijo recuperando compostura - luchamos con ellos, pero eran muchos y solo yo escapé... ellos fueron capturados...

- ¿Cómo que "luchamos"? ¿Quién más iba contigo? - siguió el capitán interrogando...

Todos miraron al japonés atentamente...

- Matthew- san... y Tino-san...

Y el mundo de Berwald se destruyó...

* * *

Se encontaba sentado en la misma posición que tenía hace ya horas, lo único que podía hacer era pensar, tanto en sus amigos como en su amada Lovi ¿Ya se habrá enterado que lo arrestaron? ¿vendrá a verlo?, esperaba que sí, la extrañaba y quería decirle tantas cosas... por otro lado pensaba en Gil y Eli, ¿habrán salido del mar? ¿seguirán con vida?... no quería pensar en el hehco de perderlos, aún sabendo que el mismo encontraría su muerte dentro de poco, solo esperaba que no encontraran al resto de su tripulación, si Lovi venía a verlo le pediría expresamente que hable con ellos y que les diga que en cuanto su cuerpo caiga muerto ellos deben irse y nunca más volver, no quería perder más vidas...

- ¡NO SE RESISTAN PIRATAS! - escuchó a lo lejos...

Aquellas palabras lograron congelar el alma de Antonio, ¿los habrán encontrado? ¿Es demasiado tarde?, una vez que la puerta se abrió pudo ver a los oficiales, quienes llevaban a dos personas, para su sorpresa no eran de los suyos, pero ya nos había visto antes, ambos eran de la tripulación de Arthur y uno de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Matthew...

- ¡Entren aquí de una vez, mierda! - gritó el oficial empujándolos con brutalidad...

Los dejaron en la celda de al lado, estaban golpeados y con algunas heridas, era algo triste de ver, en especial para un pirata con orgullo... Se quedó en silencio hasta que los guardias se fueron y entonces Antonio se acercó...

- Hola... - dijo lo más amigable que podía...

- Ho... Hola - susurró Matthew al reconocer a Antonio - También tu fuiste atrapado por lo visto...

- Sí - asumió con el orgullo herido...

- ¿Crees que Kiku lo haya logrado? - Preguntó temeroso el finlandés...

- Sí, yo creo que sí - aseguró el canadiense - de seguro ya vendrán por nosotros...

- ¿Qué les pasó?...

- Fue una emboscada - habló el canadiense, dispuesto a contarle - nos atacaron en el barco, solo eramos tres y ellos era muchos, luchamos todo lo que pudimos pero no bastó, yo fuí el primero en caer - admitió con tristeza - y Tino se usó a si mismo de señuelo para que Kiku escapara y le avisara al resto...

El ibérico al oír esto enfocó su vista en el nórdico, notando como sus heridas eran peores que las de Matthew, el pobre chico había recibido una paliza casi bestial...

- Es-estoy bien - dijo el rubio más claro - no es nada... y al menos Kiku pudo irse...

Antonio iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo al oir como las puerta se abrían...

- Fernández, tienes visita - oyó la voz seca y gruesa de un oficial...

Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Lovina entrar por esa puerta, aunque no venía sola, Felicia venía con ella...

- Lovi... - susurró...

Más Lovina no pudo evitar ver las otras dos caras conocidas, en especial el estado de Tino y además Antonio tampoco se veía bien...

- Santo Dio... - murmuró - Felicia, el botiquín...

- ¡Sí! - dijo ella al notar al chico también...

Más su acto fue detenido por el guardia, quien se veía serio...

- No pueden acercarse...

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó ella molesta...

- Son prisioneros... - respondió severo...

- ¡Y también son seres humanos, animal! - le gritó molesta, ni él ni nadie le iba a prohibir ayudar...

- He dicho que no...

- ¡Necesitan atención medica! - Intento hablar Felicia...

- Si van a hacer escándalo las tendré que sacar de aquí... - replicó el oficial dispuesto a sacarlas...

Ese hombre había quitado la última gota de paciencia que Lovina poseía...

- Ahora escuchame bien, oficial de cuarta... son seres humanos y necesitan atención médica, ahora quiero que me abras esta puerta y me dejes curarlos ¡o juro que te reportaré con el almirante Della Torre!

El oficial soltó una pequeña risa...

- ¿Tú me vas a reportar?, solo eres una chiquilla...

- No solo eso bastardo... Yo soy la prometida del almirate Della Torre - finalizó con rabia - ahora abre la puerta o Dante se va a enterar del idiota inhumano que dejó morir a tres prisioneros antes de ir a juicio...

Todos pudieron ver como el nerviosismo se hizo presente en el oficial, para luego sacar las llaves y abrir lentamente la puerta de Tino y Matthew...

- Pase signorina - dijo el oficial...

Lovina no dijo nada y junto a Felicia entraron, más el guardia cerró las puertas tras ellas, diciendo que era por precaución...

- Maledetto*, infelice - dijo sin miedo alguno - vengan acá rápido... - les dijo a los dos tripulantes...

Estos se acercaron lentamente, más que nada porque les dolía, se acomodaron para ser tratados, Felicia comenzó a curar las heridas de Matthew mientras Lovina atendía las de Tino, por suerte ninguna se había infectado, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que al pobre nórdico le había tocado la peor parte... tardaron su tiempo pero los resultados fueron favorables y los dos piratas agradecieron aquel gesto por parte de las italianas... Antonio, quien durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callado, esperó a que Lovina terminara con los otros dos heridos, debía aceptar que cuando Lovina había declarado ser la prometida del imbécil de Dante sintió rabia, pero eso había bastado para que le abrieran la puerta... Una vez que terminaron pidió que abrieran la puerta de Antonio, el oficial no tardó en obedecer, ella comenzó a curarlo, tomandose su tiempo, prolongando su tiempo juntos...

- Te pondré una venda aquí... - dijo tranquilamente...

- Gracias - dijo sonriente, mientras Lovina ponía una venda en su brazo...

Felicia miraba los esfuerzos de su hermana para alentar el proceso y sientió pena, debía ser horrible estar en esa situación, así que decidió hacer algo por ella...

- Sr. Oficial, ¿me ayuda con esto? - preguntó señalando las vendas y paños usados manchados de sangre- per favore*

El oficial sin decir nada tomó los paños y salió junto con Felicia del lugar, de todas formas las celdas estaban cerradas y los reos no podrían huir... Lovina al notar esto dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Antonio...

- Bastardo... mira como estas...

- He estado peor, Lovi... - dijo abrazando a la italiana...

- No es cierto... - replicó...

El otro soltó una leve risa...

- Todo saldrá bien, Lovi... No pierdo la esperanza - susurró - estaremos bien...

- Sí, claro - respondió con sarcasmo...

- Lovi, te quiero pedir que vayas al "Nostra Italia" y les digas a los demás que no quiero que hagan idioteces... ¿sí?, ya es bastante con que yo este aquí...

- Bastardo...

- Y quiero que busquen... a Gilbo y a Eli - expresó serio - la última vez que los vi ambos habían caído al mar... ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?...

Lovina miró con algo de miedo el asunto, ¿cómo que Eli y Gilbert habían caído al mar?... sin embargo asintió, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del español... Escuchó ruidos, no tenían mucho tiempo...

- Io ti amo, Antonio - dijo Lovina con dolor

- Yo también te amo, Lovi - susurró en su oído...- Nunca dejaré de amarte...

Y antes de que la puerta fuera abierta ambos europeos alcanzaron a darse un beso, corto, pero no por eso con menos amor... Aquel beso simbolizaba todo lo que habían pasado, también era la esperanza de que estarían denuevo juntos... y esta vez por siempre...

- Creo que ya estan bien, signorina... - dijo el oficial una vez que llegaron...

- Tiene razón, abrame la puerta - dijo Lovina seria...

Una vez que la reja fue abierta Lovina no se detuvo ni volteó, porque estaba segura que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y se aferraría a Antonio hasta el juicio y quizás hasta pedirían que la llevaran también, Antonio la entendía, después de todo el mismo tenía ganas de golpear al oficial y largarse, pero el lugar estaba custodiado de oficiales y él no podía arriegar a Lovi y mucho menos a Felicia, quien ahora era feliz con el hermano de Gilbo y además era un oficial... lo único que le quedaba era esperar a ver que pasaba, estaba seguro que su tripulación intentaría algo de todas formas, por eso solo pidió que no fuera una estupidez y razonaran antes de actuar, ya que un solo error significaba la muerte...

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, su visión era borrosa y sentía su cuerpo diez veces más pesado de lo normal, más aquello no es nada que le preocupe en este instante, ya que su mente sólo tiene una pregunta y necesitaba una respuesta...

- Bruder - escuchó lentamente, era Ludwig... - ¿Estás bien?...

- ¿Cómo está Eli? - preguntó aún algo desorientado el albino...

- Bruder, necesitas descansar por ahora y...

- ¿Cómo está?... - dijo irguiéndose hasta poder sentarse, sintiendo como sus sentidos volvían algo lentos, pero al menos ya estaba más conciente...- ¿Dónde está? - cambió su pregunta al no verla dentro de la habitación...

- El abuelo la está tratando... Están en tu cuarto - dijo resignado el menor... - Ahora dime como estas...

- Bien, no es nada... - dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a levantarse...

- Momento ¿a dónde crees que vas? - regañó nerviosamente el oficial...

- Voy a verla, ¿hace cuánto que estoy inconsciente? - preguntó curioso...

- Llegamos hace cinco minutos... y no te vas a levantar - ordenó firme...

Gilbert sin embargo no estaba con ánimos de hacerle caso a su hermano menor, por lo cual simplemente salió de la habitación, que probablemente era de Ludwig, y se encaminó en busca de Elizaveta siendo seguido tercamente por el ojiceleste...

- Bruder, no es necesario, de seguro esta durmiendo, ¡Gilbert!...

Llegó hasta su cuarto, notando que nada había cambiado, todo estaba exactamente en el lugar donde lo había dejado, enfoco su vista en la cama rápidamente encontrándose con esta perfectamente ordenada, no había nadie en la habitación...

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó serio sin quitar la vista de la cama...

- Gilbert... - susurró el alemán...

- West, te estoy preguntando, ¿Dónde mierda esta Eli?...

Ludwig titubeó un poco, le había mentido para que se quedara tranquilo pero no había resultado...

- Cuando los encontramos notamos que tu solo estabas inconsciente, pero ella... - cortó brevemente...

- ¿Ella qué?... - preguntó temeroso, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío...

- Ella no estaba respirando...

* * *

Lovina camionaba a paso firme por las calles de Nápoles, rumbo a la posada en donde la tripulación de Antonio debía estar, no sabía como decirles que Antonio estaba preso, ni mucho menos lo de Gilbert y Eli, ¿estarán bien o... quizás habrán muerto?... intentó quitar aquellos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente, de seguro estaban bien, tenían que estarlo... no supo como pero finalmente llegó al lugar entró sin prisa y pidió indicaciones para las habitaciones, las cuales fueron dadas amablemente por la dueña del local, subió las escaleras y pasó por el pequeño salón hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, tocó la primera puerta, de la cual salió una muy preocupada Bel...

- ¿Eli? - preguntó antes de percatarse quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta - Ah, Lovina... pasa...

Lovina notó lo nerviosa que se encontraba Bel y antes de que aquel nerviosismo se apoderara de ella también decidió que era mejor comenzar a hablar...

- Bel, necesito que los reunas a todos... tengo algo importante que decirles...

La rubia de ojos verdes asintió rápidamente y en cosa de minutos ya estaban todos reunidos...

- ¿Pasa algo, mon cher? - pregutó Francis, quien tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

- Verán... no sé como decirlo pero... - titubeó un poco la italiana - A-Antonio... está preso...

El silencio aterrador que se formó en el lugar era digno de una película de terror, pero no pasó mucho para que fuera roto abruptamente por una oleada de preguntas por parte de la tripulación...

- ¡Uno a la vez que no entiendo, maldita sea! - gritó la joven italiana...

- ¿Cómo fue que lo atraparon? - preguntó Bel, la pobre chica ya estaba al borde del colapso, aquelló era triste de ver incluso para Lovina...

- Como explícitamente no lo sé... Dante fue a mi casa a informarme que había descubierto a Antonio...

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que es él y que no lo confundió con otro? - preguntó esta vez Den...

- Fuí a verlo en prisión y ahí estaba... en una celda... lastimado - dijo sintiendo como una parte de su corazón se rompía... - pero no era el único allí...

- ¿Gilbert y Elizaveta están con él? - preguntó Vash - son los únicos que faltan...

- No, no son ellos - dijo con un pequeño nudo en la larganta

- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Heracles...

- Son Matthew y Tino, de la tripulación de Arthur, no sé porque estan estan aquí pero al parecer ellos también fueron descubiertos... - aclaró Lovina ya más calmada...

- ¿Mon pe-petit... Matthew? - dijo Francis totalmente descolocado, ¿su pequeño había sido capurado?...

En tan solo dos segundos se pudo ver como el francés tomaba a la italiana por los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente, necesitaba saber más, aquellas palabras no eran suficietes para el ojiazul...

- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Mon petit estaba sufriendo? ¡Respóndeme! - preguntó desesperado...

- ¡Francis, cálmate! - dijo Den apartando al francés de Lovina - déjala continuar...

- Matthew... mon beau petit garçon*... - susurró el francés con pena...

- Prosigue, Lovina - dijo inexpresivo Nor...

- Antonio me pidió dos cosas... - dijo mientras los otros prestaban su total atención... - la primera que no hagan ninguna estupidez... que ya era suficiente con él allí...

Los tripulantes escucharon aquella petición y asintieron, comprendiendo que Antonio quería que fueran prudentes, el silencio se prolongó haciendo entender a la italiana que querían que continuara...

- Y la segunda, era que quería que buscaran a Gilbert y a Eli... ya que la última vez que los vio habían caído al mar... - dijo finalizando todo lo que sabía...

La rección de los tripulantes fue alarmante y caótica, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Den quien rápidamente tomó al situación entre sus manos y comenzó a organizar a la tripulación, dividiéndola entre un grupo de rescate para Antonio y otro para buscar a Eli y a Gilbert...

- Bien esto será así... Heracles, Vash, Ice y Noru irán a buscar a Gilbo y a Eli... - ordenó sin recibir ni una sola réplica - y Francis, Bel, Lovi y yo iremos a sacar a Antonio de ese lugar, ¿entendido?...

Todos asintieron rápidamente y salieron en diferentes direcciones, tenían una misión que cumplir...

* * *

Todos estaban ya organizados y listos dentro de la tripulación del capitán Kirkland, el plan era simple, entrar noquear a todos los oficiales y salir de allí con Matthew y Tino, pero sólo lo harían una vez que llegara la noche para que la opción de pedir refuerzos fuera menos posible, por eso mismo el capitán y otros tripulantes se encontraban en las cercanías de aquel cuartel, espiando disimuladamente, buscando puntos débiles y de fácil acceso...

- Saquid, ve si la puerta del ala norte tiene un punto ciego - ordenó el capitán seriamente a lo cual el otro acató... - Kiku, ve la puerta de los servicios, por algún lado debe entrar la comida en este infierno... - el japonés acató...

- Arthur, ¿crees que Matthy esté bien? - preguntó preocupado el americano...

- No lo sé, Alfred - dijo sincero - espero que sí... quiero que vayas al ala oeste y veas cuantos oficiales hay por allí...

- Claro... - dijo mientras se iba...

Una vez que el capitán terminó de distribuir se caercó a Berwald, quien se veía tenso y aterrador, el capitán colocó la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, ya que desde que conoció al nórdico notó lo apegado que estaba hacia Tino, incluso lo llamaba "esposa" de vez en cuanto, por lo cual podía hacerse a la idea de los aterrado que podía estar con respecto a su captura...

- Tranquilo Berwald, él no es débil - en efecto, el pequeño finlandés era condenadamente fuerte y bruto si se lo proponía... - Además Tai y Sey están trabajando en eso ahora, de seguro nos darán noticias dentro de poco...

Esa era la primera fase del plan, Tai y Sey se habían metido al cuartel, la primera haciéndose pasar por cocinera y la segunda pidendo una visita, Tai debía buscar los lugares donde menos oficieles hubiesen, mientras que Sey memorizaría el camino hacia las celdas... El oficial llevó a la morena hasta donde los prisioneros estaban, preguntándole por segunda vez cual era el motivo de su visita...

- Vengo a ver a mi esposo, Matthew - dijo tan convencida como la primera vez - no sabe usted... cuanto tiempo he esperdo para verlo denuevo... - dijo comenzando a soltar falsas lagrimas - para ahora saber que será llevado a juicio y...

- Disculpe, serorita...

- Señora - corrigió - Señora Sey Williams, si no le molesta - dijo con reproche...

El oficial se disculpó nuevamente, Sey mientras tanto aprovechaba las lagrimas de risa para fingir sufrimiento, pero el hecho de pensar en ella casada con Matthew daba para eso y más, porque, ella buscaba a un hombre furte y con hagallas y Matthew estaba lejos de serlo... además, Matthew era homosexual y se notaba a leguas que estaba loco por Francis... pero bueno, un plan es un plan... Una vez que la puerta que daba a las celdas se abrió Sey entró cual dama afligida, digna de un oscar...

- ¡Matthew, mi vida!... - dijo mientras la cara de Matthew se volvía épica...

- ¿S-Sey? - preguntó confuso, ¿Le había dicho "mi vida" o es que la cárcel lo estaba haciendo alucinar?...

Sey notó la confusión en el joven, eso era un gran probloema ya que podían ser descubiertos... debía solucionarlo...

- Sí, Matthew, soy yo...- dijo apoyándo sus manos en los barrotes - tu adorada esposa y madre de tus hijos - dijo mientras le cerraba el ojo...

Tras aquel gesto Matthew se hizo a la idea de los que pasaba y decidió seguirle el juego a la isleña...

- Sey, honey... - dijo intentando sonar convincente, pero se le hacía extraño - ¿Cómo has estado?...

- He estado bien, cielo, pero ¿cómo estas tu?...

- Bien... eh... ¿Como... están los niños? - preguntó nervioso ¡No tenía idea de como seguir esa conversación!...

- Estan bien, amor... Mark acaba de entrar al jardín y Dylan hace poco aprendió a caminar - Oh sí, Sey merecía un Oscar...

Mientras aquella extraña conversación proseguía Antonio estaba de lo más entretenido mirando, solo le faltanban las palomitas, Tino se encontraba en una situación similar...

- Oficial, ¿me puede decir la hora, por favor? - preguntó Sey después de un rato...

- Son las cinco y media, Señora... - respondió este al mirar su reloj de bolsillo...

- Oh, que desgracia... mi hermana dijo que solo podría cuidarlos hasta las seis - comentó con dolor claramente finjido - No te preocupes mi vida, te vendré a ver lo más pronto posible e incluso traeré a nuestros hijos para que veas como han crecido...

- C-Claro, sweetheart... - respondió este con una sonrisa levemente torcida... - dile a nuestros... hijos... que los extraño...

- Por supuesto - dijo mientras estiraba la mano hasta la cara del de ojos amatistas - Te amo, Matthew, como nunca amé ni amaré a otro hombre... - terminó mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos...

Luego de que Sey se llevara las manos a la cara, le dijera al oficial que ya podían irse y finalmente ya estuvieran lejos, Matthew se dejó caer algo aturdido sobre el suelo, mientras que los otros dos por fin pudieron desatar su risa en paz...

- No sabía que tenías hijos, Matthew - dijo Tino con gracia...

- Ni yo - dijo Matthew abochornado - ¿No podía inventar otra historia?...

- ¿Cómo llegar eufórica y golpearte para luego decir que era tu amante? - preguntó Antonio - eso habría sido mejor...

- Ya estoy bastante golpeado, gracias...

- Pero tienes que aceptar que los hijos fueron un buen detalle - sigió el español...

- Eso es cierto - comentó el finlandés - además, eso significa que buscan la forma de como sacarnos y ver si estamos bien...

- Lo sé - suspiró resignado el menor de los hermanos americanos...

Antonio guardó un pequeño silencio, para este momento Lovina ya les debió haber dicho a su tripulación lo ocurrido, ¿Qué estarán pensando hacer?...

* * *

El silencio de aquel pasillo solo roto por los segunderos del reloj pegado a la pared lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿una hora? ¿dos?, ya ni sabía, pero no tenía más opciones, las palabras de su hermano aún resonaban dentro de su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar en algo más...

_FlashBack_

_- ¿Cómo que no respiraba, West? ¡¿Como qué no estaba respirando? - gritó al borde de la desesperación... - ¿acaso ella...?_

_- No, bueno, no sé... tuvimos que darle primeros auxilios para por fin lograr que respirara de nuevo...- explicó Ludwig..._

_- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó serio - y esta vez la verdad..._

_- En el hospital, el abuelo se la llevó, pero dijo que lo mejor sería que descansaras, por eso te traje aquí..._

_- Debo ir... debo estar con ella... - murmuró para si mismo, listo para irse..._

_- Escúchame Gilbert - dijo elevando su tono para obtener la atención de su hermano - la herida de bala pudo haberse infectado, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasaron en el mar por lo cual pudo haber llegado en estado de hipotermia y sin contar toda la sangre que perdió en todo ese tiempo..._

_- ¿Qué quieres... decir con eso? - preguntó torpemente..._

_- Que las probabilidades de que sobreviva no pasan del diez por ciento... así que lo mejor será que no te hagas ilusiones..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Aquellas palabras, que si bien eran la más pura realidad no dejaban de atormentarlo,a tal punto que ya estaba comenzando a considerar el hecho de perderla... Unos pasos se oyeron y Gilbert levantó la mirada, era su abuelo...

- Gilbert, necesitamos hablar... - habló tranquilamente, esprando cualquier raeacción por parte de su nieto...

- No, gracias... - respondió...

- Gilbert, solo han pasado veinte minutos, lo mejor será que enfoques tu mente en otra cosa...

¿Veinte minutos? ¡¿Sólo habían pasado veinte minutos? ¡PERO SI PARA ÉL HABÍAN SIDO HORAS!, en su momento de duda miró el reloj, notando la verdad en las palabras del mayor, suspiró resignado, quizás tenía razón ¿pero de qué hablarían? ¿del pasado? ¿de lo malagradecido e ingrato que fue al fugarse de la naval?, porque enserio no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello y además Eli...

- Ya estarás aquí para cuando ella despierte, si es lo que te preocupa... - dijo el mayor

- Gut...

Salieron del pasillo en donde esperaban y fueron a los jardines del hospital, el viejo Germania estaba decidido a hablar las cosas con Gilbert, ya venía siendo tiempo después de todo, por lo cual si había debía comenzar a hablar debías él...

- Ha pasado tiempo... - comenzó... - ya van cerca de diez años...

- Ja... - dijo, listo para el reproche...

- Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa...

- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó extrañado...

- ¿Eres feliz con la decisión que tomaste?... - directo y sin titubeos, así era él...

- ¿Feliz?...

La mente de Gilbert comenzó a analizar la pregunta, si el no hubiese abandonado la naval probablemente ahora sería un oficial, aburrido y sin gusto por su trabajo, pero sería el orgullo de su abuelo y nunca hubiera dejado a West... sin embargo el hecho de huir y vivir la vida a su modo le trajo las aventuras que de niño siempre soñó, conoció el mundo entero y le dio una familia nueva...

- Ja, no me arrepiento de lo que hice - respondió con una sonrisa...

- me alegro - dijo sincero el abuelo...

- No fijas, viejo... sé que estas desepcionado - comentó Gilbert quitando su sonrisa...

- Es cierto... en ese momento me desepcioné - dijo - pero un Beilschmidt nunca se arrepiente de las decisiones que toma y mucho menos cambia lo que él cree correcto... me siento orgulloso de saber que mantienes en alto los ideales de la familia...

Gilbert lo quedó mirando un segundo ¿ese era su abuelo? ¿enserio?...

- ¿Entraste en tu etapa cenil o se te ablandó el corazón con los años? - preguntó extrañado... - ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?...

- Eso no existe, el pasado siempre estará allí lo quieras o no, lo que de verdad importa es el presente y lo que hacemos con él... - dijo serio como de costumbre... - Yo te inscribí en la escuela naval porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, pero ahora te veo y sé que estas bien... lo hecho, hecho está... no dejarás de ser mi nieto por eso...

Una vez terminadas estas palabras el mayor decidió que era hora de retirarse, además debían ver el estado de la chica, aunque siendo realista no le veía mucho futuro al asunto... Gilbert sin embargo se quedó allí un rato más, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, el viejo verdaderamente se había vuelto blando...

- Danke, Großvater... - susurró...

Se quedó un par de minutos allí y luego se encaminó de vuelta al pasillo a esperar por noticias de Eli... Pero lo que Gilbert no sabía era que al llegar a aquel pasillo un montón de enfermeras y doctores estuvieran de un lado a otro, transportando diferentes cosas, entre ellas una máquina bastante conocida, seguidas de unas palabras que le traspasaron el alma...

- ¡Traigan el resucitador! ¡LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!...

No lo pensó dos veces para entrar en aquel cuarto, donde vio a Eli conectada a una serie de máquinas y doctores por todos lados... Lo siguiente que pudo oír fueron descargas, una y otra vez... por instantes creyó que era el final, que sonaría aquel pitido infernal marcando la muerte de Elizaveta, más no lo escuchó, en cambió oyó decir a una enfermera que se estabilizaba...

- Vamos Eli, lucha... - susurró viendo como sacaban la máquina de la habitación...

- ¡Necesitamos sangre con urgencia, traigan las bolsas! - dijo un médico rápidamente...

- ¡Iremos por ellas! - habló una enfermera...

- ¡Yo donaré mi sangre! - habló fuertemente el pruso, llamando la atención del doctor...

- Lo sentimos pero la probabilidad de que sea compatible...

- ¡SOY O-*! ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRE LA BOCA Y PASE MI SANGRE A SUS VENAS! - gritó colérico...

El doctor sin más asintió, llevó a Gilbert hasta una silla al lado de Eli, no tenían tiempo, así que rápidamente conectó los implementos para la transfusión... poco a poco algunos doctores y enfermeras se iban retirando, dejando el lugar con el silencio en el que estaba en un principio, Gilbert, curioso por el estado de Elizaveta decidió hablar con uno de los doctores...

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó nervioso...

- Pues para la forma en como llegó es casi un milagro que se encuentre viva... - explicó el doctor - Ya extirpamos la bala, por suerte no dañó ningún órgano vital pero si tuvo una pequeña infección, tuvimos que darle antibióticos, además llegó con principio de hipotermia por lo que primero estabilizamos su tempertura, y ahora con problemas de sangre... Honestamente me sorprende, muchos no hubieran sobrevivido ni la mitad del tiempo...

- Bueno, ella es así - dijo mirando a la chica a su lado... - estará bien, ¿verdad?...

El médico suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su sien...

- No podemos asegurar nada - respondió - si debo ser honesto, no creo que pase de esta noche... aunque si lo hace y recupera la conciencia de seguro no tardaría en mejorar...

- ¿Sólo debe pasar esta noche?...

- Como mínimo - dijo para luego marcharse...

Gibert se quedó en silencio y solo reaccionó una vez que la enfermera le quitó la aguja del brazo en señal de que la transfusión había terminado, una vez que la enfermera se fue entró su abuelo con algo en sus manos...

- Ten, te traje esto - dijo dandole un trozo de stolen servido en un plato... - lo necesitas después de donar sangre...

- Danke... - dijo mientras se lo comenzaba a comer... en verdad estaba muerto de hambre... - me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte...

- Gut... Gilbert ¿quién es ella? - perguntó directamente, ya que desde que los había encontrado en la mañana nunca supo de quien se trataba...

- Su nombre es Elizaveta Héderváry - comenzó - y... convivimos...

Gilbert no estaba muy convencido de como llamarlo sin usar la palabra piratería, por lo cual decidió dejarlo así...

- ¿Por cierto Gilbert? ¿Cómo has vivido todos estos años? - preguntó Germania aún conociendo la respuesta, solo que quería oírlo de la boca de su nieto...

- Verás... ehh... uhm... como explicártelo... - titubeó, ¡Al diablo! Total si se enojaba le recalcaría el discurso que le dijo hace rato - Soy un pirata y ella... también...

- Ya veo, así que por eso la herida de bala, ¿tuvieron problemas? - preguntó tranqulamente...

- ¿No estas enojado?...

- Sigues siendo mi nieto, ¿tuvieron problemas? - insistió...

- Sí, Dante Della Torre nos encontró y tuvimos una pelea, Eli fue herida y yo me lancé al mar para sacarla, fin...

- ¿Y qué harán ahora?...

- Sin ofender viejo, pero eres un oficial y yo un pirata y ¿enserio crees que te lo diría?, no soy idiota... - dijo Gilbert con su todo habitual...

- Me retiré hace dos años, oficialmente no tengo nada que me una a la marina...

- Eso no basta - replicó...- momento ¿te retiraste?, ¿tu? ¿El "Gran" Germania?...

- Así es, con Ludwig rumbo a ser oficial me sentí tranquilo, así que me retiré mientras él estaba en el servicio... - explicó... - Bueno, ya es tarde, mandaré a Ludwig a traerte la cena...

- Danke...

Una vez que Germania dejó la habitación reinó el silencio, demasiado silencio... un aburrido silencio...

- Demonios, debí haberle pedido que me trajera una revista también - gruñó...

* * *

Todos sabían que sólo exitían dos opciones, la primera y la más esperada era que ambos hubiesen podido salir de allí y ahora se encuentren en algún lugar refugiados... y la segunda que a su vez era la más temida, que ninguno de los dos hubiese salido, y ahora ambos cuerpos se encuentren en el fondo del mar... Habían buscado en todo el puerto e incluso el pueblo, pero lo único que pudieron encontrar fueron las maletas de la ojiverde tiradas a un lado de la calle, ni una sola señal de Gilbert o de Elizaveta...

- Es probable que hayan salido y ahora esten refugiados en alguna parte - dijo Ice ya cansado de tanto caminar...

- Si es así les llenaré el cuerpo de agujeros por no avisar - amenazó Vash vagamente, esperándo que las palabras de Ice fueran certeras...

- ¿Creen que... esten bien? - preguntó Heracles...

- Esperemos - dijo Nor - Aunque conociéndolos es lo más probable...

- Ya que no están en ninguna parte, ¿no sería mejor ir a ayudar a los demás? - preguntó Ice...

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor, aquí ya somos inútiles de todas formas... - dijo Vash...

Y sin perder más tiempo se fueron rumbo al cuartel donde seguramente estaban los demás ya que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, en señal de que falataba poco para que anocheciera...

* * *

El sol comenzaba a descender cuando ambas tripulaciones se encontraron a pocas calles del cuartel, Kirkland estaba algo sorprendido, honestamente no esperaba encontrarse a la tripulación de Antonio en ese lugar, en especial sin el mismo Antonio a la cabeza ¿lo habrían capturado? también notó que faltaba un gran número de tripulantes ya que sólo eran cuatro personas ¿acaso los habían capturado también?, sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó hasta las cuatro personas, dispuesto a hablar e incluso pensando en una alianza...

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó directamente el británico...

- Antonio esta preso - respondió Lovina acercándose al ojiverde...

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí en Nápoles?... - Preguntó extrañado el francés, cabe acotar que su capitán nunca les explicó el plan que tenía, por lo cual la presencia del otro barco les era totalmente desconocida...

- ¿No se los dijo el git de Antonio? - preguntó recibiendo una negativa - me pidió ayuda para evitar que Lovina hiciera la estupidez que pensaba hacer...

- ¿Antonio te pidió ayuda? - preguntó algo descolocado el danés - ¡Pero si te odia!...

- Momentos desesperados, medidad desesperadas - comentó al aire Alfred - Oigan, no es por nada pero necesito ir a buscar a mi hermano y a mi amigo, así que menos palabras y vayanse moviendo...

- Nosotros debemos ir por Antonio - dijo Bel decidida...

- Entonces trabajemos juntos - sugirió el ojiverde - ya encontré ciertos puntos donde comenzar, pero necesitámos más gente para no llamar la atención...

- Hecho - dijo Lovina...

- Bien, entonces vámonos - dijo el danés...

- ¡Den! - se escuchó a la distancia...

Todos voltearon para notar como Ice y el resto del grupo aparecían, sin Gilbert ni Elizaveta...

- Noru, ¿Los encontraron? - preguntó el danés una vez que los demás llegaron a su lado...

- Sólo las maletas de Eli en el pueblo, no hay señales de ellos... absolutamente nada - explicó el otro...

- Mierda - susurró...

- ¿Nos vamos de una vez? - preguntó ya fastidiado el americano siendo apoyado por el sueco, quien traía una cara de asesino en serie...

Como era de esperarse habían guardias fuera de las puertas principales, así que su plan de buscar puntos ciegos había sido exitoso, pero aún así debían ser rápidos para evitar llamar la atención de aquellos que estaban dentro... Emprendieron camino, separándose a unos metros del cuartel y dividiéndose en cuatro grupos mezclados...

- Noru - llamó suavemente el danés al ver que no estaba en el mismo grupo que el noruego - Cuídate... y si alguien te pone la mano encima...

- Lo sé - cortó - No te dejes golpear tu tampoco, idiota...

Se situaron en aquellos puntos débiles en donde forzaron las puertas o en algunos casos ventanillas de ventilación y se dispusieron a entrar... Berwald y Francis estaban desesperados, sólo tenían un objetivo, aquellas celdas que tenían cautivos a la persona que más atesoraban en el mundo y aquello fue notorio cuando el sueco ni siquiera puso una mala cara a la hora que el danés fue detinado a su grupo, siendo que ambos se odiaban casi a muerte...

- Bien, no hay nadie por aquí - dijo en voz baja Sey - siganme...

Los dos nórdicos y el francés acataron de inmediato, pero su suerte sólo duró un pasillo, así que haciendo uso de sus facultades de pelea comenzaron a noquear a los oficiales...

- Lo siento mon cher, pero no tengo tiempo - dijo Francis segundos antes de noquear a un oficial...

Una vez que pudieron con todos buscaron aquellos que tuvieran una talla similar, cambiándoles la ropa...

- Será mucho más sencillo si nos camuflamos - dijo Den mientras sostenía a uno y comenzaba a desvertirlo...

- Tienes razón mon ami...

- Mnh - asintió el sueco...

No fue muy difícil seguir adelante considerando que la ruta que seguían no tenía muchos oficiales en el camino, por lo cual avanzaron rápidemente...

- Debemos estar cerca - señaló Sey - las escaleras están por aquí...

* * *

Mientras por otro lado el grupo Kirkaland-Vargas se encontraba en una situación similar, corriendo por los pasillos y noqueando rápidamente, bueno, todos menos Lovina quien se iba a esconder muerta de miedo cada vez que veía a un oficial...

- Lovi, nunca vi a alguien tan cobarde como tu - comentó el americano mientras corrían por los pasillos...

- Cállate, maledizione - gruñó la italiana - nunca había hecho esto, así que no molestes...

- ¿Enserio pensabas casarte con Dante?... - preguntó el británico repentinamente... - ¿no se te ocurrió algo más inteligente?

- Oye, no crítiques mis métodos - regañó...

- Pero es una estupidez, aceptalo...

- No... - contestó tercamente la italiana...

- ¡Bloddy Hell, acepta que fue un error!... - gruñó el rubio...

- ¡Lo haré si aceptas que sus cejas son grandes! - Bingo, victoria absoluta...

El británico gruñó más no siguió insistiendo, mientras el americano y Bel iban más adelante, definitivamente no estaban de humor para oír a esos dos pelear, sobretodo Bel, quien no podía sacarse a Gil y a Eli de la cabeza...

* * *

- ¡Te digo que es por la derecha! - reclamó por quinta vez el turco, recibiendo por quinta vez aquella mirada de odio y sueño por parte del griego...

- Izquierda - dijo este con molestia...

- Por favor... Saquid-san deje de pelear... - pidió Kiku agotado...

- Pero es que este imbécil no hace caso - replicó con menos fuerza hacia el japonés...

- Maldita sea Heracles deja de pelear o te juro que le balearé aquí mismo - amenazó el suizo con su revolver...

- Es su culpa... - gruñó...

No se habían movido ni siquiera un metro desde que entraron, tanto el japonés como el suizo estaban fastidiados con la actitud de sus compañeros que ni aún en una situación como esta podían dejar de pelear...

- Ya me aburriste - colapsó el turco - me iré por la puta derecha lo quieras o no, vamos Kiku...

- P-pero... - alcanzó a decir antes de ser arrastrado por el otro...

Avanzaron hasta el siguiente pasillo, en donde Saquid se arrepintió de haber dicho derecha, ya que fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de oficiales, tanto Heracles como Vash al notar esto corrieron en ayuda de los otros dos, o más bien el suizo arrastró al griego para ayudar, se hallaban en desventaja debido a que Kiku no estaba totalmente recuperado y Vash no podía usar sus armas de fuego porque llamarían la atención, así que a mayor parte tuvo que ser hecha por Saquid y Heracles, el japonés aún debil daba su máximo esfuerzo, pero finalmente uno de los oficiales lo derribó apuntando con su espada al cuello del japonés...

- Déjalo...

La espada del oficial dejó de forma súbita el lugar en el que se encontraba, Kiku sorprendido por aquello vió como el oficial era violentamente lanzado hacia una de las paredes cercanas por aquel griego de aspecto apacible...

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con su habitual tono de voz, como si lo anterior nunca hubiese ocurrido...

- Ha- Hai - susurró apenas levantando la voz...

Una vez que acabaron con los oficiales notaron que Kiku ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie...

- Pero que fastidio - comentó Vash bastante molesto...

- Lo siento - dijo apenado - Dejenme aquí, yo ya sabré como salir...

- Eso ni lo sueñes Ki... - decía Saquid quien fue interrumpido por una acción del griego...

- Sube... - dijo el hombre adormilado...

Heracles se había agachado de espaldas a Kiku, haciéndole entender que lo cargaría, a este se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, no esperaba ese tipo de ofrecimiento por parte de alguién a quien apenas acababa de conocer más allá del campo de batalla...

- Pe-pero... no podría... yo... - comenzó a divagar el de cabello negro...

- ¡Hey tu imbécil! - gruñó el turco - ¿Qué crees que haces? Déjalo, yo lo haré...

- Te lastimaste la mano - comunicó Heracles con su semblante intacto - se te va a caer... idiota...

- ¡Jodido hijo de...!

- ¡BASTA! - gritó ya exasperado el suizo - Heracles, tómalo de una vez y vámonos... ahora si escuho un solo ruido de aquí hasta que salgamos ¡juro que llenaré al responsable con plomo!...

Lo último qe se oyó en aquel grupo fue el pequeño "Gracias" de Kiku a Heracles...

* * *

Supieron que algo pasaba cuando se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos más allá de la puerta de salida, se quedaron quietos, espectantes ante lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo afuera, casi rogando que los sacaran de allí y una vez que sintieron algo estrellarse contra la puerta supieron que iban a ser rescatados...

- ¡Matthew, mon petit! - se oyó de pronto en el lugar...

El aludido sintió de pronto como toda su piel se erizaba al escuhar aquella voz de acento francés, Francis estaba allí, preguntando por él, no por su capitán, sino por él, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, a pesar de haberse dicho un millón de veces a sí mismo que tenía que olvidar a aquel francés de una buena vez...

- ¿Berwald? - Preguntó el finlandes, solo para saber que no estaba alucinando...

- Mhn... - asintió el sueco, quein traía en sus manos las llaves de las celdas...

- ¡Toño! ¡¿Estás bien? - preguntó Den, preocupado por su capitán...

- Por supuesto... - aseguró con una sonrisa... - ¿Lovi les dijo lo que les pedí?

- Sí, pero no pudimos encontrarlos... - dijo Den con una sonrisa amarga...

Berwald abrió primero la celda de Tino, para luego lanzarle las llaves al danés para que abriera la del español, Sey mientas tanto se quedó en la puerta, viendo que no hubiese nadie... Tanto el sueco como el francés entraron de golpe a la ceda, cada uno con un objetivo distinto, Francis se abrazó a su pequeño, quien no hizo nada por evitarlo...

- Matthew, ¿estás bien, mon petit? - preguntó sin soltarlo...

- Oui... - susurró, cerrando los ojos, queriendo tener esa sensación por un poco más de tiempo...

Mientras Berwald se agachaba hasta donde Tino se hallaba sentado, el más bajo no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que sintió al ver la cara aterradora del sueco...

- Be...Berwald yo... - dijo el rubio tiritando levemente, pensando que tal vez el mayor lo retaría por el estado en el que se encontraba...

- ¿Est's bi'n? - preguntó seco el otro...

- ¿Eh? ah sí... Lovina vino y nos vendó... fue muy amable y...

- ¿T' d'ñ'ron m'cho? - volvió a preguntar el ojiazul...

- Bu... bueno... no fue una pelea fácil... eran muchos y alguien tenía que ser el señuelo para que Kiku escapara... - dijo sin pensarlo mucho, de lo cual luego de retractó - pe-pero no fue para tanto ehh... digo...

Tino sólo dejó de hablar una vez que el sueco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, el pequeño finlandes sintió sus mejillas arder y sin pensarlo mucho correspondió aquel abrazo aún con más intensidad soprendiendo levemente al más alto...

- Gracias por venir a rescatarme, Berwald... - susurró el ojivioleta...

- D' n'da... - dijo este con un pequeño rubor...

Sey, quien si bien estaba fascinada con las escenas de ambas parejas también debía velar por el bienestar de todos, así que no le quedó otra opción más que iterrumpir...

- Disculpen por arrunarles el momento, pero creo que primero debemos salir de aquí... - dijo la isleña llamando la atención de todos...

Los aludidos se soltaron comprendiendo la situación, Berwald al ver las feas heridas en su "esposa" decidió llevar a Tino en brazos...

- ¡Berwald, espera! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó abochornado al ser cargado "como toda una novia"...

- T' 'st'y ll'v'ndo 'n br'z's - explicó sin cambiar su semblante...

- Bueno ya vamos que no hay tiempo que perder - dijo esta vez el danés...

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso el sonido de la alarma llenó cada lugar en aque recinto oficial...

- Mierda, nos descubrieron - dijo Den - ¡Hay que apurarnos y salir!

* * *

El estruendoso ruido de las alarmas los alertaron, uno de los grupos había sido descubierto, Ice, Nor, Xiang y Tai corrían por los mismos pasillos de los que habían venido, tenían planeado escapar por ese mmismo lugar...

- ¿A quién crees que hallan atrapado, hermano? - preguntó Tai en medio de la carrera - ¡Espero que no sea Sey!...

- Preocupate menos y corre - dijo el otro asiático...

- ¿Nor, crees que sea...? - se atrevió a preguntar el menor de los nórdicos...

- Cállate - cortó este fríamente, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que su danés idiota estuviera bien...

Corrían sin detenerse, hasta que algo en uno de los pasillo llamó la atención de Ice, se adelantó por poco para recoger aquel papel que había visto desde lejos, para descubrir que era en realidad una foto, la foto de la hermana de Vash... ¿se le habría caído? ¿o acaso...?

- ¡Nor son Heracles y Vash!, ¡hay que buscarlos!...

- No hay tiempo Ice... además - dijo el noruego deteniéndose junto a su hermano...

- Vash NUNCA dejaría caer esto en un lugar como este... deben estar en problemas... - djo este serio mostrando aquella fotografía a su hermano mayor...

- ¿Vash es el tipo que iba con Kiku y Saquid? - preguntó Tai preocupada, en especial por el estado de su amigo Kiku...

- Así es... - aseguró el noruego...

- Xiang, vamos a buscarlos, ¿En qué dirección estaba la foto?...

- Por allá - señaló Ice, quien comenzó a correr junto a Tai...

Los dos hermanos mayores se quedaron alli, sin poder creer que sus hermanos pequeños se hubieran ido así sin más...

- maldita sea la adolescencia - gruñieron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos mayores, para luego correr por el mismo camino que los jóvenes tomaron...

Corrieron por un largo pasillo, encontrando un par de oficiales inconscientes en el camino, unos gritos los alertaron y lo que parecían ser disparon, aquella era una prueba definitiva de que Vash estaba allí...

- ¡Quitense de mi camino si no quieren una bala entre los ojos! - amenazó el suizo, aburrido de ser "amable" con aquellos bastardos...

- ¿Heracles-san se encuentra bien? - preguntó preocupado el japonés, quien aún estaba en la fuerte espalda del griego...

- Sí... no te preocupes... Kiku - dijo pausadamente, más de lo normal...

Estaban golpeados, uno de los oficiales que noquearon despertó antes de tiempo, aertando a los otros, llamando demasiados refuerzos a la zona en donde estaban, cuatro personas era muy poco para salir victoriosos...

- ¡Vash! - gritó el nórdico ojivioleta...

- ¡Kiku! - gritó la joven asiática al mismo tiempo...

Los ofiales se alertaron al ver a más personas y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron en contra de los recién llegados, pero claro, estos estaban en muchas mejores condiciones que los otros cuatro, así que la pelea fue más pareja, en donde finalmente ganaron los piratas...

- ¿Kiku, te encuentras bien? - preguntó la joven de cabellos oscuro...

- Hai, Tai-san - respondió cortésmente el japones...

- Vash, esto es tuyo - dijo Ice entregándole la foto - la encontré en un pasillo...

- ¡Lily! - exclamó este, tomando la foto rápidamente - gracias...

- De nada... ahora vámonos que de seguro llegarán más...

Todos asintieron y veloces emprendieron el camino de regreso...

* * *

Desde que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar Lovina estaba aterrada, nunca esperó estar en una situación así, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos y mafiosos, lo peor de todo es que aún no encontraba a Antonio, sin embargo seguían rumbo a las celdas, para su alegría no pasó mucho para que tanto su grupo como el de Den se encontraran...

- ¡Matthy! - gritó el americano abrazándose a su hermano...

Y con ellos Antonio...

- ¿Lovi? - preguntó el capitán pirata algo descolocado...

- Bastardo... - susurró ella para luego practicamente lanzarse a sus brazos, a lo que este se separó inmediatamente para sorprea de ella... - ¿qué demon...?

- ¿Nadie te ha visto, verdad? - preguntó serio - Lovi no debiste venir, alguien podría reconocerte y complicaría las cosas...

- ¿Complicar las cosas? - preguntó algo aturdida... ¿qué mierda, acaso no la iba a abrazar como se debía?...

- Lovi, tu hermana está comprometida con un oficial, si te ven aquí nunca los dejarán en paz, caerán sospechas de traición sobre ambos y sobre tu abuelo también... - explicó rápidamente...

Entonces todo cayó como balde de agua fría, Antonio tenía razón, por su impulso de salvarlo no midió ninguna consecuencia y si ella era descubierta toda su familia se iría a la mierda...

- Nadie no ha visto - dijo de pronto el británico - Me aseguré de esconderla cada vez que venía algún oficial...

- Cierto - dijo Alfred...

- Menos mal... - suspiró tranquilo - gracias cejotas...

- Cejotas tu madre, bastardo... - susurró para sí - de nada, asshole...

- Antonio - susurró Bel con lagrimas en los ojos...

- ¡Bel! - dijo este abrazándola - oye, no llores... estoy bien - finalizó con una sonrisa...

Lovina si bien sabía que la relación de aquellos dos era casi de hermanos no pudo evitar sentirse herida, con ella había sido distante y serio, mientras que a ella le sonreía y abrazaba...

- Bastardo - susurró...

Una vez que Antonio soltó a Bel este tenía toda la intención de centrar toda su atención en su Lovi, pero el sonido de pasos acercándoselo detuvo, en cambio Arthur dio la órden de correr, los gritos de los oficiales no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo estos venían de varias partes, lo que los obligó a separarse en varios pasillos, Lovina corría con toda la dignidad italiana que tenía, ni el mismo Lucifer podría alcanzarla así como iba y mucho menos Antonio, a quien dejó atrás rápidamente, se sintió segura cuando dejó de oír voces, peor no contó con que al doblar por u pasillo chocara con la persona que menos esperaba ver...

- ¿Lovina?... - preguntó aquel hombre con la sorpresa implantada en la cara...

- Dan...te... - susurró esta desde el suelo, aterrada...

Para cuando Antonio llegó al pasillo Lovina ya no estaba allí...

* * *

Finalmente habían logrado salir de allí, el lugar donde se reunirían se encontraba algo apartado de la ciudad, en una construcción antigua que tenía la leyenda de estar embrujada, por lo cual no sería fácil encontrarlos, estaban extenuados y rogaban porque la misión hubiese tenido éxito...

- Heracles-san, ya puede bajarme... - dijo suavemente el japonés...

El griego asintió, dejando al japonés con cuidado sobre algo que tal vez hace mucho tiempo fuera un sofá...

- Gracias - dijo Kiku bajando levemente la cabeza...

- ¿Todavía te duele? - preguntó tranquilamente Heracles...

A Kiku le llamó mucho la atención aquel hombre, a pesar de haber corrido una distancia más que considerable con él a cuestas no se veía en absoluto fatigado, ni siquiera oyó una sola queja en todo el tiempo que lo tuvo en brazos... ¿Por qué lo hacía? no eran de la misma tripuación y estaba seguro que en más de una ocasión desenvainó su espada frente a aquel hombre de ojos verdes, ¿entonces, cuál era el motivo? ¿acaso él será así?, no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos debido a que era levemete movido por el griego...

- Oye... ¿Te duele? - preguntó nuevamente con paciencia...

- ¿Ah?... Ahhh... ya casi no me duele, gracias por preguntar - contestó...

Una vez que Kiku volvió al mundo real se fijó en Heracles y en las heridas que tenía, pero su vista se detuvo en una en especial que estaba en su brazo, bastante grande, lo cual preocupó al japonés...

- ¡Hercles-san su brazo! - exclamó, llamando la atención del ojiverde, quien fijó su vista en aquella herida...

- Ah...

- ¡Debemos curar eso!

- Oye Kiku, yo también estoy herido - rechistó el turco al ver al japonés ta pendiente de su enemigo mortal, lastima que aquello nunca llegó a los oídos de este...

- ¿Cómo fue que se la hizo?... - preguntó Kiku mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con que curarlo...

- No sé - contestó...

Aunque mentía, se la había hecho protegiendo al japonés de un espadazo, aunque prefirió no decirlo ya que el otro parecía bastante exaltado ya sin saber el porque, prefirió dejarlo por la paz y no preocupar o hacer sentir mal al otro...

- Lo mejor será usar esto - dijo el japonés sacando uno de sus propios vendajes, más específicamente el de la rodilla derecha, la cual si bien no tenía una herida la usaba para el dolor...

Heracles sencillamente se mantenía en silencio, viendo al japonés usar su venda para curarlo, se sentía cómodo así... Saquid mientras tanto estaba que le saltaba al cuello al griego-roba-Kikus, como él mismo decidió llamarlo...

- Listo, terminé - dijo el pelinegro satisfecho con su trabajo...

- Gracias - respondió el griego...

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que entró a la casa un pequeño gatito de apariencia adorable, el cual fue a parar donde Heracles y este con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios lo levantó...

- Kawaii - susurró el japonés...

- ¿Ah? - cuestionó el griego

- Que el gatito es lindo... - respondió este...

Y así estuvieron ambos mimando al gatito durante un rato...

- Debería ponerle nombre ¿no?

Heracles se quedó en silenci un momento, meditando que nombre ponerle a aquel lindo felino...

- Gato... Corporales...

- Lo acaba de inventar ¿Verdad?

En efecto, así era...*

* * *

Lovina tenía miedo, Dante la había llevado hasta uno de los despachos, aunque no fue brusco ni nada, más bien había sido ella la que se había dejado arrastrar presa del miedo...

- ¿Por qué, Lovina? - preguntó serio el almirante... - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo liberaste?...

- Porque... - guardó un segundo de silencio, mientras bajaba la cabeza - Porque lo amo...

- Lovina...

- Lo siento, Dante... - dijo levantando la cabeza - nunca esperé que eso pasara y creeme que si acepté nuestro compromiso la primera vez fue porque creí que sí funcionaría algo entre nosotros... - explicó... - En verdad lo siento...

- ¿Lo amas tanto como para estar aquí y ser juzgada por traición? - preguntó sin ocultar la tristeza en su mirada...

- Sí - respondió esta sin titubeos...

- ¿Y él te corresponde? - preguntó finalmente...

Lovina dio una pequeña sonrisa, recordando las muchas veces que Antonio la hizo sentir especial y querida...

- Sí... si lo hace...

Dante guardó silencio y le dio la espalda a la joven italiana, Lovina sabía que Dante tenía la obligación de detenerla y enjuiciarla, no podía culparlo si era su deber... pero por sobre todo no quería culparlo, porque más daño le había hecho ella al hacer lo que hizo, aceptó su propuesta solo para salvar a Antonio, siempre fue por Antonio y esta segura que ahora Dante ató los cabos sueltos y comprende el porque del todo...

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, Dante... - dijo Lovina, extrañamente calmada... quizás era el peso de la culpa lo que le hacía no suplicar por su vida, quien sabe...

Dante volteó, haciendo frente a Lovina sin ninguna expresión en específico, sus ojos eran un remolino de emociones que no sabía expresar, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, acariciándola suavemente...

- No puedo... no puedo si eres tú - susurró, dando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa...

- Dante...

Este quitó tranquilamente su mano del rostro de la chica, él nunca sería capaz de enjuiciarla... ni mucho menos alejarla de su felicidad y aunque le doliera en el alma Antonio era su felicidad... no podía arrebatársela...

- Espero que sean felices juntos... - dijo sincero...

Lovina lo miró fijamente, ¿acaso él estaba pensando en...?

- Deben ser rápidos, solo puedo darles tres días de ventaja - explicó - y probablemente alguien tome mi lugar en la misión...

- Dante... - dijo ella sin poder creerlo, aquel joven era alguien sorprendente - Eres...

- Un idiota - Se escuchó una tercera voz de gruesa contextura...

Ambos jóvenes miraron a través de la oscura habitación, buscando al tercer integrante en el lugar en donde se suponía estaban solos, un ápice de luz entró por la ventana, revelando al hombre de grueso cuerpo uniformado, aquel que siempre había estado desde las sombras, desde hace más de lo que se creeía...

- Teniente Cannavaro... - dijo serio Dante...

- Almirante Della Torre - dijo este con sorna...

Benedetto Cannavaro, un hombre que pertenece a la marina desde la época del gran Germania, aquel que pudo haber sido Almirante de no ser por un joven prometedor con un futuro brillante, el mismo que estuvo todo el viaje en busca de Lovina, quien envió los refuerzos a la captura de Antonio y el mismo que guarda un secreto y una vengaza de hace veinte años atrás...

- Lovina, vete de aquí... - ordenó el almirante...

- Pero Dante... tu... - replicó...

- Que te vayas... - repitió...

Pero antes de poder dar un paso el Teniente blandió su espada frente a ella, casi rozándola...

- Lo siento, pero de aquí nadie se mueve - dijo con una sonrisa mientras que en un rápido movimiento tomaba a la chica por la espalda, poniendo aquella espada contra su cuello...

- ¡Dejela ir! - gritó molesto el rubio - si lo que quiere es poder, solo deláteme y el puesto de almirante será suyo... pero no se atreva siquiera rozarla con esa espada... - amenazó...

Dante se hallaba en desventaja, no traía armas consigo, ni siquiera su espada, todo estaba en su despacho, ya que hacia ese lugar se dirigía cuando chocó con Lovina en el pasillo...

- ¿Crees que es sólo eso, mocoso? - dijo Cannavaro molesto... - no, de aquí nadie saca un pie hasta que venga nuestro último invitado...

- ¿De qué está hablando viejo de mierda? - dijo Lovina con rabia...

- Calla esa boca tan sucia, mocosa schifosa* - gruñó acercándo aún más la espada - hablas igual que el infelice de tu padre...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella descolocada... ¿Qué había mencionado a su padre?... - ¿Qué sabes tu de mi padre viejo maledetto?

- ¡Que calles esa boca, mierda! - gritó dandole un golpe, lanzándola contra el suelo...

- ¡Lovina! - gritó Dante...

El joven almirante al verla en el suelo arovechó para arremeterse en contra del teniente, obligándolo a soltar su espada, comenzaron a golpearse en el piso, siendo Dante más joven era lógico que este estuviese ganando, pero estaba la diferencia que el viejo teniente traía consigo un arma de fuego, la cual no dudo en usar contra el almirante, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el impacto de la bala en el cuerpo del almirante, Lovina no podía creerlo...El teniente no basto con eso volcó uno de los estantes repletos de libros sobre el joven, asegurándose que ya no se pudiera mover más...

- ¡DANTE! - gritó con fuerza la italiana...

- ¡Cállate si no quieres ser la siguiente! - gritó apuntando a la joven con el arma...

Cannavaro avanzó hasta ella y la levantó por el cabelló, a lo que la chica intentó reprimir su grito de door, pero fue casi en vano...

- ¿Qué quieres maldita sea? - preguntó casi sin fuerzas...

- Quiero encontrarlo... para luego asesinarlo con mis propias manos de una vez por todas - dijo acercando a la chica a su rostro, el cual tenía una extraña expresión...

- ¿Asesinar? - preguntó intentando casi inhumanamente alejar su rostro de aquel sujeto - ¿A quién?...

- A Roma... - dijo en un asqueroso susurro cerca de su oído...

Lovina sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, buscaba a su abuelo, ¿Acaso sabía que él era Roma? ¿Era él a quién estaban esperando?... El viejo teniente llevado por su instinto de locura y frenesí acercó más a la chica asu cuerpo, haciéndo sentir a Lovina completamente asqueada, el viejo olió sus cabellos, completamente extasiado...

- Sabes, a pesar de tener esa boca eres muy... apetecible... - dijo el teniente...

- No se atreva a tocarme viejo de mierda... - dijo furiosa

- Que fiera, me encanta que sean así...

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDENME!... - gritó descontrolada, intentando zafarse, pero el viejo jaló aún más sus cabellos y colocó el arma en su sien... - Antonio - terminó susurrando...

- ¡Cállate! ¡O te mataré al igual que como lo hice con tus padres!...

El silencio que se formó tras aquellas palabras fue el más aterrador que hubiese vivido, Lovina no podía creerlo, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente... en un barco en el mar... este viejo no podía estar hablando en serio... ¿verdad?...

- Yo los maté - susurró con una risilla... - ¿Enserio creíste lo del accidente?... déjame explicarte, preciosa... Después de enterarme de muy buenas fuentes que tu padre había estado en la tripulación de Roma, decidí hacerle una "visita amistosa" al barco en donde estaba con tu madre...

- ¿Qué... estás diciendo...? - preguntó quedándose completamente quieta, como una muñeca...

- Que acabé con ellos e incendié el lugar... claro que no esperaba que tu madre sobreviviera... pero bueno, el parto hizo lo suyo para mi fortuna...

Lovina no supo de ella misma después de eso, sintió como si reaccionara de golpe, propinándole al hombre un certero golpe con el codo en la boca del estómago, este dejó de respirar por un instante, lo que Lovina aprovechó para seguir golpeándolo en el rostro, dando certeros golpes, sacando sangre en muchos de ellos, logrando que soltara la pistola, la cual cayó en algún punto ciego de la habitación...

- ¡TU LOS MATASTE! ¡POR TU CULPA NUNCA PUDE CONOCERLOS! - gritó exasperada - ¡NOS LOS ARREBATASTE! ¡A MI Y A FELICIA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!...

Lovina seguía golpendo, lo que no se esperó fue que el viejo teniente comenzara a defenderse, golpeándola de la misma manera, no supo como llegaron al balcón del despacho en donde Cannavaro no dudó e usar toda su fuerza para lanzar a la chica, quien quedó con la mitad del cuerpo fuera y luchaba aferrándose al hombre para no caer... Y como si fuese un milagro de más allá la puerta se abrió finalmente, revelando a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, su querido capitán...

- ¡LOVI! - gritó al instante en el que entró...

Una vez que Antonio vio a Lovina con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la habitación quedó frío, ¿quién era ese hombre?, paseó un poco la vista encontrándose al almirate Della Torre bajo una estantería llena de libros, aparentemente inconsciente...

- Hasta que al fin llegas, te hemos estado esperando - dijo el viejo teniente sonriente...

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Suelta a Lovina si no quieres que te mate! - grito furioso...

- Oh no, eso no... primero debemos hablar del pasado... - dijo sin bajar su arma de la sien de Lovina - tu eres mi última oportunidad, ¡MI ÚNICA PISTA QUE ME LLEVE HASTA ROMA!...

- ¿Roma?...

- Quizás Germania se halla rendido, ¡Pero yo jamás!... no descansaré hasta ver a ese viejo muerto por mis manos, y tú, Antonio, eres la última persona que lo vió vivo...

- ¡Eso fue hace casi veinte años! - gritó molesto - ¡quizás ya este muerto!

- ¡No es cierto!... Ahora o colaboras conmigo o esta preciosa señorita irá a saludar al suelo de mi parte - amenazó ya hastiándose del asunto...

- ¡No sé que decirte! ¡Tenía cinco años por la mierda! - gritó exasperado, esperando que le creyese...

- ¡Me importa una mierda si tenía cinco o cincuenta! ¡Dime en donde está! - gritó guturalmente...

Antonio se quedó en silencio unos instantes, ¿Debería decire la verdad solo para que soltara a Lovi? ¿Y si le mentía y la dejaba caer de igual forma?... prefirió no arriesgarse...

- Si te digo en donde esta... ¿la dejarás ir? - pregutó serio...

- Lo juro...

- Se encuentra aquí en Nápoles, hace poco tuve contacto con él... - comenzó...

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo bastardo? ¡No se lo digas! ¡Seguirá matando gente! - comenzó a gritar la italiana, la cual fue silenciada por un movimiento brusco por parte del hombre, haciendo alusión a que la soltaría...

- Prosigue, mi buen amigo... - dijo con una sonrisa...

- No conozco su verdadero nombre... pero, sé donde vive... - presiguió aun serio...

- ¡Pues dímelo que esperas! - gritó emocionado...

- ¡ANTONIO NO! - gritó la chica...

- Vive en la casa de los Vargas... Es el abuelo de Lovina y Felicia Vargas... - Finalizó

Se formó un pequeño silencio, en lo que teniente analizaba la información, llegando a una horrible, pero certera conclusión...

- Es el mejor amigo de Germania... por eso dejó el caso y no le importó... ¡Él siempre encubrió a Roma! ¡Ese figlio di puttana! - exclamó iracundo - lo mataré... ¡LO MATARÉ!...

- Ahora suelta a Lovina... - dijo furioso el español...

- Como quieras...

Una vez dicho esto el teniente la soltó provocando que el resto del cuerpo cayera, para luego emprender carrera fuera de la habitación...

- ¡LOVI! - gritó Antonio desesperado, corriendo hacia el balcón...

- ¡Antonio bastardo ayúdame! - escuchó la voz de la italiana, quien se había acanzado a afirmar de uno de los barrotes, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subir por si misma...

- Gracias a Dios - dijo aliviado mientras estiraba la mano para sacarla...

Cannavaro iba a paso veloz a finalizar con aquello que estuvo buscando toda una vida, pero claro, dicen que mientras más cosas malas hagas peor se te devolverán, el karma, siempre justo, ya que no alcanzó a siquiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación cuando un disparo resonó en toda la habitación, mientras un elegante agujero descansaba en la nuca del ya fallecido Benedetto Cannavaro... No por nada Dante Della Torre era un joven prodigioso, fue el único en toda su generación capaz de dar en el blanco aún en plena oscuridad...

- Benedetto Cannavaro, se te acusa de homicidio frustrado, homicidio, ataque a un superior, desacato e intento de violación... - dijo desde el suelo - Causa de muerte... Defensa Personal...

Una vez que Lovina se encontró de nuevo en el balcón se aferró a Antonio como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, este sin dudarlo la estrechó entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien, que ya todo había pasado... volvieron al salón en donde encontraron el cuerpo inerte del Ex Teniente y u poco más allá en un vano intento por arrastrarse a Dante Della Torre...

- Ay Dios, Dante... - susurró la joven italiana para luego ir hasta él e intentarv ayudarlo - Antonio tenemos que llevarlo al hospital...

- N-no es ne-necesario... - dijo Dante - Estoy bien...

- Idiota, no lo estás - reclamó esta quitándose las últimas lagrimas- vamos...

- No pue-pueden... podrían descubrir a Antonio...

- Pero... - dijo este buscando una solución...

- Vete Antonio - dijo Lovina - Yo lo llevaré, tu reunete con los demás y explica lo que pasó... Ya inventaremos algo con Dante...

- Lovi...

- Confía en mi, bastardo... - pidió - Todo estará bien...

Antonio asintió levemente, le dio un último beso a Lovina y salió por el balcón, la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de ayuda, cuando encontró un par de oficiales los llevó hasta Dante, donde se llevaron ambos cuerpos, uno al hospital y el otro a la morgue, para irse de la misma forma que sus víctimas...

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir dentro de aquella blanca sala de hospital, en donde unos ojos verdes se abrían por primera vez en después de tanto tiempo, sintió una mano apretando la suya, ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber de quien se trataba, se incorporó levemente, viendo una cabellera albina apoyada sobre sus barzos, durmiendo ¿Cuántas veces repetirían esta escena?... Bueno, no le importaba, ya que si por alguna razón las cosas llegaran a invertirse ella haría exactamente lo mismo por él... llevó una mano hasta los platinados cabellos y los acarició con cuidado, sin embargo fue suficiente para despertar al joven de ojos rojos, quien levantó la miarada hasta aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban apacibles, en un principio no dijo nada, solo la quedó mirando esperando que no siguiera durmiendo aún...

- Hola, Gilbert - dijo esta rompiendo el silencio...

- Eli... - dijo este asombrado, para luego dar una gran sonrisa - Me alegra que hayas despertado...

**Mi marimacha...**

* * *

***Maledetto:** Maldito

***Per favore:** Por favor

***Matthew... mon beau petit garçon:** Matthew, mi hermoso y pequeño niño

***O-:** Es un tipo de sangre a a cual se le llama "Donador Universal", significa que es compatible con todas, no importa a quien done...

***** **Esto hace alusión a un cap. de Hetalia, en donde Grecia le pone así a un gato xD** No pude resistirme xD

***Schifosa:** Repugnate

Finalmente un cap menos xD

Se acerca el gran final!

Espero que me sigan leyendo a pesar de mis monumentales retrasos... ^^

Gracias por todos los reviews que recibo y lo que solo me leen también gracias, significa que les gusta mi trabajo y hacen que mi esfuerzo valga la pena ^^

Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap!


	16. Mi vida antes de conocerte

Hi!

He renacido de las cenizas!

**Primero:** En verdad lameto estar desaparecida por tantos meses, la verdad este año fue un poco complicado por muchos motivos... más que nada porque salí del colegio este año y ahora me encuentro trabajando en un lugar que carcome mi alma y me quita años de vida, eso y otras cosas alentaron mi inspiración y proceso de ecritura, en verdad lo lamento mucho...

**Segundo:** Espero que les guste este cap, lo hice basándome en parejas en las cuales no me basé mucho en un principio (Excepto el GilxEli) Ya que siento que casi todo esta resuelto, eso sí, dejé algunas parejas para el capítulo final, y la historia de Eli (que en un comienzo iba a parecer en este cap) la cual he escrito ya cerca de tres veces, pero siento que algo le falta y para no hacerlos esperar más decidí subirlo sin ella, pero descuiden me esforzaré mucho, ya que suelo rescribir las escenas cerca de dos veces para dar algo mejor, esta historia no la he tomado a la ligera ya que pongo todo de mi para hacerla... más que nada para ustedes ya que el solo hehco de saber que leen esta historia me hace pensar que debo darles algo bueno...

**Tercero:** No dejaré por nada del mundo este fic, así que tranquilos aquellos que piensan que lo dejaré a medias, lo terminaré a como de lugar! LO JURO!

Y sin nada más que acotar, Disfruten este cap!

* * *

**Mi vida antes de conocerte**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Gilbert no podía quitar la vista de Elizaveta, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado esperando este momento?, le parecía demasiado, Elizaveta, a su vez, sentía que despertaba de un profundo sueño, el tiempo que pudieron haberse quedado solo observándose hubiese sido mayor de no ser por una tranquila enfermera quien comenzaba sus rondas matutinas...

- Veo que ya despertó - dijo con una amable sonrisa aquella enfermera de ojos grises...

- Sí, así es... - respondió la ojiverde de la misma manera - Aunque para ser honesta no sé en que momento llegué aquí...

- Bueno, es lo más normal... llegó aquí ayer en la mañana insconsciente... - explicó lentamente por si acaso Elizaveta aún no estaba al tanto de su propia situación...

- ¿Ayer? ¿Estoy aquí desde ayer? - Dicho y hecho, Elizaveta no estaba conciente de nada...

La húngara llevó su mirada hasta el albino, quien asintió lentamente para así verificarle que era cierto...

- ¿Qué ocurrió Gilbert? - preguntó sin quitar su mirada en Gilbert...

- Pues, verás... - comenzó, para luego mirar atentamente a la enfermera, quien al sentir la potente mirada del pruso comprendió que estaba sobrando en la escena...

- Ah, yo ya me voy, llamaré al doctor para que la revise, con permiso... - dijo la enfermera rápidamente y finalmente salió de la habitación...

Elizaveta al verse sola con Gilbert repitió la pregunta, este se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para instantáneamente volver a su lugar al lado de la húngara, solo que esta vez se quedó de pie, la ojiverde esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar pero lo que salió de los labios de Gilbert no fue presisamente lo que quería escuchar...

- Eres una tonta...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Eli...

- Realmente... la más tonta de todas - murmuró Gilbert con la vista en el piso, dejando a la húngara con un rostro de sorpresa...

- ¡¿Se puede saber que te hice para que me trates así, idiota? - dijo la chica elevando la voz, completamente contrariada...

- Porque solo una tonta no pensaría en las consecuencias que dejaría su muerte en alguien tan asombroso como yo... - finalizó llevando su vista a la contraria...

Antes de que Elizaveta siquiera pudiese razonar bien aquella frase Gilbert ya se encontraba envolviendo su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, gesto que la ojiverde no se esperó, Gilbert nunca fue una persona cariñosa o de piel, solo con Gilbird... sintió una pequeña punzada en su torso pero no le hizo caso, esto era más importante...

- Gil... - fue lo único que supo pronunciar...

- Te prohibo que vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca más, ¿me oíste, marimacha? - dijo sin deshacer el abrazo...

¿No volver a salvar a Gilbert si alguien le estaba apuntando con un arma dispuesto a matarlo?, Elizaveta ante esto respondió al abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, para evitar que el albino la soltara después de lo que le iba a decir...

- Lo siento... pero no puedo hacer eso... - respondió casi en un susurro - porque lo volvería a hacer otra vez si es necesario...

- Idiota... - susurró aferrándose aún más a Eli - si te mueres... ¿qué voy a hacer solo?...

Elizaveta quiso responderle... decirle que estaría bien, porque él era el Gran Gilbert Beilschmidt, que era tan asombroso que se repondría y seguiría adelante, pero aquellas palabras no fueron capaces de salir, hubo un ligero silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la puerta y la voz de doctor quien se adentraba en la habitación...

- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? - preguntó el doctor con un deje de molestia...

- La gente le llama abrazo - respondió Gilbert con un tono similar al momento que se separaba de Elizaveta...

- ¿Y cómo se le ocurre abrazarla sabiendo que tiene un impacto de bala en el torso? - cuestionó molesto - ¿Acaso no sabe el solo hecho de que este sentada ya le provoca dolor?

Gilbert pasó de la molestia a la preocupación y luego al reproche...

- Mierda - se dijo a sí mismo el ojirojo- perdón Eli, ¿te dolió mucho?

- No te preocupes, no es nada... - respondió intentando hacer que no dolía, pero la verdad es que en cuanto Gilbert reafirmó su abrazo sintió que la apuñalaban lentamente...

- Vuelva a recostarse de inmediato, que ya de por sí es milagroso que este conciente - ordenó el médico, Eli obedeció - Bien ahora veamos como se encuentra...

El doctor comenzó a examinar a la ojiverde, quien se sintió un poco incómoda por la intromisión a su cuerpo, después de todo tuvo que levantarse la bata para ser examinada, mientras Gilbert simplemente miraba hacia otro lado, porque sabía que si se atrevía siquiera a pegar una ojeada Eli lo mataría a golpes de la forma más bestial que encontrase...

- Tendré que prohibirte los abrazos por un tiempo - dijo de pronto el doctor - tu herida en el torso se abrió un poco...

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Gilbert quien sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su vista a Eli para ver a herida...- SCHEISSE!...

- Gilbert, esta bien, no pasa nada... Ahora deja de mirarme o te arrancaré los ojos... - amenazó finalmente la húngara...

Gilbert obedeció casi al instante, en lo que el doctor fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación y tomó lo necesario para volver a cerrar la herida de Eli, no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó aquella tarea...

- Tampoco puedes sentarte, ahora le haré algunos examenes más, volveré en un momento... - dijo el médico... - Nos veremos más tarde Señora Beilschmidt...

Un silencio mortal se formó en la habitación a al vez que el doctor abandonaba la habitación...

- Gilbert... el doctor me llamó...

- Sí, lo oí... - dijo- Großvater... - finalizó susurrando...

Antes de que aquel incómodo momento se prolongara el ojirrojo decidió cambiar el tema...

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Eli? - preguntó el albino...

- He estado mejor, pero no me quejo, por cierto ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído al mar, después de haber recibido el disparo...

- En cuanto caíste me lancé al mar para sacarte, pero te hundías demasiado rápido, estuvimos mucho tiempo en el mar y cuando tocamos tierra West nos encontró, después quedé inconsciente, desperté en mi casa y me dijeron que estabas aquí, mi abuelo te trajo... - explicó lentamente y a grandes rasgos, ya que ni él mismo conocía los detalles de esos momentos...

- Ya veo... - contestó la chica - ¿pero tú estabas bien? quiero decir, ¿no te dio hipotermia, verdad?, después de todo cargaste conmigo todo el tiempo en el mar, debió ser difícil...

- ¡¿QUÉ? - preguntó Gilbert totalmente descolocado - Recibiste un impacto de bala, caíste al mar, perdiste una cantidad de sangre impresionante ¡CASI TE MUERES! ¡¿Y AÚN ASÍ ME PREGUNTAS SI A MÍ ME PASÓ ALGO?

Elizaveta se mantuvo callada, viendo como el pruso explotaba, no iba a detenerlo, muy en el fondo sabía que él lo necesitaba, además no la estaba ofendiendo ni nada, solo estaba diciendo lo que pasaba mientras ella se hallaba inconsciente...

- Mi cuerpo estaba asombrosamente bien - continuó bajando un poco su tono - mientras que él tuyo se estaba muriendo, ¿sabes que cuando llegamos a la orilla no respirabas? ¿o qué tuviste un ataque en la camilla y tuvieron que resucitarte? ¿qué perdiste tanta sangre que yo te dí de la mía con tal de que te mantuvieras con vida? ¿Qué... todos me decían que no me hiciera esperanzas de que vivieras?... ¿Lo sabías?...

La voz de Gilbert se fue perdiendo a medida que hablaba, hasta que finalmente se dejó de oír, Elizaveta viendo esto extendió su mano tomando la del pruso, con una pequeña sonrisa...

- No, Gilbert, no lo sabía - respondió sincera y tranquila - pero, gracias por pensar que viviría a pesar de todo...

_Gracias por no dejarme ir..._

* * *

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en como sería su vida si no lo hubiese conocido, pero ahora que lo tenía a su lado, durmiendo en la misma cama que él no pudo evitar pensarlo, Matthew extendió su mano sobre el durmiente rostro de Francis, quien se había negado a dejarlo luego de salir de la base naval, incluso insistió en que durmieran en la misma cama de aquella casona abandonada... Dejó que sus pensamientos siguieran volando, si jamás hubiese conocido al francés probablemente aún seguiría en su hogar en américa, él y Alfred trabajarían con su padre en la granja que tenían, ayudaría a su madre en los quehaceres del hogar, se juntaría con sus amigos y quizás hasta tuviese una novia, tendría la vida que siempre soñó... antes de conocerlo a él... antes de que se vieran a los ojos por primera vez luego de haber chocado por accidente, botando sus libros que iba a devolver a la biblioteca del pueblo...

_FlashBack  
_

_Un joven de ojos violáceos iba caminando con un pequeño montón de libros entre sus brazos, tan concentrado iba mirando el piso para no tropezar que no vio al hombre que caminaba frente a él, provocando inevitablente que el menor dejara caer sus libros con el impacto, por inercia se agachó a recogerlos mientras daba una disculpa, fue entonces que todo comenzó..._

_- Déjame ayudarte, mon ami - escuchó en un acento que podía identificar como francés..._

_- No es necesario, se... - dijo el menor levantando la vista encontrándose con una mirada tan azul que le cortó el habla por un instante - ñor..._

_- Insisto - prosiguió, levantando un par de libros... - creo que son demasiados para alguien tan joven como tú mon petit - dijo con una sonrisa..._

_Una vez que los libros se encontraron a salvo ambos se levantaron..._

_- Eh... yo puedo llevarlos, no se preocupe - dijo el rubio del rizo... - además la biblioteca no está tan lejos..._

_- Por eso mismo me ofrezco a ayudarte, mon petit - agregó el desconocido - no queremos que tropieces de nuevo... _

_ - Yo... está bien..._

_Caminaron lentamente por las calles transitadas, Matthew miró fijamente al amable desconocido, en su forma natural de hablar, o más bien en su naturalidad de mantener una conversación..._

_- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó el ojiazul..._

_- Ma- Matthew... _

_- Matthew, beau nom pour belle créature*... - dijo para sí mismo, mirando fijamente al menor..._

_- ¿Y el suyo?... - preguntó tímido..._

_- Francis... - respondió - ¿Y a qué se debe tanto libro?..._

_- ¿Eh?... ah, pues me gusta leer, aprender cosas nuevas... - respondió Matthew..._

_- Me encanta aprender cosas nuevas- dijo con una risa - además no hay nada mejor que poner en práctica lo aprendido... ¿no crees mon petit?_

_- Ah, sí... supongo que sí - dijo sin entender a cavalidad de que hablaba aquel hombre... _

_Una vez en la biblioteca el menor devolvió los libros y junto al francés, porque ahora si estaba seguro que lo era, salieron del lugar..._

_- Thank you, Francis - dijo suavemente el más joven..._

_- De rien* - respondió el otro... - un gusto conocerte mon petit Matthew..._

_Y dicho esto el francés se marchó, Matthew creyó que no volvería a verlo, sin embargo al día siguiente fue a la biblioteca, impulsado por algo que ni el mismo sabía, encontrándolo de nuevo, conversando de nuevo... transformando aquello en una cita diaria... hasta el día que el francés debía partir, y ese mismo día decidió que no quería separarse de él... nunca más..._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Los ojos amatistas se posaron en las facciones del francés tiñiendo levemente sus mejillas, acto seguido se reprochó, ¡se suponía que debía olvidarlo!... sin embargo no podía ¿cómo hacerlo después de que fue a rescatarlo?... Francis no lo amaba, se lo había dicho aquel día en la isla, ¿entonces por qué cuando lo fue a buscar se vaía tan desesperado? ¿Por qué seguía dandole esperanzas a pesar de que no sentía nada por él? ¿Por qué él mismo se daba esperanzas sabiendo que aquello no tenía futuro?... Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se encogía, no importaba cuanto quisiese que aquel rescate significara algo, su amor no era correspondido, quizás el francés solo lo quería como a un hermano menor o incluso como a un hijo... y dolía, dolía mucho...

- ¿Qué te ocurre, mon petit? - escuchó de pronto, enfocando su vista algo borrosa al ojiazul...

- Francis... no es nada - dijo casi en un susurro, no notó cuando el otro despertó...

- Tu rostro me dice otra cosa - dijo acercándose al cuerpo del menor - Matthew...

El calido cuerpo del frances cubrio lentamente el del más pequeño, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en este, ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo de esta manera? ¿Qué acaso Francis no se daba cuenta de que le dolía?...

- Por favor, Francis... basta - susurró casi en un lamento...

Francis se separó levemente, algo contrariado por la reacción de Matthew, el pequeño jamás le había negado el contacto físico ya que nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo con malas intenciones, ¿Por qué entonces ese rechazo?... El mayor mantenía la mirada fija en el menor de los americanos, sin embargo este mantenía los ojos cerrados, evitando por todos los medios la penetrante mirada azul del francés...

- Mírame, Matthew - dijo el mayor suavemente, aunque dando a entender que no era una petición...

- No lo haré... - dijo este apretando aún más sus párpados... - No quiero...

El ajiazul lanzó un pequeño suspiro, para luego levantarse de aquella cama que compartían, dispuesto a darle al menor el espacio que pedía, comprendiendo finalmente que las cosas no podrían ser iguales, que su pequeño estaba aún afectado por lo ocurrido en la isla...

- Iré a ver como van las cosas... - explicó Francis sin voltear a la cama, de todas formas el otro no lo estaba mirando - Si pasa algo te lo haré saber...

Una vez que el francés dejó la habitación el joven del rizo abrió los ojos empañados en lagrimas... Definitivamente nada podría volver a ser como antes... El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Matthew, llevando su vista hasta la figura posada en la puerta, Alfred, el mayor siguió su camino hasta la cama donde estaba el otro y se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa...

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Matthy? - preguntó tranquilamente el ojiazul...

- Mejor, las heridas han comenzado a sanarse... estoy bien - contestó quitándose las lágrimas...

- No me refiero a eso - dijo Alfred, mirándolo - Ayer el franchute armó un gran escándalo para quedarse contigo, pero el idiota de seguro ni pensó en como te sentías... How do you feel, Bro?...

- Terrible - confesó - él me ve casi como a un hijo...

- That sucks - dijo Alfred suspirando... - Descuida, Bro... las cosas serán mejor desde ahora...

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Al?

- No tengo idea - reconoció soriendo levemente - Pero si ya las cosas están por los suelos, lo único que puede pasar es que mejoren ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...

Alfred llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Matthew, revolviéndolo cariñosamente, realmente pensó en golpear bestialmente a Francis cuando lo vió en el pasillo, de hecho la idea aún seguía en su mente, pero prefirió pasar ese tiempo con su hermano que lo necesitaba, además, si hay alquien que de seguro iba a golpear bestialmente al franchute ese es Arthur, o sí, el británico haría correr sangre hoy...

* * *

La brisa se sentía tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol cubría todo con su calor, sí, hoy era un día de lo más tranquilo...

- ¡LIET!

Hasta ahora... Toris volteó su vista del grato paisaje para posarla sobre su amigo de infancia, Feliks, quien en ese instante corría hacia él como ya tenía acostumbrado desde hace varios días, probablemente viene a contarle una que otra estupidez, porque algo inteligente de seguro no era, no se equivoquen, lo quiere mucho, pero Feliks es... Feliks...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Feliks? - preguntó el lituano...

- Liet, o sea como que esperaba más ánimos de tu parte... - se quejó el polaco - bueno, como sea, la cosa es que Raivis se atoró en uno de los cañones y tipo como que no lo puedo sacar...

- ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ? - expresó, esto era inaudito...

- ¿O sea estás sordo o qué, Liet? Te dije que Raivis...

- Eso ya lo sé ¡¿Pero cómo fue que llegó allí? - preguntó con los nervios de punta...

- Ah, tipo como que con Raivis nos aburríamos como ostras entonces pensé ¿y si jugamos a las escondidas?, pues tipo entonces Ravis se escondió ahí... ¡Y o sea como que me costó más de una hora encontrarlo! - explicó entre señas y efectos de sonido...

Toris estaba completamente estupefacto, así que para no terminar gritando como demonios podían ser tan idiotas decidió simplemente ir al lugar guiado por Feliks, quien seguía hablando cabe acotar... finalmente luego de grandes esfuerzos y la ayuda de Eduard quien tuvo la idea de usar mantequilla fue que lograron sacar al pequeño Raivis del cañon de ataque...

- ¡¿Se puede saber en que pensabas? - regañó molesto el estoniano, mientras el pequeño letón contenía las lagrimas...

- Es.. es... - tiritaba el pequeño - es que... estaba aburrido... y con... Feliks...

- Tipo que gruñón - dijo el polaco poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pequeño - como que el pobre ya está que se hace del miedo...

- ¡Feliks esto es también tu culpa! - reclamó el lituano...

- ¿Culpa? - preguntó el polaco - Tipo como que...

- ¡Nada de eso! - cortó, definitivamente hoy estallaba - ¡Deberías vivir más seriamente! ¡Eres demasiado descuidado y no mides las consecuencias!...

- Liet...

- ¡Y no solo eso! ¡sino que además haces cosas demasiado arriesgadas! ¡perjudicas a los demás y no te importa en lo más mínimo!... ¡Y lo peor es que tienes ideas idiotas!...

- Toris...

- ¡Además que...!... - se calló, ¿Toris? - Feliks...

- Lo siento, Toris... Tienes razón... - dijo el polaco, con la mirada baja - voy a mi cuarto...

El rubio caminó tranquilamente, a la vista de los otros dos que prácticamente tenían la quijada por el suelo, Toris NUNCA perdía la paciencia y ahora había estallado de pronto en contra del polaco...

- Espera, Feliks - dijo el lituano caminando tras él...

El ojiverde caminó hasta los cuartos y se encerró, dejando afuera al ojiazul, quien sentía que había sido demasiado duro con el otro...

* * *

Debería estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, pero no, aún no podía adaptarse por completo...

- ¡Oiaaaa! - soltó un ligero grito...

- ¿Hm?...

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, Tino seguía gritando cada vez que despertaba y Berwald lo estaba mirando...

- Ber... Berwald, no hagas eso - pidió recuperándose un poco...

- ¿C'm' am'n'c'ste? - preguntó el sueco...

- Eh... bien, las heridas ya casi no me duelen - dijo el finlandés con una sonrisa...

- Hm...

En eso el sueco se levantó de la cama, cosa que el finlandés pensaba imitar pero fue detenido en el acto por el otro, quien le lanzó una de sus potentes miradas que hacían temblar hasta el más valiente...

- T' d'sc'nsa - dijo...

- Eh... pero...

Sin embargo el sueco no dio más tiempo y sin decir más se fue de la habitación, el rubio se quedó entonces en la cama, descansando...

- Berwald se preocupa demasiado, si yo ya estoy bien... - se dijo a sí mismo... - Bueno, él siempre es así...

La mente de Tino comenzó a divagar, hacia los recuerdos en donde el sueco era el protagonista, aquel día que se conocieron, al poco tiempo de que él tuviese que irse del orfanato en donde vivía por cumplir la mayoría de edad, había conocido a Berwald en un bar...

_FlashBack_

_Finlandia, Puerto de Helsinki, 4 años atrás..._

_Tan solo llevaba una semana allí y ya sentía que estaba colapsando... y es que Tino definitivamente no había nacido con el don de servir tragos en un bar, demasiada gente pidiendo al mismo tiempo, algunos molestos, otros felices ¡y otros condenadamente aprovechados!... pero nada podía hacer, era el único lugar donde había logrado conseguir empleo y que además pagaran lo suficiente para poder rentar una habitación..._

_- ¡Quiero mi cerveza! - exigió un hombre_

_- Ya voy, ya voy - decía el pobre rubio - que cansancio..._

_Y así era toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, el pobre ya hasta parecía vampiro durmiendo solo durante el día..._

_- Oye tu, dame una ale..._

_- ¿Ah? - preguntó Tino totalmente descolocado... - ¿Ale?_

_- Sí mocoso, Ale... - habló en un acento que proclamaba ser extranjero..._

_- Disculpeme, señor... pero, ¿qué es una ale?_

_El hombre frente a él lo miró completamente contrariado, provocando que sus enormes cejas subieran de forma graciosa, el finlandés tuvo que contener la risa..._

_- ¿No sabes que es una ale? ¡¿Entonces que mierda es lo que sirven aquí? - preguntó molesto..._

_- Mon ami, no espantes a este hermoso cantinero con tus malditas palabras británicas - dijo otro metiéndose en la discución - mon cher, lo que te pide este cejón es solo una cerveza..._

_- Ahh, eso era... - dijo el menor riendo levemente - tome..._

_- Maldición, como mierda no saber que es una ale - murmuró molesto el cejón..._

_- Deja de quejarte, Arthur - dijo el otro riendo - oye lindo cantinero, dame una copa de tu mejor vino..._

_- Claro - dijo sonriente..._

_- ¿Y atiendes tu solo? - preguntó el rubio ojiazul mientras recibía su bebida..._

_- Así es, aunque no siempre, pero mi compañero se enfermó así que... - explicó como pudo mientras servía otras bebidas - hoy no me quedó de otra..._

_- Ya veo, ¿harás algo a la salida? - preguntó descaradamente el hombre..._

_- Disculpe pero ni siquiera sé su nombre y..._

_- Francis Bonnefoy ¿eso es un sí? - preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa..._

_- Lo siento, pero..._

_- ¿Ahora intentas cogerte a un niño?, me das asco Bloody frog - dijo el otro de prominentes cejas, con un tono que denotaba que la cerveza surgía efecto - Yo que tu mocoso, corro..._

_- ¡No me andes creando mala fama en todos los puertos, maldito cejón!..._

_- Oigan ustedes dos - reclamó - si siguen peleando me veré en la obligación de sacarlos..._

_- ¡Ya lo oíste wine bastard!_

_- ¡Eso debería decir yo, malheureux*!_

_- ¡Franchute de mierda!_

_- ¡Cejotas!_

_- ¡¿Me están escuchando siquiera? - se quejó el finlandés al notar como los otros dos seguían peleando sin prestarle la menor atención_

_Tino dejó a esos dos peleando, más que nada porque debía seguir atendiendo, pronto una persona se sentó en la barra..._

_- ¿Qué se va a servir? - preguntó Tino con una sonrisa..._

_El extraño levantó la vista provocandole al pobre cantinero un chillido de terror, no es que Tino fuese muy miedoso, pero había que aceptar que la mirada de aquel hombre causaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo..._

_- ¿Hm? - preguntó extrañado el sujeto al ver la cara de espanto del cantinero..._

_- Perdón, perdón - se disculpó como pudo con una mano en el pecho - ¿Qué desea tomar?..._

_- Punsch* - dijo tranquilamente..._

_- Claro, claro... - Preparó el trago lo más rápido que pudo y lo sirvió..._

_- Tack*..._

_Sueco, fue lo que pensó el finlandés, no le pareció extraño ya que varios suecos andaban siempre por estos sitios, volvió su vista a los otros dos que aún peleaban, ahora con golpes, esto se iba a poner feo..._

_- ¡DIJE QUE BASTA!..._

_Y así fue como en menos de dos minutos el pequeño finlandés demostró que de frágil solo tenía el aspecto, pues acabó con la pelea a punta de patadas echando a aquellos clientes que osaban pertubar la paz mientras ÉL estaba a cargo... Ya pasadas unas horas la jornada laboral de Tino finalmente llegaba a su fin, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, la cual contrastaba monstruosamente con la cara de cansancio del pobre rubio, salió del bar a paso lento y arrastrado, definitivamente ese empleo lo estaba matando... Aquella madrugada en particular el frío era insoportable, el ojivioleta tiritaba aún con las mil y un ropas que traía encima, su cuerpo comenzába a responder más lento, el frío de esa noche y el cansancio acumulado de semanas fue lo que llevó a Tino a caer desmayado a mitad del camino hacia su casa, en medio de la nieve que comenzaba a cubrirlo considerablemente..._

_- Oy'..._

_Una voz desconocida se oía en el ambiente, Tino no podía abrir los ojos aún, sin embargo sabía que fuese donde estuviese ya no sentía aquel frío desgarrador que lo noqueó hace... ¿cuánto tiempo?, no tenía ni la menor idea, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente enfocando otros azules que lo miraban espectante... _

_- ¿'st's bi'n? _

_- ¡Oiiiiaaa! - gritó de pronto el finlandés al abrir los ojos por completo... aquella mirada tenebrosa..._

_- ¿Hm?... - cuestionó el otro, sí, definitivamente esa mirada y facciones eran de aquel cliente que le había pedido una punsch hace tan solo unas horas... - ¿Pas' alg'?..._

_- ¿D-Dónde estoy? - preguntó aún asustado - ¿Q-Quién es u-usted?..._

_- Est's 'n m' c'sa... s'y B'rw'ld...t' enc'ntr' d'smay'd' 'n l' c'lle..._

_- Ahhh...- dijo respirando más calmado - ya veo... muchas gracias señor... bueno, lamento haberlo molestado - dijo con todas las intenciones de irse para no seguir molestando... - volveré a mi casa y... _

_- Est' n'vand' af'er'... s' qu'er's t' pu'd's qu'd'r h'st' m'ñ'n'... - ofreció amablemente el sueco - T' p'dr'as d'smay'r d' n'evo..._

_ Tino aceptó con algo de vergüenza, agradeciendo a aquel amable hombre, una vez que Berwald dejó la habitación Tino pudo notar lo cálida y acogedora de esta, mucho más que la suya al menos, esa noche Tino se dejó caer en la cama y durmió como hacia tiempo no podía... Una vez que Tino despertó y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde se sintió la persona más avergonzada en la faz de la tierra ¡¿Qué habrá pensado el dueño de casa?!, rojo hasta las orejas se levantó y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a disculparse, pero contra todo pronóstico lo que se encontró fue al sueco leyendo el diario en un sillón preguntándole si quería comer algo..._

_- ¿eh?..._

_- ¿Qu'er's c'm'r alg'? - repitió, parace que el cantinero tenía problemas de audición..._

_- N-no es necesario - dijo rojo, a pesar que moría de hambre..._

_El sueco se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina sin decir una palabra, para luego salir de ella con un plato de comida caliente y dejarlo sobre la mesa que ya tenía los servicios en su lugar..._

_- Par' t' - dijo señalando el plato... _

_Tino avanzó hasta la mesa y por enésima vez agradeció, era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con él... quien diría que detrás de aquella dura y tenebrosa apariencia hubiera una persona tan amable y caritativa..._

_- Lamento haber dormido tanto, es que estaba muy cansado y... en verdad lo siento..._

_- N' imp'rt'... - dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la mesa también para hacerle compañía - Deb´ s'r d'fic'l at'nd'r un b'r..._

_- Ni me lo digas, y eso que no..._

_Y aquello fue el inicio de una grata conversación, en la cual el finlandés hablaba hasta por los codos mientras el sueco asentía y hacía pequeñas acotaciones, hablaron básicamente del empleo de Tino, el cual se quejaba que no tenía talento para ser cantinero, que algunos intentaban golpearlo o abusar de él, pero aquello pagaba las cuentas así que debía ser paciente hasta que encontrase algo mejor, el sueco lo escuchó todo sin dejar de prestarle atención, parecía ser una persona realmente esforzada..._

_- Bueno, ya es hora de irme, ya dejó de nevar y pronto tendré que irme al trabajo - dijo Tino con una sonrisa... - muchas gracias por todo, Berwald..._

_- N' 's nad'..._

_Aquella noche Tino se veía con más animos, como si haber estado en aquella casa le hubiese devuelto las energías, su sonrisa se amplió al ver al sueco entrar al bar y sentarse en la barra..._

_- ¿Una Punsch? - preguntó amablemente el ojivioleta, a lo que el sueco asintió..._

_- Cre' qu' pu'do ay'd'rt' - dijo de pronto el ojiazul..._

_- ¿ayudarme? - preguntó extrañado al tiempo que servía la bebida..._

_- M' padr' ti'n' un' impr'nt'... dij' qu' pod'a d'rte tr'baj'..._

_En ese instante la miarada de Tino se amplió, ¿trabajo? ¿en una imprenta? ¿era en serio?..._

_- ¿D-De verdad? - preguntó emocionado a lo que el otro asintió... ¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias, Berwald! _

_Tino estaba realmente alegre, tanto que no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre el sueco a abrazarlo, ¿acaso los dioses le habían mandado un ángel o algo así? definitivamente haberse desmayado a la mitad de la calle había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarle, a la mañana siguiente Tino se presentó en la imprenta al lado de Berwald, allí su padre los recibió y le dijo que podría ser asistente del propio Berwald, ganaría un poco más que como cantinero y el horario era mil veces mejor, ¡Podría volver a dormir de noche!... Desde ese día comenzó a trabajar al lado de Berwald, notando en poco tiempo que era aún mejor persona de lo que había pensado... siempre hablaban, el finlandés mucho más que el sueco, sin embargo Tino había podido descubrir que uno de los grandes deseos de Berwald era viajar por el mundo entero y vivir aventuras, pero su padre se oponía férreamente diciendo que su deber era estar con él en la imprenta... Ya pasados varios meses Tino sentía que todo estaba bien menos una cosa, últimamente Berwald había estado comportandose extraño, más una noche por casualidad lo vio rumbo al bar donde se habían conocido y curioso como era él lo siguió sin siquiera pensarlo, una vez en el bar pudo ver como hablaba con dos sujetos que se le hacían familiares de alguna parte pero no podía recordarlo, estratégicamente se sentó sin ser visto en la mesa conjunta pero a la espalda del sueco, esperando poder oír aquella conversación..._

_- Entonces zarpamos a media noche... - escuchó hablar a aquel extranjero de ojos verdes..._

_- Hm... - asintió el sueco..._

_- ¿Estás seguro, mon ami? aquí lo tienes todo... - dijo el otro extranjero, sin embargo el sueco volvió a asentir..._

_- Bien en ese caso... - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano - Bienvenido a mi tripulación, Berwald, eres oficialmente un pirata..._

_Aquellas palabras lograron que el corazón de Tino saltara casi al punto de matarlo ¿Qué Berwald se había hecho qué? ¿Qué zarparían a media noche? ¿Berwald se iba a ir con ellos? Entonces... ¿Lo iba a dejar aquí solo?... Esperó a que los tres dejaran el bar y se fue a la barra, dispuesto a hacer aquello que casi nunca hacía... beber... curiosamente con una punsch en la mano comenzó a repasar aquel último tiempo, Berwald y su padre peleaban a menudo es cierto, pero nunca creyó que su amigo sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, además lo había notado algo distante de él, pero jamás pasó por su mente que era porque pensaba irse lejos, ¿qué sería de él sin el sueco en aquella imprenta?, gracias a él era que tenía el trabajo, Berwald había sido practicamente un ángel caído del cielo... Cuando el finlandés se fue del bar ya iba con alcohol de más en la sangre, por ello nunca reparó en el hecho de estar llendo hacia la casa del sueco para pedirle explicaciones..._

_- Berwald soy Tino - dijo mientras tocaba la puerta, algo tambaleante - ábreme, por favor..._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió y el sueco vio el estado en el que Tino llegó se impactó, jamás lo había visto ebrio y su sopresa fue aún mayor cuando este comenzó a hablar..._

_- ¿Cómo es eso que te vas? - reclamó el ojivioleta...- ¿No ibas a decírmelo? ¿No confiabas en mí? - dijo a la vez que lagrimas dejaban sus ojos - ¿Es eso?..._

_- Tino... - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el sueco..._

_- Tino nada, me ibas a dejar solo allá, sin decirme nada... eres malo... muy malo... - sollozó alcoholizado..._

_Berwald afectado por aquellas palabras solo atinó a abrazar a Tino como pudo, haciendo que entrara a la casa, hacía frío afuera... el finlandés guardo silencio en los brazos del sueco, afectado por el sueño repentino y las fuertes emociones vividas..._

_- Lo si'nt', T'no... - susurró el mayor..._

_- No me dejes solo - susurró Tino, tan bajo que los oídos de Berwald no pudieron oírlo, para luego caer inconsciente en los cálidos brazos del sueco..._

_Una vez que recobró la conciencia supo que estaba en la cama de Berwald y cuando notó que la casa estaba desierta asumió que era tarde, quizás él ya se había ido en aquel barco... Con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos miró el reloj que el ojiazul tenía en su living, notando que solo eran las once de la noche... Entonces salió de la casa, cerrándola claro está, para partir cual rayo hacía la suya, tenía que alcanzarlo... tomó lo básico y dejó el dinero de la renta de aquel mes sobre la cama, para salir rumbo al puerto, aún estaba a tiempo, quizás aún podía alcanzarlo... Llegó al puerto y entonces lo vio, estaba a punto de subirse a aquel barco, estaba a punto de perderlo..._

_- ¡BERWALD!..._

_El aludido giró rápidamente, mostrando una expresión de asombro al ver allí a Tino, este corrió como puedo hasta él..._

_- No... no te... vayas... - decía el más joven sin aire..._

_- L' si'nto..._

_- sin... mi... - continuó... - no te vayas... sin mi... Berwald..._

_Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al momento que tomaba su más grande decisión..._

_- Si tu te vas, yo me iré contigo... _

_Fin del FlashBack_

Tino sonrió, satisfecho de haber decidido escapar con Berwald aquel día, nunca se arrepentiría...

- Quiero estar siempre a tu lado...

_Porqué él simplemente no se imagina la vida sin Berwald..._

* * *

Lovina miraba fijamente al hombre en la camilla, quien estaba inconsciente en ese momento... la joven italiana repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de aquel almirante, era alguien realmente noble...

- Dante, estoy segura que de no conocer al bastardo de Antonio... tu habrías sido un gran esposo... - susurró sincera... - espero que encuentres a alguien y seas muy feliz...

Otro silencio llegó a la habitación, se quedaría allí hasta que despertara y pudiera agradecerle... estaba segura que la próxima mujer que llegara a la vida del joven almirante sería una condenada suertuda...

- ¿Cómo está? - se escuchó en la habitación...

- Estable, no deberías venir por aquí, Antonio... - respondió la italiana sin mirarlo...

- Pero estoy disfrazado... - replicó este con un puchero...

El español dio unos pasos más dentro de la habitación llamando la atención de la castaña, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo...

- Pues así llamas más la atención, ¿quién te enseñó a combinar ropa, bastardo? Tienes un gusto horrible... y odio tu bigote...

- ¡Pero si el bigote le da el encanto!...Que malas eres, Lovi... - reclamó

- Solo defiendo el buen gusto...

El español lanzó un suspiro resingnándose, Lovi era realmente dura cuando de ropa y buen gusto se tratase...

- Ya di la orden, zarpamos de aquí mañana... - habló seriamente

- Ya veo... Dante dijo que nos podía dar tres días de ventaja...

- ¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio, Lovi? - preguntó el español incrédulo...- ¿en qué momento fue eso?

- Me lo dijo antes de lo del viejo maledetto... él está dispuesto a dejarnos ir y dejar el caso a alguien más...

Antonio guardó silencio, analizando la información, finalmente sonrió, ese tipo era más noble que él... Aquel hombre había ganado su respeto, un gran oficial, un prodigio con corazón noble... Un leve movimiento por parte del almirante alertó a ambos, estaba despertando...

- Será mejor que esperes afuera, Antonio - dijo la italiana, el español asintió...

Para cuando el almirante abrió los ojos solo estaba Lovina en la habitación, observó el lugar algo desorientado...

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Lovina...

- Bien, si considero que he terminado peor cuando te enfadas... - dijo con algo de humor... - ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?...

- Un par de horas, pedí que te anestesiaran para que no gritaras como niña a la hora de sacarte la bala... - dijo más relajada...

- Lo habría hecho, así que gracias - dijo sonriendo - salvaste mi orgullo...

Hubo un ligero silencio, el cual fue roto por el oficial...

- Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto... - murmuró llendo diracto al grano - ¿lista?

Lovina asintió, era hora...

* * *

Antonio una vez que dejó la habitación decidió irse del hospital, aún debía seguir buscando a Gilbert y a Elizaveta, no se rendiría jamás ante la esperanza de encontrarlos, caminó a paso firme y rápido, la vista desde cualquier ángulo habría sido perfecta de no ser porque de idiota chocó contra una enfermera en una curva...

- Lo siento... fue mi culpa - se disculpó el pirata...

- No se preocupe, fue mía - respondió esta desde el piso

La joven enfermera siguió reprochándose metalmente ¿cómo no ver semejante árbol navideño caminar hacia ella? si sólo le faltaban las luces ¿quién diablos tienen tan mal gusto para la ropa? de seguro no era italiano... mientras sus pensamientos seguían su curso automáticamente comenzó a levantar los expedientes que habían caído en el impacto...

- Déjeme ayudarla con eso, señorita...

- Gracias...

Levantaron varios papeles que para Antonio parecían escritos en hebreo antiguo ¿Cómo rayos hacen para leer semejantes cosas?, tantas palabras difíciles que le sonaban a cualquier bestialidad, no se fijó mucho en ellos salvo por el último que recogió, el cual llamó su total atención e incluso lo tensó por instantes...

- Disculpe señorita, ¿dónde encuentro la habitación de la sra. Elizaveta Beilschmidt?...

- En el tercer piso, sala 58... ¿es familiar?

- Sí, uno muy cercano - finalizó para luego emprender rumbo hacia aquella habitación, debía ser Eli, estaba seguro de ello ¿Pero por qué rayos tenía el apellido de Gilbert?, bueno eso lo preguntaría después o... ¡¿Y si se casaron en secreto mientras él estaba en prisión?! o Dios, en ese en el que momento Antonio ya estaba creando toda una novela fue que entró en la habitación casi de golpe, llamando la atención de dos personas que lo miraron extrañados...

- ¿Toño? ¿Qué diablos haces con ese bigote? - preguntó Gilbert, asombrado de tal mal gusto...

Antonio guardó dos segundos de silencio, en los cuales tomo aire para luego dejarlo salir de la mejor forma posible...

- ¡TU, HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡¿Qué mierda es eso de "Toño"?! - gritó exasperado - ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándolos sin saber absolutamente NADA de ustedes?!

- ¡Momento que a mi madre la respetas! - replicó Gilbert...

- oigan...

- ¡¿Por qué mierda no dieron señales de vida?! ¡Creímos que se habían ahogado en el mar por la mierda!

- ¡IDIOTAS YA BASTA!...

Ambos detuvieron los gritos y dirigieron su vista a la chica quien intento levantarse, siendo detenida al instante por el pruso quien la sujeto para que se mantuviera recostada... fue sólo entonces que Antonio notó el estado de Elizaveta...

- Estamos en un hospital por si no se dieron cuenta el par de genios, así que será mejor que se comporten o comenzaremos a levantar sospechas...- regañó la húngara.

- Eli... ¿cómo estas? - preguntó Antonio apenado por la situación al haber tenido que ser callado... aunque con justa razón...

- Estoy bien...

- No es cierto - replicó el albino - La marimacha está en reposo, no puede levantarse, ni sentarse...

Antes de que Gilbert pudiese decir algo más el doctor apareció en la habitación, era hora de los examenes de la húngara, entre dos enfermeros la sacaron en una camilla y se la llevaron, dejando a los otros dos solos en el lugar...

- ¿Qué les pasó Gilbert? - preguntó seriamente el español...

- Casi perdemos a Eli, eso pasó... - respodió arrastrando las palabras - fuimos encontrados en la playa por West, Eli fue internada de inmediato por la hipotermia, además la herida de bala se infectó, perdió mucha sangre y colapsó en la camilla...

- ¿Todo... eso?...

- Sí... sé que debí avisar - asumió - pero no quise dejarla sola... solo lo hice una vez para hablar con mi abuelo... y cuando volví... ella estaba en medio de un ataque... no me atreví a alejarme desde entonces...

- Entiendo...

- ¿Qué pasó contigo? - preguntó Gilbert - luego de que caímos...

- Me atraparon - confesó llamando la atención del albino - es una larga historia...

- Bueno Toño, creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra - dijo más relajado el oji-rojo - vamos a la cafetería mientras vuelve la marimacha...

Antonio simplemente asintió.

* * *

¿Por cuánto tiempo Feliks pensaba quedarse allí? se preguntaba en silencio el lituano, ya que hace más de una hora que el polaco se había encerrado y aún no hacía su habitual acto de presencia, esto comenzaba a preocuparlo seriamente ¿estará molesto? ¿o quizás está llorando?, no, Feliks no es de los que lloran sino más bien de los que rien pensando en algo mejor... Fue entonces que se decidió a ir a buscarlo nuevamente a aquella habitación, se plantó frente a la puerta, pero en el preciso instante en el que iba a tocar escuchó voces desde adentro ¿Feliks no estaba solo? ¿en qué momento alguien se le adelantó?...

- Vamos, Feliks... no te puedes quedar aquí por siempre- escuchó, reconociendo la dulce y amable voz de Yakaterina...

- ¡Claro que sí!, Liet como que es un tonto muy tonto y ya no lo quiero - habló esta vez el polaco...

¿Cómo que no lo quería? ¿Y qué era eso de que era tonto?, para ese momento el lituano ya estaba con todo el oído pegado a la puerta, dispuesto a escuchar lo que el polaco pensaba al respecto...

- Pero si él te quiere mucho... - dijo la sonriente pirata...

- Pero como que me gritó muy feo... y... creo que más bien como que le estorbo... - dijo el rubio - Oye, Yaki...

- ¿Qué pasa?...

Yakaterina miró tristemente al rubio, quien tenía la mirada al suelo, desolado...

- Sabes, ultimamente he pensado que... quizás no debí... mmmm... Yaki, tu... ¿Crees que fue... un error venir? - preguntó de corazón Feliks...

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!...

El entruendoso sonido de algo cayendo llamó la atención de Feliks y Yakaterina, notando como la puerta ahora se encontraba en el piso, mientras Toris aún mantenía el pie en alto efecto de la patada que dio para botarla...

- L-Liet... tipo que miedo... - fue lo único que supo decir el polaco...

- Toris... ¿No era más fácil tocar? - preguntó Yakaterina algo exaltada...

El lituano se acercó hasta el polaco y se colocó frente a él...

- Feliks, perdón - se disculpó...

- Pero Liet, como que con quien te tienes que disculpar es con la puerta, mira que le debió doler...

Yakaterina, viendo que estaba de sobra en la escena decidió irse tranqulamente, solo esperaba que su hermano no viera la puerta caída...

- Feliks... - llamó el lituano - no fue un error...

- Liet... ¿Estabas espiando detrás de la puerta, cierto? - dijo el polaco - eso no se hace, Liet, tipo como que un día te van a golpear muy duro por andar de espía...

- Pero... - intentó excusarse - ¡Ese no es el punto! - se exasperó

- Tipo como que estoy aquí cerca me dejarás sordo...

- Feliks... estás evitando el tema principal...

- Tipo como que no sé de que estas hablando...

Fue entonces que todo rastro de paciencia murió en Toris, Feliks siempre hacía lo mismo, evadía las cosas importantes con estupideces y al final lo dejaba hablando solo, el polaco nunca le decía como se sentía o lo que de verdad quería... Feliks nunca era honesto con él... Sin embargo Toris no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar, no esta vez, dio media vuelta y como pudo dejó la puerta sobrepuesta, así nadie los vería o al menos no les prestarían tanta atención, Feliks miraba completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba, finalmente Toris volvió a su lugar frente al polaco, decidico a por fin, saber lo que pensaba y sentía Feliks...

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Yakaterina? - preguntó tranquilo el lituano - ¿Por qué ella y yo no?

- Tipo como que das miedo, lo mejor será que tomes un poquito de aire y...

- ¡Respóndeme Feliks! ¡No evadas las cosas! - subió el tono algo molesto - ¡¿Acaso no confías en mi?! ¡¿me odias?! ¡Sólo dime algo! ¡Se honesto conmigo por una vez en tu vida!

Feliks guardó silencio, eso sencillamente nunca se lo esperó, se sintió atrapado en la tensa situación que Toris había creado, ¿Ser honesto con él? no podía hacerlo, ser honesto con Liet significaba decirle lo que sentía y no podía hacer eso, ¿y si Liet lo odiaba después? ¿si para Liet sólo era un amigo de infancia?...

- Feliks, ¿Por qué decidiste venir? - preguntó bajando el tono...

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño!...

Sin embargo antes de que Feliks pudiera salir huyendo Toris lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empujó contra la cama con él encima, Feliks no iba a huir esta vez, no lo dejaría...

- ¡Liet! ¡Tipo déjame ir! ¡Pesas! ¿Subiste de peso o qué? Deberías comer menos porque creo que ya no respi...

- Feliks - dijo el lituano, extrañamente serio - Te haré solo una pregunta, una sola y te dejaré ir, pero debes responderla sinceramente, ¿de acuerdo?... - Feliks asintió - ¿en verdad crees que fue un error venir conmigo?

Feliks lo pensó unos segundos, finalmente decidió que sería honesto ¿qué más podía perder?

- No... Yo te extrañé mucho, ¡como hasta el infinito! y... tipo cuando te encontré me sentí muy triste porque eras pirata cuando me habías dejado por eso mismo, pero cuando me pediste ir contigo, tipo como que mi corazón saltó muy fuerte, ¡hasta la luna!... me sentí muy feliz, pero luego solo me retabas por lo que hacía y tipo como que me dolía... Yo solo quería que Liet me prestara atención, que estuvieras conmigo igual que antes... Liet ¿crees que soy un idiota que piensa ideas tontas y vive de idioteces?... - finalizó preguntando el polaco...

- No - dijo rápidamente el lituano - es solo que cada vez que haces algo, ya sea intentar saltar del mastil para ver si puedes volar o tratar de lanzarte por el cañón... en fin, siempre creo que te harás daño y eso me pone de los nervios, por eso grito, ayuda a liberar tensión...

- Eso es tonto, Liet - replicó Feliks - Tipo como que juro que me odias...

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces me amas?

- ¿Me amas tu?

- No respondiste Liet... y tu me hablas de honesti...

La voz de Feliks dejó de oirse de forma súbita, no porque quisiera sino porque la boca de Toris no le permitía seguir pronunciando palabras, la verdad todo Feliks dejó de moverse luego de eso ¿Lo estaba besando, cierto?

- ¿Eso responde?... - preguntó Toris sonrojado...

- Tipo, como que usaste el cliché más antiguo de mundo entero...

- ¡¿AH?!

- Pero fue divertido ¡Quiero otro, Liet! ¡Beso, beso! - dijo el rubio estirando la boca...

- ¡Respóndeme! - pidió frustrado el lituano

- Beso...

- ¡No hay hasta que respondas!

- Liet, como que tu me respondiste con un beso, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Entonces lo entendió...

* * *

Para cuando Elizaveta regresó de los exámenes tanto el albino como el capitán ya se encontraban en la habitación, ambos notaron el apesumbrado rostro de Eli, al parecer las cosas no iban tan bien y eso lo confirmaron con la seriedad que mostraba el doctor que venía con ella...

- Señor Beilschmidt - habló para referirse a Gilbert - ya tenemos los resultados de su esposa...

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Gilbert tan preocupado que ni se inmutó cuando trataron a Eli de su esposa...

- Pues verá, la herida de bala no dejará secuelas - comenzó el doctor, aparentemente, por lo bueno - ya que no afectó ningún órgano vital ni la zona del útero, sin embargo en caso de embarazo se deberá tener cuidado, hay posibilidad que se vuelva riesgozo...

- ¿Eso sería todo, doctor? - preguntó Antonio...

- Me temo que no - dijo el médico - la hipotermia que sufrió Elizaveta provocó una serie de secuelas, tales como el paro el cardiaco de ayer o el coma del cual despertó esta mañana, sin embargo también encontramos atrofias en los músculos de sus piernas, deberá asistir a terapia, de otra forma el problema se hará permanente y terminará sin poder volver a caminar...

El silencio que se formó en la habitación no podía ser interrumpido por nada, Eli mantenía la mirada baja mientras Gilbert no dejaba de mirarla de la misma forma que lo hacía Antonio, luego de unos instantes el doctor se retiró del lugar, dejando a los tres piratas en aquella triste e incómoda situación, el primero en decir algo fue Antonio...

- Todo estará bien Eli - dijo acercándose a la camilla y colocando una mano en su cabello - Ya verás, la terapia te dejará como nueva...

- Quisiera... estar sola un momento - pidió la húngara suavemente...

- Claro... vamos Gilbo...

Gilbert no dijo nada, solo siguió a Antonio fuera de la habitación...

* * *

- YOU BLOODY FROG!

El sonido de las espadas chocando resonó por toda la casona, sin embargo nadie parecía querer interferir en la pelea que se estaba comenzando...

- SACREBLEU! ¡¿TE LLEGÓ EL PERIODO O QUÉ?!... - gritó Francis ante el aparente ataque de histeria que tenía el británico...

- ¿Se puede saber de qué me perdí? - preguntó Den completamente perdido en la situación...

- Ni idea - dijo Ice - de pronto comenzaron a pelear sin motivo...

Las espadas seguían chocando cada vez con más fuerza y nadie parecía tener una explicación lógica para ello, finalmente se decidieron por salir fuera de la casona a terminar su pelea, nadie los siguió pero todos los veían desde las ventanas, incluídos el par de hermanos américanos en el segundo piso, quienes habían escuchado todo desde allá...

- ¡Eres un idiota! - gritó el inglés, atacando sin piedad...

- ¡No quiero oír eso de alguien como tú! - gritó el otro, defendiéndose y contraatacando... - ¡Cejón maldito!...

- ¡Al menos yo no ando de puto por ahí!

- ¡Ja! ¿Quiere que le recuerde su pasado, mon capitan? - dijo el fracés con sorna

- ¡SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! - dijo realmente enojado el inglés ejerciendo un brusco movimiento con su espada...

En un momento dado todos vieron como ambas espadas salieron volando por los aires, producto de la fuerte colisión provocada por ambos piratas, pero eso no los detuvo y en menos de un respiro ambos se encontraban en el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente, combos, raguños, patadas, intentos de extrangulación, todo valía para ellos, cada uno desatando sus frustraciones y enojos de la forma más violenta posible, los puños ensangrentados, nadie podía diferenciar la sangre de uno o del otro, fue cuando Alfred y Matthew decidieron intervenir, saliendo de la casa, dispuestos a detenerlos antes de que alguno resultara realmente herido, ambos americanos sujetaron a los otros dos intentando separarlos, pero estos estaban reacios a obedecer...

- ¡Arthur ya basta! - decía Alfred - ¡detente!

- ¡Francis déjalo ya! - pidió Matthew - ¡Francis!

Nada, absolutamente nada parecía apaciguar la furia de ambos piratas, quienes intentaban con todas sus fuerzas llegar al otro, pero había que aceptar que los americanos tenían una gran fuerza a pesar de su apariencia...

- ¡Eres un infeliz franchute! - dijo Arthur intentando zafarse - ¡Un asqueroso promiscuo que no sabe valorar nada!

- ¡Y tu que te metes! - gruñó el otro- ¡No eres mejor que yo, remedo de capitán de segunda!

- ¡PERO YO CAMBIÉ! ¡MIENTRAS QUE TU LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES DESTRUIR TODO AQUELLO QUE SE TE ACERCA!...

- ¡TU ME DESTRUISTE CUANDO PERDÍ A JEANNE!

Y fue en ese mometo cuando toda la pelea tuvo un real significado, Francis todavía odiaba a Arthur por lo que había pasado con Jeanne años atrás y Arthur a su vez odiaba a Francis por ser incapaz de superarlo... Ambos perdieron la fuerza de pronto, cansados y heridos, los americanos finalmente decidieron soltarlos y se apartaron de ellos, finalmente era hora de que acabaran con ese tema de una vez por todas...

- ¿Aún seguirás usando esa excusa, wine bastard? - preguntó Arthur aún jadeante por el cansancio... - Tu ya eras así antes de conocerla y para que decir después... Ya pasó, superalo de una vez...

- ¿Superarlo? - preguntó con desprecio - Matemos a tu querido Alfred a ver si puedes superarlo...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, bloody git!

- ¡Entonces no hables de lo que no sabes, cejotas! - gritó el francés, colérico - ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Como nunca amé a nadie y la perdí por tu culpa!

- Sabes que... ¡Tienes toda la razón, wine bastard! - dijo finalmente Arthur - ¡Por mi culpa perdiste a Jeanne!

Una vez dicho esto el capitán se irguió, orgulloso y prepotente, solo como Arthur Kirkland sabía ser y caminó hacia Francis hasta casi colocarse en su oído y susurró unas palabras al francés... Los pasos de Kirkland resonaron aún en el interior de la casona, seguido de cerca por Alfred, mientras Francis solo miró a su alrededor, espantado...

Matthew ya no estaba a su lado...

_Pero todo lo que pierdas hoy, será tu culpa...  
_

* * *

El pasillo en el que se encontraban se volvió pequeño de pronto, ambos estaban cabisbajos, tanto Antonio como Gilbert no sabían como enfrentar la situación de Eli...

- Esto no es bueno - dijo Antonio... - Solo tenemos tres días para irnos de aquí, di orden de zarpar mañana...

- Pero... ¿y la rehabilitación de Eli? - preguntó Gilbert, preocupado...

- No tenemos tiempo, eso podría durar meses... no pienses mal, quiero que Eli se recupere pero es peligroso que estemos aquí, hay que irnos o nos atraparán a todos...

- ¡Ella debe rehabilitarse!... Toño, facilmente podemos pasar semanas en el mar, no podemos tener a Eli semanas así, podría haber secuelas, ella podría no volver a...

- ¡Lo sé! - dijo exaltado el capitán - lo sé, pero si nos descubren tampoco la rehabilitarán, preferirán que quede así y se aliviarán una carga... Pensaré en algo, lo juro... pero debemos irnos de aquí...

Unos segundos pasaron antes que Antonio lanzara un suspiro, esto de verdad no era nada bueno, Eli era su amiga y debía haber una forma de ayudarla, él lo descubriría, debía haber una forma de lograr que Eli se recuperara sin temor a ser descubierta por la marina... pero antes debía hablar con su tripulación...

- Gilbo, iré a hablar con los demás, daré noticias de ustedes y discutiremos el asunto... quédate con ella...

- Ja... - fue todo lo que dijo el pruso...

- Iré a despedirme de Lovi, nos vemos después...

Antonio siguió caminando, ahora de vuelta hacia la habitación en donde estaba el almirante Della Torre, para su sorpresa Lovina venía de salida...

- ¿Aún tienes ese bigote, bastardo? enserio tu gusto es horrible...

Antonio simplemente la abrazó...

- O-Oye, bas...bastardo, aquí no... pueden vernos idiota - dijo la joven susurrando, sonrojada hasta las orejas...

- Te amo, Lovi...

- Idiota, n-no te acabo de decir que...

- Ven, quiero que me acompañes - dijo tomando su mano por un momento - ¿sí?

Lovina solo asintió, algo extrañada por la actitud de su bastardo español, salieron como dos desconocidos y siguieron así hasta que dejaron de ver personas, solo entonces pudieron volver a reunirse y Antonio por fin pudo sacarse su ridículo disfraz...

- Oye bastardo, estás extraño ¿pasó algo?... - preguntó Lovina

- Pues...

Antonio le conto que había encontrado a Gilbert y a Elizaveta, también de las secuelas que había dejado del accidente y su problema para zarpar por la salud de la húngara...

- No se que hacer, Lovi - reconoció el español - Me siento inútil... quizás no soy un buen capitán después de todo...

Lovina al oír esto se detuvo de golpe, llamando la atención del ojiverde, pero antes de poder siquiera preguntar que sucedía esta le dio un glorioso cabezazo en pleno pecho, sacándole todo el aire casi al punto de ahogarlo y dejándolo en el piso...

- Lo..vi ¿Por...?

La pregunta jamás terminó de hacerse, pues los labios de la italiana silenciaron súbitmente al ibérico, quien primero que todo se impresionó ¡Su Lovi lo estaba besando! ¡Y por voluntad propia!, intentó recordar que día era para después anotarlo en un calendario como el día que "Lovi decidió besarlo por las buenas", sin embargo otro pensamiento llegó también a su mente, Lovi besaba condenadamente bien, acaso... ¿Había tenido esa experiencia con alguién más aparte de él?, pero en el momento en el que Antonio inetentaba recordaba donde rayos había puesto su hacha Lovina decidió finalizar el beso...

- Ya no digas más idioteces - dijo sonrojada - Ya... pensaremos en algo...

- ¿Ah? - preguntó Antonio totalmente perdido en la conversación...

- Sobre lo de Eli... Ya pensaremos en algo...

Fue entonces que la mente de Antonio pareció conectarse de forma medianamente correcta...

- Aww, que linda Lovi - dijo sonriente - Dijiste nosotros...

- ¿que qué? - dijo ahora conciente de sus palabras - Me... ¡Me refería a todo como tripulación, idiota!... eso... no... lo otro y... ¡Vete al diablo, Antonio!

- Oye tranquila - dijo este mientras la abrazaba para que no escapara - Lovi ¿Y si nos quedamos así abrazaditos un rato más? - finalizó acomodando a la italiana en el pasto...

- ¿Te estás aprovechando no es así, bastardo?...

- Sí - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Además hace mucho tiempo que no estamos solos...

- Es cierto - reconoció - Fue antes de que Dante te atrapara...

- Y hablando de ese... - dijo el ibérico - ¿Ya decidió dejarte en paz, cierto? quiero decir, que ya no serás su esposa...

- Pues... la verdad...

- Lovi...

- Me casé con él en secreto mientras tu no estabas...

- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!

- Es broma, bastardo - aclaró la italiana ante la cara de indignación del ojiverde- Pero sí, ya rompimos el compromiso y él dirá que fue por diferencias de opinión... así que nadie en este maledetto pueblo puede vernos juntos, capicci?

El ibérico aún algo molesto aceptó, abrazándose más a al italiana, quien hacía un esfuerzo hiperhumano para evitar ponerse roja, ese maldito bastardo no sabía lo que era el espacio personal... Unos minutos pasaron en silencio, en los cuales Lovina se puso a pensar en todo lo que vendría ahora, se escaparía con Antonio, un capitán pirata, ¿Quién rayos hubiera imaginado tal barbaridad?, hace tan solo unos meses era la prometida de un almirante naval y ahora esto, ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?, sin embargo, no estaba arrepentida, en absoluto, el tonto español había usado una tecnica que jamás había visto, La estupidez, sí, se había enamorado de un perfecto idiota...

- Antonio...

- ¿Qué pasa, Lovi?...

- Mañana... escaparemos... - dijo tan lento que casi no se lo creía, parecía tan lejano...

- Así es, Lovi... - dijo este sonriente - Desde mañana estaremos juntos... a menos que nos sigan pasando desgracias, tienes una suerte horrible, Lovi, ¿naciste algún martes 13 o algo así?

- No idiota, nací un 17* - dijo indignada la italiana - además ¿qué intentas insinuar con eso?, si hay alguien en este puto mundo que solo me trae desgracias eres tú... - gruñó - ahora ya vamos, hay que hablar con los otros...

- Primero di que me amas...

- ¡¿AH?! No seas idiota, ya vamos - dijo Lovina roja como un tomate

- Dilo... si no lo haces no te soltaré - dijo sonriente el español...

Lovina comenzó a forcejear levemente ¿decir abiertamente que lo amaba? ¿y en su presencia? ¡Ni de broma!, Lovina ya se había esforzado bastante en decirlo las veces anteriores, o más bien, aquellas veces no pudo evitar decirlas, pero ahora, en una situación normal con Antonio sentía que esas palabras no saldrían por mucho que las sintiera, no podía decirlo ¡No con él ahí!, mirándola con esa sonrisa...

- No lo diré, bastardo - dijo molesta - suéltame o te golpearé tan fuerte que olvidarás hasta tu nombre, idiota...

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó inconforme - Después de todo lo que hemos vivido...

- ¡Porque no puedo, idiota! - gritó roja - No puedo decirlo así como así...

Antonio suspiró, al parecer su Lovi no podía ser honesta con mucha frecuencia, pero bueno, así y todo su Lovi era especial, aún si no lo decía podía notarlo en sus expresiones y sus actos, con eso bastaba, al menos para él...

- De acuerdo - dijo soltando el agarre - ya que tu no lo dices supongo que yo debo decirlo por ambos... Te amo, Lovi...

Lovina sintió que su corazón de detenía por un instante, quizás debía responderle, decirle que sentía lo mismo, decirle en voz alta que...

- Yo también te amo, Antonio, oh, eres tan sexy y maravilloso, siento que no puedo vivir sin ti... - continuó el capitán con una voz que intentaba simular la de Lovina...

- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, idiota?! - gritó la italiana molesta - ¡Acabas de joderlo todo! ¡imbécil!...

- Pero, te dije que si tu no lo decías yo lo haría por ambos ¿ves?... lo dije por tí... - explicó tranquilamente el capitán...

- ¡Yo JAMÁS diría algo como eso en mi jodida existencia, maledizione! - gritó Lovina

- ¿Qué acaso no soy maraviloso y sexy?

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA BASTARDO!...

Y una vez más... Antonio terminó golpeado por una colérica Lovina, mientras esta se levantaba furiosa y emprendía marcha nuevamente hacia la casona en donde se encontraba la tripulación...

* * *

Una vez que entró en la habitación se encontró con la húngara mirando el techo, abstraida completamente del mundo que la rodeaba, decidió no molestarla y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama, no había mucho por hacer a simple vista y eso lo preocupaba bastante, no, más que eso era la culpa y la impotencia lo que lo estaba afectando, él debió ser quien recibiera ese disparo, ese tiro iba para él y Eli se había puesto en medio, si había alguien quien debiese estar al borde de la invalidez era su maravillosa persona y no ella, Gilbert se sentía sumamente inútil...

- Gilbert - dijo la húngara después de un tiempo de silencio... - Debes irte... Se irán pronto, ¿no es así?... entonces será mejor que te vayas con ellos... será peligroso si te quedas aquí...

- ¿Y qué mierda va a pasar contigo entonces? - dijo molesto...

- Solo seré una molestia si voy... me quedaré aquí - dijo Eli decidida...

- Sí claro, ¿y qué harás? ¿arrastrarte por el piso si es que te encuentran? - respondió con sorna el pruso - No te hagas ilusiones húngara, no puedes quedarte sola en este lugar...

- Creo que soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma, idiota - dijo molesta Elizaveta... - Encontraré la manera... quizás pueda llamar a Roderich y...

El fuerte sonido que provocó la silla llamó la atención de Elizaveta, Gilbert se había levantado y ahora se encontraba mirándola de pie, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada gélida...

- No meterás al señorito ese en este asunto ¿me oíste marimacha? - dijo Gilbert seriamente... - No podemos confiar en él...

- Ni siquiera lo conoces, él es... - intentó explicar la ojiverde...

- ¡No me importa quien sea!- interrumpió el albino - Este es nuestro problema y lo resolveremos entre nosotros...

- ¡No seas imbécil y hazme caso!- dijo la húngara firmemente - Mi estado pone en peligro a todos, deben irse sin mí...

- ¿No será que lo que quieres es volver a ver a ese señorito? - soltó el ojirojo...

- ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando, estúpido?...

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, más que nada para tratar de no matarse y llamar la atención en aquel hospital, sin embargo ambos veían la situación desde diferentes lados, Elizaveta respiró hondo para luego intentar serenarse ¿Es que Gilbert no podía entender que debía irse?, ella ponía en riesgo a toda la tripulación, su estado indicaba que necesitaba tratamiento y en el barco estaba segura que no lo recibiría, aunque tampoco era seguro recibirlo aquí, después de todo tarde o temprano podrían descubrir que era una pirata y de seguro la dejarían inválida...

- No sé que mierda es lo que estas pensando - comenzó la húngara - Pero Roderick no tiene nada que ver con esto...

- ¿Entonces qué es? - preguntó el albino, ya más calmado - Dejarte aquí sola no es una opción...

- Pero...

La puerta se abrió de pronto cortando la conversación, una enfermera apareció...

- ¿Sra. Beilschmidt? - preguntó una enfermera a la vez que entraba en la habitación...

- Eh, sí - respondió la ojiverde aún no acostumbrada a aquel nombre...

- Le informo que el horario de visitas terminó así que ya no podremos permitir el paso a otras personas...

- Ah, claro... - dijo la castaña - Gilbert...

Gilbert, quien se había mantenido en silencio en ese momento pegó un respingo ante el llamado, una idea había cruzado por su mente en el momento en el que la enfermera entró, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido tal grandiosa idea antes?, porque su idea de seguro era lo más grandioso del mundo, solo porque lo había pensado él...

- Lo siento, pero no me iré de aquí... - le dijo tranquilamente a la enfermera...

- ¡¿Ah?! - soltó la húngara

- Pero, señor...

- Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt - interrumpió el susodicho - Y soy su awesome esposo... así que tengo todo el derecho de permanecer aquí...

Elizaveta quedó completamente shockeada ¡¿Cómo mierda podía decir eso tan lleno de confianza?! ¿Qué acaso pensaba quedarse aún cuando lo estaba echando hace unos momentos? ¡Pero que idiota!...

- Ah, bueno... discúlpeme - dijo humildemente la enfermera - me retiro...

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y supusieron que la enfermera ya no debía estar cerca fue cuando retomaron su conversación frustrada, Elizaveta estaba roja, posiblemente debido a la ira por no ser tomada en cuenta en su para-nada-asombrosa-decisión y Gilbert mientras mantenía su mirada prepotente, como si toda su confianza hubiese vuelto de un golpe, habia vuelto a ser el Gilbert de siempre...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué sigues aquí si yo te dije que te fueras? - preguntó la ojiverde aún con aires de molestia...

- Ahora escuchame bien, marimacha de los infiernos - comenzó Gilbert con sus aires renovados - He tenido la mejor de las ideas y por ello deberás agradecerme y alabarme como a un Dios...

- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora, imbécil?

- Que desde ahora serás mi esposa, sientete honrada que es el mayor de los privilegios de los que podrías gozar alguna vez...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?!

- Quiero decir que me quedaré aquí - sentenció - Nos quedaremos en Italia para que te hagas el tratamiento, le pediré al viejo que nos deje vivir con él y con West... por eso, desde ahora tu nombre será Elizaveta Beilschmidt... ¿me oíste bruta marimacha?...

Elizaveta se mentenía callada, completamente ruborizada y con las manos fuertemente agarradas de las sábanas ¡¿Pero que demonios se le había metido a Gilbert en la cabeza?! ¿Vivir juntos allí? ¿Cómo un matrimonio? ¿Cómo... una pareja...?

- ¡DEJATE DE BROMAS, IDIOTA! - respondió una neurótica Eli...

- No es una broma, así que acostúmbrate... es la única forma de que te cures, así que acéptala con una sonrisa y alábame como me lo merezco, piensa en todo el sacrificio que estoy haciendo por tí...

- ¿Sacrificio? ¡Si es un sacrificio entonces no lo hagas! ¡Idiota!

- ¡Pues lo haré! - respondió Gilbert ya hartándose de la actitud de su nueva "esposa" - Lo quieras o no, me quedaré contigo...

Elizaveta guardó silencio ¿En verdad iba a hacer eso? ¿Gilbert se quedaría con ella en Italia por todo el tratamiento? ¿Por qué? Gilbert no tenía porque hacerlo, a no ser que... ¿sintiera culpa? ¿lástima de su situación?

- No quiero que lo hagas - dijo la pirata - No quiero que me tengas lástima... y si es la culpa lo que te hace decir las cosas pues, déjame decirte que no te culpo de nada, fueron mis desiciones las que me hicieron llegar a este punto y no me arrepiento de nada...

- Eli...

- Así que vete con los demás, yo veré como hacer esto sin arrastrar a nadie conmigo, no necesito pena ni caridad, mucho menos de tí...

- ¿Y quién rayos siente pena de tí, marimacha? - preguntó el albino seriamente - Tu sabes mejor que nadie que odio a la gente que actua tan superficialmente, lastima y compasión... que estúpidez...

- Entonces...

- Hago esto porque somos una tripulación, nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas - respondió el albino - Y después de todo... supongo que necesito pelear contigo para sentirme completo...

Elizaveta no se creía, Gilbert estaba actuando tan seria y maduramente... ¿se habrá golpeado en la cabeza?, sin embargo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de ella se sentía sumamente feliz, porque Gilbert estaba demostrando que ella le importaba, que si bien ella estaba así por salvar a Gilbert ahora era él quien estaba salvándola a ella, era un sentimiento recíproco, la necesidad de cuidarse mutuamente...

- Así que olvidate del señorito ese... no dejaré que me engañes con otro de ninguna manera...

- ¿Por qué rayos mencionas tanto a Roderich?... - preguntó la húngara...

- Él fue la razón por la que huiste ¿no? - respondió simple - Debió significar mucho para tí... lo amabas ¿me equivoco?...

- Supongo que... ahora que seremos esposos no deben haber secretos entre nosotros - dijo tranquilamente la húngara

Gilbert asintió mientras a su vez volvía a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, esperando que Eli finalmente se sincerara con él, que le contara su vida, todo aquello que hizo que se conocieran... Todo...

- Así que déjame que te cuente como era... **Mi vida antes de conocerte**

* * *

*_**Matthew, beau nom pour belle créature:** Matthew, bello nombre para bella criatura_

_***De rien:** De nada_

_***Malheureux:** Malnacido_

_***Punsh:** licor de origen sueco_

_***Tack:** Gracias (sueco)_

_***17 de Marzo:** Día en el cual las Italias de unificaron_

Y aquí acaba el capítulo!_  
_

Descuiden, no importa cuanto no dejaré este fic por nada del mundo, así que... bueno, quizás no pueda prometer tenerlo tan pronto, pero lo terminaré, se los juro!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido aún con todos estos meses, estos fueron la fuerza que me hacía surgir incluso en los momentos de cansancio absoluto, creanme, leer sus comentarios me dan fuerza y mucha alegría al escribir! Incluso aquellos que me dicen que me apure, en serio! Los agradezco todos y cada uno!

Bye!


End file.
